Gatomon's little sister
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: Complete: 25-years had passed and now as TK is waiting for Kari, he's thinking about his life, the two worlds and many others things.
1. part 1

Me: I don't know digimon or anything related to it.  
  
BlackRenamon: Now before we this started let my friend and myself gave you a quick background behind this one.  
  
Me: This is a DigiDestind fic and the setting is close to the final battle with the Digimon Emperor.  
  
BlackRenamon: And just to leave you hanging, has anyone even wonder what would happen if a dark ring of the Emperor's even got stuck on one of the Digidestind?  
  
Me: Well then they'll just have to read to found out.  
  
  
  
Gatomon's Little Sister  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
"Cat's eye beam!"  
  
"Double star!"  
  
The sounds of battle could be heard throughout one of the many forest of the Digital World. That's because this beautiful world chosen guardians, the Digidestind are engaged in a fierce battle with the Digital world's current threat, the rouge Digidestind, the so-called Digimon Emperor.  
  
A swarm of Flymon easily dodges the three attack of the Digidistend's digimon. Flamedamon, Shurimon And Nefertimon are starting to ware out as they try they're hardest to deep the attacking swarm at bar. Meanwhile, the three digimon human partner, Davis, Kari and Yolei stand in front of a river, is overseeing the entire battle. But Kari kept shout nervous gazes over her right shoulder. She seemed to be every worried about something.  
  
Please hurry up Cody; I don't know how long TK and Patamon can least down there, Kari thought grimly.  
  
Early on TK and Patamon was knocked into the river and Cody and Armadillomon had went in after them.  
  
"Kari look out!" Yolei screamed  
  
The brown haired girl turned around to see one of the Flymon stingers coming right at her and she froze. The stinger draw closer, ready to cut her down where she stands, but suddenly something flew in front of the Digidestind and took the attack full force. Nefertimon cried out, before return to her champion form of Gatomon.  
  
"Oh no Gatomon!" Kari exclaimed as she hurried to her digimon  
  
Just then the sinister and manically laugher of Digimon Emperor could be heard and a few seconds later he came into view. "Well, well, well hello, so nice to see you," he said in a mocking tone.  
  
Kari immediately got in front of her fallen digimon friend and held her arms out straight. "I wouldn't let you hurt Gatomon," she said in a strong tone.  
  
The Emperor chuckled to himself before saying," Oh, I'm not here to hurt her. No I just want her as my slave." Then he draw his hands into his cloak and when he withdraw them, he had a dark ring in his right hand and his whip in the other.  
  
He strike Kari with the whip, sending her to the ground, then threw the ring. Kari recover from the blow in time to see the ring flying straight towards her friend. Without thinking, the Digidestind jumped onto her friend. The dark ring landed on Kari's left wrist, but instead of its normal red glow, a bright pink glow covered the ring as it change to fit Kari.  
  
The Emperor notice this and it made him carious. He took a single step when the water near him exploded. Then a socking wet Pegasamon with an equally wet TK on his back. The Emperor had a look of annoyance as he stared at the armored digimon and the young blonde on his back. But he quickly regains his composure and looked at Kari.  
  
"Well my dear look like we're have to continue this another time," he said manically.  
  
Then an Airdramon came zooming from the sky and the Emperor jumped on. But his glare never left Kari.  
  
The other Digidestind and their digimon came running in a few second later as TK jumped off of Pegasamon and hurried to his friend side.  
  
"Kari are you okay," Davis asked.  
  
"Yes, thanks to TK," Kari replied as she got to her feet and cleaned herself off.  
  
Davis gave TK one of his 'stay away from my girl' stares, but the Digidestind of hope wasn't paying attention. He was completely focus on the dark ring around Kari. In fact on of the Digidistend minus Davis and the digimon were looking at the ring. Then Kari herself seems to finally notice the ring and tried to yank it off. But no matter had hard she pulled the dark ring, it just wouldn't budge. She tried for nearly five minutes and still the ring stayed in place.  
  
"Here let me try," TK said in a soft voice.  
  
"NO dude I want to do it," Davis exclaimed.  
  
"Why don't both of you try, that way it just might come off," Cody suggested.  
  
TK nodded his head and said," That's a great idea."  
  
"Yeah, all right, TP I'll pulled on the on the right and you're on the left," Davis said.  
  
TK just ignored Davis as he got on the right. Davis looked mad, but got into position. Then both began pulling as hard as they could. But still the ring stayed on Kari's waist. Davis lost his grip and fell on his butt, which in turn got chuckles for the entire group. TK soon gave up as he started to catch his breath.  
  
"Dude, that's one stuck ring," Davis said.  
  
"When we get back to the real world we could give peanut butter a try," Yolei suggest.  
  
"Yeah and I got go for a little BB, G sandwich right about now," Gatomon said.  
  
"Gatomon," Kari exclaimed and then hugs the little cat. "When did you wake up?"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago," Gatomon replied.  
  
"Can we go home now I'm hungry?" Veemon whined.  
  
Davis smile and said," Sure thing buddy."  
  
Then the Digidistend and their digimon friends went off to find the nearest TV set.  
  
(Later at Kari apartment)  
  
Sadly the peanut butter didn't work. And the Digidestind had tried everything they could think of. Davis even said they should a flamethrower. But that got him a slap and scolding from Yolei.  
  
Kari was just finishing breathing her teeth, when her older brother Tai's head poked through the bathroom door.  
  
"Would you hurry up, I need to go bad," Tai said.  
  
Kari split out the last of the toothpaste from her mouth and grabbed a towel. After wiping her mouth and setting the towel back, she walked over to the door and Tai gave her room to get out. Then Tai rushed into the bathroom.  
  
Kari then goes to her room and set down on her bed. She then began examining the dark ring. Then the ring flashed pink, for a quick second, but it was so quick, Kari didn't know if it was just her mind playing tricks on her or if it did really happened. She would have given it more thought if her back didn't started itch to like crazy. Kari tried her best to get it, but it was out of her reach. Just then Gatomon and Tai came in.  
  
"Kari something wrong?" her brother asked with a confused expression.  
  
"Yeah my back itches like crazy," Kari said as she continues to try and get her itch.  
  
"Here let me get it," Gatomon said as she jumped onto Kari's bed.  
  
"Okay," Kari said and turned around.  
  
Gatomon carefully began itching her partner and friend's back.  
  
"Lower. yes right there," Kari exclaimed.  
  
After another few seconds of screeching Gatomon asked," Better?"  
  
"Yeah thanks Gatomon," Kari said cheerfully as she turn around and gave the little white cat digimon a giant hug.  
  
"Now that's that over let go to bed," Tai said.  
  
Kari just nodded and got under her covering with Gatomon slept at the foot of her bed. Tai got into his own after he turn off the lights.  
  
Later that night, Kari is tossing and turning in bed, with sweat covering her head. She seems to be dreaming about something and it didn't look pleasant either. And the strangest thing is that Gatomon didn't seem to notice her partner. That's because Kari's feet didn't seem to reach the little champion anymore. But that wasn't the only thing about the Digidestind that seems different. Something on Kari's head seemed out of place. Smalls bumps seem to be growing out of the sides of Kari's head. Soon Kari's head completely disappear into her covers. The only other part of the young girl that could be seen was that wrist with the dark ring on it. But the dark ring was glowing a bright pink color. But before her hand sunk into the cover, her skin seems to be changing color to a dark pink.  
  
Morning rolled around and the alarm of the sibling began ringing. Usually Kari was the first one up, but today something seemed off. Well that what Tai notice as he slowly woke up. He looked under his bunk bed, still half asleep and found no trance of his little sister. As he became fully awake Tai became realizing that something might just had happened to his little sister. He jumped out of bed and scarred his room. The alarm stopped and Tai looked to see Gatomon was the one who turn off the ringing noise. But the little cat, looked just as concern as he was.  
  
"Kari?" Tai called softly.  
  
A soft moan came from behind the former Digidestind of courage. He and Gatomon looked to Kari's bed and see a bump that they didn't notice before. The bump began moving in all direction, then went to the edge of the bed and fell off. Most of the covers were lost during the fall but the confuse duo did recognized the top to Kari's Pjs.  
  
Tai and Gatomon exchange looks glares, before Tai started to advise towards the top slowly. He kneeled down and slowly grabbed the top. He quickly snapped the top off, only to meat by a brown fur Gatomon. But something about those eyes sure to scream to Tai.  
  
"Tai how did you get so big," the Gatomon said in a voice that was all to familiar.  
  
Even though it been a while cents he heard that soft child-like voice, Tai easily recognized it as.."Kari?  
  
The brown fur Gatomon looked confused as she tilted her head to the right. "Yeah it's me Tai and how did you get so big?"  
  
Me: Well that's it. Just read & review and tell what you think of it. 


	2. part 2

Me: You know I don't own anything Digimon or like that junk.  
  
Gatomon (Walks in): So what's the deal with turning Kari into a cat?  
  
Me (Looks at the digimon and shrugs): Just felt like doing something different.  
  
Davis (Enters and look quite mad): Yeah well pal you better change my girl back be or else.  
  
Me: Or else what?  
  
Davis (Holds up his fists): Or else you're gets a taste of these.  
  
Me (Just shook my head): Kid I'm not changing her back, beside I taken better then you.  
  
Davis (Runs at me): THAT IT I'LL SHOW YOU NO ONE MISSES WITH MY GIRL!!!  
  
Me (Just sidesteps and grabbed Davis's arm and forced him to the floor)  
  
Gatomon (Walks up to us): Something tell me you have this kind of thing happened to you often.  
  
Me: You bet.  
  
  
  
Gatomon's little sister.part 2  
  
"Kari I haven't gotten bigger you just gotten smaller, a lot," Tai manage to choke out.  
  
"What do you mean big brother?" Kari asked as she tilted her head to her right.  
  
"Umm well you umm," Tai just couldn't fine the right words to use so he gave up and turn towards Gatomon," Um mind helping me here."  
  
The little white digimon nodded, then jumped off of the nightstand and rushed out of the room. She came back a few seconds later with a mirror then went over to Kari and held the mirror in front of her.  
  
But Kari didn't see her usual self being reflected in the mirror. What she saw instead was a Gatomon, one with brown fur, dark pink gloves and red eyes. But the tips of her ears were the same color as her dear friend and so was her tail.  
  
Gatomon moved the mirror so she could see and notice she was taller then Kari. But Tai same to notice that himself as he kneeled down and rested his left hand on Gatomon's head. Then he moved it from Gatomon, keeping evenly with the cat's head, then he moved it down and placed it on his changed sister head.  
  
"Gatomon it look like you three inches taller then Kari," Tai said dumbfounded.  
  
"But how could this happen?" Kari wondered as she looked at her gloved paws.  
  
She then tripped on her new tail and as she was getting up, tripped over her tail again. She kept trying and had the same results every signal time. Finally after watching for nearly two minutes Gatomon went over and helped her friend up.  
  
"Talk baby steps until you you're more use to your new shape," then with a firm grip on Kari's left hand both began walking towards Kari's bed slowly. "Like that."  
  
Tai watch as his little sister adjust to her new body. The two feline digimon then moved from the bed to a disk at a little faster pace. Then to the bedroom door and back to the bed. They continue this until Kari was literally jumping onto Tai bed. Tai watch this with a growing smile of satisfaction. But something seemed to be screaming to me from the back of his mind. But his he watched his little transformed sister jump from his bed, he finally figure it out as he saw her left wrist.  
  
"Kari!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
Both feline looked at him and Kari asked," Yeah what's up?"  
  
"Let me see your left wrist," Tai said as he rushed over to the brown digimon.  
  
"Um sure," Kari then held out her left wrist.  
  
But Gatomon seems to get what he was going at as she leapt onto Tai's right shoulder. And it didn't take long for Kari to remember the dark ring that was on her just yesterday. After thoroughly looking over Kari's wrist and pulling the glove back, the three couldn't find it. Kari's tail was waving back and forth happily. But then Tai and Gatomon eyes widen and mouth dropped as their notice something on Kari's tail that they both missed early. Kari stared at them confused for a moment before looking behind her. But what she saw caused a very shocked expression to wash all over her face. For on her tail was a tail ring just like Gatomon's, only this was a light pink instead of gold.  
  
The lone Digidestind and the two felines just stared at it until Gatomon said," Kari turn around, maybe if we get that ring off, you'll change back to normal."  
  
"Okay," Kari said.  
  
Then she turned around and Gatomon got closer. But no sooner then she got a grip on the ring, that Gatomon felt a incredible force that sent her sailing back into Tai. The former Digidestind of courage didn't even have time to move as Gatomon slammed into him and sent him onto his back.  
  
Kari on the other hand didn't seem to notice what had happened, but she did hear her brother yelp pf surprise. She turned around to found her partner on top of her brother, both looking out of it. But both recovered quickly. Then Gatomon leapt off of her former partner brother chest and looked at her paws. Tai got into a sitting position while rubbing the spot were Gatomon impacted.  
  
"What happened?" Kari asked.  
  
"I like to know that too," Tai muttered.  
  
"When I touched you tail ring, some powerful force threw me back," Gatomon said in a surprise tone.  
  
"Here let me have a go at it," Tai said.  
  
Kari nodded and said," Okay."  
  
She then walked over to her brother and turn around, almost slamming him with her tail. Tai slowly reach out and touch the ring, but felt only a slight tingling sensation going up his arm. But he could bear that kind of pain. But once he started pulling, the sensation started to worsen, but he wouldn't give up. But soon his arm felt like it was on fire or in it. But he still wouldn't give up. His arm was started to go numb, but he still wouldn't give up. Finally his arm went so numb that it fell asleep and slapped from the tail.  
  
"Wow now that's one strong ring," Tai muttered as he rubbed his numb arm.  
  
But with her new hearing, Kari heard everything from the smallest bug to her own mother cooking breakfast. So she heard what her brother said and guess the ring was still on her new tail. Just then the door to the sibling room opened. But before whoever opened the door stepped in, Gatomon rushed over, grabbed Kari and forced her under her bed.  
  
Tai and Kari's mother entered the room just as Gatomon dove under the bed herself. Miss. Kamiya looked around the room, then at her son.  
  
"What's with all the racket and where is you sister?" she asked.  
  
Tai gave his one of his award smile and shrugs," Oh I sure she around."  
  
"Well if you see her, tell her she needs to get ready for school," Tai mother said.  
  
Tai's eyes widen and he just simply nods. Miss Kamiya notice the strange behavior of her son, but decided to drop it. She knew her son could act a little on the strange side sometimes. But still she had a feeling this was something different. She glared her son one more time and Tai flashed another smile. Miss Kamiya leaved her son and daughter room, but just couldn't shack the feeling that something was a mist.  
  
Tai sign in relief as his door closed, but immediately he shut a glare over to his sister and Gatomon hiding spot. The two feline digimon emerge and Kari began cleaning her brown fur. But Gatomon on the other hand looked straight into Tai's eyes, the same question burning in both of their eyes. What were they going to do about school?  
  
Then both looked at the transformed Kari, who was still cleaning her fur out. Then Tai eyes lit up as an idea began taking shape.  
  
He finally got up and almost ran to the bathroom. But he stopped long enough to say," Gatomon take Kari and meet me by the parking lot."  
  
Gatomon nodded, confused but going alone with Tai plan whatever that maybe. The white cat digimon walked over to the brown one and grasped her right hand firmly.  
  
"C'mon little sister I will teach you how to climb," she said.  
  
Kari looked confused herself but knew her brother and Gatomon had something planed. So she walked over to the sliding door with her friend and prepare herself for her first climbing lessen.  
  
(Later)  
  
Tai plan was really simple. He would call up the school and tell them that Kari would be out sick for a while, while the two Gatomon made their way to the school to meet with the other Digidistend. But Tai had also called someone who he knew he could count on in a time like this. Kari's best friend TK.  
  
So now in the computer lab, the three other Digidestind and the digimon couldn't believe what they were seeing. A Gatomon with brown fur, red eyes, dark pink gloves and a light pink tail ring. But what was the most shocking thing about this was this Gatomon was once Kari Kamiya the Digidestind of light. Kari looked kind of embarrassed standing in front of her friends.  
  
Even TK who was informed about this early was having a hard time believing it. But no one took this harder then Davis. His shoulder was slumped and his mouth hanged out as he stared at his long time crush. He looked ready to cry. But it was Cody who first spoke.  
  
He began circling the two Gatomon as he studied them. "You know I think Gatomon is taller then Kari is."  
  
"I think you're right Cody," Patamon said.  
  
The little digimon was hovering above the two cat digimon and could see the difference  
  
"But dude how could this happen?" Davis exclaimed.  
  
"We believe it has something to do with that dark ring she had on yesterday," Gatomon said and held up Kari's left hand for all to see.  
  
"But where is it?" Poromon asked.  
  
Like Patamon, Poromon was hovering above the two felines.  
  
"We also believe it had became her tail ring," Gatomon said and Kari held up her tail to show her ring.  
  
"Hey maybe if we get that ring off, Kari would change back," Yolei suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea," Davis exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
But Gatomon just shook her head and said," Sorry but we tried that."  
  
"And?" Davis asked, curiously.  
  
"I got thrown into Tai and Tai got a numb arm from it," Gatomon explained.  
  
"Is Kari stuck like that?" DemiVeemon asked.  
  
"I guess," Gatomon, answered doubtfully.  
  
TK who have remained quiet through out the entire conversation moved in front of the embarrassed Kari and kneeled down. He done something totally out of character and began scratching Kari's head. Surprisingly it seems to cheer her up a bit. Davis looked with an enraged look in his eyes.  
  
"Hey Kari why are you so quiet?" he asked after a few more minutes of scratching the transformed Digidestind.  
  
The embarrassed look return to Kari's face as she looked away.  
  
"C'mon this is to quiet even for you," TK said in a smooth, soft tone.  
  
"Well I just don't feel much like talking," Kari finally said.  
  
But TK had to smile upon hearing Kari's new voice. He recognized that voice from more then four years ago.  
  
"Um I hate to break this moment up, but I think we should be getting to class," Cody said.  
  
Yolei checked her watch and said," Oh man you right."  
  
"But wait what are we going to do about Kari?" Davis asked.  
  
"Don't worry me and the others will watched my little sister," Gatomon reinsured the Digidestind.  
  
The Digidestind, the in-training digimon and Patamon gave Gatomon strange looks when she called Kari her little sister. But they didn't have time to ask any questions. So the four Digidistend hurried out of the computer lab and to their classes.  
  
Once her friends were gone, Kari kind of felt better. For some reason she felt uneasy with her friends staring at her. But of course this was quite shocker, even for her. By now the three in-training had gone to do their favorite thing. But Gatomon and Patamon were off doing their things. The little pig with wings was at the front of the room, laying on one of the disks. Gatomon on the other paw was just looking out the window. Kari became curious and walked over to the windowsill.  
  
She joined the other feline and asked," Hey big sister what's you looking at?"  
  
Kari decided that Gatomon has been an older sister to her during this tough time.  
  
Gatomon shrug and said," Just about how beautiful things are."  
  
Kari didn't need to hear anymore. She knew of her former partner dark and horrible past. A past full of pain and suffering.  
  
Gatomon stared out the window for a few more moment before looking at Kari," Hey I want to see you something."  
  
"Okay," Kari replies.  
  
Gatomon opens the window and leapt onto a nearby tree. But Kari hesitated. This would after all be her first jumping sole. But she knew Gatomon was there for her. So gathering her courage, Kari closed her eyes and jumped. It felt like she was flying. But as so as it started it was over.  
  
Kari opened her eyes when she realized someone was holding her paw. Then she looked into the smiling face of Gatomon. Once the former Digidestind had her feet firmly on the tree branch, Gatomon let go of Kari's hand. Kari then looked over the horizon. And she had to admit it was breath taking.  
  
"Wow," Kari managed to say.  
  
"Yeah," Gatomon replied. "This is where I come to do some heavy thinking or just to take a nice cat nap. In fact think I would do just that."  
  
Gatomon got into a sleeping position and fell asleep. Kari just smiled and decided to join her new older sister.  
  
(Later)  
  
The Digidestind, the in-trainings, Patamon and the twin Gatomon had now gathered back in the computer room.  
  
"Ready to go?" Yolei asked.  
  
"You bet," Kari replied.  
  
Every Digidestind, including TK looked at the brown fur Gatomon with a look of concern.  
  
"Umm Kari maybe you should stay here," Yolei said.  
  
"Why?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well we're not so sure of you going into the Digital world," Cody said.  
  
"How come?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well cents you're not human anymore, you can't help Gatomon," TK said.  
  
"And beside we don't want to see you hurt," Davis said.  
  
"Don't worry I can handle myself," Kari said.  
  
"Beside me and the others would be here to help my little sister," Gatomon said.  
  
The Digidistend looked at Gatomon weird again.  
  
"Okay," TK said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"WHAT!!! TB, have you lost your mind?" Davis screamed in TK ear.  
  
"Davis listening Kari can be stubborn at times, and beside like Gatomon said she and the other digimon would there," TK explained.  
  
"But, but," Davis tried to find words, but he draw a blink.  
  
Then DemiVeemon jumped on Davis and said," Don't worry Davis we'll be there."  
  
Davis just sighs, meaning he gave up.  
  
Yolei want over to the computer they used to enter into the digital world and looked at Kari one last before facing the monitor and saying," Digi-port open."  
  
Me: Well that's it for this one.  
  
Davis (All tied up and a piece of cloth in his mouth): Hmm  
  
Gatomon (Using Davis as a leg rest and looking through the paper): Hey there's have a sale on catnip. 


	3. part 3

Me: Just saying I don't own Digimon.  
  
Gatomon: Yeah so don't bother asking about it either.  
  
TK (Enters): Can I ask what are you planning?  
  
Me: Sorry but that's not me, you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
TK (Notices the tied up Davis and points): And what up with that?  
  
Me (Look at Davis): Oh that, the kid just need a time out that's all.  
  
TK: OOOOOHHHHHHHH.  
  
Gatomon's Little Sister: Part 3  
  
The four Digidestind were heading to a location of a control spire. But they were also worried about one other thing. TK shut a nervous glare at the twin Gatomon. The white furred Gatomon was holding the drown furred one hand. TK still thought it was a bad idea to bring the twin felines with them. But then again he did agree to bring them. But now he was starting to have second thoughts.  
  
"Hey I think we're there," Cody said.  
  
Yolei took out her D-terminal and check it. "He's right," she replied in a low flat tone.  
  
"Well what do we do?" Cody asked.  
  
Davis looked at the transformed Kari, then at TK. And for once even cents their meet, the two have an understanding. They were wondering if they should go into battle.  
  
But Kari walked up to Davis and said in a reinsuring voice," Don't worry I can handle myself."  
  
Davis looked at his former rival again and this time TK Shrugs. Davis in turns nods, then faced forward.  
  
"Alright let dance," he said in his own reinsuring voice.  
  
The other still human Digidestind along with the six digimon nodded in return.  
  
Then a light shut out of one D-Terminal each. "Digi Armor Energies!" the four Digidestind called out. Then the Digiegges of friendship, love, knowledge and hope appear.  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve too.Raidramon! The storm of friendship!  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve too.Haslemon! The wings of love!  
  
"Armadillomon armor digivolve too.Digmon! The Drill of knowledge.  
  
"Patamon armor digivolve to.Pegsusmon! Flying hope!  
  
Davis hoped onto his digimon back and said," We'll hit them fast and hard. That way they might not be able to put up a defense."  
  
Yolei, Cody and TK nodded and hoped on their digimon partners. But TK notice the Gatomon twins looked down, the ears lowed to the side of their head.  
  
"Hey you two, want to ride with us?" TK called out to them.  
  
The two cats seem to cheer up when they heard that and they responded by hurrying over to Pegsusmon. That kind of enraged Davis. Even though he had kind of gotten over his crush for Kari even cents her change, he still couldn't stand seeing TK getting one up on him. He watched with an angry eye as TK patted the twin felines on the head playfully.  
  
But Davis quickly let the thought drop as he remember there was work that needed to be done. Raidramon stepped forward and Davis pointed to the spiral. "Let go!" he exclaimed.  
  
Then Raidramon and all of the rest the digimon took off towards the spire. But no sooner then did they began heading toward the tower, then did the ground in front of it exploded and six Tyrannmon jumped out. Then two DarkTyrannmon came into view from the right. Finally seven Meramon. All of them wearing dark rings.  
  
"Um dude I think we in trouble," Davis muttered.  
  
"Um what do we do?" Yolei asked.  
  
"That's easy...we fight!" TK exclaimed as Pegsusmon launch forward.  
  
The rest shortly followed and soon a battle was raging.  
  
(In the Emperor's secret base)  
  
The Digimon Emperor watched the enraging battle with a curious eye. He couldn't put his gloved finger on it, but something seemed wrong about this battle. But what is was, was still escaping him.  
  
He watched as the digimon known as Digmon was fired his gold rush at one of the Tyrannmon, but the large red dinosaur countered it with his own attack. Then the Tyrannmon rushed at the insect and takes a swing with his claw. But just then something brown came into view and punch the red giant and sent him back. The new digimon came into full view and the Emperor was slightly surprised to see a brown fur Gatomon. But he quickly regains his composure.  
  
He watched as the Tyrannmon, the brown Gatomon knocked down got back to his feet and charged. But then Pegsusmon soared down from the sky and hit the dark ring around the red dinosaur neck. Then the brown Gatomon leapt onto Pegsusmon and joined a well know white feline on the horse digimon's head.  
  
This got the Emperor wondering. If that white feline digimon was there, then where was her human counterpart?  
  
"Wormmon!" The Emperor screamed.  
  
The little green bug digimon came in slithered over to his master side. "Yes master what can I do for you?" he asked.  
  
"I want you to send a swarm of Flymon and Snimon along with that special digimon I have been saving for a rainy day," the Emperor said sinisterly.  
  
"Yes master," the little green digimon replied and then leaved.  
  
The Emperor then looked back at the brown and white Gatomon and began to wonder again.  
  
(Back at the battlefield)  
  
Everything was nearly wrapped up, only a few more digimon to get through. But then a loud buzzing noise filled the air. Shortly followed by the appearance of at least 30 or 40 Flymon and Snimon.  
  
"UUUGGG, now this is just getting annoying," Yolei said irritated  
  
Davis and Raidramon who hadn't seem to notice the arrival of the bug digimon was heading towards the spire when another figure stepped in front of it and used it club to knocked the armor and his Digidestind partner down.  
  
TK, the Gatomon twins and Pegsusmon gasped when they saw the digimon guarding the tower.  
  
"It can't be," TK, said dumbfounded.  
  
"But it is," Gatomon said.  
  
"It.." Pegsusmon began  
  
"OGREMON!" the four said in unison.  
  
And it was the dark green digimon with the black lye cloth. But now he had a dark ring on his left arm.  
  
Raidramon was getting back to his feet when Ogremon used his pummel whack on the black armor digimon, turning him back to Veemon. Then the green virus kicked Veemon hard, sending him into Davis's arms.  
  
"Hold on Davis we're coming!" TK exclaimed as Pegsusmon rocket toward them.  
  
But a group of Snimon used their twin sickle attack on the unexacting armor digimon. He was stroked on both sides and TK and the two Gatomon were thrown off of him. Then he returned back to Patamon and fell into TK hands.  
  
Digmon and Cody hurried to TK and the others, only to have Ogremon to get in their way.  
  
"You better get out of our way or I'm going to hogtie ya," Digmon said.  
  
But Ogremon just whacked him upside the head with his spiked bone club. Then he began beating on Digmon with his fists until he was forced back to Armadillomon Now only Yolei and Halsemon was leaved, but they had their hands just trying to avoid the Flymon and Snimon.  
  
TK was in pretty bad shape from his fall. But the Gatomon twins had landed on their feet and now had their claws up to defend their friends. Soon even Halsemon and Yolei fill and only the twins were leaved standing. And against countless numbers all hope seemed lost. Kari was now wishing she had some extra power to help her friends. Suddenly her tail ring began glowing a bright pink and she could feel new power flowing through her. But what she didn't know was that Gatomon was also getting a boost.  
  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to.Nefertimon! The angel of Light!"  
  
Kari on the other hand, grew to a normal sized woman as her tail was lost. Her paws changed to a more human shape and her gloved changed to match her hands. Long hair grew from her skill as eight wing unfolded. Finally clothes formed around her along with a helmet.  
  
Kari now looked a bad girl in a pair tight fitting dark blue jeans brown hacking boots, a white shirt under a brown leather jacket. She had finger gloves similar to the ones she used to wear and everyone could cleanly a pink bracelet on her left wrist. She had eight wings, brown hair flowing out of a helmet and a ribbon wrapped around both upper arms and flowing over her head. Just like Angewomon.  
  
But what was even more shocking was the digimon next to her. It was Nefertimon, the armor form of Gatomon. But Kari didn't have her D-3 or D- terminal with her.  
  
"Nefertimon?" Kari exclaimed as she finally notice her friend.  
  
"Kari?" Nefertimon exclaimed.  
  
"But how?" the former twins asked together.  
  
Needless to say everyone there was also speechless. But that didn't least long as Ogremon raised his club above his head and charged towards the two digimon. Seeing this, the two-angel digimon leapt and went air born. Kari was wobbling at first but soon got the hang of it in no time flat.  
  
"Kari I got the Flymon!" Nefertimon called out.  
  
"Then I'll take the Snimon!" Kari called back.  
  
Then the two split and went to the different swarms. Nefertimon stopped right in front of the swarm of Flymon and fired her Rosetta stones. She got a few of the Flymon, destroying their dark rings. But others veered to the right, avoiding the attack. Then three came from the right, while four came in from the left. But at the least moment, the armor digimon dove and the two groups collided into each other. Then Nefertimon used her cat eyes beams to destroy the dark rings. She continued to do things like that in order to free the Flymon.  
  
The pink ribbon around Kari morphed into a pink chain of energy and wrapped around her left wrist. She then grabbed it with her free hand and began twirling it around.  
  
"Celestial chain!" And she threw it.  
  
Amazingly the chain took out a dozen Snimon at once. But then another group snuck up behind Kari and used their twin sickle attack. But somehow Kari sensed it, spun around and used her chain to channel the on coming attacks out. Then used her chain again to destroy the dark rings. Soon all Snimon were free of the dark rings and Nefertimon had nearly taken out all of the Flymon. Now all that was leaved was Ogremon and the spire. Once again Kari threw her chain and it lighten brushed against Ogremon's dark ring, but that was enough to destroy it all together. Then it veered off and went straight the tower. The chain busted right through the tower, completely destroying it.  
  
The Digidistend and digimon had recovered into time to see the newly digivolved Kari and Nefertimon taken out all of the digimon with ease. The Digidistend walked over to the two as they were descending. Suddenly a bright light covered Kari and she returned to her Gatomon form. Luckily Nefertimon was there to catch her. The large cat landed where she too returned to her Gatomon form.  
  
"Dude that was cool," Davis exclaimed as he and the others come over to the twins.  
  
"Yeah and not to mention she sure is-," Veemon was interrupted when Gatomon got to her feet and showed her claws.  
  
"Hey watched your tongue," she said angrily.  
  
TK walked over to the brown Gatomon, pick her up and held her gently in his arms.  
  
"I think it's time to go home," he spoke softly so not to woke the sleeping cat up.  
  
"Good idea," Cody said.  
  
"And I'll e-mail Tai, telling him to pick Kari up," Yolei said.  
  
TK nodded in Response. Then the entire group went to find the nearest TV.  
  
(Later at The Kamiya's)  
  
Tai had made a nice little sleeping spot for his transformed sister on her old bed and carefully set her on it. After making sure she was comfortable enough Tai back away from the bed.  
  
"So not only were you able to armor digivolve, but Kari digivolve too?" Tai asked in a whisper.  
  
Gatomon nodded and said," Oh yes. My little sister is a natural."  
  
"Umm I never got the choice to ask, but why have you been calling Kari your little sister?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well Kari has always been a like a sister to me and with this strange change she want through I feel like a big sister, watching out for a little sister," Gatomon explained joyfully. "Is that okay?"  
  
Tai slowly nodded, before nodded," Yes is alright.little sister."  
  
Gatomon smiled but soon that turned into a frown as he ears began twitching.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tai asked.  
  
"Someone coming," Gatomon replied as she looked towards the door.  
  
Tai's eyes nearly felled the sockets as he realized who might be coming. But a plan quickly formed in his head. Kari would probably be anger at him for this stunt, but it was the only thing he could think of.  
  
He rushed over to his little sister bed with Gatomon close on his heel. He carefully, but hastily pushed Kari up towards her pillows and grabbed the pillows from his bed. He carefully set the pillow in order then pulled extra covers over Kari. He managed to make it look like that Kari was sleeping with only the top of her head showing and somehow manage to covers her ears. Then Gatomon dove under the bed as the door handle was turning. Miss Kamiya head poked through shortly after that. She looks around and sees her daughter sleeping in her bed.  
  
"Is everything alright?" she asked.  
  
Tai flashed his world famous smile and said," Oh yeah, just Kari is died tired. Guess she was worked to hard today."  
  
Miss Kamiya had that weird feeling again that her son was hiding something from her. But let it drop as she leaved the room.  
  
Tai sigh, before sitting about the task of getting Kari comfortable again. Gatomon came out of her hiding spot and jumped onto the bed. The two didn't even exchange a single word, instead Gatomon lay down next to Kari and soon was fast asleep. And Tai went about his homework.  
  
(To the Emperor)  
  
After watching the fight, the Emperor was sure that drown Gatomon was the human counterpart of the white Gatomon. But it even amazed him when the drown Gatomon changed into a different kind of Angewomon. But still this made the Digimon Emperor curious. And when this dark Digidestind gets curious, the gear in his head began working overtime.  
  
He got up from his chair and looked at Wormmon," We'll putting plan B on hold for awhile."  
  
"Why master?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"Because I think I found a way of getting those pests out of my hair for quick and easy," the Emperor said then smiled sinisterly.  
  
TK: Wow! So what's does the Emperor have in store for us?  
  
Me: Now I'm not a spoiler, that's just not me.  
  
Davis (Finally breaking free and grabbed me by my shirt collar): Okay this is the last time I'm going be nice, now change me girl back.  
  
Kari (enters into the room): Who said I was your girl in the first place.  
  
Davis (Let me go and face Kari while rubbing the back of his head): Hey you know you just guy stuff, babe.  
  
(Everyone in the room just shacks their head and leaves.) 


	4. Part 4

Me: I don't own Digimon or anything related to it.  
  
Kari (Looks around the room): Hey where did Davis go?  
  
TK: Probably got bored and went home.  
  
Gatomon: Yeah and beside he doesn't want to miss with him again. (And points to me)  
  
TK: Really?  
  
Me (Shrugs): I know a thing or two about fighting.  
  
  
  
Gatomon's little sister part 4  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday and cents there was no school, the Digidestind old and new decided to hold a meeting at Tai apartment. Tai along with Gatomon had filled Matt, Sora, Izzy and Joe in on what happened to his little sister. And the newer Digidestind had told them about Kari's digivolvation form. Needless to say the older members were really shocked.  
  
Izzy along with Joe were now examining the still resting cat digimon while the others in the living room were busy figuring something out. Matt and Sora were on the cough while Tai was in a chair to their right with Gatomon on his left. The newer Digidestind, minus TK were sitting on the floor cross-legged with their partners on their laps. TK had planted himself in the only other chair.  
  
"So you're thinking that the dark ring that was planted on Kari two days ago had something to do with her change?" Matt asked, before sipping his soda.  
  
Tai nodded and said," That's what we think."  
  
"And now that ring had changed it into a pink tail ring?" Matt asked.  
  
This time Gatomon nodded," That's right."  
  
"Then maybe if we get that ring off, she would change back to normal," Sora suggested.  
  
But both Tai and Gatomon shook their head and Tai said," Sorry but we tried that."  
  
"And what happened?" Matt asked after taking another sip.  
  
"Well let just say I have a score spot from when Gatomon tried and my arms is still a little score," Tai said, rubbing his score arm.  
  
Just then Izzy and Joe came quietly out of the siblings room and made their way over to their friends.  
  
"Well?" Davis asked.  
  
"Well she sure is one healthy digimon. She has a fell coat, sharp claw," Joe was saying but was interrupted rudely by Davis.  
  
"DUDE WE DON"T NEEDS HER HEATH WE NEED A WAY OF CHANING HER BACK!!!" Davis exclaimed loudly as he shout up from his sitting spot.  
  
But Yolei pulled Davis back down and slapped him on the head. "Listen Kari is still recovering and she doesn't need your screaming to wake her," Yolei scolded him quietly.  
  
"But what else had you found out?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well nothing really, but we think she more healthy then any other digimon," Izzy said.  
  
"But that still doesn't help out much," Cody said.  
  
"True but at the same moment we don't really know the reason for the transformation," Izzy said.  
  
"Well that's easy it that dark ring due," Davis said.  
  
"A dark ring is mainly used for controlling digimon it's not design for turning humans into digimon," Izzy said.  
  
"Hey that's right so you're thinking that something else is the cause of the transformation," Yolei said.  
  
Izzy nodded then said," Yes and the ring was only the conductor."  
  
"And you think it something else?" TK asked.  
  
Izzy nodded and said," Yes it the real reason for Kari's transformation and Digivolvation."  
  
"Dude then all we need to do is find the source and pull the plug and Kari will change back," Davis exclaimed happily.  
  
But Joe shook his head," If that's the case then we how would we go about finding the this source?"  
  
"It could be anywhere," Cody said.  
  
"Even in that dark ocean place," TK said softly.  
  
Everyone turned their fill attention to the young blonde with the flying pig on his head. The members all knew about that horrible experience Kari had with a place they now call the dark ocean.  
  
"Then if that's the case then we have no hope of changing my sister back," Tai said in a flat tone, while looking at the ground.  
  
"Hey don't think like that Tai," Sora got up from her sitting and went over to her long time friend. She cupped Tai's chin and lifted his head up. "Hey don't worry we'll found a way of helping Kari," she said with a reinsuring smile.  
  
"Yeah and if you ever need someone to talk to just come to one of your friends and we'll help," Matt said.  
  
Tai smiled and said," Thanks guys."  
  
The rest of the meeting want by and soon all of the Digidestind group left, leaving Tai and Gatomon alone. Cents Tai's parents were out, that left the elder Digidestind of courage on dinner duty. Just then a soft moan came from the siblings bedroom. Soon Kari came out, rubbing her right eye. Lucky Tai decided to leave the bedroom door opened just a tiny bit, just in case Kari woke up.  
  
"Hey sis what up?" Tai asked softly.  
  
"I'm hungry," the little drown fur cat digimon said lazy.  
  
"That probably from digivolving. I know when I digivolve for the first time I felt like I could drink ten bowls of milk," Gatomon said.  
  
"Milk sounds good," Kari said.  
  
Tai smiled and said," Milk it is then."  
  
Tai went to fridge to get the milk, while Kari walked over to the table. She tried jumping into a chair, but found out she is still too tired to even manage a two inch leap off the floor. So she got a firm grip on the edge of the chair and tried to boost herself up. But she soon found out that she to weak even for that. Tai seeing this went over and then picked up his little sister and set her in the chair. Then he pooled some milk in bowl and pushed it close to his sister. He also pooled some for Gatomon and a glass for himself.  
  
The trio set in an uneasy silence, drinking their milk. Finally Tai lowered his glass to the table and looked at his cat-like sister.  
  
"So how is it like digivolving?" Tai saying the first thing that's pops into his mind.  
  
"It okay, but I didn't really notice it until I saw Nefertimon," Kari answered weakly.  
  
"Really well when I digivolve I felt something," Gatomon said.  
  
"Well maybe it just different for Kari then any more digimon," Tai said.  
  
"Well maybe," Gatomon said.  
  
"Well all I knew when I digivolve was I was bigger, bigger then I was when I was human," Kari said.  
  
"But still you were cool," Gatomon said, happily.  
  
Kari gave a weak smile before going back to drinking what was left of her milk. Then she tried to jump off her chair but just didn't have the strength. She was about to fell if Tai hadn't hurried to her and caught her. Tai then took his wore out sister back into their room and set her back down on her bed.  
  
He exited and closed the door carefully. Then he went over the cough and set down heavily. Gatomon joined him and soon Tai was channel surfing.  
  
(In the Digital World)  
  
In his secret base, the Digimon Emperor was busy at work devising a plan to capture the brown fur digital kitten. He was sitting on his floating chair with a screen in front of him. He was also choosing the right kind of digimon for the task at hand. He soon came to a digimon that was just prefect and then a sinister grin formed on his face.  
  
"Wormmon," he called for his little maid.  
  
The little bug digimon came to his side and said," Yes master."  
  
"Have you gotten the digimon I requested for?" the Emperor asked harshly.  
  
"Yes master I got together the digimon you requested," Wormmon said.  
  
"Prefect now time to bring out my secret weapon," he said sinisterly.  
  
Then footsteps are heard echoing as someone draw closer to the Emperor and his maid. Then a shadowy figure appeared. This new digiomon was humanoid with a large muscular body, and something resting against his entire hip. His eyes glowing a dark red, a sign that he was under control of a dark ring.  
  
The Emperor faced the new fellow and said," You know of your mission?"  
  
The new digimon nodded.  
  
"Good," then the Emperor returned to his sit. "Now all we need is the prey."  
  
(Monday afternoon)  
  
The weekend flew by and soon, the entire Digidestind, their digimon and the Gatomon twins were ready for another trip into the Digital world.  
  
"Alright here we go! Digi-port open," Yolei exclaimed.  
  
The red symbol on the computer screen blinked a couple of times before turning green. Then a bright light came out of suck the kids, and digimon in. The journey to the Digital world was the same as always. The Digidestind went through a clothes change while the three in-trainings digivolve into their rookie forms. Only Patamon and the Gatomon twins remained the same. Soon the Digidestind and digimon were in the Digital world.  
  
"Okay so where's this spires?" Davis asked excitingly.  
  
Yolei check her D-Terminal and pointed to her right," That's way."  
  
"Alright then lets go," Davis exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," Veemon exclaimed.  
  
Then the entire team began their journey. Gatomon and Kari walked on opposites sides of TK while Patamon was on his usual on his human counterpart head. They're surrounding was in a lush green meadow, no place for any ambush of any type. But the Digidestind kept their eyes open and watch for anything that could come from the sky or from beneath the ground. But after 15 minutes of walking, they could see the top of the spire and no enemy digimon in sight.  
  
"Hmm something not right here," TK said, scanning the skies.  
  
"Dude Ken just probably sleeping," Davis said.  
  
"No TK right, this isn't like Ken not to post any kind of guards what so ever," Cody said thoroughly.  
  
Just then something came rocketing from the sky and hit the ground only a few inches from the Digidestind, throwing up soil in the Digidestind sight. When the soil cleaned and the human and their digimon counterparts looked to the sky, only to see a horse like digimon with wings in front of the sun.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" TK asked.  
  
"Yes, it's Unimon," Patamon exclaimed.  
  
"Who?" Cody asked.  
  
"He's a wise old champion, but his horn attack can really hurt," Kari explain.  
  
"Dude then it's time for a little armor digivolving," Davis exclaimed as he pulled out his D-3.  
  
"Right Hawkmon?" Yolei asked as she too draws out her digivice.  
  
"Ready Yolei," Hawkmon exclaimed.  
  
"Lets go Armadillomon," Cody followed his friends and took out his D- 3.  
  
"C'mon TK," Patamon exclaimed as he flew off of TK's head.  
  
"Right," TK exclaimed.  
  
Just then Unimon came soaring from the sky and everyone could see the dark ring around his neck. The Pegasus digimon then whooshed passed them and the air current threw all of the digimon to the ground.  
  
"Oh no! Are you all alright?" Gatomon called to them.  
  
"Yeah we're fine," Veemon called back.  
  
All the digimon got back to their feet and Unimon made another run and force all of the digimon to the ground again. Then the Pegasus digimon fired another of his horn attack  
  
"Veemon NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"OH Hawkmon!"  
  
"Armadillomon watch out!"  
  
"Patamon move!"  
  
Just when the attack was about to delete the four-dazed digimon, the Gatomon twins came in and used their lightening claw to deflect it away. Then both got into their lightening claw stance, ready to protect their friends. But unknown to them, a shadowy figure watched the digimon, waiting for his prefect time to strike.  
  
Unimon made another passed and the Gatomon twins jumped up to meat him. Just when they were going to use their lightening claws, Unimon pulled back and the Gatomon twins missed him. But the two feline digimon rebounded off of the ground and head butted him in the gut. No one took notice that Kari's trail ring began glowing slightly.  
  
Gatomon had gotten on Unimon's head and was blocking his sights with her claws. Kari waited for the right moment to strike. Her ever brighten tail ring was starting to draw the attention of the other digimon and Digidestind. Kari leapt up and then a blur of something yellow came zipping in and grabbed Kari by the tail. This blurry figure stopped right in front of the control spire and the group could finally see. And who they saw, caused TK and Patamon gasped.  
  
"Leomon!" the two exclaimed.  
  
And indeed it was the mighty long lion digimon, only with a dark ring around his right wrist, his eyes glowing a deep lifeless red. This stunned even Gatomon. Well that gave Unimon enough time to do a 180-degree turn and get the white digimon cat off of him.  
  
Then the mighty warrior reeled back his fist," Fist of the beast king!" and thrust it forward, causing a yellow lion shaped head to fly right at the Digidestind and their digimon counterparts.  
  
(Back in the real world)  
  
Izzy was in his room, busy as trying to figure out any clues to Kari's transformation. He was also eating BB&J sandwiches at the same time. The young genius was now facing a group of figures that he knew full will, but he knew at the same that had to be wrong.  
  
"How can this be possible? All of those figures points to only one thing. But that can't be possible," he muttered.  
  
He then decided to rerun the figures again. But they came out the same. Izzy soon realized that those figures were right and in the end that could only mean one thing.  
  
"I got to go and tell Tai about this," He exclaimed as he jolted from his sit.  
  
He grabbed his computer and hurried out of his room.  
  
Me: Well that's it for this one.  
  
Davis (Coming up from behind me with a bat)  
  
Me (Sidesteps when Davis swings): I thought you left kid.  
  
Davis (Gets back up and swings again): I going to continue to follow you around until you change my girl back.  
  
Me, TK & Gatomon (Screams together): She's not your girl!  
  
Davis (Growls and swings again): No she is and I want her back to normal now! 


	5. Part 5

Me: Well I don't owe Digimon, but I think you already knew that.  
  
Davis (All tied up again and looks mad): All right you're not going to get me by surprise again.  
  
Gatomon: Surprise!? Davis, he grabbed your bat in mid-swing and then tripped you. I wouldn't call it surprise.  
  
TK (Holding Davis bat): Yeah he held you down and tied up in a blink of an eye.  
  
Davis: Shut up TP! Like I said he just took me by surprise.  
  
Me (Shacks my head then looks at the blonde and the cat and points to Davis): His he always like this?  
  
TK (Shrugs): Yeah but he has his good days.  
  
Me: OOOOkay.  
  
  
  
Gatomon's little sister part 5  
  
Tai was trying to concurrent on his homework when his mom called to he, saying he had a visitor. The elder Digidestind got up from his desk and exited his room, only to see a sweaty, huffing and puffing, Izzy. The other elder Digidestind looked like he had something on his mind.  
  
"Izzy what's up?" Tai asked.  
  
"I.huff.need to.puff.talk to.you," Izzy said.  
  
"About what?" Tai asked.  
  
"About a certain drown fur cat we know," Izzy said clearer this time.  
  
That immediately got Tai's attention. He gave a sideway gaze to his mother before saying," Yeah I was planning on taking a walk for my break anyways. Mom I'm going out for a minute."  
  
"Okay honey, but be back soon," Miss Kamiya said.  
  
"Sure thing mom," Tai replied.  
  
Then he and Izzy hurried to some place quiet, only stopping at a vending machine to get a couple of sodas. Then both elder Digidestind then went to the park.  
  
"So Izzy what's up with Kari?" Tai asked concernedly.  
  
"Well it appears that Gatomon and Kari are still partners even though Kari is now a digimon herself," Izzy explained.  
  
"What?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well I think Kari and Gatomon still being partners is the reason both can digivolve," Izzy said.  
  
"Wait, wait, Izzy I still don't understand how Kari and Gatomon can still be partners," Tai said quickly.  
  
"Well I'm not really sure I completely understand it myself, but according to a group of figures I ran like six times, Kari is still Gatomon partner in a manger of speaking," Izzy said and then took a sip of his drink.  
  
"What is different about this partnership then the last?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well I think that's the reason Kari digivolve and Gatomon can armor digivolve," Izzy said.  
  
"Wait let me see if I got this right, Kari is still Gatomon partner and that's the reason both can digivolve," Tai said.  
  
Izzy nodded and said," Yes but they most be together in order for either of them to digivolve in any where."  
  
Tai looked at the ground before muttering," Wow I hope nothing happens to either of them."  
  
The elder Digidestind of courage had grown to love Gatomon like a sister. He just hopes both of them and the others were okay.  
  
(In the Digital world)  
  
The large yellow energy shape lion head flew towards the still confused digimon. But instead of striking them down, the attack of the controlled Leomon, hit the ground in front of the Digidestind digimon. A thick cloud of smoke was created as a result, blocking everyone sight from the controlled digimon and his price. Once the cloud cleared there was no sign of Leomon or Kari.  
  
TK ran to Patamon and Gatomon and picked up his partner.  
  
"TK where's Kari?" Gatomon asked weakly, before pissing out.  
  
"Oh Hawkmon are you okay?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Yes, yes I would be fine after a little nap," then he too pissed out.  
  
"Armadillomon are you alright?" Cody asked as he rushed to his digimon side.  
  
But the yellow armadillo-like digimon was already passed out and snoring loudly.  
  
"Veemon c'mon dude don't scare me," Davis said as he kneeled down.  
  
"Hey don't worry hard head, remember," Veemon said wearily, tipping lighten on his head.  
  
"Patamon?" TK gave his friend a worry look.  
  
"Don't worry TK I would be fine after I rest for a while," Patamon mutter before falling asleep.  
  
Soon even Veemon was passed out. The kids put their digimon counterparts in a nice shadily spot and then wonder what their next move should be.  
  
"Well I say we go after Kari," Davis said.  
  
"But Davis we don't know where the Ken has his base," Cody pointed out.  
  
"Yeah and let's not forget are digimon need time to heal," Yolei added.  
  
"Hey TS what do you think?" Davis asked.  
  
But the young blonde wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the sleeping digimon, mainly Gatomon. The little champion was tossing and turning, like she was having a nightmare. And TK had a strange feeling that something was about to happen to Kari.  
  
"Yo TP you in there?" Davis asked rudely.  
  
"Huh what?" TK asked, breaking from his trance.  
  
"Dude I want to know what you think, should we go after Kari now or after the digimon regain their strength?" Davis asked.  
  
"Well I think we should wait until the digimon are ready for another fight," TK replied.  
  
"What about Kari, TS?" Davis asked angrily.  
  
"I know Kari is important but if we're not ready then all we're likely be walking to our doom," TK said  
  
"But, but," Davis tried but he couldn't fine the words need to help him.  
  
So he just calmed up and set down angrily. Meanwhile TK glare had returned to that of the little white digital feline. He had notice that Gatomon had seemed to become more restless. Her tossing and turning had gotten so bad that she was bumping into the other digimon and TK could only wonder what was going on in the little digital kitten mind.  
  
(To Kari and the controlled warrior)  
  
Kari didn't like where Leomon was taking her. She didn't know where she was, partly because she had fainted earlier. What would her bigger siblings think of her now? But what she knew for sure was that she had passed a roll of cells with helpless digimon in them. And the only thing that stuck in the little brown digital kitten was she was in the Emperor's hidden base. Which in the end was scarily.  
  
Leomon for some reason was walking slowly. The brave lion-like digimon had always been a very strong-willed digimon. And it looked like he was trying to do the impossible and break the hold the dark ring had over him. But even Leomon was having a hard time.  
  
Finally the two reached a door and with a whoosh it opened. And then Leomon entered. The room reminds Kari of an operation room she was when she was very young. Machines of ever sizes filled the room with an operating table right in the center. And standing there wearing his annoying sinister grin of his was the Emperor himself. Wormon was at his 'mater' heel.  
  
"Good you got her, now place her on the table and lock her down," the emperor ordered and pointed to the table.  
  
But Leomon hesitated. The Emperor notice this and grew annoyed.  
  
"LEOMON DO AS I COMMANDED!" he screamed.  
  
And this time Leomon obeyed. He went over to the room and set Kari down carefully. First he cuffed Kari's tail. Followed by her feet and finally her arms. Then the Emperor came over and looked down at the little digital kitten with that sinister grin.  
  
"Now my dear let's take a look at your insides shall we," he said sinisterly and grabbed a very large needle.  
  
As the Emperor moved the needle towards the little drown fur digimon, Kari's eyes widen in fear. Meanwhile Leomon watched from the side with worrying eyes. He was still struggling to gain control of himself.  
  
(To the Digidestind)  
  
Gatomon seemed to be the Digidestind somewhere when a sharp pain began going through her left shoulder.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the digital cat cried out as she gripped her shoulder.  
  
Immediately TK and Patamon were by her side.  
  
"What's wrong?" Patamon asked in a concern tone.  
  
"I don't know. AHH! It just feels like something really sharp is pericing through my. aaahhh.shoulder," Gatomon manage to say.  
  
"Here let me take a look at it," TK said softly.  
  
The young blonde place both hands on Gatomon's paw and slowly removed it from the cat shoulder. By that time the other Digidestind and their digimon counterparts had gathered behind TK and Patamon. But what they saw completely stun them. Gatomon's data was actually flowing out of a barely seeable hole.  
  
"Dude what happening to her?" Davis exclaimed nervously.  
  
"I-I don't know," TK said in a confused manger.  
  
Gatomon had covered her wound again and she had seem to stop 'bleeding'  
  
"Hey I got an idea," Yolei said holding up her right index finger.  
  
She then grabbed something out of her backpack. It was a roll of bandages type. She then went over to Gatomon with Hawkmon close on her heel. She kneeled down and said in a soft tone," Now this isn't going to hurt."  
  
Gatomon nodded and slowly removed her paw. Yolei then began attending to the cat wound. Meanwhile the others were having a little talk about all of this.  
  
"So what do you think?" TK asked, but his eyes never leaved the injure digimon.  
  
"Dude don't ask me," Davis said.  
  
"Well I might have something," Cody said.  
  
"What's on your mind, Cody?" TK asked looking at the younger Digidestind.  
  
"Well I thought it was weird when Gatomon said it felt like she was being pulled when she woke up," Cody explained.  
  
"Cody is this going somewhere?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yes Davis it is," Cody replied.  
  
"Well Cody what are you getting at," TK asked.  
  
"Well I believe that Kari and Gatomon had somehow became link in a way no Digidestind and digimon had before," Cody said.  
  
"I afraid I still don't get it," Davis said, scratching the top of his head.  
  
"What Cody means is that Kari and Gatomon must feel each others pain," TK said.  
  
"And if that's the case, then it could only mean one thing," Yolei said as she and Hawkmon walked up to them.  
  
Gatomon had fainted again, possibly from her injures. She was being carried by Yolei.  
  
Davis eyes widen big time," Dude Ken hurting Kari!"  
  
Yolei and Cody nodded and TK said," Yeah, he must." There was just a tiny bit of anger in his voice.  
  
"Then what are we're standing around him for, let's get a move on," Davis exclaimed running in place.  
  
"Umm hello anyone in there, how are we going to find Kari if Gatomon is out?" Yolei asked with sarcasm.  
  
"Dude that's right," Davis said then got into a thinking position.  
  
"Maybe we could head in the way Gatomon was leading us," Hawkmon suggested.  
  
"Yeah and maybe Gatomon would wake up during that time," Armadillomon said.  
  
"Yeah whatcha think TK?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Yeah Davis it just work," Veemon said.  
  
Davis seemed to think that one over and after five minutes Davis said," Alright lets do it."  
  
The three other Digidestind nodded and resumed their journeys.  
  
(Back to the Emperor and his new toy)  
  
The sharp pain in Kari's shoulder seemed to be numbing for some reason. But it still hurt a little. But the Emperor didn't either notice or care. He was to busy looking over all the data he was getting. And cents that needle of his was automatic and didn't need a person to run it, Ken was busy observing the data.  
  
Leomon and Wormmon were off to the side watching. But the noble lion warrior seemed to be regaining more control by the minute. He could wobble a few times but it never lasted. And the red in his eyes seem to have dimmed just a bit.  
  
Neither Ken nor Wormmon notice this but Kari did. She wished she could help him somehow. And then Kari's tail ring began glowing dimly. Ken didn't see it became his back was turned but Wormmon did.  
  
The little insect digimon slithered over to his master side and began pulling on his pants. "Master, mater. Something is happening."  
  
"Don't bother me when I working," the Emperor said harshly and kicked Wormmon hard.  
  
By now, Kari's ring had brightened so much that the Emperor should have notice it. Plus the dark ring on Leomon was starting to glow also. It was like the two rings were having a clash of lights. And Kari's ring was winning. Suddenly the ring on Leomon shattered and the red faded from his emblem green eyes.  
  
The mighty warrior champion looked at the so-called digimon emperor with enrages eyes. He then draw his sword and that caught the emperor's attention. He turned around and saw Leomon moving towards Kari in a crouching walk.  
  
"LEOMON WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" the Emperor screamed.  
  
"Let just say I decided to switch," Leomon said.  
  
The Emperor was shocked to actually hear someone besides Wormmon answer him. So he watched in shock as Leomon moved over and used his blade to carefully cut Kari free. He then bent down and scoop Kari in his frees hand and held her much like a father holds his child. But then the Emperor notices that Leomon dark ring was gone. That surprised the Emperor more.  
  
Leomon looked at the Emperor and his henchmon and began back slowly towards the door with his sword raised in a defense position. He back up to the to door and shouted," Open the door.NOW!"  
  
Even the digimon Emperor knew not to miss with the mighty warrior digimon. He hit the button and the door opened with a swoosh. Then Leomon hurried through the entrance. But it only took that signal moment for the Emperor to recovered from his shocked.  
  
"GET SOMEONE AFTER THAT DIGIMON!" he shouted.  
  
(To the Digidestind)  
  
The Digidestind were still heading in the direction Gatomon was leading them in when the little champion woke up. TK was holding her when she awoken.  
  
"Hey everyone Gatomon's finally awake," TK called out to them.  
  
The other rushed to her side.  
  
"Hey Gatomon how do you feel?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Yeah," Armadillomon said.  
  
"We were worried about you," Hawkmon said.  
  
Gatomon smiled and said," Yes I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Patamon asked from his spot on TK's head.  
  
Gatomon looked up at the pig with wing and smiled again. But then she looked to her right.  
  
"Gatomon wants wrong?" TK asked.  
  
"I can sense Kari," Gatomon said.  
  
The Digidestind and digimon looked at each other and then to the right. But soon their heard the sounds of battle raging.  
  
Fist of the beast king!"  
  
The group immediately recognized who that voice belonged too.  
  
"LEOMON!" the entire group exclaimed.  
  
And before anyone knew it Gatomon was out of TK's arms and was rushing over to the sounds of battle with the others following close behind. They soon reached the source of the noise and could see Leomon fighting off a group of Gazimon and one Snimon. The mighty lion was also carrying Kari with him.  
  
"KARI!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
"Time to lend a hand," Patamon said.  
  
"Right," TK said.  
  
"Let go Cody," Armadillomon said.  
  
"Right Armadillomon," Cody replied.  
  
"Hawkmon," Yolei exclaimed.  
  
"Ready Davis?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Right," Davis said, nodding towards his digimon counterpart.  
  
Then a beam of light came out of the four D-terminal. "Digi armor energize!' the four Digidestind call out. Then the digieggs of courage, hope, knowledge and sincerity appeared.  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to. Flamedramon! The fire of courage!"  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve to.Shurimon! The samurai of sincerity!"  
  
"Armadillomon armor digivolve to.Digmon! The drill of knowledge!"  
  
"Patamon armor digivolve to.Pegasusmon! Flying hope!"  
  
Gatomon jumped onto Pegasusmon and charged into battle. Even though Leomon was champion, he was having trouble with the Gazimon and their electric stoner. Mainly because the controlled digimon were aiming their attacks at Kari and Leomon was shielding her. Plus with that Snimon soaring over them and using his twin sickle attack were not doing the mighty warrior much good either. Just then the Gazimon used their electric stoner to confused the mighty warrior while the Snimon soared in for the kill.  
  
"I don't think so," Shurimon exclaimed as he rammed into the Snimon.  
  
Just then the other came in and formed a defense shield.  
  
Kari!" Gatomon exclaimed as she jumped off her ride and rushed to her sister side. "Is she alright?"  
  
Leomon nodded before saying," Yes but I think she drained from freeing me."  
  
The Digidestind then came running up to them.  
  
"KARI!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
"Is she alright?" Cody asked.  
  
Again Leomon nodded," Yes just drained." Then he handed the exhaustion drown fur digimon to TK. "Now if you would excuses me I have a battle to attend."  
  
Then he rushed into battle with his sword held high. And with the one champion and four armor, the forces of the digimon emperor were quickly set free. After the armor de-digivolve TK thought it was time to introduce Leomon.  
  
"Leomon those are the new Digidestind, Davis, Yolei and Cody," TK waved to each of them. "And their digimon partners, Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon. And you already meat Kari."  
  
Leomon nodded before saying," It's nice to meet all of you." Then he kneeled down and looked at Kari. "And she was once too Digidestind too?"  
  
"Yes but something happens and now she's like that. Do you have any ideas. I mean you traveled around the digital world many times maybe you heard something like this?" Patamon asked.  
  
This time Leomon shook his head," Sorry but I have never seen or heard of anything like this."  
  
"Well that a bummer," TK said.  
  
Just then Gatomon yawned. "Oh guess I more tired then I realized."  
  
"Guess you should be getting those young one home to rest," Leomon said as he stood. He began walking away but stopped and looked at the Digidestind," We will meet Digidestind and I look forward to that day." And with that continued on with his lone travels.  
  
(At the Kamiya's apartment)  
  
After Tai and Izzy changed the dressing on the twins wounds, they set the exhausted cat digimon on the bed so they could get some will need rest.  
  
"Well Izzy look like you were right again," Tai said as he leaned against his disk and looked at the cats.  
  
"Yeah but is weird," Izzy said.  
  
Tai looked at Izzy with a confuse expression. "What is Izzy?"  
  
"Well not only do they need each other for digivolving, but they also feel each other pain, it's really amazing," Izzy said.  
  
"Hmm like sister," Tai said  
  
"Hmm what did you say Tai?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Tai answered quickly, shacking his hands in the air.  
  
Izzy let it drop as he said," Well how are you going to keep this from your parents?"  
  
"Well I have been doing a good enough job so far but I don't know how long I can it hidden," Tai said doubtfully.  
  
"Don't worry we got your friends by you side," Izzy said in a reinsuring voice.  
  
Tai gave a small smile before said," Thanks Izzy."  
  
Veemon: Ah man we didn't get to see Kari's kick butt form.  
  
Me (Looking at the little digimon): Why are you here?  
  
Veemon: Oh your roommate invited me.  
  
Me (Saying under my breath): I really got to have a talk with that guy.  
  
Veemon: Umm why is Davis tied up?  
  
TK: He just needs a choice to cool off.  
  
Veemon: OOOOHHHH. 


	6. Part 6

Me: Well you know I don't own Digimon.  
  
Veemon: Umm can I ask when are you going to let Davis go?  
  
TK: Well if we do that then he would just go after him again. (And points to me)  
  
Me (Just shrugs) Oh well what are you going to do?  
  
Patamon: Yeah but Davis can be a lot to handle.  
  
Me (Shrugs again): I have taken worse.  
  
Veemon: Really like what?  
  
Me (Shrugs once more): Let just say I have been around the block a few hundred times.  
  
  
  
Gatomon's little sister Part 6  
  
The Emperor was back in his command center, reviewing the recordings of when he had that brown fur Gatomon in his grasped. But what really amazed him was the strange light that the Gatomon's tail ring could generate. It was so powerful that it over loaded his dark ring. And that made him very curious. He was now watching as the tail ring over powered his ring and Leomon was sent free.  
  
The Emperor did notice however that freeing Leomon had left the former human drained. But he remembered when she had digivolve that had drained her too. And then a plan formed quickly in his head.  
  
"Wormmon," He ordered.  
  
The little green insect digimon came slithering to his master heel and said," Yes master."  
  
"I want you to info me when those so-called Digidestind appear," The Emperor said in a cold tone.  
  
"Yes master," Wormmon replied.  
  
"Now get out of my sights," the dark Digidestind ordered.  
  
"Yes master," Wormmon replied before leaving.  
  
(To the Digidestind's school)  
  
While the four still human Digidestind were in their classes, their digimon counterparts and the Gatomon twins were in the computer lab. The three in-training digimon were doing they favorite thing. Stuffing themselves. But Kari did notice something about her new older sister. The white fur Gatomon was just finishing a tuna fish sandwich while staring at a certain orange pig with wings. But Patamon was just laying in the front row on the second desk, a snort bubble in his right nostril.  
  
So Kari joined her new elder sister but the white digital kitten didn't even notice her.  
  
"So whatcha doing?" Kari asked in a sweet tone.  
  
"Kari?" Gatomon exclaimed as she jumped at least a inch or two off the desk. "W-W-What mean I just eating my lunch."  
  
Kari giggled a little before saying," Oh c'mon I saw you staring at Patamon so whatcha thinking sis?"  
  
"W-W-What do you mean P-P-P-Patamon and I are just friends nothing me," Gatomon answered nervously.  
  
Kari then smiled slyly and said," Friends huh, then you wouldn't mind if I take him."  
  
Right then Gatomon got Kari in a headlock like she seen Matt do with TK. But she did it much more gently then the Digidestind siblings did.  
  
"Now what do you say?" Gatomon asked.  
  
But Kari only grinned and replied," I was wondering of Patamon was free?"  
  
"Well maybe he is and maybe he isn't," Gatomon said in a low whisper.  
  
But almost immediately she realized what she done. She just basically explained to Kari that she had a crush on Patamon.  
  
"You just suckered me didn't you?" Gatomon asked as she released Kari.  
  
Kari just smiled sweetly and said," Yup."  
  
Gatomon stared at her younger sister and began blushing so deeply that it showed through her fur. Just then DemiVeemon walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Gatomon why do you look so hot?" he asked in his child-like voice.  
  
"Just because it's a little warm in here," Kari said, coming to defense of her sister.  
  
"Oh," DemiVeemon replied then hipped back over to Upamon and Poromon.  
  
"Thanks," Gatomon said.  
  
"Hey no problem it's what sisters do," Kari said.  
  
"Right," Gatomon replied.  
  
Just then Patamon's ears twitched as he awoke. The little pig-like digimon looked around the room dizzily. Then he began finally awoke and flow out of the rooms. The twins gave one another a question glare then decided to follow him. They didn't need to worry about being seen cents it was after school and only a hand few were still around. They would have probably gone to the digital world if the Digidestind weren't busy doing something else.  
  
So the Gatomon twins followed Patamon all the way to the gym, where he flew up to one of the roof railings. With a Gatomon there to help her Kari made it up there and then the twins joined Patamon. But he wasn't really paying any attention to them; his glare was fixating on something on the basketball counts. Well the twins looked and saw TK dress in his normal attire, only minus his hat. The Digidestind of hope was dribbling a basketball and he eyes fixated on the basket. He stopped dribbling and raised the ball over his head. He waited for a sec before shooting. The ball soared to the basket, but missed by an inch and bounced off the rail. It fills perfectly back into TK's hands and he resumed his dribbling.  
  
Kari knew something must be eating TK. Because she knew he was a good basketball player, probably the best in the school.  
  
"You know this happened once before," Patamon said, his eyes never leaving his human counterpart.  
  
The twin's ears twitched as they heard Patamon spoke.  
  
"Yes he acted like this once before," Patamon said, finally looking at the felines.  
  
"Really like when?" Kari asked.  
  
"Just after we saved you from the dark ocean," Patamon spoke softly. He then looked back at TK as the Digidestind missed another throw.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
TK was laying on his bed, a pillow over his face when Patamon flow in. He flew over to his friend/partner and pushed the pillow away from TK's face. But what Patamon saw shacked him. TK eyes had a transfixed glare to them and his right arm was under his head. The Digidestind seemed to have something on his mind. Plus Patamon was able to pick up on the moods. And he was picking up something that scared him a lot.  
  
"TK what's wrong?" Patamon asked while shacking him the best he could.  
  
But TK remained silent. So Patamon snuggled close to his friend. After a long while TK stirred like he was waking up from a deep sleep.  
  
"I don't think I can keep her safe," TK mutter so low that he thought no one could hear him.  
  
But he was wrong. "Why is that TK?" Patamon asked.  
  
TK looked at him almost like he was noticing his trusted friend and partner for the first time.  
  
"Well after today I think, no I know that the forces of darkness would never gave up their chase until they got her and I feel like I can't save her," TK spoke in a low bitter tone.  
  
"But TK you're her friend and that's all you really need," Patamon said in a reinsuring voice.  
  
TK rose from his bed and walked over to his window as he said," I know, I know. I just wished there was somewhere she could escape this prison she's had became tripped in."  
  
"But TK she doesn't need to be tripped as long as she has you," Patamon said.  
  
"Yeah I know," TK said softly. Then he turned to Patamon and smile. "Hey thanks Patamon."  
  
"For what?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Just for being there and listening," TK said.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
"That's it," Kari exclaimed quietly.  
  
"What's it Kari?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"TK thinks he's the reason I was transformed," Kari said.  
  
"I don't think it's that Kari," Gatomon said.  
  
"Yeah I think he just worry about you because he's likes you a.. lot," Patamon said.  
  
"Really?" now it was Kari turn to be embarrass.  
  
But of course Gatomon picked up this.  
  
"OOOO do you have a crush on TK?" she asked teasingly.  
  
Kari just looked away as a blush of embarrassment flushed over her face. "No, TK and me are just friends like you and Patamon," she said in a low tone.  
  
Patamon looked at the twins with a confused glare. If there was one thing he hated more then DemiVeemon getting the last cream puff is being left out. But he knew it had to be something only siblings could go through. But he also knew from experience from being with TK and Matt was that Gatomon was teasing Kari about something.  
  
The little digimon opened his mouth to say something when the door to the gym opened and a figure approach TK. But to the three digimon surprises it was Davis. But the leader of the second wave Digidestind didn't have an anger or goofy look on his face. Instead he had a solemn stare that seemed to have a deep understanding about something. TK acknowledged his former rival with a nod before passing him the ball. Then the two boys started a game of one on one with the digimon watching.  
  
(Later at the Kamiya's apartment)  
  
It was dead of the night but Tai couldn't seem to get comfort enough to sleep. His head was just a raging river of wondering thoughts. Mostly were about how is he going to keep the new Kari a secret from their parents. It has alright be a week and he done a pretty good job so far. But he knew only a matter of time before his luck ran dry.  
  
He sighs before getting out of his bed. He went outside to get some fresh air only to find Gatomon there. She was sitting on the railing, looking at the ceramist shape moon.  
  
Tai went over to her and said," Couldn't sleep either."  
  
"No," Gatomon replied without taking eyes away from the moon.  
  
Tai didn't need to say a word, so he just leaned on the railing and joined Gatomon in staring at the moon.  
  
"You know I was scared when Kari was kidnap," Gatomon said after a long moment of silence.  
  
"Yeah I know how that feels," Tai spoke softly.  
  
"But I really got scare when I felt Kari pain," Gatomon said.  
  
"Why?" Tai asked.  
  
Well when my shoulder starting to hurt I knew Ken was doing something to Kari and that's only made me afraid like when she was pulled into the dark ocean," Gatomon said softly.  
  
"Why?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well when I saw Kari disappear into thin air I can feel her fears and that made me scared. But when TK, Patamon and myself rescued her and I learn that the forces of darkness was chasing her I just wish that there was somewhere that she hide while still helping," Gatomon explained softly.  
  
"I know how that feels," Tai said.  
  
"How?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Well when I first learned of Kari's powers then later when she became a target for the forces of darkness I too wished she just could escape where no one not even me could find her," Tai said  
  
"Hmmm it's funny then," Gatomon said.  
  
"What is?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well it seem that TK is thinking the same thing and he hold himself responsible for what is happening," Gatomon said.  
  
"Well we all could say that now can we," Tai said.  
  
"Yes but in the end all we need to do is be there for her," Gatomon said.  
  
"Yeah that's all we can do," Tai said.  
  
So then those two fell silent as they went back to staring at the moon. But unknown to them, Kari had woken up when Tai left the room and had heard the whole conversation.  
  
I don't blame any of you because I too was looking for an escape, she thought.  
  
Then she rolled over as her two older siblings reenter the room  
  
TK: What was with all of the guilt trips in this one?  
  
Me: Oh I thought it was just right that I added that the partner, brother and someone who care for her want her to be free.  
  
Veemon: Yeah but I really like that part with Davis and TK.  
  
Me (Shrugs): Yeah I guess so. 


	7. Part 7

Me: Okay you know the deal but I got to say it or they could sue. I don't own Digimon.  
  
TK (Patting my on the back): Then now that wasn't hard.  
  
Veemon: Can I untie Davis now?  
  
Me (Looked at TK): Well okay.  
  
Veemon (Smiles): Thanks. (Then went over and untied Davis)  
  
Davis (Got up and rushed me): Now you're mine.  
  
Me (Just shacks my head and sidesteps to my right): You never learn kid.  
  
Davis (Getting his hand stuck on the wall): Yo what gives?  
  
Me: I Just put some glue on wall.  
  
Davis (Trying desperately to get loose): Hey let me go!  
  
Me: Nope we still have another part to get through.  
  
Gatomon's Little Sister: Part 7  
  
The new Digidestind, along with Tai were in the Digital World, taking out control spires. Tai and his digimon partner Agumon had came along because the elder Digidestind of courage had a nagging feeling that something bad might happen. And if that's the case then he wanted to be there and help. But he couldn't help but smile when he thought back to when Agumon first meat the new and improved Kari.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
School had ended and the Digidestind were heading to the computer when they ran into Tai.  
  
"Yo Tai what's up?" Davis asked, cheerfully.  
  
Tai shrugged before saying," Just wanted to ask if you want an extra help."  
  
"Sure Tai we would be glad for the help," TK said, before Davis had a change.  
  
The elder Digidestind smiled and then all of them want to the computer lab. DemiVeemon, Upamon and Poromon were stuffing their faces with what Yolei bright from her family store. Patamon was in the front row of the desks sleeping again. But there was no sign of the Gatomon twins.  
  
"Hey were Gatomon and Kari?" Tai asked scratching the top of his head.  
  
Cody went over to the opened window and said," They should be coming soon."  
  
Then right on cue the brown and white furred digital cats jumped right through the window.  
  
"Tai," Kari exclaimed happily as she rushed up to her older and larger brother with her other sibling following.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Gatomon asked.  
  
Tai kneeled down and patted the twins on the head. "Hey can I guy go with his little sisters once in awhile?"  
  
"I don't mind Tai," Kari said sweetly.  
  
Tai smiled at his feline sister before standing up. That's when he notice the weird looks he was getting from Yolei. But he just shrugged it off and want over to the computer. The rest soon followed and the five Digidestind held up their digivices.  
  
"All right Digiport open," Davis exclaimed.  
  
Then with a flash of light that erupted from the computer screen and then the five teens and six digimon were pulled in. The travel was normal with the three in-trainings want rookie and the four new Digidestind clothes change. Then they were in the Digital world. But Tai recognized the place they were in.  
  
"Hey guy isn't this the place Agumon usually hangs out?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah it is," Yolei said.  
  
"TAI!"  
  
Tai turned around to see his beloved friend and partner Agumon running toward them while waving his right claw.  
  
"AGUMON!" Tai called happily as he took off running.  
  
The two meat midway and embraced in a big hugged. The others came up to them and Agumon notice the new Gatomon. The two partners released each other and the lizard digimon want over to the brown cat. He couldn't put his claw in it, but there was something familiar about this cat.  
  
"Hi," Agumon said friendly as he offered his claw.  
  
"Umm Agumon there's now need for a shack," the new Gatomon said shyly.  
  
Agumon immediately recognize that voice, even it has been a few years cents he heard it.  
  
"KARI?" Agumon exclaim.  
  
The brown digital cat nodded her shyly. Then the lizard's eyes must have widened so much they looked like a pair of telescopes.  
  
"But how?" was all he managed to say.  
  
"We're not really sure," Gatomon said.  
  
Then Agumon back circling around Kari," Oh I see you have a tail ring like Gatomon's only pink." Then he reached out to tough it.  
  
"AUGMON WAIT!" both Tai and Gatomon exclaimed.  
  
But it was to late, he all right put his claw on it. Immediately he was thrown back. Luckily both Veemon and Hawkmon were there to catch him.  
  
"Wow Gatomon you were right when you said that ring is on there good," Armadillomon said in a surprised tone.  
  
"You got that one right," Gatomon replied.  
  
"Ah Agumon are you okay?" Kari asked as she hurried over to him.  
  
Agumon moaned before sitting up. "Ouch that thing really packs a punch," he said  
  
"We tried to warm you," Gatomon said  
  
"Yeah but hey I got tough skin," Agumon replied as he got up. "But my world is still spinning."  
  
The digidestind and digimon got a good laugh before Tai turned serious.  
  
"So what's the plan?" he asked Davis.  
  
"We're going to take out some control spires, hopefully slowing down Ken progress," yolei answered.  
  
"Okay then let move out," Tai said.  
  
"Hey that's my line," Davis exclaimed jabbing his thumb into chest.  
  
"My bad," Tai said playful.  
  
Then they began they journey.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Tai was pulled out of his thought when he felt someone pulling at his shorts. He looked down to fine a curious look on Augmon's face.  
  
"Yeah buddy what's up?" he asked.  
  
"Well I was just wondering does Kari had the ability to digivolve?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Actually she does," Hawkmon replied as he joined the two older member of the Digidestind.  
  
"Really then what's she like?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Well she wears a pair of dark blue jeans with a white shirt under a brown leather jacket, hacking boot, dark pink gloves and a light bracelet with wings, a helmet and ribbon," Hawkmon explained.  
  
For some reason Agumon seemed to be thinking about something.  
  
"Hey Agumon are you okay?" Tai asked.  
  
Agumon seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in before saying," Oh yeah. But I'll bet Kari's pretty good-," But before he had a choice to finish his sentence, Gatomon came rushing in and used her lightening claw to throw Agumon against a tree.  
  
"Gatomon what was that all about?" Tai exclaimed.  
  
The white digital kitten just shrugged before returning to Kari who was with TK and Patamon. Tai stared at Gatomon for a minute before smiling. Then he went over to the slightly dazed Agumon and helped him up.  
  
"Aaaahhh what was with that?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Oh Gatomon is just a little protection when it comes to her new little sister," Tai said.  
  
"Oh," Agumon replied.  
  
(In the Emperor's secret lair)  
  
The Emperor was sitting in his chair watching his progress of how conquering of the Digital world was going when Wormmon slithered to his master heel.  
  
"Master, master," the little insert said while pulling on his master's pants leg.  
  
"What? Can't you see I'm busy," The Emperor answer harshly before kicking Wormmon.  
  
"Yes master but you also told me to info you when they have arrive," Wormmon said.  
  
"You mean they're here," the Emperor said with just a hint of joy in his voice.  
  
Oh yes master and that other Gatomon is with them too," Wormmon replied as he finally back onto his feet.  
  
"Prefect now is the time to excite my plan," the Emperor said while rubbing his hands together.  
  
Then he turn his attention back to his work and called out to Wormmon in a cold manger," Now got back and monitor they progress, timing is everything."  
  
"Yes master," Wormmon replied before leaving.  
  
(Back to the Digidestind)  
  
The humans, their digimon counterparts and the Gatomon twins found a control spire being guard by a Cherrymon, a dark ring around his wrist.  
  
"Dude that guy would be easy to take down," Davis said.  
  
"Yeah a little armor digivolving and that tree is going down," Veemon exclaimed.  
  
"Right buddy," Davis said.  
  
But before the two could jump out and run off, Tai and Agumon grabbed them by their shoulders.  
  
"Hey slow it down, for all we know Ken could be sitting a trip," Tai said quietly.  
  
"Then what do we do?" Davis asked.  
  
"Hey I know, Halsemon and myself could get the drop on him and you guy could wait and see if this is a trip," Yolei suggested.  
  
Tai nodded before saying," That's sounds like a great idea."  
  
Yolei nodded in return before turning towards Hawkmon," You ready?"  
  
"Yeah," Hawkmon replied.  
  
Then Yolei's D-terminal opened up and the digiegg of love appeared. "Digi Armor Energies!'  
  
"Hawkmon armor Digivovle to.Halsemon! The wings of love."  
  
Yolei jumped onto her counterparts back and they both soared through the trees. Halsemon dove bomb and used his tempest wing to take the controlled digimon out. Then they landed and waited for anything to happen. But nothing did. Then the others came out of their hiding spot  
  
"See I told ya nothing to worry about-" but his Davis voice trailed off when the ground began rumbling.  
  
Just then a Monochromn came rushing in from the right, shortly followed by two dozen Meramon. Then three Airdramon came from the sky and the lead one was carrying the Emperor himself. The Airdramon flew low to the ground and the Emperor jumped off, wearing his trademark grin.  
  
"I knew this was to easy," Patamon said from atop TK's head.  
  
"Yeah he was waiting for us to come out," Gatomon said.  
  
Tai notice how the Emperor eyes were fixated on Kari and put it together. "No he was waiting for Kari."  
  
"Hmm I surprise you figure it out so quickly. Now hand only the cat," he ordered.  
  
Immediately, Tai, Agumon, Gatomon and TK were in front of Kari.  
  
"HA! You think you can stop me. Think again," The Emperor said before raising his right hand.  
  
Then the three Airdramon zoomed from the sky, ready to snatch Kari up.  
  
"I don't think so," TK said firmly.  
  
His D-terminal opened up and the digiegg of hope appeared. "Digi armor energies!"  
  
Patamon Armor Digivovle to. Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"  
  
TK scoop up the Gatomon twins and jumped onto his friend. The horse went air born while Tai and Agumon dodged to there right just as Airdramon came down. Instead of grabbing a digimon, the controlled digimon got a mouth fell of dirt and soil.  
  
"Pepper breath!" Agumon exclaimed and he fired his attack.  
  
But it did little good against the higher leveled digimon.  
  
"C'mon on Agumon let the others handle now," Tai called to his friend.  
  
Agumon nodded before he and Tai ran to a safe spot. By now Veemon had armor digivolve to Flamedramon, while Armadillomon had became Digmon. But the Emperor didn't look worried; instead he had that stupid sinister grin on. He snapped his fingers and another mini earthquake hit. Shortly the cause of the quake came into view. And it was a shocker to ever single Digidestind for the digimon their were seeing.  
  
This new digimon stood on bent legs it had long arms and hands with three claws. It wore a helmet with a horn that tips up towards the end on each side. It body color was snow white with purple strips on it back. All in all this new digimon looked like Greymon only with white skin. And on his right angle was a dark ring  
  
"Agumon what do you call that?" Tai asked dumbfounded.  
  
"That's SnowGreymon, a snowy digimon that is said to live somewhere in the mountains and his frozen blast is nothing to mass with," Agumon said.  
  
"HA! That's right and I don't think any of you little armor digimon can stand up to him," The Emperor said smugly, then snapped his fingers.  
  
SnowGreymon roared before stepping up to Flamedramon. The armor digimon had to cocked his neck in order to look at the controlled champion's face.  
  
"You think you scare me, well think again. Fire Rocket!" And fired his flaming attack.  
  
"Frozen blast!" the white vision of Greymon exclaimed as he threw his head forward.  
  
A icy white blast come from the controlled digimon's mouth and collided with the fireballs. But Flamedramon's attack was overpower and SnowGreymon's attack went straight towards the armor champion. Luckily he was able to jump out in time. Unfortunately, the end of his long tail was caught in the blast. The armor cried out as he landed with a big chuck of ice surrounding his tail.  
  
"Flamedramon are you okay?" Davis called out to his friend.  
  
"I would be if I didn't have this hunk of ice on tail!" Flamedramon called back.  
  
"HA! Now like are the high and mighty fire digimon now," the Emperor teased. "SnowGreymon attack him and finish the job!"  
  
The snowy champion moved in for the kill when a tornado strike him across his face. Next cranks formed under the ground the digimon was standing and he sunk in when it collapsed. And there was Halsemon and Digmon with Cody and Yolei standing behind them.  
  
"All right partner it's time for a around up. Gold rush!" And Digmon fired all of his drills.  
  
But SnowGreymon used his attack to stop Digmon's cold.  
  
"He let me have a spin at it. Tempest wings!" Halsemon spin into a tornado and fly towards the controlled digimon.  
  
But SnowGreymon spun around and wiped him with his tail. Then he turns towards Digmon and used his frozen blast on the insert digimon. Digmon dodged but his right leg was caught in the blast, causing a block of ice to form around it. Halsemon tried to get air born, but SnowGreymon saw and frizzed Halsemon's entire left with his attack.  
  
Tai and Agumon watching from the sideline was boiling over with anger.  
  
"Man do I wish I could help them," Agumon complained.  
  
"Tell me buddy but with that spire still up and running we're helpless," Tai said while looking at his digivice.  
  
Pegasusmon come soaring from the skies ready to defend his friends. Unfortunately SnowGreymon heard him, turn to face them and used his attack. Pegasusmon took the attack head first, causing him to loose his passengers and himself to return to Patamon.  
  
TK!" Kari Screamed.  
  
"Oh no Patamon!" Gatomon shouted.  
  
Suddenly Kari's tail ring began glowing a bright pink and the twins could feel rare power flowing into them.  
  
"Gatomon Armor Digivovle to.Nerfertmon! The angel of Light!  
  
Kari grew to a normal adult sized digimon and her clothes, wings ribbon and helmet appeared.  
  
Tai and Agumon's mouth dropped as they saw the newly digivovled Kari. Tai would probably be drooling if he didn't remember that was he own little sister up there. But Agumon was completely crazy over her. He was drooling and so much more.  
  
Kari caught TK While Nefertmon caught Patamon. Then the two angels digimon went over to Tai and Agumon and set the boys down.  
  
"Can you watch them?" Kari asked in her new adult-like voice.  
  
Tai and Agumon still in their daze only nodded. Kari nodded in return then looked at her Nerfritimon.  
  
"Nefertimon you take out the control spire while I help all of those poor digimon," Kari said.  
  
Nerfertimon nodded before heading off. Then Kari went over to SnowGreymon. By now the Meramon and the ground digger had gathered behind the snowy digimon. Monochromon fired his own but Kari just batted it. Then the Meramon used their attacks. But Kari just batted those away too. Then SnowGreymon tried his hand. He fired his frozen blast and it engulfed the street-tough angel digimon. A block if ice form around Kari. But then a pink light began emitting from within the cube. Suddenly the cube shattered and there stood Kari completely unaffected by her opponent attack. Heck even her hair and clothes were dry.  
  
Then she changed her ribbon into her chin of pink energy and wrapped around her left wrist. Then she threw it. "Celestial chain!'  
  
Even though the digimon were able to dodge, the energy alone with enough to destroy the dark rings and free the digimon. Meanwhile Nerfitimon had managed to destroy the tower. The Emperor had made his exit when Kari had digivolve. Then Kari used her power to unfreeze all of the armor digimon.  
  
Tai and Agumon went up to Kari as the digimon all return to their normal forms.  
  
"Kari?" Tai asked doubtfully.  
  
The street like angel digimon nodded before de-digivovling back into her Gatomon form. Nefertimon joined her a few seconds later. The brown fur digital cat looked wore out but was still able to hold herself.  
  
"Wow now that was cool," Agumon exclaimed.  
  
"No doubt but now I think it time to get Kari home so she could get some rest," Tai said.  
  
"Yeah all of the digimon need so down time," TK said as he joined his friend.  
  
"Yeah I could use some food," Veemon said as he and Davis joined their friends.  
  
"Is food the only thing you and Davis think about?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Yeah there's more to the world then food," Hawkmon said.  
  
"Hey we all could use something to eat after this," Armadillomon said.  
  
"Yeah so let stop this fighting and get going," Cody said.  
  
"Yeah," Patamon agreed.  
  
Tai nodded before picking up his wore out sister.  
  
(Later at the Kemiya's apartment)  
  
Tai was doing his homework while Gatomon was playing with a ball of twine. Kari set on all four on her bed, watching the ball bounce up and down. Her eyes were completely fixated on the twine and then when the ball went into the air, Kari went for it. The brown cat snatched the ball in midair and rolled onto the ground. She got to her feet and Gatomon charged. And before you knew it the twins were having a twine war.  
  
Well Tai hearing all of this, got up from his studies and went over to the felines. He then took the twine from then and said in his firm brother scolding tone," Cents no one can decided who wants it, the ball is going away from the night."  
  
The Gatomon twin's ears fell to their sides, but then a grim expression came over their faces.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tai asked.  
  
"Taichi Kemiya I hope you have a good explaination for this," a motherly firm voice said.  
  
All of the color drained for Tai's as he turned around to see his mother, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.  
  
Tai rubbed the back of his head as he said nervously," Well it kind of funny." Then gave a quick nervous laugh.  
  
"It better be mister," Miss Kemiya said firmly.  
  
Me: Well I finally found something to keep Davis quiet.  
  
Gatomon: But a picture of Kari in a bathing suit!  
  
Me (Shrugs): Hey I needed bit to catch a fish.  
  
Patamon: Kari would kill you if she sees that picture.  
  
Me (Looks at the pig with a raised eyebrow): And I guess your partner is just looking out of curiosity.  
  
TK (Red as a tomato): Hey I was just trying to take the away from him.  
  
Me: Right. 


	8. Part 8

Me: Okay you know the deal here, about me not owning Digimon  
  
Davis (Stamping his foot on the ground): All right buddy this is your last chance. Either you don't get me off of this wall now or I really going to get mad.  
  
Veemon: But Davis you got you hand stuck when you tried to hit him. (Points to me)  
  
Patamon: Yeah then you got your right foot stuck while trying to pull free.  
  
TK: Now you only have one foot left.  
  
Me: Plus if I just set you free you're only going to come at me again.  
  
Davis: Well get you used to it I'm going to keep on your case until you change my girl back.  
  
Kari (Enters the room): For the last time who says I was your girl?  
  
Me: Well Kari I was wondering where you got too.  
  
Gatomon (Enter the room): Oh she just has been helping me out.  
  
Me: Oh.  
Gatomon's Little Sister: Part 8  
  
Tai along with his parent and two cat siblings were in the kitchen. The twins were eating some tuna, while Tai looked like he was ready to have his head cut off. His mother eyes were fixated on the brown fur digital cat with a slightly worried look in them. His father on the other hand seemed to be taking this pretty well.  
  
"So you're telling us that you know nothing of way Kari changed?" Mr. Kamiya asked slowly.  
  
Tai could only nod, he felt ashamed for keeping what happened to Kari a secret for this long. He had just told his parents everything that had happened in this past week. Well he almost told them everything. He decided to leave out the part about Kari digivolving abilities.  
  
"And you're also telling us that there's no way of changing her back to normal?" Tai's father again asked slowly.  
  
And again Tai nodded. For nearly half of the conversation, Tai expected his mother to begin yelling her head off. But she didn't. She just kept her eyes on her feline daughter.  
  
"But why didn't you tell us about this when it all happened?" his father asked.  
  
"Well I remember how hard you took things four years ago and I didn't want to worry either of you," Tai answered bitterly.  
  
"That's understandable son. But still you should had told us right away," Mr. Kamiya said evenly.  
  
"Yes we could have helped out in some manner," Miss. Kamiya said, finally looking at her son.  
  
"I know, I know I just didn't want you to worry that's all," Tai replied in a low tone.  
  
"But in the end you did make us worry," Mr. Kamiya, said.  
  
"Yes and I like to know what have you have been doing about Kari schooling," Miss. Kamiya said in her firm scolding mother voice.  
  
"Well when Kari first change I called her in sick. Then I call in and said she had a bad case of the flu. But now I starting to run out of ideas," Tai said, while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Hmm," Tai's father put his finger and thumb on his chin as he thought. Then he snapped his finger as said," I got it."  
  
"WHAT?" everyone else exclaimed.  
  
Mr. Kamiya got up and said, "We could say we decided to home school Kari for awhile."  
  
"Yeah dad that's a great idea," Tai exclaimed as he bolt from his sit.  
  
"But I don't want Kari to fall behind. So I'll have that nice Izzy boy to tutor you," Miss Kamiya told her daughter.  
  
"Yes mom," Kari answered sweetly.  
  
Miss. Kamiya gave feline daughter one last worried stare before going about what she was doing before she burst into Tai's room. Mr. Kamiya on the other hand want to the cough and turn on the TV. Tai want back into his room to finish his homework with the Gatomon twins hot on his heels.  
  
(To the Emperor)  
  
He still couldn't believe his own eyes. That brown fur Gatomon that was a human a short time ago was just so powerful in her digivolved form. Probably to powerful for when she digivolve, the Digimon Emperor had gotten this annoying headache. A headache that at times feels like an annoying little voice in the back of his head. A voice saying that what he was doing was wrong. The Emperor tried his best to ignore it. But it just wouldn't go away. Finally he gave up and called for Wormmon.  
  
The little green insert digimon slithered to his master heel and said," Yes master."  
  
"I'll be in my room. Don't disturb me for anything," he ordered in a soft tone.  
  
"Yes master," Wormmon replied.  
  
Then the Emperor left, rubbing the temple of his head. But Wormmon watched as he 'master' left with a worried eye.  
  
Ken I hope one day soon you'll return to your normal self and come back to me, the insert digimon thought worryingly  
  
(Back to the Kamiya's apartment on the next day)  
  
While Tai was preparing for school, Kari was grooming herself. Then their mother came in, she looked worried about something.  
  
"Might I ask where you're going young kitty?" She asked.  
  
"Oh don't worry she's just going to be hanigng out in the school with me," Gatomon answered.  
  
"I'm not so sure that's such a good idea," Miss Kamiya said in a doubtfully voice.  
  
"Don't worry mom we've have been this for a while now," Tai said causally as he stopped what he was dong. "One of Kari's friends comes and take her and Gatomon to the school."  
  
"Well I'm still not so sure about this," Miss Kamiya said doubtfully.  
  
Kari stopped grooming herself and looked at her mother. "Don't worry mom, it's TK. Remember he's the young blonde from four years ago."  
  
"Well.okay, but I want both of you to watch her," Miss Kamiya said; first pointing a finger at Tai then at Gatomon.  
  
"Yes ma'am," both replied in unison.  
  
Miss Kamiya gave her daughter one last worry stare before leaving the room. Then Tai want back preparing for school while Kari wants back to grooming herself.  
  
(Later)  
  
After Tai left the twins with TK, the trio was heading towards their school. The digital felines were walking on all fours, trying to pass as normal felines. But TK was quiet for some reason. And Kari didn't like it either.  
  
"TK is something wrong?" Kari asked quietly.  
  
But TK was still silent. And that only worried Kari more.  
  
"TK please tell me what's wrong?" Kari asked in a pleading voice.  
  
TK stopped and sigh before saying," Well four years when the others and myself want into the Digital world for the first time, I had this feeling that something bad was about to happen."  
  
"Yeah, but why are you so quiet?" Kari asked again.  
  
"Well I'm getting that feeling again, but this time it worse. I feel like something really terrible is about to happen," TK spoke in a quiet voice.  
  
"But TK it just a feeling," Kari said in a reinsuring voice. "So there's nothing to worry about."  
  
TK shook his head his head before saying," No there was other times I have feeling like the one I'm getting now."  
  
"Like when?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"The time just before the fight with Devimon, Myotismon, the dark masters, when Kari was taken to the dark ocean," TK closed his eyes for and moment and when he opened them he looked at the brown fur digital kitten," Even when that dark ring was landed on you."  
  
Everyone was silent as they continued on the way to the school.  
  
(At the school)  
  
Kari was resting in her favorite spot on the grounds, the tree Gatomon showed her when she first changed. She was deep in thought about what TK said. He said he had feeling when something bad was about to happening. She wondered if it was true or was TK just zoning out. He's been doing that a lot very cents Kari's transformation. But then again she's does remember when she was pulled into the dark ocean. TK was very worried about her. Maybe it was true and TK does had a strange sixth sense.  
  
"Kari!" Gatomon called out.  
  
The brown fur Gatomon looked towards the opened window to see her white coat sibling waving to her. Kari waved back and Gatomon joined her sister. That's when Kari saw that her older sibling had some sandwiches with her.  
  
The white cat handed her brown-coated sister a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and said," Thought you might like something to eat, it's nearly lunch time."  
  
Kari nodded her thanks and slowly began eating her lunch. Gatomon notice the thinking look in her younger sister eyes and became curious.  
  
"So Kari what's on you mind?" Gatomon asked casually.  
  
"Just what TK said early," Kari replied quietly.  
  
"Yeah what about it?" Gatomon asked before taking a bit of her sandwich.  
  
"Well what if he's right and something bad is coming," Kari said in a worry tone.  
  
"That's what are you so worried about? I mean with you those killer of your power when you digivolve, you nearly unstoppable," Gatomon said reinsuring.  
  
"Yeah, but what if I can't even take on what coming?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well then you got your friends and me behind you all the way," Gatomon said.  
  
"Yeah but maybe."  
  
"There is no maybe, you told me that," Gatomon interrupted. "And besides when I armor digivolve I'm totally cool."  
  
Kari couldn't help but smile. "Oh get off your high horse."  
  
"No thank you," Gatomon said in a joking tone. "I like that spot."  
  
Then the twins broke out laughing.  
  
"Thanks Gatomon," Kari said.  
  
"For what?" the white champion asked.  
  
"For cheering me up," Kari said.  
  
"Hey what are sisters for," Gatomon said.  
  
(To the Emperor)  
  
The Emperor was heading towards his command center, finally able to get rid that ignoring headache. He entered to found Wormmon at a screen looking at pictures of digimon.  
  
"Good I see you're doing as order," he said in a cold tone as he set down.  
  
"Oh yes master and I believe I found two prefect specimen for you," the little insert said happily.  
  
Then a picture of Greymon and his digivolve form of MetalGreymon appeared. Next the Emperor hit a few key on a keyboard that appeared in front of him and the limbs and head of Greymon disappeared, leaving of his body. Then he repeated the process and all of MetalGreymon figure disappeared, leaving only his orange hair. Then with another type of the board, parts of others digimon appeared and attach to the body of Greymon.  
  
"Hmm," the Emperor said as he began stocking his chin.  
  
"Something wrong master," Wormmon asked.  
  
"Just thinking," he replied coldly.  
  
"Oh okay," the insert replied.  
  
This just didn't seem complete for some reason, The emperor thought in irradiation  
  
And again that annoying headache came back. It seemed to come whenever he was thinking about anything terrible. But he had learned to tone it out by now. So he wants back to his work, thinking of ways to improve his little pet project. But was interrupted when Wormmon began tugging at his pants.  
  
"WHAT?" the Emperor asked coldly.  
  
"The senor had picked up the those Digidestind. Should we go after them?" the little insert asked.  
  
"No," the Emperor answered coldly.  
  
"But why?" Wormmon asked confusedly.  
  
"Because we have other matters to attend too," the Emperor said coldly.  
  
(Back to The Digidestind)  
  
The four humans, their digimon counterparts and the Gatomon twins had made a successful tripped to the Digital World. They had taken out a few spires, freed a few enslaved digimon and Kari again digivolve. And this time she was barely winded. Now the Digidestind were back in the computer lab looking at their progress with smiles.  
  
"Dude we rock," Davis exclaimed  
  
"We shouldn't celebrate yet, I mean Ken didn't try to kidnap Kari, so he's must be planning something," Cody said.  
  
"Cody's right we can't let our guard down for a minute," Yolei said, mainly to Davis.  
  
"Hey guys I just remember something," TK said.  
  
"What's that TK?" Patamon asked.  
  
"I just remember that the computer lab is going to be used for detention," TK replied.  
  
"Then that's means we can't use it to enter into the Digital World," Yolei said.  
  
"Then I saw we go to the Digital world as many times before that's happens," Davis said.  
  
"That's actually sounds like a good idea," Cody said.  
  
"Yeah and that's coming from Davis too," Yolei said teasingly  
  
"Then I say we try for tomorrow?" Upamon suggested, bouncing up and down on a chair.  
  
The other digimon and Digidestind nodded.  
  
"Hey wait, TK we can't," Kari said.  
  
"Oh yeah I forget," TK exclaimed.  
  
"Huh forget what?" Cody asked.  
  
"They're something special tomorrow," TK said.  
  
"What that's, going out on a date?" Davis asked teasingly.  
  
Kari take a piece of folded paper out of her right glove, unfolded it and saw it the best she could to her large friend. "See here."  
  
It was a calendar with a date on the tomorrow's date.  
  
"Cents when did you start doing math on a calendar?" Davis asked in her normal dense way.  
  
"No Davis, it's the anniversary of when the original Digidestind defeated VenomMyotismon," TK explained.  
  
"Yeah all of originals are getting back together to celebrate it," Gatomon said.  
  
"Hey how about you guys come and we can fill you in on what happened," Patamon suggested.  
  
"Dude that's sounds cool," Davis exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, you can count me," Yolei said.  
  
"Me too," Cody said.  
  
"And us," the three in-training said.  
Me: Sorry if it doesn't sound right, but I kind of forget what was said in that episode.  
  
Gatomon: How come?  
  
Me (Shrugs): It had a long time cents I seen that that episode. Anywhere even a person with half of a brain knows what's coming next.  
  
Veemon: Why? What's coming next?  
  
Me (Give the blue digimon a sideways look): Like I said anyone with half of a brain. But anywhere I'll like to know if I should include the Digimon Emperor down fell or should I skip ahead a bit. 


	9. Part 9

Me (With a irritated look on my face): Well you know everything about me not owning Digimon.  
  
TK: Something wrong I mean you looked annoyed.  
  
Me (Looking at the kid): Yeah you could say I'm annoyed.  
  
Veemon: How come?  
  
Me: Well there are only a few things that can get under my skin.  
  
Gatomon: Like what?  
  
Me: People like him. (Points t Davis, who is still stuck to the walk): And not being able to get my work done.  
  
Kari: Well now you can, I mean it wasn't your fault your computer broke.  
  
Gatomon: Yeah I would to know what happens next.  
  
Me: Nothing big, just a retelling of the Emperor down falls all in one chapter.  
Gatomon's Little Sister: Part 9  
The new Digidestind awhile with Tai, Matt and Izzy were in the Digital world, looking for anything that could be the stronghold of the Digimon Emperor. Cody, Izzy and their digimon partners were climbing up a cliff when Cody slipped. Luckily Armadillomon had caught him and with Izzy him got help back on the cliff. The four reach the top and what they saw take their breath away. Control spirals were scattered about land and in the center was a stranger looking building.  
  
"That's has to be the Emperor's base," Cody said.  
  
"Yeah it got to be," Izzy said.  
  
Just then the Emperor came zooming up from the valley on the head of an Airdramon. The two Digidestind looked up at him with shock and growing fear.  
  
"Well, well what do I have here, a couple of pests in my garden," he said coldly.  
  
Armadillomon," Cody exclaimed holding up his D3.  
  
The golden armadillo nodded his head and then looked forward. Then Cody's D-Terminal opened and the digiegg of knowledge appeared. "Digi Armor energizes!"  
  
"Armadillomon armor digivovle to.Digmon! The drill of power!"  
  
"Oh do I wish I could help," Tentomon whined.  
  
"Well lets give it a try," Izzy said, while he held up his beeping digivice.  
  
"Tentomon digivovle to."  
  
But before he could get even further the Emperor held out his dark D3 and a wave of energy shot out of the screen, stopping Tentomon digivovling.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, you're sitting in the non- digivovling section," the Emperor said sinisterly.  
  
"I think we should get out of here," Cody suggested.  
  
"Not a bad idea, but we're tripped," Tentomon pointed out.  
  
Just then Izzy saw a piece of sheet metal and an idea formed in his head. He grabbed Cody by the arm and dragged him, Digmon hot on their heels. He stopped at the metal and kneeled down and began putting the metal in place. Cody got the idea and helped. Next Digmon de-digivovle and Cody, Armadillomon and Tentomon jumped on. Izzy gave it a push started and he leapt on. The Digidestind and their partners used the metal to slide down the cliff with Airdramon and his passenger close on their tails. Suddenly they were off the cliff and sliding into a forest, losing their chaser in the process. Once they had stopped and gotten off their ride, Izzy looked at his partner.  
  
"Tentomon try digivovling again," he said.  
  
"Right," Tentomon exclaimed.  
  
"Tentomon digivovle to.Kubterimon!"  
  
Then the massive insert rose from the forest with the others on his back. The Emperor looked at the beetle with that twisted grin of him.  
  
"So that's Kubterimon. Think I'll add him to my collection," he said, sinisterly.  
  
(Back in the real world)  
  
Izzy and Cody had fill the others in about what they found and they were shocked but at the same time pleased.  
  
"So now what do we do?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Well that's easy, we'll go in and smash the place up," Davis answered.  
  
"It not that easy Davis," TK said.  
  
"And how come TS?" Davis asked with an edge in his voice.  
  
"Because it's going to be hard, that's way Davis," Kari answered him from her spot on the bed with the other digimon.  
  
"And I believe it's going to take more one day to do it," TK said.  
  
That seems to say something to Yolei. She looked at TK, his words ringing in her head.  
  
"With all of those control spiral around that area we older kids wouldn't be much help," Matt said while looking at the map of the digital world on Izzy's home computer.  
  
"True but we can help in other way," Tai said.  
  
"Why what do you have in mind Tai?" Matt asked.  
  
"A camping trip," Tai said as he wheeled the chair he was in to the center of the room.  
  
"A camping trip? Tai have you lost it?" Izzy asked.  
  
"No while the others are in the digital world, we can cover for them by going on a camping trip," Tai said.  
  
"That's a great idea and plus we to get camping," Matt said.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door, followed by a voice," Izzy can I come in?"  
  
"Umm in a minute mom," Izzy said nervously.  
  
"Well I really need to get your dirty clothes," Izzy's mother said as she opened the door.  
  
She then saw, her son with the five small digimon, pretending to be staff animals in his hands and his friends all in different dancing poses. But TK was on the bed, holding Kari in his lap. The transformed Digidistend was acting like she was a sleeping cat instead of toy like the other digimon. She was curled up on TK's lap.  
  
"What are you and your friends doing anywhere?" Izzy's mother asked her son sweetly.  
  
"Well actually we were planning on going camping this weekend, ma'am," Cody answer sincerely.  
  
"By yourselves," Izzy mother asked with just a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry we can handle it," Matt said causally while waving his right hand.  
  
"I know you can, but I would feel a lot safer if you had a adult with you," Izzy's mother said.  
  
"Don't worry my dad had already agree to go," TK said.  
  
"Well okay," Izzy's mom said.  
  
(Later at the Kamiya's)  
  
"I would feel a lot safer if you were going with her," Miss Kamiya said, worryingly.  
  
"Mom we have been over this, I wouldn't be much help," Tai said for the tenth time.  
  
The elder Digidistend of courage was picking a few things he thought Kari might need for her little "camping trip" in a bag his mother had made. Things like a small blanket, a pillow and some milk for the twins.  
  
"And don't worry with me around nothing can go wrong," Gatomon said from her spot on the cough.  
  
She and her adopted sister were on the cough, sharing and enjoying a nice bowl of milk, while Kari channel surf. Her father was in the kitchen, getting a nice cold one.  
  
Miss Kamiya gave the digital white cat a sharp stare. Even those the Kamiyas had gotten used to having Gatomon around, they were used to her voicing her thoughts and they still found it kind of weird having a talking cat around the house.  
  
Kari looked up from her drink and said in that reinsuring childish voice of hers," Don't worry mom it's okay really."  
  
That was something else Tai had "forgotten" to tell about his transformed sister was of her incredible power she has when she digivolves.  
  
Miss Kamiya looked at her daughter for a moment before sigh and said," Alright, but I want you to be careful, both of you."  
  
The Gatomon twins nodded anxiously, before going back to their milk. Tai looked up with a soft, warm smile. Then he went back packing more items he thought his two sisters might need for their trip. Miss Kamiya on the other hand looked very stressed out as she went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water.  
  
(At the Motomiyas)  
  
Davis was picking for his trip when his sister Jun came in.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Picking for a camping trip," Davis replied without taking his eyes off of his task.  
  
"Is Matt going to be there?" Jun asked.  
  
"Maybe," Davis said flatly.  
  
That in turn caused Jun to get a little mad and she puffed out her cheeks a bit as her face flushed a bit. She then stormed out of her little brother room. But once she was out, a smile formed as a plan came to her head.  
  
(To Yolei)  
  
The older of the second Digidistend group wasn't able to sleep; the words TK spoke early still fresh in her head. She set up in her bed, sheets over her head.  
  
"I think it's going to take more then one day to do it."  
  
"All right then I'll wouldn't stop unlit the job is done," Yolei said firmly while lifting her fist in the air.  
  
That in turn woke up Paramon.  
  
"What are you doing up Yolei, we want to bed hours ago. You really should get some sleep, tomorrow's a big day," the little pink feather digimon said.  
  
Yolei nodded and Paramon turned around and want to sleep. Yolei lay back down with a fire burning in her eyes.  
  
(The next day)  
  
TK had convinced his day to accompany Mat and the other older Digidestind on the camping trip. Now all the group was waiting for was Tai to drop off Kari and Gatomon, so they could get going. Everyone was a little on edge, but none seemed more anxious then Yolei. The tall purple hair teen was moving about the room, throwing punches and kick here and there. And it was making the others a little nervous.  
  
"AAAAGGG, what's taking them so long anywhere?" Yolei asked irritatingly for like the tenth time.  
  
Then right on cue, the door opened and in walked Tai, his two sisters on his heel. Kari was wearing a small pink pack back.  
  
"Hi everyone sorry we're-," but the leader of the first Digidestind didn't have time to finish as Yolei got up in his face.  
  
"What do you so long, we have important things that need taken care of," she asked forcefully.  
  
Tai became nervous as a sweat drop ran down his face. "Wow calm down Yolei. My mom wouldn't let Kari go until she said her good-byes," he said in a nervous tone while holding his hands up.  
  
"Yeah so calm down," Gatomon said.  
  
Yolei give the white digital feline a death glare that even might make the Digimon Emperor sweat. Just then Upamon hoped over to the other digital kitten.  
  
"Hey Kari what's that around your neck?" he asked.  
  
"Oh this," Kari said, touching a pink collar. "Just something my mother gave me. I think she's just a little concern if I get lost."  
  
But something was off about this collar. I had two screens, one on each side of the nametag. The one on the right was square, while the other one was round. And strangely enough Th nametag was the shape of crest of light. Izzy must had notice this for he kneeled down and exam it.  
  
"Wow I never seen this," he said then he looked at Tai. "Did she just get this today?"  
  
Tai nodded as he said," Yup and that when those screens appeared. But the weirdest thing is I can pick her up on my digivice."  
  
"That's weird alright," Matt said.  
  
Izzy looked over the collar more and then at Tai. "Hey Tai I have been forgetting to ask, but where is Kari's D-3 and terminal?"  
  
Tai shook his head before saying," No, I checked when Kari first digivolve and couldn't fine it anywhere."  
  
"Maybe when she transformed her stuff was somehow absorb into her and that's the reason for Gatomon's own armor digivolving," Cody suggested.  
  
Izzy nodded and then looked back at the collar. "That could be it."  
  
"Then I guess we can call this a D-collar," TK said.  
  
If anyone was about to talk were interrupted by Yolei.  
  
"Are we going to stand here all day looking at a stupid collar or are we going?"  
  
The entire group looked at her with weird looks, but it Davis who made the move.  
  
"Jess sorry Yolei, it was just kind of weird," he said.  
  
Yolei in turn gave him one of her new death glares and Davis swallowed his own spit.  
  
"But she's right, we do need to get going," Patamon said.  
  
"Right Patamon," TK said.  
  
"All right then let go!" Yolei exclaimed as she stepped over to Izzy's old laptop and held up her D-3. "Digiport open!"  
  
With a flash of light the four preteens, three in-trainings, two champions and one rookie vanished into the computer.  
  
(In the Digital world a few hours later)  
  
Things hadn't gone so well when the group had gotten to the digital world. First Yolei was hyper and didn't help matter when they reached they location the Emperor's base was supposed to be in, but it wasn't. And with Yolei being hyper and all, she blames Tentomon. Even after Yolei stopped scolding the insert, she was still on the warpath. Finally things really hit the roof when she decided to take a trip into the carter that the base must have been in. For when she did she was ambush by a Dokugumon. Flamerdramon was able to take him down, but only after Hawkmon was injured. So Davis, TK, Cody and their partners had left to look for the base while Yolei stared behind and looked after Hawkmon. The Gatomon twins had volunteered to keep them company.  
  
Kari was now setting on all fours, looking down at the deep hole, deep in her own thoughts. She was so deep in them that she didn't notice Gatomon, who had gone off to get something to help Hawkmon recover faster, taking a sit next to her.  
  
"So little sis whatcha thinking about?" the white digital feline asked.  
  
Startled Kari looked at Gatomon, her ears twitching slightly. "Just of how I have this weird feeling when I'm near Ken, that's all."  
  
"What do you feel?" Gatomon asked looking at her.  
  
"Well it feels like there's more then one person in Ken's body. The Digimon Emperor and Ken himself."  
  
"Really when did you first feel this?" Gatomon asked, her ears twitching.  
  
But a request of Izzy's, the new Digidestind and their digimon partners had started to watch over Kari and see if there was any changes in the transformed girl that wasn't seeable. But then again Kari was a special girl Gatomon reminded herself.  
  
"I thought I felt something when he was running tests on me, but I was too scare to notice at first, but the next time I definitely something," Kari said softly.  
  
"Like what?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Like the real Ken was trapped and crying to be let out," Kari answered.  
  
That brought Gatomon back to the conversation she had with the sprit of her good friend Wizardmon. He had said something about returning the one wrapped in darkness to his true self. Maybe what Kari was feeling had something to do with what he said.  
  
Suddenly the solemn look on the brown digital kitten change and she asked," Hey did you get anything to help Hawkmon?"  
  
"Yup catnip fixes everything," Gatomon answer with a smile.  
  
The littler Gatomon smiled and then both got to their feet. They walked back in time to see Yolei hugging Hawkmon in a tight hug. Hawkmon gasping for air and taking to say Yolei's name.  
  
After Hawkmon was treated with the catnip he was doing some starching exercises.  
  
"One two, one two, work those feathers. Thanks Gatomon I didn't know catnip could do this, I haven't felt this good in years," he said.  
  
"Go on," Gatomon said. "No really going on."  
  
Just then they heard this loud rumbling noise coming from the sky. They twins and Yolei quickly climbed onto a lop sided control spiral to see something in the light of the digital world's moon.  
  
"Well Yolei, looks like you were right," Hawkmon said as he joined them and removed his bandages. "Looks like it did fly away."  
  
(To the Emperor)  
  
The Digimon Emperor was chuckling to himself as he worked. He just finished picking a group of parts from two digimon on his screen.  
  
"Soon my greatest creation will be ready and then I'll show those so- called Digidestind a few things," he said out loud then he started to laugh that sinister insane laugh of his.  
  
(In the early morning)  
  
The Digidestind where sleeping and Davis's loud, annoying snoring was keeping the digimon up.  
  
"How do you sleep with that?" Patamon asked.  
  
"I don't," Veemon answered.  
  
Just then TK walked up to the two.  
  
"Something wrong TK?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Yeah I worried about the others," TK answered.  
  
"Well then let go and check on them," Patamon suggested.  
  
"Then why don't we do just that?"  
  
The three looked over to see Cody and Armadillomon with their stuff. And Tentomon was also there.  
  
"Couldn't you sleep Cody?" TK asked.  
  
Cody shook his head and said with a smile," Not with Davis snoring."  
  
"Well are we going or not?" Armadillomon asked.  
  
TK nodded his head then looked at Veemon. "When Davis wakes up tell him we're going to check on Kari and the others."  
  
And before Veemon had a choice to reply the four was off. Soon Pegsusmon with TK on his back were soaring through the air, while Submarimon with Cody inside of him were traveling through a small riverbed.  
  
"I still didn't think it was a good idea leaving Davis alone like that," Cody told TK over his D-terminal.  
  
"Well I just didn't feel like leaving Kari and the others alone and I wasn't waiting for Davis to wake up," TK said.  
  
Just then they all saw something really big as their moved from the landed into the wide-open ocean. This was a big object on a deep piece of ground in the water.  
  
"That's how to be the Digimon Emperor base," Submarimon said.  
  
"Yeah no joke," Pegsusmon said.  
  
Submarimon began looking around the part base that was in the water and Cody saw an opening. Cody told TK of his found when suddenly Submarimon jolted forward as the current was beginning to pull them in.  
  
"Ah, TK something pulling us in?" Cody shouted into his D-terminal.  
  
But before TK could respond, the two were lost in the currents the base was creating.  
  
(To Kari and Yolei)  
  
The former Digidestind and Yolei were riding on their armors digimon's backs. But what was really amazing was the fact that Kari was still in her Gatomon form.  
  
Before setting out, Kari had tried something and learns that she didn't need to digivovle in order for Gatomon to armor digivovle anymore.  
  
Looks like this D-collar is my new Digivice, Kari thought.  
  
Just then she and the others spotted Davis riding on the back of Raidramon back, running along a riverbed.  
  
"Hey Davis up here!" Kari called out to him  
  
The goggleheaded leader of the second Digidestind group looked up and when he saw them, he waved to them.  
  
Halsemon and Yolei lowed themselves down to them and she asked," Hey were are the others?"  
  
"When I got up they were gone," Davis answered.  
  
"They left looking for you guys," Raidramon said. "But I think something must had happened to them if you're here."  
  
Nefertimon joined the other and asked," Well where are they?"  
  
"I don't know. I was following their scent down this riverbed," Raidramon asked.  
  
"Well then what are we're waiting for, let get a moving Halsemon," Yolei exclaimed.  
  
"Right! Hold on tight," Halsemon replied.  
  
"We're right behind you," Kari said.  
  
"Yeah lead on," Nefertimon said.  
  
Then the two airborne digimon took off, leaving Raidramon and Davis eating their dust.  
  
"Hey wait up for us!" Davis cried out, but the others were already out of earring.  
  
The two airborne digimon flew for awhile and Kari was starting to feel something weird. It felt like she was getting a pounding headache, but she knew it was something more.  
  
Even since her transformation, her mind had been more opened to the forces of darkness. And what she was feeling now was definitely something evil.  
  
I just hope the others are okay.  
  
(To TK and Patamon)  
  
TK and Patamon with Tentomon had found an entrance to the Digimon Emperor base and were now climbing a long fleet of stairs, looking for Cody and Armadillomon. But the Digidestind of hope was also feeling what the transformed Digidestind was feeling. But to him it was more like an annoying voice in the back of his head, telling him that something terrible was coming. But unknown to him, the base was now above a swirling whirlpool that was just teaming with darkness.  
  
That when they heard the sound of drills and they quicken their pace. They around a corner and saw Digmon, using his drills to free a couple of enslaved digimon.  
  
Cody notice them and asked," Hey guys what up?"  
  
"We were about to ask you that," Patamon said.  
  
"Oh well me and Digmon are freeing a few of the digimon Ken had caught," Cody answered.  
  
"Oh I can help with that," Tentomon said. Then he moved over to one of the cages. "Super shocker!"  
  
While the others were busy freeing digimon, TK notice a screen on one of the opened cages and had the strangest feeling he needed to watch it. He guess someone must had been out there or there weren't be any picture. Then the top of a figure started to come into the view. But when the figure fully came into view TK could gasp.  
  
"Devimon?" the shock and confusion clear in his voice.  
  
But it was the fallen angel digimon that haunts the Digidestind of hope darkest nightmares.  
  
I can't believe it him. I still remember our fight four years ago. I remember Angemon used all of his energy to save me. He knew he would be reformed, but he did it anywhere, TK thought as he recalled that horrible event that happened all of those years ago.  
  
But that was then and this is now, he thought forcefully and he reached up and grabbed his hat. He threw it to the ground and said without even looking at his friends," Guys I got something I need to take care of." And he took off with Patamon flying close behind him  
  
"But TK wait?" Cody called out.  
  
But it was already to late; the young blonde was already gone.  
  
(To the Digimon Emperor)  
  
The Digimon Emperor had just returned to his command office and was now putting the finishing on his pet project when Wormmon interrupted him.  
  
"Master, master," the little insert kept saying, while pulling on the Emperor's pants legs.  
  
"WHAT?" the Emperor roared at him kicked Wormmon hard.  
  
The little insert struggled a little but was able to get to his feet and said," Well one of those kids is coming."  
  
"Really?" he checked the one of his monitors and saw TK walking in a fast pace with Patamon taking to keep up. "Well if it's me he's after, then it's me he going to get."  
  
He got up from his chair and left the room with Wormmon on his heel. He meant the other Digidestind half way. For a moment the two just stared each other down, but it was TK who broke the silence.  
  
"I just want to ask why are you doing all of this?" he voice was firm.  
  
"I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you," The emperor said in a cold tone.  
  
"But it doesn't make any sense why are doing this," TK said.  
  
This little pest was already started annoy the Emperor. "Like I said I don't need to explain myself to anyone, even you!" And in a blink of an eye, he had his whip in his hand and stroke TK across the face with it.  
  
TK felt his score left check then looked at his hand. "Do you meet everything with variance?" he asked in a calm tone.  
  
"Yeah I guess so," The Emperor replied with a mild shock look on his face.  
  
"Then I guess I have no other choice but to fight you," TK said firmly.  
  
The Emperor was surprised that all he could do was watch as TK charged and punch him right in the face. He fell to the ground and TK pounce on him and the two began struggling about.  
  
Oh no," Wormmon said worryingly and then tried to use his stinky web.  
  
But Patamon saw this and used his boom bubble to stop it. He fly down to the other digimon and asked," what to fight?"  
  
"Well actually I prefer a staring contest," the little green insert said  
  
Then the two digimon began staring each other down, while their partners continued their fight.  
  
(Outside the base)  
  
Kari and the others, mince Davis, had reached the base and that feeling was stronger then even. It felt now like a person was pounding a sledgehammer on her skill. And the transformed Digidestind knew it wasn't anything good.  
  
It feels like great evil is all around this place and I don't like it one bite, she thought grimly.  
  
"Something wrong Kari?" Neferitmon asked.  
  
Even though they weren't normal partners, Neferitmon still can pick up on her little sister's moods. And what she was picking up on was doubt and fear.  
  
"No I'm fine, just worried about the others," Kari said slowly.  
  
The armor cat knew that Kari was lying, but she also knows when not to push things either. So she just focuses on her flying and looking for an entrance.  
  
Unknown to the Digidestind, a great evil was born and he was about to be released. Door opened above the mysterious new digimon and a platform began lifting him up. His eyes lit up a lifeless yellow color.  
  
Yolei saw the digimon being lifted and shouted," What is that?"  
  
The digimon came into view fully and the Digidestind didn't know what they were seeing. It looked like a mix of different digimon. It had the body of Greymon, an arm of skillGreymon, and another arm that belonged to that shell digimon. (R/N Sorry guys I can't remember that digimon's name.) And to top it all off, the arms belonging to Devimon. He had the legs of gurroumon and the tail of Monchromon. He has the wings of both Angemon and Airdramon. Finally his head was the hard shell of Kabuterimon with the hair of MetalGreymon. His yellow eyes seem lifeless and blood thirsty.  
  
"Now that's one mean looking digimon," Halsemon said.  
  
"Yeah, but what do you call that thing?" Yolei asked, just short of breath.  
  
Almost on cue the sarcastic cold voice of the Digimon Emperor said," Kimeraimon, a digimon I myself made, his heat vapor attacks is one big sunburn waiting to happen."  
  
Kimeraimon eyes fell upon the single Digidestind and her friends. He turned to them and opened his mouth wide and said," Heat Vapor!" And this greenish white blast, that kind look liked heat wave came out of that monster's mouth.  
  
"Watch out!" Halsemon exclaimed.  
  
Even though the armors were able to dodge the attack, the energy it emitted was enough to throw the armor digimon back. Their partner held on for life, but Kari was having a harder time since she was a lot smaller and had a hard griping things. But in the end the digimon was able to regain control without losing anyone. But that gave Kimeraimon enough time to grab them. The monstrous digimon began squeezing them and it sound like it was laughing.  
  
"Star shower!" Suddenly a signal star hit one of the hands the armors were being held and freed them.  
  
The others looked to see Pegasusmon with TK.  
  
"I think we should get out of him!" the young blonde called out.  
  
"Yeah I think that's a good idea!" Yolei called back.  
  
Then the three armors, one champion and two Digidestind hurried away from the monster. They could see Davis helping Cody to get the freed digimon on a floating island.  
  
(Later)  
  
With Kimeraimon on his side, every living being in the digital world seem to quake in fear of just the name of the Digimon Emperor. Now the four Digidestind and six digimon were taking a breather, talking with the older Digidestind. Luckily for them, TK for some reason had started to carry Kari's old camera with him, so the other in the real world had gotten a good look at the monstrous beast that calls itself a digimon. Now the group in the digital world was waiting on a response from Izzy. Only two in the group took notice of the shivering brown Gatomon, whom had her arms and tail wrapped around her.  
  
"Something wrong?" TK asked softly so only Kari could hear him.  
  
Kari looked up at that Digidestind who used to beer hope and shook her head, her teeth chatter.  
  
Gatomon put her hand on her adopted little sister shoulder and said just as softly," Hey among even single one here, only myself, TK, Patamon and your own brother can tell when something is wrong and right now I can tell something is bothering you, so out with it."  
  
Kari looked between the two then sigh. She knew it was no use beating around the bush with them, they knew he just to go. "Well anytime I look at Kimerairmon, I got sense a dark presence in him. It's so strong that it sends shiver down my back," she spoke even more softer then the other.  
  
TK didn't seem to be paying attention. His eyes were fixated forward and he seemed zone out. The two digital felines looked at the boy with slightly confused looks. Finally TK seemed to snap out of whatever trace he was in and spoke.  
  
"I know I feel it too," he voice was so solemn and soft even the twins acute hearing had trouble picking it up.  
  
"You can," Kari asked, just short of breath.  
  
TK nodded and looked down at the twins Gatomon with a solemn and almost sad look. When he spoke his voice was solemn," Yes I could. But you probably could ear it louder then me."  
  
He smiles as he reach down and patted the littler Gatomon. Kari had stopped shivering by now. It seem talking to those two had calmed her down.  
  
"Hey guys, it seems like Izzy figure something out!" Davis called to them.  
  
TK looked at his former rival then back at the twins and winked. Then the three walked over to their friends.  
  
(Later again)  
  
With a little help from Agumon, Tentomon and Gabumon, the others were able to sneak aboard the floating fortress. After a little searching, they found the power room, only to be meant with a group of Bakamon. They had their digimon armor digivolved and ever thing was fine, that was until Kimeraimon showed up. He easily took care of the armors and now was forcing Kari into a fight.  
  
Now instead of her tail ring glowing, one of the screens on her D- collar was beeping. "Karimon digivolve to." The little cat became more human-like as her tail withdrawn into her body and her ring moved to her left hand. Next pink ribbons flow around her, forming her street clothes. Eight angel-like wings grow from her back as a dark pink ribbon wrapped around her arms. Finally a helmet covered her deep red eyes. "Neon- Angewemon!"  
  
The entire Digidestind and their partner digimon were stunned speechless. This was the first time they even heard Kari called out during her digivoulation. Or even see such a smooth transformation either. Usually when Kari digivolves, a bright pink light cover her and she just changes. But this time it was different. Even Kari herself seemed stunned but this. But this didn't stop the Frankston of digimon from attack.  
  
"Heat Vapor!"  
  
Immediately, Kari's pink ribbons turn into a pick chain of energy and wrapped around her left hand. She drew back her arm and called out," Celestial chain!" And thrust her hand forward, releasing the chain.  
  
The two attacks meant and were actually fighting to gain ground. The two incredible forces were giving off some many shockwaves that the surrounding area was beginning to tremble and some of the walled and other jerk was getting ruined. But for some odd reason the Digidestind and their exhausted digimon partner were not even feeling the smallest shack. They were even more shocked by the fact the Kari power was able to hold Kamiermon's own seamless unstoppable attack at bay. But that didn't stop them from cheering.  
  
"Go Kari!" TK exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Yeah show him how a true digimon fights!" Patamon shouted.  
  
"Go little sister GO!" Gatomon exclaimed while jumping in the air, her paws rose in the sky.  
  
"Yeah c'mon do it!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Yeah show that fake who the true power house is!" DemiVeemon shouted.  
  
"Kick some Kimeraimon butt!" Yolei shouted while hitting Poromon.  
  
"You can win!" Cody shouted.  
  
"Yeah, go Kari!" Upamon exclaimed while jumping up and down.  
  
But what the other couldn't see was that Kari was starting to weaken under the incredible pressure as Kimeraimon was starting to gain ground.  
  
I wish I could, but I'm fading fast, she thought bitterly.  
  
Then Kimeraimon pooled more power into his heat vapor and Kari wasn't able to hold up anymore. Her celestial chain was overpowered and the attack hit the transformed Digidestind, but the attack was weaken enough for Kari to live through it. As she fell, a yellow light covered her as she last her power and began returning to her Gatomon form.  
  
(To the Emperor)  
  
Even though the fight between his price work and the transformed girl did make him curious just a tiny bit, his eyes couldn't leave the five little creatures held in the arms of his enemies. Even since Kimeraimon beat them that's all the Digimon Emperor could do was stared at little digimon.  
  
"I remember seeing them at the game, they so little," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Yes master like little babies," Wormmon said from behind him  
  
The Emperor looked at the insert with shocked eyes under those goggles of his. Then he looked back at the digimon through the window, he was looking from.  
  
"Like little babies," he muttered. But then said in a loud commanding voice," Kimeraimon stop!"  
  
The created digimon did as he was told and stop in his tracks.  
  
New emotions were starting to build up in the Emperor. Was what he was doing right? Was capturing digimon and enslaving them right? Was making Kamiermon right? He just didn't know anymore.  
  
Just then he notice the pests hading towards the power room and he seemed to snapped back into the Digimon Emperor.  
  
"Kimeraimon stop them!" he commanded.  
  
But surprisingly the monstrous digimon just stares, like he was in some kind of trace. He watched as one of them, Davis, he believes he was called made it past Kimeraimon. His friends weren't to far behind, but luckily some Bakamon who hadn't been destroy got in they way.  
  
"Kimeraimon what are you doing? I order you to destroy them!" the Emperor screamed.  
  
The monster looked at his master without turning his head and suddenly a demonic laugh seemed to come from the beast's mouth. That laugh caused the Emperor's eye to shrunk and he froze in fear.  
  
I got to stop this, Wormmon thought. Then he turns around and left.  
  
(To Davis and DemiVeemon)  
  
Davis with DemiVeemon on his head was using a chain like a rope to get down to the power room. He saw a platform and lung for it. He nearly didn't make it, but at the last minute he grabbed the platform. Davis managed to pull himself up and then fell to his hands and knee as he catches his breathe.  
  
DemiVeemon jumped from his spot and pointed towards the main power room. "C'mon Davish we're nearly them."  
  
Davis looked up and said," Right."  
  
Then he got and then the two hurried towards the room. But Wormmon got in their way.  
  
"What do you want?" Davis asked.  
  
Wormmon responded by saying, a quick come with me and turn around. He hurried into the room, but Davis hesitates.  
  
"Can we trust him Davish?" DemiVeemon asked.  
  
"Guess we have no choice," Davis replied then he and his partner hurried after the insert.  
  
The three entered the room and Wormmon pointed to something in the center of the room.  
  
"That's what you want," he said.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Davis asked.  
  
"I want you to help Ken return to normal," Wormmon replied.  
  
Davis looked at the insert for a moment before smiling," You got it man."  
  
Then he took a step towards the object when it rose from it resting spot. Then a strange symbol appeared on the black thing. Suddenly golden light began shining through the black object, turning some of its parts gold.  
  
"Davish look?" DemiVeemon said as he pointed to the floating object.  
  
Suddenly the little digimon found himself digivolving back into back into Veemon. As the rookie looked at himself in shock, all of the black color was removed from the object, revering a pure shining gold color. It floated into Davis's hands.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this?" Davis wondered.  
  
"Maybe we could use it," Veemon suggested.  
  
"Yeah let gave it a try," Davis said.  
  
He thrust the golden object out as he called out," Golden armor energizes!" Suddenly gold light erupted from the thing, spreading out in all direction.  
  
Veemon dashed forward as he called out," Veemon gold armor digivolve to." the light engulfed him and several beams of the gold light conjoined together to form anew digimon. ".Mangamon!!"  
  
Even watched on with shock and amazement as the gold armor digimon floated and said," The balance of power had shifted."  
  
(After the long and tiring battle)  
  
No sooner then did Veemon golden armor digivolve did Kimeraimon come bursting through a wall looking for a fight. And Mangamon gladly gave it to him. While the two super charged digimon had it out, the Digidestind tried to talk some sense into Ken. But he just wouldn't listen. So the fight between Kimeraimon and Mangamon continued with Kimeraimon looking like he was going to came out on top. But a brave and noble sacrifice by Wormmon helped win the battle. After the monster that was Kimeraimon was gone, Mangamon had lost all of his power and return to DemiVeemon. But when Davis had gotten his tired partner, he found this strange thing in the sand. Now the entire group were gather around Ken and he was babbling about something.  
  
"This wasn't how it was suppose to go," he muttered. "I was suppose to win. You cheated. But I guess I got one opposing. I I'll cheat myself. I'll start from a clean sleight."  
  
"What? What are you talking about Ken?" TK asked.  
  
"I'll go home and delete the digital world and start clean," Ken said.  
  
"What?" TK exclaimed. "Ken this isn't some game those are actual living creature."  
  
"What? Living creatures?" Ken looked at the digimon and then at DemiVeemon in Davis's hand. "That right I saw you at the game, you are real."  
  
"That what we have been trying to tell you, but just wouldn't listen," TK said.  
  
"What have I done!?" Ken exclaimed then he remember all of the evil deeds had had done. "My dark rings and control spirals? Sheer work of brilliants, but I never thought I was hurting innocent living creatures. What have I done!?"  
  
"I have to agree with you there ken," TK said.  
  
Ken began screamed as he threw his gloves to the ground, where their dissolved into data pixels. Continuing his scream of pain, he removed his cape, which also dissolved. Next he took off his goggles and threw them aside where their dissolved. Next he stumbled forward a bit and then collapsed, where his jumpsuit dissolved, leaving him with his gray school uniform. His screams had now turned into crying.  
  
"Oh Wormmon!" a childish voice called out.  
  
"Wormmon," Ken muttered and looked up.  
  
The Digidestind and digimon were gathered around the fallen insert. Gatomon was kneeled down beside him, checking to see if he was okay.  
  
"He's barely breathing," she said.  
  
Ken walked up to them weakly and looked at his badly hurt partner. Wormmon looked liked he was in great pain. But he still opened his eyes and looked at Ken.  
  
"I glad to see you have finally return to your true side," Wormmon said weakly.  
  
"Wormmon," was all Ken was able to say as he fell to his knees.  
  
"Ken," Davis said softly.  
  
Suddenly the thing in Davis's hand began shining and lifted it from his grip. It floated toward Ken.  
  
"Davis where did you find that?" TK asked.  
  
"In the sand why?" Davis replied.  
  
"Well I'm not sure but I think it's a crest we used in the old day," TK said.  
  
"But why is it coming to me?" Ken wondered as he let the crest land in his hands.  
  
"Because it's your ken. It the crest of kindness," Wormmon said weakly.  
  
"The crest of kindness, but I have been anything but kind," Ken said sadly.  
  
Then Wormmon groans in pain and Ken picks him up.  
  
"Good-bye ken," Wormmon said and with that burst into data.  
  
"Wormmon," Ken exclaimed sadly.  
  
Then he began crying as he muttered," First my brother and now Wormmon. Why must I loose people I care for?" Then he got up and began stumbling away.  
  
"Where are you going Ken?" Davis called to him.  
  
"I'm going home," Ken called back.  
  
"Don't run from your problems Ken! Let us help you," Davis called to him.  
  
But Ken didn't respond, his mind was now focus on a life he had destroy that wasn't a digimon life. That life was Kari's, the Digidestind of light.  
Me: Well that's it. And sorry if this didn't sound like it was circled around Kari, but this needed to be told.  
  
TK: So what's in store next time?  
  
Me: Nothing big, just finishing out the run, but I need to tell this in my story.  
  
Kari: Why?  
  
Me: Because I have a few surprises in store, and let just leave it at that for now.  
  
Gatomon: Why did you do that transform thing now?  
  
Me: Well I thought it was time for everyone to learn about Kari's digimon form that's all. 


	10. Part 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon that's some company in Japan.  
  
TK: Some what's up for this half?  
  
Me (Shrugs): Just a retelling of the rest of the season, only in my way.  
  
Veemon: Why are you doing that?  
  
Me: Simple I need to change a few things.  
  
Veemon: like what?  
  
Me: Like your digivolving and other stuff, but mainly in this half I want to focus on one thing.  
  
Veemon: What's that?  
  
Me: Ken.  
  
Veemon (Scratching the top of his head): I don't get it.  
  
Me: You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Patamon (Looking at Davis): You know I think Davis is asleep.  
  
Me: Right. (Then looks at Davis): HEY DAVIS I'M PLANING ON TURNING THIS INTO AND TK AND KARI STORY!  
  
Davis (Blood shoot eyes snapped over and he begins to stomp his foot): Oh no you don't Kari is my girl! (Suddenly he tares his hand and foot free, leaving tore fresh and sneaker on the wall): AAAAAHHHHHHH! I'm bleeding! Look I'm Bleeding!  
  
Gatomon's little sister: Part 19  
Davis was assigned to kitchen duty with a snob by the name of Jennifer and by the end of their shift, Davis was so irritated that he went outside and leaned against a tree that overlooked the window leading to the computer lab to clean his head. Now that the goggleheaded leader of the second wave Digidestind had time to think, one thought popped into his head. And that was Ken Ichijouji, the former Digimon Emperor.  
  
"Hey Davis what are you doing?" a childish female voice called down to him.  
  
Davis looked up to see the brown fur Gatomon that not to long ago was a Digidestind like himself. Kari was looking down at him with a smile on her face and the sun's rays reflecting off of her D-collar's nametag.  
  
"Hey Kari what's up beside you?" Davis called back to her happily as he waved.  
  
The little brown fur digital feline looked around for a quick sec, before climbing down the tree. The slightly larger white coat Gatomon following close behind.  
  
"Nothing I was just wondering what you were doing," Kari answered when she was on the ground.  
  
"Well I was thinking about Ken and I want him to joined us," Davis said.  
  
"Why?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Well I realized he down terrible things as the Digimon Emperor, but he's still a Digidestind," Davis said.  
  
"Well Davis I'm not to sure it's such a good idea," Kari said.  
  
"But why I mean he's Digidestind," Davis exclaimed.  
  
"Well I'm not sure if he's ready to join us yet," Kari answered.  
  
"What do you mean Kari?" Davis asked while giving her his usual goofy look.  
  
"Well I'm not sure if he's forgiven himself for what he's done yet," Kari said.  
  
(Author's note: Yeah, yeah, I know what's you're thinking, that's not what Kari said, but she is different remember that)  
  
"Kari someone coming," Gatomon said hastily, her ears twitching.  
  
"Well see ya later Davis," Kari said quickly, and then she and her white-coated sister jumped back into their hiding spot.  
  
Two boys who looked liked they just came from gym walked by a nervous Davis who had a sweatdrop on his side of his head. Once the two boys were gone, Davis relaxed as he last out some air. Immediately he thought back to what Kari just said moments ago.  
  
(Later)  
  
Davis was now sitting on some steps while watching Cody protracting his Kendo. Davis was also playing with a soccer ball of his.  
  
"Well I was thinking about asking Ken to join us," Davis was saying as he looked at his ball.  
  
But Cody answered by thrusting his kendo stick down hard.  
  
I guess that's a no from Cody, Davis thought.  
  
Davis got up and left as Cody took another swing.  
  
Ken one of us, he thought anger.  
  
Davis decided to try and talk to Yolei. He had found her in the computer, sitting backwards in a chair, her arms resting against its head while she watched the three in-training digimon eating.  
  
"I don't know Davis I mean he's done a lot of terrible things," Yolei said slowly after Davis was doing talking.  
  
"But c'mon, he not like that any more," Davis pleaded.  
  
"I just don't know," Yolei said.  
  
Davis just gave all as he said," Fine I'll go myself."  
  
Then he stormed off with DemiVeemon go chasing after him. He passed TK as the young blonde was entering the lab.  
  
"Hey what's with him?" he asked.  
  
"Davis is trying to connives us to let Ken join," Yolei said.  
  
Hmm not a bad idea, question is will Ken except it, TK wondered.  
  
(Ken's school)  
  
School was over and everyone was leaving with smiling faces. Well almost everyone. Wearing a mixed look of sorrow and deep thinking, Ken walked with his shoulder sloped slightly and his eyes towards the ground. Just then a pair of orange sneaker came into his line of sights. He looked up into the smiling face of Davis.  
  
Now the two were at a beach, Davis just finishing his offer to join the Digidestind.  
  
"You want me to join you and your friends?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yeah," Davis said with a smile and nod.  
  
Ken looked away from the boy and said quietly," I just don't know."  
  
"What how come?" Davis asked.  
  
Ken looked at the Digidestind who beer both courage and friendship with a solemn, almost sad look. "I just have done so many terrible things how could you even think of letting me join you?"  
  
Davis went to put his hand on Ken's shoulder when he pulled back.  
  
"Ken what you did in the past was terrible, but you're not that person anymore," Davis said calmly and softly.  
  
Ken looked down as he said," That only half of it."  
  
"Huh, then what are your talking about?" Davis asked.  
  
Ken thrust his head up with tears in his eyes as he said sadly," I even want as far as to destroy a human life!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Davis asked.  
  
"That girl, Kari right?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yeah Kari," Davis answered while nodding.  
  
"It wasn't enough that destroyed so many digimon but I had to take away a human's life at the same time," Ken said quietly.  
  
"Ken it wasn't you fault that Kari turn into a Gatomon none of us knows that," Davis said.  
  
"But it was my dark ring that did it," Ken said quietly.  
  
"C'mon Ken maybe if you talked to Kari you'll understand," Davis said softly.  
  
"I can barely look at myself in the mirror, so what make you think I can face her?!" Ken roared.  
  
Ken stared for a moment with a shocked expression on his face, like he was surprised by his own actions. Davis moved closer to the hurt boy and again he pulled back. Ken spun around and took off with a burst of speed.  
  
"Ken don't run away from people who only what to help!" Davis scream after him.  
  
But it was already to late, Ken was out of hearing reach. DemiVeemon poked his head out of Davis's bag and looked at his partner.  
  
"Do you think Ken well even be okay?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know DemiVeemon, I just don't know," Davis answered doubtfully.  
  
Unknown to the two, TK with Patamon on his head had watched the entire thing.  
  
"Do you even think Ken will forgave himself?" Patamon asked.  
  
"I don't know Patamon, it on depends on Ken, but with everything he's done it would be hard for him to let it go," TK said. "But then there's Kari to think about too."  
  
"What do you mean TK?" Patamon asked.  
  
"He's feel it like it his fault that Kari was turn into a digimon, so that's going to be the hardest thing to expected," TK said softly.  
  
(At Ken's apartment)  
  
Ken was staring out his bedroom window, thinking. Why would he want me as part of his team?  
  
"Ken, Ken," the concern voice of Wormmon broke through Ken's deep trance.  
  
"Huh, what's up Wormmon?" Ken asked as he looked at his partner.  
  
"Nothing just wondering what's on you mind," Wormmon replied.  
  
Ken sigh, before looking at back at the window," Davis came up to me today and wanted to know if I want to join the other Digidestind."  
  
"And is that a bad thing?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"No I don't devise their friendship," Ken muttered.  
  
"But Ken if they want you why not join?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"Because I destroyed a human life," Ken replied sadly.  
  
"Do you mean that girl Kari?" Wormmon asked.  
  
Ken nodded his head sadly as tears began filling his eyes. "How can I even look at one of the Digidestind when I destroyed a life of one of their own?"  
  
"Well Ken if you ask me, she likes it," Wormmon said.  
  
"Huh?" Ken looked at Wormmon with confusion written all over his face. "W-W-What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I'm not saying she likes it like it, all I'm saying she enjoy being a digimon," Wormmon said.  
  
"H-How can you tell?" Ken asked.  
  
"Little things like when she's digivovles for the first time," Wormmon said then he looked to the ceiling, his eyes spackling. "It's the look in her eyes, that's how I can tell."  
  
"Well I guess you're be good at seeing that," Ken said in a light joking tone.  
  
"Well I'm a digimon after all," Wormmon, said proudly then he looked at Ken. "But I think she don't blame you for what happened to her."  
  
Ken looked at the window while thinking; I wish I could believe him.  
  
(Kamiya's)  
  
Kari was sitting on the railings on her balcony, letting the light breeze run through her brown fur. She was thinking about a few things. Like mainly about being a digimon. She had to admit she liked being a digimon in more way then one. She liked the abilities that came with her new body, namely her digivolving powers. But when she digivovle she is remind of her former human body. And for reason she didn't find that weird, well to her anyways. To her it was like that body was there to remind her of her human life.  
  
But there were also smaller reason she liked being a digimon. One she gets to hang out with Gatomon more. Plus she also got to help in fighting Ken when he was still the Digimon Emperor.  
  
"Hey little sis," a soft female voice said.  
  
Kari looked behind her to see Tai and her adopted older sister standing in the doorway.  
  
"What's up Tai?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well mom wants you in bed," Tai said.  
  
One of the things she really doesn't like ever since her mother found out about her was that she wanted Kari in bed early, like a little kid. But she really doesn't mind that either.  
  
"Okay night then Tai," Kari said as she jumped off the railing.  
  
Tai and Gatomon made room so Kari can get through. Then they watched as Kari jumped onto her bed and took off her D-collar.  
  
"Save a spot for me little sister," Gatomon called to her.  
  
"Okay," Kari called back as she hang her D-collar on a hook that Tai put there.  
  
"Say shouldn't you be going you be going to bed too? I mean tomorrow is going to be a tiring day," Tai said looking down at the white-coated feline  
  
"Hey the older sibling never goes to bed until after, the younger one," Gatomon said as she looked up at the older Digidestind.  
  
Tai shock his head with a smirk on his face, but now he was used to Gatomon's dry sense of humor.  
  
"But still it's a big day you're going to need your rest," Tai said.  
  
"I know, I know," Gatomon replied, waving a paw about. "I'm going in a few, but I always liked to enjoy the view before going to bed."  
  
"Hmm," Tai looked out at the view of the whole city with a dreamy eye. "I know it's just so relaxing looking out at the city."  
  
"Yeah, that's why I love doing it," Gatomon said as she jumped up on the rails.  
  
So the two just stood there, enjoying the beautiful view the city was giving them.  
  
(The next day in the digital world)  
  
The Digidestind had decided to split up and take different parts of the damage Digital world to repair. Now all of the Digidestind and their digimon partners were repairing a part of the landscape. Kari was even in her neon-Angewomon form. Her brown leather jacket was off and resting on the ground. Her eight angel wings were folded up and the shirt she was wearing, was a t-shirt. She and Gatomon was fixing a log house when she heard something, coming with her acute hearing.  
  
"Kari, Hey Kari!" She looked up to find TK running towards her, waving his hand with Patamon flying by his side.  
  
"What up you two?" Kari asked.  
  
"TK has a theory of why we can still come to the digital world," Patamon said.  
  
"Well I thought it because the digital world was in such of mass," Kari said.  
  
"That's just my point, we shouldn't be able to come back," TK pointed out.  
  
Kari thought it over for a moment and realized TK was right. They shouldn't have been able to return to the Digital world if it was in no immediate danger.  
  
"You know TK you're right," Kari said.  
  
"Yeah and that's what worries me," TK said.  
  
"I know," Kari said quietly.  
  
(To Davis and Veemon)  
  
Davis and his blue buddy were taking a break from their work and were now staring down at one of the many forests of the digital worlds on a rocky cliff.  
  
"You Know Veemon, I have been thinking," Davis said.  
  
"Huh?" Veemon looked up at his partner. "Yeah about what?"  
  
"Well about if you could digivolve into champion," Davis said then he looked at Veemon, a look of pure excitement on his face and his fists rose. "Wouldn't it be cool? I mean you as a champion."  
  
"Yeah," Veemon exclaimed as he jumped up and put a foot on a rock, the same look of excitement on his face as on Davis's. "Let see if I can digivolve."  
  
Then he push his foot down and the already unstable cliff edge gave away. The two go falling down as their hugged each other tight. Suddenly they landed on something and bounced off of it. They landed on the butts and looked up in time to see a yellow turtle-like digimon with a spiked back deflecting a large bolder with his spiked head.  
  
"Veemon who is that?" Davis asked as he stood up.  
  
"That's Turltemon a digimon that lives nears lake and riverbed, his attack is turtle spike," Veemon explained.  
  
(Author note: If this doesn't sound right, it's because I don't remember that digimon name)  
  
"Hey there, nice head butt," Davis said as he walked up to the digimon.  
  
Turltemon looked at the Digidestind with a death stare. Which caused Davis to take a step back in fear.  
  
"Um Davis why is he looking at us that way?" Veemon asked as he to began stepping backward.  
  
"I don't know," Davis answered nervously.  
  
Then Turltemon roared and the Davis and Veemon took that as their cue to split. They spun around and took off running with Turltemon hot on their heels.  
  
"Davis why is he chasing us?" Veemon asked.  
  
"How I am supposed to know!" Davis shouted frantically as he looked at the giant turtle over his right shoulder.  
  
Turtlemon chased the two passed each of the Digidestind and their digimon partners. Now they were being chased through mountains were Kari and Gatomon was working at.  
  
The slightly smaller brown-coated digital feline was taking a break to regain her strength in order to do some more work. She was curled up in a nice little spot; bathing in the sun, while her adopted older sister was chewing down on a tuna sandwich Kari's mother made when they heard it.  
  
"KAAAAAAAARRRRRRRIIIIIII!!"  
  
The transformed Digidestind of light lazily opened her eyes to see Davis and Veemon running like their tails were on fire and only Veemon has a tail.  
  
"What up you two?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Well we're being chased me a Turtlemon for no reason what so ever," Veemon answered while trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Well what did you two do to him?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Davis exclaimed. "We anciently caused a rock slide and one landed on his head, so now he's chasing us! So Kari could you use your powers to help us?"  
  
"I wish I could, but I wore myself out working," Kari said dizzy then yawned.  
  
She then lied her head back and went back to her catnap. Just then a roar draw Davis's attention away from the sleeping Gatomon and he saw Turtlemon coming their way. Davis and Veemon freaked out and took off run with the gigantic yellow turtle on their heels. Gatomon watched the three disappeared into the horizon then shook her head and went back to her sandwich.  
  
Turtlemon continued chased Davis and Veemon until they were on another cliff and they were tripped.  
  
"Umm I think we're in trouble Davis," Veemon said nervously as he looked over the ledge.  
  
"Yeah I'll say, we're in trouble," Davis replied nervously too.  
  
Just then a roar caused the two to tense up and they turned around slowly, to see the rampaging digimon.  
  
"Umm Davis please tell me you got a plan?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Umm maybe one," Davis replied then stepped forward. "Umm say Turtlemon mind washing your hands before killing us because I can't stand people with dirty hands."  
  
"What!?" Veemon exclaimed. "That your plan, have him wash his hands."  
  
"Hey it was the best I could do," Davis said.  
  
"Yeah but having him wash his hands I think you could come up with something better," Veemon argue.  
  
"I said it was the best I could do," Davis argued back.  
  
Turtlemon look between the two arguing partners then he roared and slammed his claw down between the two. Davis scurried away from the claw as Turtlemon turn towards Veemon.  
  
"Veemon I think it's time to show this clown who's the da Mon is around here," Davis said with a smirk and held up his blue D-3.  
  
Blue light shine out of the digivice as Veemon felt new strength flowing into him.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to.ExVeemon!"  
  
"Dude you did it!" Davis exclaimed happily as he thrust his right fist into the air.  
  
ExVeemon was just a teller more muscular vision of Veemon with a white bat-like wings and snort with a blade horn at the end of that snort. On his chest was a V with two small lines, forming an X.  
  
"I am ExVeemon, Veemon champion form. I use my V-laser to take care of my enemies and I look cool doing it too," the new champion explained in a more deep tone then before.  
  
Turtlemon looked at ExVeemon with a slightly confused looked. But that passed quickly as he roar and leaned forward. The spikes on his back began glowing yellow and the spikes themselves began flying towards the blue champion.  
  
"Look out!" Davis shouted.  
  
But ExVeemon was prepared and got into a fighting stance. He then began destroying each of the flying spikes by punching and kicking at them. Turtlemon stopped firing his turtle spikes when he find out they're weren't working. He roared again and charged at blue champion. ExVeemon steady himself and the giant turtle slammed right into him. Davis gasped at what he saw, but he was even more surprised when he found his partner was holding his own grounds in this little tug-a-war match. ExVeemon started to gain ground and equally pushed the giant turtle off of him.  
  
Then ExVeemon leapt into air and crossed his arms over his chest. Energy begins emitting from behind the champion's arms. "V-Laser!!" And thrust his arms out at his side, releasing all that energy in the form of a V.  
  
The V-laser pushed Turtlemon over the cliff edge. He cried out as he fell. Davis and ExVeemon ran over to the edge in time to see Turtlemon crashed into the ground, hurt, but not seriously injured. The giant turtle got back to his feet and looked at the two. Then he began chuckling to himself as he washed his hands. Once he was done, he went on his mare way, leaving two very confused partners.  
  
(Later)  
  
Davis was riding victoriously on ExVeemon's shoulder while showing off the other Digidestind.  
  
"Well what do you guys think?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"He's cool Davis," TK complemented  
  
"Yeah I always liked Veemon," Cody said.  
  
"Yeah and he's would be a real big help in work," Yolei said. "He can do most of the heavy lifting."  
  
"What?" the two exclaimed as Davis fell off of his spot.  
  
The others started to laugh and soon ExVeemon was laughing too.  
  
"Hey what's so funny, we're have to do all of the work," Davis grumbled.  
  
Suddenly Kari stopped laughing and looked to her right. The transformed Digidestind could a feel dark and evil presence close by. But her strange behavior didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"Something wrong little sister?" Gatomon whispered.  
  
"No, it nothing," Kari whispered back.  
  
But unknown to group a humanoid figure dressed in a dress with purple boots, gloves, hat and has white hair, watched with a smug grin on her face.  
  
Patamon: What you said early about taking this into a TK and Kari fic, what it true?  
  
Me (Shrugs): Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see. But I don't think I'm going to turn this into a couple fic.  
  
Davis: Good if you do, I'll hurt you bad. (Hold up his bandaged fist.  
  
Me: Right kid. And you out there don't forget to review. 


	11. Part 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Me: Yo M. here to tell you this is the end.  
  
Davis (Looking really happy): Oh so you're ending, cool.  
  
Me: No Davis this is just how I'm going to end your season out, but there's much more to go on my story.  
  
Davis: Oh, okay. Just as long as it doesn't turn into.oh what do you call them?  
  
TK: Takari stories.  
  
Davis (Pointing to TK): Yeah that's it. Thanks TS.  
  
Kari: That's TK.  
  
Veemon: So what do you have plan for this half?  
  
Me (Shrugs): Like I said before just a finishing to your season. But if you read really hard you might just see a small spoiler for later.  
Gatomon's Little Sister: Part 11.  
  
Well a lot has been happening to the Digidestind of late. First there learn about Stingmon, Wormon's champion form when he took out Thundermon. First the group was anger at Ken because they thought he had gone back to they way he was because he order Stingmon to delete Thundermon without a second thought. But then they learn from Pulmon about a mysterious white haired woman who could turn control spires into fake digimon that are now called control spire digimons. But more surprising was on the way when Hawkmon and Armadillomon digivovle into their champion forms of Aguillamon and Aankylomon. But the biggest surprise was when ExVeemon and Stingmon did something called DNA digivovling and formed Paildramon when the mysterious white haired lady created one of her control spiral digimon who was at the ultimate level.  
  
But more surprises still lay ahead for the five human and now seven digimons for when that white haired woman lured them into a place known as the gigi house and tried to destroyed the Digidestind with insert digimons being controlled with a flute. But after the chosen children had beaten her crazy song, only then did she reveal himself to be a digimon in disguise named Arukenimon. She had put up a good fight, but she was no match for the Digidestind. As the group were debiting on what to do with her, her partner in crime Mummymon showed up and fought with them. During all of the confusion he had created the two had escaped.  
  
But now the Digidestind had found out that the control spires were the digital duos source of power. Without them, the two were basically blowing smoke. But something was on the mind of the transformed Digidestind of light.  
  
Kari was on her favorite tree on the school grounds, watching as many kids hurried to their next classes, deep in her own thoughts.  
  
Why do I feel like Arukenimon and Mummymon are just pawns being played by someone else, the brown-coated Gatomon wondered.  
  
Since she was more in tune with a lot of things since her transformation, she was more opened to the forces of darkness. But what she was sensing from Arukenimon and her partner was a distant force, like an unseen hand guiding them.  
  
"Hey little sis!"  
  
Kari pulled herself from her thought and looked towards the window leading towards the computer lab to see Gatomon waving a paw at her. In her other paw was the twin's lunch that Miss. Kamiya had made. Kari waved a paw at her older adopt sister and Gatomon jumped onto the tree right next to her sister. She held out one of a sandwich and Kari took it. For the next few minutes the two feline digimon ate their lunch in silence. But when you have Gatomon as an older sister that silence is short lived.  
  
"Hey Kari when I'm not around what do you do here?" the white-coat cat asked.  
  
Kari swallowed what she had in her mouth before saying," Well I either have a nice catnap or I'm bored out of my mind, but mostly I think."  
  
"Huh about what?" Gatomon asked, her ears twitching.  
  
"Well mainly I have been thinking about Arukenimon and Mummymon," Kari answered softly then she took a sip of her milk.  
  
"Yeah what about them, beside they being total goof balls," Gatomon said in a light joking tone.  
  
Kari couldn't help but smile at that, but that soon faded, as she looked forward, her eyes transfixed on the window to the computer lab.  
  
"What I'm feeling from those two is weird, like some unseen force is controlling both of them," the brown Gatomon spoke softly.  
  
She then sighed deeply before taking a big drink of her milk. Gatomon on the other hand just stared at her little sister with sharp eyes. She had learned never to take Kari's feeling for granted. So if her little sister said there was something out there even more dangerous then those two, then she better keep her ears and eyes open.  
  
(Digital world)  
  
Arukenimon was riding in Mummymon's car, trying her hardest to look around her surroundings of destroyed control spires and trying to ignore the driver as the same time. But as usually he was being his usually babbling self.  
  
"Well my love what do you think?" Mummymon asked in his stupid romance voice of his.  
  
Arukenimon sigh before saying annoyingly," About what?"  
  
"About this as the location from our summer cabin," Mummymon said dreamily.  
  
Arukenimon sighs again only much more deeper. She sometimes wonders how she puts up with the babbling idiot? But then she remembers that he was around because of his strength and nothing more. Surely that was good enough reason to put all with his insane babbling.  
  
"My love what's are you thinking right now?" Mummymon asked.  
  
After habit of Arukenimon's was that she tunes out Mummymon. Half of the things he says are just senseless babble anyways.  
  
"Well you want to know what's on my mind?" Mummymon asked dreamily.  
  
The spider in disguise didn't say anything, she just kept her eyes forwards.  
  
"Well I was thinking of my love for you and how I was going to do anything for you," Mummymon said dreamily as he leaned his head to the side and rested against Arukenimon's shoulder.  
  
Well that brought Arukenimon out of her trance and she smacked him on the back of the heads.  
  
"Just keep your eyes on the road you stupid mummy," Arukenimon said angrily.  
  
"Yes my love," Mummymon said dreamily with a big red bump on his head.  
  
For the next few minutes the two rode across the landscape of the digital world in silence, Mummymon looking at the spider woman with his eyes a few times. Finally they came to what looks likes a small cliff with control spirals on it.  
  
"Prefect," Arukenimon said as she got out. "I know this spot hasn't been hit by those Digidestind brats yet."  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Mummymon asked as he got out of the car.  
  
Early, while Mummymon was rubbing down Arukenimon's back, the spider had cooked up a plan of using one hundred controls spirals to make an incredibly strong digimon to fight against the Digidestind.  
  
"Quiet Mummymon," Arukenimon ordered. "I know what I'm doing."  
  
Then she turned around and started to chant," Forces of darkness awake and do my beading." As she said that she lifted into the air and her white hair flowing behind her.  
  
(Early in the Digital world)  
  
"V-Laser!"  
  
"Grand Horn!"  
  
"Tail hammer!"  
  
"Hand of fate!"  
  
"Cat's eye beam!"  
  
"Spiking strike!"  
  
"Celestial chain!"  
  
The entire inhabits of the digital world could hear the sound of falling control spires as the Digidestind and their digimon took down more control spire. The entire digimon group expert Gatomon and Kari were in their champion forms. While a champion leveled digimon could destroy one control spiral, but Kari in her Neon-Angawomon form had enough power to destroy ten in a roll. Sometimes the others were still surprised at how much power the human turn digimon has. But that quickly passed as they cheered on their digimon. But Ken had a smile of satisfaction on his face.  
  
We're actually making progress.  
  
"Yeah man that's hundred control spires today guys," Davis exclaimed happily.  
  
Now the entire Digidestind gang was taking a breather with Davis overlooking their work on a tree. That when Kari walked up to the tree Davis was in, with Veemon below him.  
  
"Hey Davis whatcha doing?" the brown-coated Gatomon called up to her.  
  
"Oh hey Kari just hanging out, wait I'll be down!" Davis called back.  
  
He was about to call down when TK's calling Kari's name cause him to near fall and he hugged the tree. The blonde walked up to the transformed human with Gatomon by his side and Patamon on his head.  
  
"Hey we're going to get something to drink, what come?" TK asked.  
  
"Sure, sounds great," the little feline said happily.  
  
"We passed a juice machine on the way here, maybe it might have good," Patamon suggested.  
  
"Good thinking Patamon," TK said then he looked at Davis. "Hey Davis you want anything?"  
  
"Oh anything would be good," Davis answered casually.  
  
"Okay," TK said.  
  
Then the Digidestind and three digimon walked off with Davis watching them. Even though he gotten over Kari somewhat even since her change, the goggleheadeed leader would probably never stand TK getting one up on him, on anything.  
  
Davis finally remembered that he was on a tree and climb down where he was meant by Yolei.  
  
"Davis we have a problem come with me," the purple haired girl said in that commanding voice and began dragging Davis, Veemon following close behind.  
  
"Hey wait!" the bark brown hair boy exclaimed.  
  
But Yolei wasn't listening as she dragged him over to a large rock and hid behind it.  
  
"Now looked," Yolei ordered.  
  
Confused Davis with Veemon did as they were told and looked over the rock. They show Cody and Ken sitting quite far apart with their back to each other, their digimon partner by their side.  
  
Davis crouched back down and said," I don't see anything but Ken and Cody."  
  
"That's my point, they still hate each other," Yolei said.  
  
"Huh, then what do we do about it?" Davis asked.  
  
"What we do this," Yolei leaned in close and whisper her plan to Davis, Veemon watched the entire thing with a confuse look.  
  
Moment later Davis came out from his hiding spot and shouted," Hey guys, see that control spire behind you," he pointed and the others followed his finger. "It seems Flamedramon wasn't strong enough to take it down. "  
  
"What?" Veemon exclaimed as he came out from behind the rock. "I could destroy that thing in my sleep!"  
  
Then he yanked back behind the rock and Yolei spoke quickly and quietly," This is a plan so Cody and Ken would start working together."  
  
"Oh," Veemon said then he came out from behind the rock again with his left hand behind his head. "Never mind."  
  
Davis then put his hand on the back of his head and together the two let out a nervous laugh. Cody and Ken look at the two confusingly. But in moments, Stingmon and Digmon were standing side by side with their Digidestind partner behind them.  
  
Suddenly Stingmon took to the air as his left blade extended. "Spiking strike!"  
  
"Gold rush!" Digmon shouted and fired his five drills.  
  
The control spire went down in a large could of dust and a purple beam of large came flying out moments later. Wormmon and Armadillomon looked at each other as the spire collapsed behind them. Next thing you know the two were hugging and celebrating.  
  
"Well those two seem to have the right idea," Davis said as he, Yolei and their partners walked up to them.  
  
But Ken and Cody stood all tensed up and was looking forward.  
  
"Hey you two just did something together you such be friends," Davis said, looking between the two.  
  
"Davis," Cody said seriously, causing Davis to look at him. "I have a feeling Flamedramon could have taken out that spire with no trouble."  
  
"Well," Davis said, but was interrupted by Yolei.  
  
"Well we wouldn't have to do this if you two would just learn to work together."  
  
Just then Wormmon and Armadillomon came running up to their partners.  
  
"Ken did you see us?" Wormmon asked anxiously.  
  
But Ken wasn't listening; his attention was focus on the smallest of the second wave Digidestind.  
  
"Well I refused to work with him," Cody said angrily as he pointed towards Ken.  
  
"Well if that's the case, then I'll leave," Ken said. "C'mon Wormmon."  
  
Then he began walking away with Wormmon tailing behind him.  
  
Things were hit the roof after Ken left, for that's when Arukenimon and her bandage face partner confronted the Digidestind. That's when she revealed her newest control spire digimon, made from one hundred control spires. And to the shock of the entire team, the digimon who came from the spires was none other then darker, eviler venison of WarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon was his name and destruction was he game. He quickly made short work of all of the digimon in his way. Davis e-mailed Ken, saying their needed Stingmon, but the former Digimon Emperor refused. So Yolei and Aguillamon went and fetched those two and ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolve to Paildramon. But still he wasn't enough to take out the powerful mega. So now the Black digimon stood victoriously over the fallen Digidestind and their digimon partners.  
  
"Good," Arukenimon said as she and Mummymon walked up to him. "Now finish them off."  
  
But BlackWarGreymon stood them silent as he looked down. Arukenimon didn't like being ignored and became very annoyed.  
  
"Hey you, don't you hear?" she said angrily.  
  
"Oh I heard," BlackWarGreymon said in a low rough tone as he looked at the two. "But why should I take orders from such weaklings?"  
  
"What did you just say?" Mummymon asked.  
  
"Why should I take orders from you if you need me to your dirty work," BlackWarGreymon said.  
  
He was about to fly away when a bright pink light drew his attentions to a certain brown-coated Gatomon.  
  
"Karimon digivolve to.Neon-Angewomon!"  
  
The street dressed angel stood up, tall and pride. Her ribbons already turned into that pink chain of energy and wrapped around her wrist. The black mega could feel the incredible power this angel-like digimon was giving off.  
  
"BlackWarGreymon you have hurt my friends and that's an injustice I can not stand," the powerful angel said.  
  
"Ha what can a lonely angel do against me?" the dark mega asked.  
  
"This," Kari said and thrust her chain forward. "Celestial chain!"  
  
BlackWarGreymon dodged the chain and charged. But Kari took to the air to avoid him. But she had forgotten that WarGreymon could fly and the darker side of that heroic digimon goes slamming right into her. Shacking off the pain the best she could, Kari fired another celestial chain. Being at such a close ranch, BlackWarGreymon was barely able to dodge the pink chain and it hit the blade's tip on his right shoulder plate. But since he was a man made digimon, he felt only a small tingling shooting down through his body.  
  
"Ha! And here I was amazed at the power you held," BlackWarGreymon said. "But you just a overgrew kitten. I'll saw you real power!"  
  
Then he put his dramon destroyer together and began spinning, until he was a."Black tornado!!" And flew towards Kari.  
  
The Neon-Angewomon tried to fly away in an anent of avoiding the spinning tornado, but the dark mega was to fast and nailed Kari in the back. But then a barrel of pink energy all of sudden came out of the transformed Digidestind, pushing BlackWarGreymon back. The dark mega was stunned that a digimon like the one before him could have that much power. But using that power seemed to have taken all of Kari's energy and she want crushing down, where she return to her Gatomon form.  
  
BlackWarGreymon looked at his defeated foes with something that resumes disgust and pity.  
  
"What weaklings," he muttered then looked at Arukenimon and Mummymon one last time before flying off.  
  
(Back in the real world some time later)  
  
The Digidestind were now back in the computer lab with Tai and Izzy, who was called there by Yolei. Chebomon, Upamon, Poromon and Patamon were still sleeping and recovering from the battle with the dark mega. It seem only Gatomon was the one who was awake, but her attention were on the slightly smaller Gatomon, sleeping soundly in her older brother's arms. Everyone was worried about Kari but they were more worried about BlackWarGreymon.  
  
"So this guy was just as strong WarGreymon?" Tai asked, still having a hard time believing it.  
  
TK nodded and said, sounding just as surprised as Tai," Yeah, not even Kari in her Neon-Angewomon form was able to take him."  
  
Among this group only TK, the sleeping Gatomon, her twin and the teenagers known about the incredible power a WarGreymon had.  
  
"And when BlackWarGreymon attack Kari, that's when this type of barrel was formed by a refax of hers?" Izzy asked, curiously.  
  
The four Digidestind and one digimon nodded.  
  
"It was strong enough to push back BlackWarGreymon," Cody said.  
  
"But in the end it drained Kari of all of her strength," Yolei added.  
  
"Hmm interesting," Izzy muttered.  
  
"Listening we can take time out for study class later, but now I think we need to focus on BlackWarGreymon," Cody said, seriously.  
  
The others nodded and then looked at Izzy. The Digidestind that once bear the crest of knowledge was already deep in thought, trying to figure something out.  
  
"Listening guys, I'm heading home to put Kari to bed," Tai said.  
  
The others nodded and TK said," Good idea, Tai."  
  
Tai said his goodbyes and walked out of computer lab, his mind ablaze about the dark mega.  
  
(Digital World.later)  
  
The Digidestind were on the hunt for BlackWarGreymon when Gatomon thought she recognized the place they in. Then she remembered that the forest the group was in was the place was she lost her tail ring.  
  
Secretly the white-coated digital feline was envious of her brown- coated sister because she had her tail ring. One that was stuck to her and wouldn't came off now matter how hard someone pulls. And Gatomon knew that better then anyone.  
  
In the end Davis had suggested to go and look for the ring, just to gain brownie points with Kari. And it worked too. Just another thing to add to the list of the even growing rivalry between Davis and TK.  
  
But during that search, things really hit the fan. It would seem that the Gatomon twins awhile with Yolei and Hawkmon had somehow slipped into a part of the dark ocean that excised in the Digital world. Soon they meant up with Ken and Wormmon when they heard Ken cry out. But when they found the two, Ken was having some kind of shacking fit and he was mattering something about the ocean. Kari said she saw it too, but all Yolei was trees. But that soon changed and the purple haired girl could also see the dark ocean. So the six just stood there looking at the ocean. But unfortunately they didn't unnoticed.  
  
Arukenimon was riding with Mummymon, blocking out his usually mindless babbling, while trying to look for the dark mega. She just happened to look to her right and see the three Digidestind and their partners just staring at a forest.  
  
"Hmm, would seem those brats are stuck in a navigate dimension," Arukenimon said in a singing voice. "This could be fun."  
  
Then she pulled ten white hair from her head and shot them into control spires they were passing. "Sprit needle!"  
  
Back at the three tripped Digidestind were trying to found a way out, Yolei trying to stir up conversation and Ken and Kari completely ignoring her. But unknown to anyone, not even Gatomon, Kari had started to shiver badly so time ago and seemed to be getting worse. But she was able to hide it somehow.  
  
The group had now came to a deep carter that was impossible to make it across.  
  
"Looks like we need to found anyway around," Ken said.  
  
They were about to leave when something shiny caught Gatomon's attention.  
  
"Wait!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What's up Gatomon?" Kari asked.  
  
"I thought I just saw something down there," Gatomon answered, then she looked at the brown-coated Gatomon with a little of excitement on her face. "It could be my tail ring."  
  
Yolei looked at and then said," Alright then I'm going to get it."  
  
"Yolei you can't be serious," Hawkmon said.  
  
"Hey let not be hasten," Kari said, holding up her paws.  
  
"It not a problem," Yolei said.  
  
Then she proceeded to climb down but last her grip. Luckily the Gatomon twins were there to grab her. Then Ken grabbed the two digital feline and was about pull them up when a vision of the dark ocean appeared with a moving wave, cause him to let go of the cat and they fell into the carter, Hawkmon following them the best he could.  
  
Yolei slowly regain conscious and felt some extra weight on her. She opened her eyes to see the concern face of the brown-coated Gatomon.  
  
"Oh thanks god you all right Yolei," Kari said in relief.  
  
"Were are we?" Yolei asked dazedly.  
  
"A small ledge in the carter," Gatomon answered.  
  
Yolei sit up as Kari got off of her.  
  
"Look at this," Gatomon said as she held up a broken dark ring. "I guess this is what we saw."  
  
"Aw then I guess I did that for nothing," Yolei said, sounding disappointed.  
  
"But you tried," Kari said.  
  
"Hey down there!"  
  
The three looked up to see Hawkmon descending towards them.  
  
"Oh good now that's Hawkmon is here, we can get out of here," Gatomon said.  
  
"Hey what do I look like a taxi serves?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
"But she's right we can get out of here," Yolei said happily. "Hawkmon do your stuff!"  
  
"Right," Hawkmon said firmly.  
  
Then a burst of energy came from Yolei's D3, giving Hawkmon more power.  
  
"Hawkmon digivovle too.." But for some reason nothing  
  
"How what happened Hawkmon?" Yolei asked, confuse of why her partner wasn't digivovling  
  
"Hmm it would seems I can't digivovle in this place," Hawkmon said calmly.  
  
Right at that point Yolei lost it and began to panic.  
  
"Oh no I don't want to be stuck in here for the rest of my life!" Yolei screamed in panic. "I have plans and I don't be stuck in some hole."  
  
Then without warning, Kari spun around and used her tail to slap Yolei.  
  
"Sorry Yolei," the brown Gatomon apologized and looked away.  
  
"No I needed that," Yolei said.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I was like you," Kari said suddenly.  
  
Yolei was confused by this. "Me? Why me?  
  
"Because you could openly say what's on you mind," Kari said.  
  
"To true the truth I wish I was like you sometimes," Yolei said.  
  
"Huh, why me?" Kari asked, looking up at the taller Digidestind confusingly  
  
"Because, you're so good at keeping to yourself," Yolei said. "I wish I could do that."  
  
The brown fur Gatomon gave Yolei smile and said," Trust me it isn't that good."  
  
Suddenly she wrapped her arms and tail around herself as she began shivering again.  
  
"Something wrong?" Yolei asked.  
  
"N-N-N-N-nothing wrong," Kari answered through chattering teeth.  
  
"You're lying, so out with it," Yolei said forcefully.  
  
Kari knew she wasn't going to get away so she said," E-E-Even s-s-s- since w-w-we entered into this place, I-I-I felt like something was putting ice all over my body."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Gatomon asked, the worry for her sister clean.  
  
"I don't," Yolei said softly, then looked up. "But I know we need to get out of here."  
  
"But how with Kari shivering like that, she would possible be able to climb," Hawkmon said.  
  
"Oh you're right," Yolei said then got into a thinking position. But immediately she snapped her finger. "I got it."  
  
The three digimon looked up at her with wonderment. The purple haired girl then kneeled on her right knee and took off her pack back. She unzipped it and then looked at the shivering Gatomon. Yolei then gently lifted Kari up. That was about the time, Gatomon, Hawkmon and Yolei noticed that Kari's tail ring was glowing and it seemed to be getting damper."  
  
"What does this mean?" Yolei asked hysterically as she looked at the white feline.  
  
"I don't," Gatomon answered confusingly. "My Tail ring is different from hers."  
  
"Can we forget about this for now? We need to get out of here," Hawkmon said quickly.  
  
Gatomon and Yolei looked at him and nodded. Next Yolei put Kari into her bag and zipped it the best she could.  
  
"You're going to be alright," she said in a reinsuring tone.  
  
The bag seemed to be giving Kari some warmth as she nodded. Yolei then put on her pack back and Kari gripped her shoulders.  
  
Yolei looked at the other Gatomon and asked," Can you climb?"  
  
Gatomon nodded and said," Of course."  
  
Yolei nodded and then both her and Gatomon began climbing, with Hawkmon flying right beside them. They made it to the top and Ken and Wormmon was waiting for them. Ken looked like he was about to say something when he noticed the shivering Gatomon.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" he asked quickly and with a concern filled voice.  
  
"We don't know, she just started to shiver like crazy," Yolei answered worryingly.  
  
Without a moment hesitation, Ken unbuttoned his school uniform shirt and took it off. He still felt responsible for what happened to Kari and was willing to help in anywhere.  
  
"Here hand her to me and we could use my shirt as a blanket," he said quickly.  
  
Yolei seemed hesitated at first, but then Kari shivering worsened and she made her choice. She kneeled down and took off her bag. She quickly unzipped it and gently took Kari out. She held up Kari and Ken gently took her. He wrapped his shirt around the transformed Digidestind and held her gently.  
  
"I think we should get out quickly," Wormmon said.  
  
"Why?" Yolei asked.  
  
"I think this place is somehow effecting Kari," Wormmon spoke quickly.  
  
Ken thought it over for a second and nodded. "Yes that's must be it."  
  
"Then let hurry," Yolei exclaimed.  
  
The others nodded and turned around. But then a blinding flash of green light came out of nowhere, blinding everyone. Suddenly a digimon seemed to come out of the light as the gray was lifted from the group.  
  
The digimon itself would remind someone of a giant flower with a head on each root. A big round yellow head with a black smile and purple leaves.  
  
(Author's note: Sorry if this is wrong again. But I having problems remembering from two years back)  
  
"Wormmon what is that?" Ken asked.  
  
"Flowerdramon, a plant-like digimon that use it leaf spike to crush his enemies," Wormmon explained.  
  
"Look!" Yolei exclaimed as she pointed to behind Flowerdramon. "That over grown flower had just given us a way out."  
  
"Yes, but we're have to fight our way out. Here take her," ken then handed Kari over to Yolei gently. Then he looked at Wormmon. "You ready buddy?"  
  
"Mm hmm," Wormmon said firmly then stepped forward.  
  
Ken held out his D3 and it screen lit up. Then a beam of light came out of the digivice and entered into Wormmon.  
  
"Wormmon digivovle too.Stingmon!"  
  
"Yolei lets help," Hawkmon said.  
  
"Right," Yolei said.  
  
Suddenly a beam of light came from Yolei's D3, giving Hawkmon the power to digivovle  
  
"Hawkmon digivovle too.Aquillamon!"  
  
Then the two champions attack the fake digimon with the other watching from the sideline. Then Gatomon looked at her little sister, shivering in Yolei's hands. Then she jumped on the girls' shoulder.  
  
"I know you're hurting, but we got to try and help," she said.  
  
The brown digital feline looked up at her and gave a weak nodded. Kari was about to get up when she saw an image of the dark ocean, a wave passing over it and her shivering began worse.  
  
"No I can't do it!" Kari screamed. "I just can't do it!"  
  
Well Yolei had enough of that. She gently shock Kari as she said.  
  
"Hey don't give up!" That caused the transformed Digidestind to look up at her. "Listen I don't know what you're going through, but you don't have to go with it alone. I'm here and you got pretty of friends who are willing to help, so what do you say?"  
  
"Yolei," Kari said softly.  
  
Suddenly Kari crest shaped nametag started to glow pink and as did Yolei's D3. Suddenly Aquillamon and Gatomon were starting to glow as well as they felt a new kind of power entering into them.  
  
"Aquillamon."  
  
".Gatomon."  
  
"DNA digivovle to.Silphymon!"  
  
This new digimon has the legs of Aquillamon with a bare upper body and the claws of Gatomon. He also wore a belt with a fan on it and a vision covering the eyes. He also has Gatomon's eyes and long blue hair.  
  
"Wow he had Gatomon beauty," Kari said.  
  
"And Aquillamon grace," Yolei added.  
  
Suddenly the new DNA digimon jumped up and wheeled his hands together, pink energy flowing off of the tips of his finger. He bright his cupped hands to his right side and called in a duel voice of Aquillamon and Gatomon," Static force!" And thrust her hand out, firing the pink ball.  
  
The attack meant and immediately destroyed the digimon in an explosion. And with that explosion the gray world vanished and everything returned to normal. Suddenly the DNA digimon divided into to smaller digimon. One was Solomon, the rookie form of Gatomon and a pink fizz bird, that could only be Hawkmon's baby form.  
  
Kari after leaving the dark ocean, felt immediately better as she jumped out of Yolei's hands and called," Solomon."  
  
"I'm Porgamon now Yolei," the baby said.  
  
It wasn't long after that, that everyone else found them and Ken as usually left, but it really didn't matter that day, because a new partnership was formed.  
  
(.)  
  
Things didn't calm down after that, it only got worse. It would seem that Mummymon had found something he has been looking for, for a while now called the destiny stone. It was said that if seven stones were destroy something bad would happened and of course, Arukenimon wanted to see if the rumors were true. So she created a control spire digimon named Knightmon to destroy the destiny stone. Luckily the Digidestind were in the area and were able to stop him. But things worsen when Arukenimon and Mummymon joined their creature, making it three ultimate against six champions. Problem was when Gatomon and Aquillamon tried to DNA digivovle the cat got tried up in one of Arukenimon's webs. And Kari was hurt and is now unable to anything because of one of Mummynon's attacks. And to add to all of this, Stingmon and Ken were nowhere in sight.  
  
Now while all of this was going on, BlackWarGreymon had run into Agumon and they were having a little talk. BlackWarGreymon had asked about a heart and Agumon had a hard time telling about it. But when BlackWarGreymon said a heart doesn't exist, Agumon argue back saying it does exist. Neither were able to come to a conclusion on that one, so they continue to talk. They talked will into the night and it seems like Agumon's words finally broke through to the dark mega and they were about to shack hands. But as that was going on, Arukenimon's controlled spire creation had finally managed to broke the ring of the destiny stone and for some reason that cause BlackWarGreymon pain. So he flew off to found the source of his pain and ended up at the destiny stone. After destroying Knightmon, BlackWarGreymon destroy the destiny stone in a few shoot with Terra destroyer. And that's when things get sticky, for it seems somehow the large stone kept the digital world in check and with it gone thing around it area went crazy.  
  
And that's how it want with BlackWarGreymon destroying stone after stone and getting stronger with each one. And the Digidestind were always two or three steps behind him. Not even when Angemon was given the power to digivovle by a destiny to MengaAngemon was enough to end the towering black mega rampage. But after that destiny stone was destroyed, the Digidestind got a look at a mysterious digimon that looked in pain. BlackWarGreymon thought it was his ultimate opponent and began dead sit on destroying the last destiny stone.  
  
(At the Kamiya's)  
  
The Digidestind were gathered at the transformed Digidestind home, having a group meeting about the rouge mega.  
  
"So now there's only one destiny stone left?" Izzy asked.  
  
The entire group of second Digidestind nodded. Well almost everyone. Kari was actually sleeping in her and her brother's room. It would seem having the digital world in such a mass was causing problems with the brown- coated Gatomon. She had a lot less energy and her tail ring seem to be losing color. And with their special bond, Gatomon was able to feel everything that was happening to her little sister. And it worried her greatly. But she wasn't the only one worried. Secretly both Tai and TK are worried about Kari. But they kept to themselves.  
  
But Tai was looking at his bedroom door when he was asked something. "Huh what did you just say?"  
  
"I was just wondering what your view was on all of this?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Well I think that BlackWarGreymon should be stop but it's going to be hard," Tai said as he leaned back in his chair and locked his hands together.  
  
"Well and with everything he's doing, the digital world is in a real mass," DemiVeemon said.  
  
"But with BlackWarGreymon being a mega and all it's hard to even dent him," Upamon said.  
  
"And let not forget with each destiny stone he's destroyed he gain more power," Cody said.  
  
"Yeah so this is going to be a big one," Matt said.  
  
"Guy!"  
  
The group looked towards the bedroom door to see, the twins standing there. Gatomon was supporting Kari, by letting her lean on her right shoulder.  
  
"Kari," Tai said as he bolted from his sit. "What are you doing up? You should be resting."  
  
"She says she feels that BlackWarGreymon is getting closer to the last destiny stone," Gatomon said firmly but the worry in her voice was clean.  
  
Immediately the second Digidestind shout to their feet with their partners by their sides.  
  
"Let go!" Davis exclaimed as he thrust his fist to the sky.  
  
The other nodded then hurried towards Tai's room to use his computer. But as TK walked passed him, Tai grabbed him. TK looked at him and both saw the same concern in each other's eyes  
  
"Listen can you watch Kari?" Tai whispered.  
  
TK simply nodded and Tai let him go. Out of the entire group TK is the only other person, besides the girls of the group he really trusted when it came to Kari.  
  
Please be careful, was the Digidestind of courage thoughts as he watched the group hurried into his room.  
  
(In the Digital world)  
  
Arukenimon and Mummymon were watching the dark mega rampaging through a factory zone when BlackWarGreymon spotted them. In a panic the two disguised digimon booked, afraid of getting deleted. They decided to stop in digi china town and eat at a small diner own by Digitowmmon and Tippermon. But the disguised digimon got anger when the waiter and owner didn't tell them about the soup, they were eating. So the two were about to trash the place when out of the blue the Digidestind came in for a little bite. When they saw the two villains, a fight broke out. But with Arukenimon and Mummymon being at the ultimate level and with Gatomon and Aquillamon being to hungry and with Stingmon no where in sight, things were a little one sided. Plus Kari was too weak to help either. But luckily something odd happen and the two tyrants ended chasing the crew of the diner.  
  
As Arukenimon and Mummymon were driving along, looking for their prey, Mummymon's car broke down and he went looking for water. Arukenimon followed him and together they found a spring of soup. Mummymon tasted it even though he was warn not to. That's when the final destiny showed itself. And once again thanks to Mummymon, the ring on the stone was removed and it power was unleashed in a blinding light. The light drew both the dark mega and Digidestind to it. Before the fight began Angemon and Ankulomon were able to DNA digivovle to Shakkoumon.  
  
The three DNA digimon were able to give the created dark mega a fight. But BlackWarGreymon was a never giving digimon and was set on destroying the destiny stone.  
  
"I'm never gave up until I get the answers I seek," BlackWarGreymon said as he took another step forward, oil spattering out of the cranks in his body that were created during the fight.  
  
"He's seems so sad," Kari said.  
  
It would seem being near the final destiny stone has restored her strength.  
  
"But we are we're going to do?" Yolei asked, turning to look at the stone. "He's seems dead set on destroying this thing."  
  
"Yeah," Davis said. "Hey! Maybe we can move it."  
  
"That's a great idea, Davis," Ken said.  
  
"Yeah but one question, how do we move it?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Maybe we can us our D3," Cody suggested.  
  
"Worth a try," TK said.  
  
"Right, so let do it," Davis exclaimed at his held out his blue D3.  
  
The others nodded and held out their D3s. Kari held her paws out at the sides of her nametag and an orb of white light was form. An image of her pink D3 appeared in the orb and together six beams of light hit the stone. The stone lit up in rainbow lights and then beams of light from the location of where the other destiny once stood. The six beams then joined the remaining destiny and shoot into the sky. Clouds then blocked the sky and what came out of those clouds were the biggest digimon anyone has even seen.  
  
(Author's note: Now I'm skipping the little talked Azulongmon has, because it would be to long and I like to wrap it up soon)  
  
After Azulongmon told BlackWarGreymon about his what his roll was in the digital world was, the dark mega flew off with his creators following. Next Azulongmon told the Digidestind about everything that transpired and about the special power of the crest of light and hope. But even the guardian digimon was surprised about the strange change Kari went through.  
  
"Azulongmon, do you know what happened to Kari?" TK asked.  
  
But the dragon digimon shook his head. "Wish I did bearer of hope, but I have never heard of a human turning into a digimon."  
  
Kari looked up at large digimon with a smile," Hey I don't mind being a digimon, but I just wish I know why I change."  
  
"Digimon of light, I may have not know about your transformation, but I do know that you're stronger then any normal digimon out there," Azulongmon said in the wise tone.  
  
"Well we already know that," Davis muttered under his breath.  
  
"Yes, but did you know that she is only using half of her true power?" Azulongmon asked.  
  
It was hard to tell if Davis was being his usually self or if he was shocked that the dragon heard him as his mouth dropped.  
  
"You mean my little sister is only using half of her power?" Solomon asked.  
  
"Yes, but how to use that power is up to the digimon of light to figure out. Now Digidestind I bend you farewell," the dragon bow his head and then flew off.  
  
"Well was really helpful," Davis said densely.  
  
But Kari was still in mild shock of learning that she was only half of her powers. It just a lot too much to take in all at once.  
  
(.)  
  
The holidays season were around and the second wave DD had been invited to Ken's Christmas party. They even gave the originals the greatest present anyone could ask for. Their digimon partners. Now were the second wave DD were having fun at the party, the older Digidestind were rocking out at Matt's concert. But that when Arukenimon and Mummymon came bearing they own kinds of gifts. Namely a control spire and bunch of wild digimon. And with the control spire in play, the digimon couldn't digivolve to fight. But one call to the younger Digidestind and the battle was in the bag. But a bigger shock awaits them the next day when more control spires and digimon appeared around the world. So the entire Digidestind, mimic Davis because he went to help Ken out, were all gathered at Izzy's place to try and find a way to solve this problem. But then the Digidestind of knowledge said someone was on the way to help.  
  
Then he put his laptop and his home computer, so were facing each other. Then both computer screen lit up and light shine out of them. Next a figure dressed in white with a hood covering his face appeared.  
  
"AAAH, it's a ghost!" Yolei exclaimed.  
  
Then the figure thrown his hood back, reveling a man with spike brown hair in a backwards style and a pair of blues eyes," No young lady would a ghost look this handsome?"  
  
But once the originals got one good look at this guy face, smiles blossomed on their faces.  
  
"It Gennai!" Tai exclaimed happily.  
  
"It's been a long time," TK said. "The last time we saw you, you were a old man."  
  
"Hey Gennai," a happy childish voice call from below him.  
  
When the forger looked down his eyes widen and his mouth fell slightly. For he was staring at a brown coated Gatomon with red eyes. But he knew whom this digimon was all to well.  
  
"Hey Gennai, something wrong?" TK asked.  
  
He shook his head to clean it before answering," No I just a little shocked. It this Kari by any change?" And he pointed to the brown Gatomon.  
  
Tai nodded and said," Yeah it her."  
  
"Say Gennai, you been around the digital world a good couple of times, so maybe you would know what happened to Kari," Agumon said.  
  
But Gennai shock his head as he said," Sorry but I don't."  
  
But something in his tone told Cody otherwise. The youngest of the second Digidestind was a really good judge of character and was able to tell when someone was lying. And this Gennai guy was lying right to their faces.  
  
"So Gennai what can you do to help out?" Matt asked.  
  
"This," Gennai said as he pulled out an orb of swirling white energy.  
  
"What is it?" Upamon asked as he hoped up and down.  
  
"One of Azulongmon's seven digi cores," Gennai answered. "Now all hold up your digivices and D3s"  
  
The Digidestind did as they were told and held up their digital devices.  
  
"If any of you had queasy stomach then I suggest you back down," Gennai said. "Alright then here we go."  
  
Then he held up the orb and light began coming from it and entering into the digivices.  
  
"Upamon digivovle to.Armadillomon!"  
  
"Poromon digivovle to.Hawkmon!"  
  
Then the a beam of light shout out of the apartment building and zoomed to who knows where. But moment later the Digidestind were seeing a giant dragon with a cannon on it back taking on a rouge digimon on the TV.  
  
"Who is that?" Cody asked, wide eyed.  
  
"That's is Imperialdramon, Paildramon mega form," Gennai answered, a little shocked himself. "The power of Azulongmon's core was stronger then I thought."  
  
"Gennai is that the same light that hit us?" Gatomon asked.  
  
Gennai looked at the little white-coat feline with a smile. "That right Gatomon, which mean you should be able digivovle to ultimate."  
  
Gatomon smiled big and said happily," You mean I can let the cat out of the bag. How cool."  
  
After Imperialdramon took kind of the last control spire in Japan, and he return with Ken and Davis, Gennai informed the group about going to different locations on the globe and teaming up with other Digidestind to help send the rouges back to the digital world. But as they did that, Arukenimon and Mummymon was to something. And when the Japan Digidestind returned, they were shocked to find a bunch of kids had gone missing. But no one seemed to take this news harder then Ken. But as the group was looking into this matter, Arukenimon and her bandage goof ball of a sidekick tried to kidnapped Ken. But before that happened, a group of incredibly strong ultimate digimon showed, also demanding Ken. But the Digidestind refused and a fight broke out. But with the originals digimon able to reach the ultimate level, it seemed one sided in the enemy favor. But then with a little help from the digimon Imperialdramon was able to take a now form. Imperialdramon: fighter mode and he take out one of the enemy.  
  
But then Arukenimon and Mummymon showed up and once again demanded Ken. And once again, the Digidestind refused. But then a pale human with a purple trench coat showed up a showed them a little something that Digidestind couldn't refuse. It was the missing children. So in exchange for the children freedom, Ken agreed to go with them. But then he learned that the man known as Oikawa had wasn't planning on letting the kids go. Luckily, Davis, Wrommon and Veemon had given chase, but they weren't the only one chasing. A digimon named Deamon was also following them. And the reason was because of the dark spore, which was deep inside Ken himself. But Onkiwa wanted to used that dark spore for his own and made copies of it. Then he implanted the copies into the children. But that was the time when Deamon showed up, demanding Ken. And Oikawa gladly handed Ken over. But that was also the time, Davis showed up and together, ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon. Then he mega digivovle to Imperialdramon. But he wasn't power enough to take on him and the others were busy fighting Deamon's followers. Soon Imperialdramon want into his fighter mode but that still wasn't enough.  
  
"HA you're nothing to me," Deamon called out as he held out his hand and a small darkish blue flame appeared. "Evil inferno!" And thrust his hand up, causing the flame to get bigger and then he threw it.  
  
Luckily Imperialdramon was able to dodge it. He was about to fire a positron laser, but Deamon was quick and had another evil inferno ready.  
  
"Static force!"  
  
"Justice beam!"  
  
But all Deamon felt was a slight tickle from where he was hit on his back.  
  
"Celestial chain!"  
  
But this time he actually felt a some source of pain going down his back. He spun around, slightly irritated by the attack to see a angel-type digimon in street clothes and a pink chain of energy around his left wrist. But the dark priest could feel this digimon's attack and it worried him.  
  
He dissolved his attack and pointed at the digimon. "Who are you and why were you able to hurt?"  
  
"I'm Kari Kamiya, formally the Digidestind of light, but you may call me," Kari grip her chain and raised it slightly. "Neon-Angewomon."  
  
"What!?" Deamon exclaimed. He seemed shocked by all of this, but he quickly collected himself. "Then you must die."  
  
He formed another evil inferno and fired it. But Shakkomon jumped in front of Kari and absorbed all of the flames into him. Next steam came shooting out of the top of his head. Kari used this time to jumped over the DNA digimon and attack Deamon. But the dark priest saw her coming and batted her away. She tried again, but this time he was able to fire his evil inferno and nail Kari. But she wasn't destroyed only lost her power and return to her Gatomon form. Luckily Silphymon caught her, then brought her only and placed Kari in TK's hands. Then he rejoined the battle.  
  
The battle itself was kinda one sided with Deamon able to withstand any of the digimon's attacks. As the Digidestind were figuring out a way of sending him back to the digital room when Deamon reveled that he could opened his own portals with ease. So Kari suggested to send him to the dark ocean, but the problem was how to open a way to the dark ocean. But Ken suggest that he could with his D3 and he did. But it was really hard for him, but with the support of his friends, they send Deamon packing. But before leaving he said," You think you won? Wrong! I will be back when I do, beware!" Then he looked at Kari," But you beware most, I will destroy you at any cost!"  
  
Then with that he was pushed into the dark ocean.  
  
(.)  
  
A lot happened after that, the Digidestind followed the new infested kids and most were showing signs of the dark spore working. But during that time, BlackWarGreymon came into the real world and confronted Oikawa. The dark mega was about to kill if WarGreymon didn't stop him. Then the two mega with Imperialdramon fought and ended in a draw. Agumon, Wormmon and Veemon was able to talk some sense into BlackWarGreymon and he gave up his chase for answers. But then he sacrificed himself when he saved Cody's grandfather from Oikawa when he want crazy after absorbing energy from one of his copied dark spores. But then BlackWarGreymon made a choice when he learned something about Onkiwa and used his body to block the enter to the digital world.  
  
But that didn't stopped Oikawa, when he opened the gate days later and with through it with his henchman and the children. The second Digidestind didn't want to lose so they followed. But when they come out of the portal, it wasn't digital but some other crazy world. Then when Oikawa learned that he was being controlled by none other then Myotismon. And after the vampire was freed from his host, he used the dark spores powers to digivolve into MaloMyotismon.  
  
After that he deleted his henchman, he was ready for the Digidestind. But they were hesitated to let their digimon go into battle for fear of them being lost. But Davis was determined to fight and ExVeemon was with him. They put up a good fight, but then the vampire use something call metal illusion to put the Digidestind in their greatest fantasies.  
  
Kari awoken to find herself in place that was all white. As she got up into a sitting position she recalled the last thing that happened. She remember MolaMyostimon casting some kind of spell on them. But what the spell was doing to her she had no idea.  
  
"Child," a heavenly female voice from all directions called.  
  
Kari immediately jumped to her feet and got into a fight stance. She searched her surrounding but found no one.  
  
"Child, don't be afraid," the voice singed.  
  
"Where are you and who are you?" Kari called.  
  
"I am everywhere and nowhere at the same time," the voice said.  
  
"Are you a trick by MaloMyotismon?" Kari asked.  
  
"No, but he has aloud by to speak with you," the voice answered warmly  
  
Something in that voice told Kari that there was nothing to worry about and she relaxed.  
  
"What do you want to tell me?" the brown-coated Gatomon asked.  
  
"Just to warn you, a evil will return and you are the only power that can stop it," the voice answered.  
  
"What, I don't get it," Kari said.  
  
"An evil from the past, who wants to destroy everything and only you can stop it," the voice said.  
  
"But why me?" Kari asked.  
  
"Because you have something that I lost long ago," the voice said.  
  
"I don't get it," Kari said.  
  
"You well, " the voice said. "So farewell."  
  
With that Kari could tell the voice was gone and then everything went back.  
  
"Kari, Kari," a familiar voice said as the transformed Digidestind was shacking awake.  
  
Kari opened her eyes to see Gatomon and Raidramon, looking quite concern.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"When MolaMyostimon cast his spell and you fell asleep," Gatomon answered.  
  
"Listen you can sort this out later, but now we're needed," Raidramon said.  
  
Kari nodded and stood up.  
  
Once Davis saved everyone the battle against the digital vampire resumed. And with the help of the strange world the Digidestind was able to bring out all of their digimon's forms to fight MolaMyostimon. But when the two Imperialdramon blow the vampire into the digital world, things became rough again. Even when the Digidestind from around the world help it wasn't enough because MolaMyostimon was getting help of his own. But when everything seemed lost Davis saved everyone with a reinsuring speech and turned the battle around. And with MolaMyostimon power gone, his body dissolved. Finally to end it all, Imperialdramon used his Gigi crasher to finished off vampire.  
  
After the battle was over, Gennai appeared and gave Gatomon's her tail ring back and told way it was needed. But then they learned Oikawa had a digimon partner, but he wasn't going to make it. So he used the other world to transformed into energy and restore the digital world to it's beautiful self. The Digidestind cried many tears that day. But as Gennai looked on this heart waving and sorrow fill event his eyes seemed full of worry an concern.  
  
Me: Finally! I'm beat.  
  
Kari: With good reason too.  
  
Me (Waving my hand about): Yeah, yeah but I'm just going to say things are going to get spicy in the next chapter. 


	12. part 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Me: Yeah! I'm rest, relaxed and to start bringing the heat.  
  
TK: Wow don't turn into Davis on us.  
  
Me (Rubbing the back of my head): Sorry guess I got a little carried away.  
  
Gatomon: Hey it's okay. So what do we have waiting for us?  
  
ME (Shrugs): Nothing really big. But I'm going to be doing a little mixed and matching.  
  
Patamon: I don't get it?  
  
Me: Trust me my pig friend you're see.  
  
Davis: Yeah but as long as we're cool on the TK and Kari deal, I'm fine.  
  
Me (Rolling my eyes): Okay kid.  
  
Gatomon's little sister:  
Part 12  
  
Gennai, watcher of the digital world looked down at everything in the now restored digital with a guileful eye. The digital human was standing at the tallest mountain on File Island. It was the mountain that Devimon made his base from. But as Gennai looked down at the island, his eyes seemed trouble with something.  
  
Suddenly footsteps came from behind him and he turn to find Leomon, ascending a fleet of stairs. The mighty loin digimon had the same troubled look as he joined the forger.  
  
"So have you told them yet?" he asked.  
  
Gennai shock his head and said without looking at the digimon," No I haven't and I'm going to wait for the prefect time to do it."  
  
This time Leomon shock his head," But the great evil will return and you haven't told the only one who can beat him."  
  
Gennai sigh and said," They could use a break old friend and I going to get it to them." He then turn around and put his hand on the digimon's shoulder," But don't worry when the time it was done old friend."  
  
And with that, Gennai walked off with Leomon watching him.  
  
(.)  
  
Three mouths had already passed since MaloMyostimon was defeated and a lot had happened. First off Matt and Sora tried dating, but that only lasted for a mouth and the two discovered that they wouldn't made for each other. So now Tai and Sora are going out and it been for two mouth. Mini had also moved back and is now staring with Sora and believes or not she's dating Matt. Ken and Yolei are also going out and somehow Ken has been living through his girlfriend's fits. TK wants to get close to Kari, but he didn't think it was right with her at the moment.  
  
Even in those times of peace, the Digidestind were still looking the reason for and how to reuse Kari's transformation. But for now they were taking a break and were planning on going on a picnic.  
  
The sun was setting fast and the transformed Digidestind was sitting on the railing with her white-coated sister by her side. Both just enjoying the view.  
  
"So excited for tomorrow, little sis?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Yeah and don't tell you're not because I would know," Kari answered.  
  
"Well I of course I'm excited because you're excited," Gatomon said.  
  
"Oh is that so," Kari said, giving her sister a sly eye. "I thought it was because you would be getting the choice to set near Patamon."  
  
"What?" Gatomon exclaimed as she jumped up. "W-W-What gave you that idea."  
  
"Oh just because I can back from the litter box and I heard you muttering something. Now what was it," Kari began tipping her right claw against her chin. Then that sly look reappeared in her face as she put her paws together," Now I remember. It was, oww Patamon I want to nestle your ears." Then she began making kissie faces.  
  
Well that did it for Gatomon. She pounced on her twin and they both go falling off the railing. The digital felines go rolling into the room, through the opened door and hit something. They both looked up into the faces of Tai and Agumon. Tai was wearing his soccer uniform and holding a soccer ball under his arm.  
  
"So what was it this time?" he asked.  
  
The two Gatomon pulled free of each other and stood up. "Nothing." They both said in an innocent tone.  
  
But Tai and Agumon gave them curious eyes for a moment before letting it drop. Then Tai went to change as Agumon went to get something to eat with the twins close on his clawed heel.  
  
(.)  
  
A long figure with horns walked the sands of a gray beach looking for something. This being has been looking for a nice quiet place, where he wouldn't be disturbed so he could do some busy. But everywhere he's goes; someone was always trying to take a piece of him in the name of this dark under sea master. But they were no match for this guy. But things were starting to wear thin for him.  
  
"Three mouths in this boring rat hole and I still haven't find one place to rest or quiet for my needs," the shadow murmured angrily.  
  
"So my friend, what kind of place are you're intending to find?" an emotionless voice asked.  
  
The horned figure turn around to see the being that could only the dark under saw master, everyone was talking about.  
  
"What do you want?" horns asked emotionless.  
  
The dark under sea master just shrugged and said," Just thought I would see the being that has been deleting my loyal servants."  
  
"They got in my way," Horn exclaimed. "All I want is to be left along."  
  
"What for?" DUSM asked with just a hint of curiosity in his voice.  
  
"Nothing that's concerns you," Horns answer coldly.  
  
"How about this, I'll tell my servants off if you tell me what you're intending," DUSM suggest.  
  
"Humph," Horn folded his arms across his chest and looked away. "Lets just say I want to be make a call so I can get out of boring rat hole."  
  
"Hmm," DUSM seemed to think it over for a moment. "Alright you got a deal." Then he turned to leave but stopped and looked over his shoulder," Be warned, not everyone in this world is loyal to me." Then he flew off.  
  
Horns gave another small humph before sitting on the sand and locking his hands together. Then a steam of dark purple traveled up his horns then formed a ball in the space between the then. Then that ball shout up into the sky to who knows where.  
  
(The digital world)  
  
The Digidestind had chosen a cleaner close to a small perch of woods for their picnic. Now Tai, Matt and Ken were sitting the large blanket as the others were doing their own things. Mini, Sora and Yolei were having a small talk while their digimon were having a nice little game of tag. Poor Pulmon was it and was having a hard time getting either Hawkmon or Biyomon because they could fly. Izzy was doing something on his computer while Tentmon napping by his side. Davis was with Veemon and the two were having a friendly soccer match. TK for some reason was keeping to himself as he watched Cody practice his kendo. Armadillomon was also napping while Patamon was with the twins. Agumon, Wormmon and Gabumon was just talking. Agumon was trying to get a few quick snacks but Wormmon was there to stop him. Joe was studying with Gomamon, who complaining.  
  
Finally Tai and the others got the blanket set.  
  
"Wow that was sure a chore," Tai said as he wiped his brow.  
  
"Yeah and no thanks to you Tai," Matt said.  
  
"Hey anyone can get tangle up in this thing," Tai argued as he pointed to the blanket.  
  
"Yeah, but can anyone else beside you can tangle up while trying to unfold the thing?" Matt asked with a teasing grin.  
  
"But let not forget when you tried to help him, you got your feet caught in it," Ken said.  
  
The two older Digidestind, gave the younger a glare.  
  
"And you didn't help us at all," Matt said.  
  
"Yeah because I was to busy laughing," Ken replied with a grin.  
  
Tai was about to say something when he someone tugged at his pants. He looked down to see Kari and Gatomon.  
  
"Tai can Gatomon and I go and play some tree top tag?" the brown Gatomon asked with pleading eyes.  
  
There was nowhere anyone could resist those eyes of the cute transformed human.  
  
"All right but make it quick lunch is nearly ready," Tai said.  
  
The brown digital feline nodded her head excitedly with a big smile on her face. Then she and her twin ran off with Patamon flying close behind. Tai watched the entire thing with a brotherly smile on his face, then he turn back to his friends.  
  
"Now what were we talking-"  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
  
Tai immediately recognized that scream as Kari's and take off running with the others trailing close behind him. The followed the source of the scream and saw Kari all curled up in a ball and shivering badly. Gatomon and Patamon close by her side and both looking quite concern .  
  
"What happened?" Tai asked as he kneeled beside his shivering sister.  
  
"We don't know," Gatomon said.  
  
"Yeah we're just deciding who was going to be it when she started to shiver," Patamon said.  
  
Tai gently shock his feline sister and said softly," Kari, Kari what happened?"  
  
"Evil.force." was all the transformed Digidestind said.  
  
"What could that mean?" Agumon wondered.  
  
"I don't know buddy," Tai said, shacking his head.  
  
Joe was by Kari's side soon and checking her out.  
  
"She fine in the long run, but what causing her shivering is beyond me," he said.  
  
Tai nodded and said," Thanks for the help Joe." Then he looked at the others. "I know you were looking forward to this picnic, but I think it would be wise if we get out of here."  
  
But the others didn't look disappointed, instead they all nodded. Tai smile then turned his attention back to his shivering sister. Just then something seemed to dig itself out of the ground and the originals immediately recognized it as one of the holoprojector that Gennai used to talk with during their first time in the digital world. No sooner did that thing appeared, did a steam of rainbow colors shout up from the device and Gennai appeared in the position he was in when he talked to the originals.  
  
"Ahh I glad I caught you," he said.  
  
"Listen Gennai we don't have time to talk-" Tai was saying but stopped when the forger held up his hand.  
  
"I know already and I would like to shed same light on that," he said. "Meet me at my house. Originals you know where."  
  
And before anyone could say anything, the imaged wavered and then vanished and the projector dug itself back into the ground.  
  
"Okay that was weird," Yolei said.  
  
"Oh he used to do that all the time back in the old day," Mini said.  
  
"Yeah but what do we do?" Sora asked, looking at her boyfriend.  
  
"L-L-Lets g-g-go," Kari said.  
  
"Well Tai it's your call," Matt said.  
  
Tai who worry eyes had never felt his shivering sister; sigh deeply before looking at his friends. "Well as much as I hate to say this, but I think we should go."  
  
"Dude whatever you say," Davis exclaimed.  
  
Soon, Birdramon, Aquillamon, Pegasusmon, Stingmon, ExVeemon were in the air with a load of Digidestind and the remaining digimon on their back. Birdramon was guiding them all. But then something purple came out of hiding, like it was waiting for the Digidestind to leave, before continuing on to wherever it was going.  
  
(.)  
  
"Are you sure this is the place?" Cody asked, doubtfully.  
  
TK nodded and said," Yeah now doubt about it."  
  
"But its just water," Veemon said.  
  
"Yeah and lots of it," Davis added.  
  
The Digidestind were standing on a shoreline, with the originals waiting there patiently, but the four younger ones were looking really confused. Kari had by now stopped shivering and was now standing on her own. But Tai, Agumon, Gatomon and TK were close by her and Tai was holding her paw.  
  
"Is something suppose to happen anytime so?" Yolei asked, tipping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Just wait," Mini said.  
  
No sooner did she say that then did the river flash white and parted at the middle, reveling a fleet of stairs.  
  
"Lets go," Tai said and began descending the stair with the others following him.  
  
The four younger Digidestind were confused but followed. As they went down, the new Digidestind were awed and amazed at what they were seeing while the other walked casually. Finally they reached the bottom and what their saw even surprised the originals. An old style china house, but it seemed bigger then the originals remembered. Then Gennai came from the house.  
  
"Hello by friends welcome back to my humble home," he said with that smile of his as he held out his right ungloved hand. "And since I interrupted you picnic I had made a feast for all of your because you must be hungry from you long trip."  
  
At the word feast all of the digimon's eyes widen and they drooled slightly, even Kari and Gatomon.  
  
"Oh where are my manner," Gennai said then he stepped aside and waved toward the door. "Do come in."  
  
Well the digimon immediately charged in shortly followed by their partners. They entered the main room and the originals notice about three things off. First the room was larger and same with the table. But the really difference they notice was the large fish tank that held salt water fish was replaced with the largest flat screen TV known to the Digidestind.  
  
"Gennai what happened to your fish?" Tai asked, pointing to the screen.  
  
"Oh I set them free along time ago," Gennai answer casually. "Now set and eat as I spin a tail I kept to myself for years."  
  
The entire Digidestind were confused by one look at the large spread of food on the table and their digimon partners shoveling the food into their mouth, the humans heroes took a set and began eating.  
  
The lights in the room dimmed as the screen lit up. So of the grouped need to turn around to see. Then Gennai was standing to the right of the screen, his smile gone. Then the screen went black and a single light shined in the center.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what this is?" Gennai asked with taking his eyes off the screen.  
  
"A single piece of data," Ken answered dry mouth.  
  
Gennai nodded and said," Yes Ken just one piece of data. Now watch as I speed up the process."  
  
The group watched as more data filled screen. Then that data began swirling around in different direction, almost like some kind of dance. The beauty of this awed the Digidestind and it wasn't long before that dancing data began coming to together, creating larger dancing balls. The process just kept repeating until there were only five data balls, four dancing around the center one. Next those four dancing spheres closed in on the center one and unite. Next with a flash of light that spread out at the side, a large gray planetoid was formed with large carters all over it.  
  
The Digidestind and the digimon set there with gaping mouths and wide expressions.  
  
"The digital world," all said with dry mouth.  
  
Gennai simply nodded, his eyes never leaving the screen.  
  
"But I don't get it, why is it like that?" Yolei asked.  
  
"This is how the digital world was like when it was first formed," Gennai explained, not even bothering to answer the pink haired girl. "But with it something came something wonderful and terrible at the same time."  
  
The group watched as a hand came out of the gray soil and a humanoid body pulled itself out of the soil. A brown cloak flowed in the wind as this new figure looked over the digital world. Then he lifted his right hand and removed the hood of the cloak, reveling a human face with ocean blue eyes and long fine blonde hair. The girls, both human and digimon couldn't help but awe this figure.  
  
"This is AncientAngemon," Gennai explained with just a hint of sorrow that only Ken was able to pick up on. "Even though he doesn't look like it, he was beyond a mega."  
  
"This great and all, but what does this has to do with Kari?" Davis asked, his usual confused look on his face.  
  
But Gennai didn't seem to hear him as he went up explaining. "Now AncientAngemon was planning on turning the digital world into a place of true beauty, but like anything it came with a piece."  
  
Like before a hand came from the soil, but this one has claws and also have scales. Then the body belonging to the hand came out and what they saw scared the kids. This new digimon was like a dinosaur with think bent legs and a long lizard-like tail. His arms were long and also thick with muscles that ended with those clawed hands. His had bluish black birds wings attended to a narrow body. His head was also dinosaur-like with a wide opened mouth; drool hanging from his razor sharp teeth. But what the Digidestind notice most of this was the pancule fused into the digimon's chest and it's yellow eyes.  
  
"This digimon wanted to use the digital world like a base for his conquest of many other worlds," Gennai said emotionless. "His name VenomDaemon."  
  
"What!? VenomDaemon!?" the 24 being exclaimed together.  
  
"Yes, he too was at a level beyond the mega," Gennai said.  
  
"But, but that can't be the same digimon?" Cody exclaimed confusingly.  
  
But Gennai didn't bothering answering the youngest of the group. "Now when AncientAngemon learned all this, he went to confront VenomDaemon and the biggest battle of the early digital world began."  
  
The Digidestind watch at the two digimon were facing each other, talking but with no sound coming out of their mouths. Then the ancient angel thrown back his cloak, reveling that his body was similar to Angemon in even small detail, the only two differences were the cloak and the fact that he didn't have a helmet. He took out a sword from his cloak. The sword was a long blade with the upper half of the crest of hope as the halt.  
  
AncientAngemon gripped the sword tightly in both hands as he placed in front of him. Then without warning he charged in and took a swing with his sword. But VenomDaemon took to the air and the angel was close behind him.  
  
"Those two dueled for many digi years, which in your world at the time, was only day," Gennai said with a light humor in his voice. "Wherever AncientAngemon stepped, lush green grass spouted and carters were filled with water."  
  
As he explained that, AncientAngemon charged VenomDeamon, leaving behind in his wake, lush green meadows and forest. With a quick scene change, VenomDeamon is shown throwing the ancient angel in a carter. But he stopped himself with a strange force of power exploded from his back and then rockets back towards his opponent, large wave rippling behind him as the oceans mysteriously appeared.  
  
"But where VenomDaemon touched, became a place of dread," Gennai said grimly.  
  
With another quick scene change, it showed AncientAngemon actually succeeding in hitting his foe with his sword, sending hurtling towards the ground. But the darkest all of viruses recovered quickly and landed in a crunching position. The area he toughed immediately froze over and turned into a land of ice. Then he charged in.  
  
"Through they're massive battle, the race known as digimon started to take shape," Gennai explained. "With AncientAngemon as the father of both data and vaccine types. And VenomDaemon bearing the viruses."  
  
The Digidestind and their partners watched as VenomDaemon sliced opened AncientAngemon's right shoulder, data flying out of it. The data then was reformed into many digieggs. Then AncientAngemon sliced off his opponent's right hand with his sword and that hand turn into digieggs.  
  
"But how is that possible?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Yeah how can one digimon create both data and vaccine?" Ken asked.  
  
"Because he was a mix of data and vaccine," Gennai answered smoothly.  
  
Everyone in the room could only gasped at that little piece of information.  
  
"The two were evenly match and could heal themselves within a blink of an eye, so they decided to have one final battle in ten digi years," Gennai said. "VenomDaemon decided to traveled the digital world trying to find any means necessary to strengthen himself. But AncientAngemon had a different idea in mind."  
  
Another scene change and the ancient angel was now hovering under the ocean, looking at his left palm. Next his rose that hand and it began glowing yellow. He thrust that hand down, releasing all that energy and it hit the water. Large waves formed a giant whirlpool and what happened next stunned the Digidestind. Small clunks of different pieces of land gathering at the location. Finally a mountain seemed to rose from the whirlpool, linking the other pieces together, forming an island all to familiar to the originals.  
  
"File island!" the originals exclaimed.  
  
Gennai nodded and said," Yes. And on this island he trained but also did one more thing."  
  
AncientAngemon was now sitting under a waterfall, looking at his long blade, his cloak on the shoreline. His wings were finally seeable. Finally after staring at the sword for a few minutes, he raised it to his top right wing and cut that wing off. But immediately that wing grew back and the severed wing turn into a digiegg.  
  
"That egg will play a every important roll later on, but for now let move on," Gennai said. "The day finally came and the finally battle was about to began. But VenomDaemon somehow learned to absorb data into his own being and grow stronger. So the fight was one sided, but at the last moment AncientAngemon used a power he kept hidden."  
  
The group watched as the darkest virus take all of the data/vaccine type's powerful attacks without even fidgeting. Finally VenomDaemon opened his mouth and a vortex of black fire came from it and engulfed the mighty angel. The attack dissipated and AncientAngemon was massed up badly. His cloak completely gone and he was on his knees, using his sword to support himself. But then his eyes lit up and a bubble was formed around his opponent. Then the bubble contenting the worse virus to even walked the digital world rocketed to the sky and vanished. Finally AncientAngemon fell, but is body didn't turn to data. Instead it turn into some kind of village that everyone recognized all to easily.  
  
"VenomDaemon was sent to a world of pure darkness and AncientAngemon body was used to create the primeval village," Gennai explained. "Now the ancient digimon's egg hatched many years later and immediately want to his Patamon form. Now he spent years of training to reach the form of his father."  
  
The group watched as a Patamon with green eyes, mutated under waterfall, trained using his attacks and other things, until his body glowed. He changed into a humanoid figure that was all too familiar with the second Digidestind.  
  
"No way! That's Seraphimon!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. But he was like his father, he was beyond a mega," Gennai said. "He then spent years guarding over what his father created, determined to safe guard everything."  
  
This time when Gennai spoke his voice was filled with even greater sorrow, but still only Ken seemed to pick it up.  
  
"But then something wonderful happened, his loneness was destroyed when another was born like him," Gennai said, this time a mixed of happiness and sorrow.  
  
The group watched as a digiegg hatch and the digimon that came out of it immediately digivovle into something like a humanoid female. She had what looked like a armored dress that end with a small piece of cloth hanging over blue high heel shoes. The area around her stomach was clapped in white armor and an opening reveling her flat stomach. Her beast area was blue with yellow circle patterns in one another. She had large round shoulder plates ending with flat tips. Her arms were also in that white metal that end with blue gloves. In her right hand was a shield that fitted perfectly with her arms and a lance like weapon in her left hand. Finally she had a helmet that cover only her eyes with three animal-like head on it and the center one having a small pitch of red hair on it. She also had long blonde hair flowing down between eight fork-like wings.  
  
"This is Ophanimon," Gennai said with a hint of happiness in his voice. "And at first Seraphimon saw her as a threat and was planning on destroying her but soon he realized she was like him and they formed a bond."  
  
The group watched as Ophanimon and Seraphimon engaged in a fierce battle, shoulders tensed and both staring each other down through their helmets. The stare down seemed to last for days with the color of the sky changing fast. But soon the two digimon relaxed and they looked like they were talking.  
  
"So those two guarded over the digital world for countless years until he came," Gennai's voice seemed to harden and turn cold when he next spoke. "It was through the wall of fire that he emerge with only one goal. To destroy that digital world."  
  
Once the originals heard that name all of them gasped, confusing the seconds.  
  
"Yes it was through there, that he return," Gennai said coldly.  
  
"Who?" Cody asked.  
  
"VenomDaemon," Gennai answered coldly.  
  
Upon hearing that name, the group of 24 gasped as the humans turns paled.  
  
"With his time in the world of pure darkness, he had became very stronger and the celestial digimon weren't powerful enough to defeat him, but they tried," Gennai said again in his sorrowful tone that only Ken picked up.  
  
They watched as the three began fighting. The many lands of the digital world being destroyed became of this massive fight. But it wasn't long before, Ophanimon took a slash from the dark virus and fell, hurt badly and started to dissolve into data. But then Seraphimon stepped between the two and just by looking at him, the group could see how anger he was.  
  
"The anger that he had held for many year at never knowing his father and see the only being he even cared for, finally came out and he attack restless. Sadly Seraphimon was the first to fall," Gennai closed his eyes and a tear that no one saw rolled down his right cheek.  
  
The group watched as Seraphimon charged in and VenomDaemon opened his mouth and uses that strange attack of his. The mighty angel was covered in the bluish black frame and dissolve into data. But then VenomDaemon shout of beams of light from his eyes, hitting the data.  
  
"What is he doing!?" Cody exclaimed.  
  
"Fragmenting data," Gennai said solemnly. "It makes it impossible for the data to pull itself back together. In short death even for a digimon. Now Ophanimon was beside herself with sorrow for the one she loved, charged in."  
  
The female angel watched in honor as the one she loved was taken from her and rose to her feet. She summoned her weapons and charged.  
  
"She somehow put up a good fight but she to fell," Gennai said solemnly. "But before dieing she sent her lost hope into another world."  
  
The group watched as the final blow was dealt to Ophanimon and she dissolve into data. VenomDaemon began fragmenting the data as something unseen by his eyes went flying towards the sky. The beam came into view and the Digidestind could see a strange symbol in it.  
  
It was completely white and reminded some of hazard sighs you see on those barrel with toxic waste in it. But this one was just one whole symbol with three lines running to the center and forming a small circle.  
  
"This is the crest of life," Gennai said. "It the most powerful crest even to exist. And it was the spawn of the nine others crests.  
  
The originals were shocked beyond belief and Ken was staring wide eye and pale face at his crest of kindness."  
  
"This crest is powerful because it can be used for both good and evil, but it find someone who has a balance of the two. His name was Takato and he was the leader of the first humans to even step onto the digital world," Gennai said solemnly.  
  
The group watched with wide eyes as the crest pierced through to the real world and flew into a boy wearing a blue hooded shirt under a red short-sleeved jacket. His yellow goggles hanged around his neck. He also wore grayish brown wristbands with matching pants and white and green strips shoes.  
  
The boy, Takato then walked by a girl with white shirt with a red and blue heart under a deep dark blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up. She also wore light color blue jeans and white shoes.  
  
"Her name was Rika, she was Takato's best friend," Gennai said sadly. "Next is Henry and is girlfriend Jeri."  
  
The group then saw a boy a little to tall for his age in a completely black attire with a orange jacket hanging around his wrist and blue hair, walking with a girl wearing a pink overhaul dress and a white and blue stripped shirt, her long brown flowing in the wind.  
  
"Finally was Karu and his twin brother Ryo," Gennai said.  
  
Then they watched as two kids with brown hair in a matching style walked down the street. One wore a sleeveless black shirt and the other wearing a long black shirt. Both were dark blue jeans. And even though they were twins their faces had slightly differences.  
  
"When these six meant, Takato would lead them into the battle of their life," Gennai explained. "Takato also told them about weird dreams he was having.  
  
The six meant and Takato told them of his dream, but some were unbelieving. Suddenly Takato's chest puffed out as the crest of life appeared on it. Next the group was incased in a bubble of white energy and it lifted into the air, carrying the very confused kids to their destiny. They traveled through the dimensional tunnels that ended in the digital world. Then the bubble made a crash landing, popping around above impacted. But the bubble didn't dissolved; instead it shrunk to about the size of basketball and became a glass orb.  
  
"What is that?" Cody asked.  
  
"It would have been the key to getting them home," Gennai said, but not looking at the group. "Soon they meant up with their digimon partners and the battle for digital world would begin."  
  
They group watched as a Leomon was helping Jeri to drink some water. A Unimon was fanning Karu and a Terriermon was using his ears to doing the same for Henry. A Centaurmon was helping Ryo to get water. A yellow fox- like digimon with purple gloves was just making small talk with Rika. And finally a red dinosaur with black makings and a symbol on his chest was keeping to himself, by Takato's side.  
  
"Funny how come I never seen those digimon before?" Ken wondered out loud.  
  
"That because their races were wiped out by VenomDaemon," Gennai answered.  
  
The group of Digidestind and their digimon partners looked at the man with gasping mouths.  
  
As if sensing the eyes upon him, Gennai nodded and said," Yes wiped because of fear." Next he pointed to the fox. "This one is named Renamon. Her race was keepers of peace and free will. So natural she was very free spirited." Then he points at the dinosaur. "And that be Guilmon, keeper of the chaos."  
  
"But I don't understand why wipe their races out?" Cody asked, frantically.  
  
"Because the chaos was a power far beyond even VenomDaemon's own," Gennai answered. "So he didn't want that power used against him."  
  
But then Gennai looked at his visitors for the first time ever since they arrived. And when he spoke the sorrow wasn't hidden. "And the battle finally began, but it wasn't long before VenomDaemon calmed his first human life."  
  
The group watched as VenomDaemon used his powerful attack on Jeri and Leomon was laying bare conscious by a tree, screaming his partner's name. Suddenly Henry came rushing in with Terriermon on his shoulder and tried to push Jeri out of the way, but she took a firm grip on his wrist and said something, that the watcher couldn't hear. But then to everyone surprise the two locked on for a kiss and then the flames engulf them, ending three lives. VenomDaemon then fragmented Terriermon's data. But then he was struck from behind as he was gloating. The virus turn around to see a large knight with a lance and shield and a woman in golden armor with long white hair in two pigtails. Takato and Rika were behind those two digimon and both looked mad. But Takato seemed to be glowing white.  
  
"Gallantmon and Sakuyamon. The mega forms of Guilmon and Renamon," Gennai said. "Together they put up a good fight, but still it wasn't long before, all of those Digidestind were defeat and only three digimon walked away from that battle, bitter and sore."  
  
The group watched as the very first Digidestind battled the very first evil the digital world had very faced. But soon the humans were killed off one by one until only Takato was left, holding Rika in his arms as Gallantmon was deleted and his data fragmented. But then Takato got very anger and screamed a silent scream. Then he started to glow white and that energy exploded. That strange light formed a sphere around the dark virus and his figure changed into the familiar dark priest and was send skyward.  
  
"Takato's anger released the power of the crest of life and tripped VenomDeamon in that body and sealed him back in the dark world, but in doing so, cast him his life and the rest is history," Gennai said solemnly.  
  
As he explained that Takato fell to his back, the strap that kept his goggles around his neck snapped and there went flying, landing on the ground a mere inch from their owners. And with that, the screen went back and the light came back on as Gennai fully turn and looked at his guests. All of the Digidestind were pretty shaken up about the little tail they just saw.  
  
"Gennai it was a fractions story and all, but we does it have to do with Kari?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Yeah what's the deal?" Tentomon added.  
  
Gennai gave those two a side way glare, before walking up to the digital feline twins. Then he put his right hand on Kari's head and smiled a sad smile.  
  
"Because Kari had the data of Ophanimon," he answered in a sad tone.  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone in the room screamed.  
  
"But how is that possible?" Izzy exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah I thought you said her data was fragmented and it couldn't pull itself back together?" Yolei asked, frantically.  
  
Gennai returned to the front of the group and looked at each of the Digidestind before sighing.  
  
"I did say that, but I didn't say it wasn't possible for it to use something like a wire frame. When the crest of life was sent to the real world, Ohpanimon's data went with it. It traveled the world for a while until it found a body to merge with." Then Gennai looked at Tai. "Tai did your parents ever say anything about Kari health?"  
  
Tai stared at the forger for a belief moment before looking at the table and when he spoke his voice solemn," They said that Kari had a weak heart when she was born."  
  
Everyone gasped when they heard this, this surprised even the digimon and Kari. But Gennai nodded.  
  
"Yes, when Ohpanimon's data merged with Kari DNA, it strengthened her heart. Then when she was sick and near died when you two were just every young helped bring that data to the surface."  
  
Tai looked up at Gennai with a mix of fear, shock and guilt. "Are you saying I caused this?!"  
  
Gennai shock his head and looked at the elder Digidestind with a smile. "No it wasn't your fault, just as it wasn't Ken's. It was something that was meant to happen."  
  
"But Gennai I must know is it possible for Kari to return to human?" TK asked, speaking for the first time.  
  
Gennai looked at him and shook his head sadly. "No TK there's isn't and even if there was I wouldn't risk it."  
  
"But why not?" Cody asked.  
  
Gennai looked at the little guy and then back at the group," Because her powers she had inherited from Ohpanimon would be too much for her to control in a human body. She would probably destroy herself and the entire building she lived in."  
  
"You sure know how to paint a beauty picture," Gatomon said.  
  
But right at the moment all of the anger Davis has been trying to hold back exploded and he jumped to his feet.  
  
"So you're telling us you know this and didn't tell us?!" he screamed.  
  
"Davis shut up!" Tai yelled in a scolding voice.  
  
That caught everyone off guard, because Tai hardly even yells. So Davis set down in a sulking manner and muttered something.  
  
Tai looked at Gennai and asked," Why didn't you just tell us all of this when you first came to use three mouths ago."  
  
Gennai seemed surprised by Tai's question, but then he looked towards the ground as a look came over his face that Ken knew all to well.  
  
"You were afraid wouldn't you?" Ken asked.  
  
Gennai didn't look up but nodded shamefully. But Tai then got up, walked over to the man and put his hand on Gennai's shoulder. Upon feeling the wait on his shoulder, looked up into the reinsuring eyes of Tai.  
  
"Hey we don't blame you, it must have been hard to keep this from us," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I mean Kari already used to being a digimon anyways," Gatomon said.  
  
"And I'm sure once we explain everything to Kari's parents they would understand," Agumon said.  
  
"I blame you," Davis muttered.  
  
But that in turn back him a whack on the back of the head by both Yolei and Mimi.  
  
"But I do have a question?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yes Ken?" Gennai asked.  
  
"Are you Seraphimon reincarnation?"  
  
Then a looked of utter shock crossed Gennai's face and he began trembling for some reason.  
  
"No way," Davis exclaimed.  
  
"No Davis he is right," Gennai solemn voice seemed to surprise everyone.  
  
The group looked at Gennai in time to see him removing his cloak. He let it down and everyone, human and digimon alike gasped. For on a muscular chest was none other then the crest of hope itself.  
  
"But, but how?" Cody exclaimed with a dry mouth.  
  
But Gennai didn't answer, because he was to busy trembling and he was now holding his head, looking of incredible pain on his face. Gennai collapsed to his knees as the room went dark and the screen lit up again. That's when the Digidestind realized that the giant TV screen was somehow connected to Gennai's own memories.  
  
What was now displaying on the screen was the place of the final battle with VenomDaemon. The bodies of the first ever Digidestind were scatter about the land, like some horrible tomb. Then glowing data began circling around and above Takato's body. The body then began glowing and was lifted off the ground, where the data began swirling around it. Soon the glow began to bright and the body was lost in it. But when the light did faded, the boy that had once been Takato was gone and who stood in his place was Gennai. The forger landed and looked at three digimon who had survive the battle, come to moan their fallen partners. He gave them a quick nodded before walking away. The three digimon began to bury the five bodies of the Digidestind while Gennai stopped and picked up the goggles he once wore in pride. He put them in his cloak and walked off. And with that, the screen went black again and the room brightened.  
  
"You don't know what it's like to have these memories," Gennai squeak, tears running down his cheeks. "Knowing that you failed twice and hearing those voices."  
  
"Voices?" Cody asked.  
  
"I can hear those who live in the darkness," Gennai sobbed. "They threaten to drove me mad."  
  
The Digidestind were shocked for all the time they knew him, Gennai had never show this level of emotion and it was enough to bring tear to them. But then TK walked up to the forger and placed his hand on his shoulder. Gennai looked up into the smiling face of the young blonde.  
  
"I know how it feels, because I to can hear them," TK said softly.  
  
Everyone in the room gasped when they heard that.  
  
TK then looked at his friends and nodded," Yeah I can hear them too, but I bet not as strongly as Gennai or Kari."  
  
Gennai stared at the boy before standing up and wiping his tears. He then picked up his cloak and put it back on as Yolei approached him.  
  
"What about you're counterparts?" she asked.  
  
"There's are just my counterparts, when I leave this world, so do they. Not that it doesn't really matter," Gennai, answered.  
  
"And can I ask, is that why Daemon wanted the dark spore, because it would help him return to his normal form?" izzy asked.  
  
Gennai looked at the red hair and nodded. "Yes, because digimon who digivolve with the help of a human is stronger then a digimon who digivovle normally."  
  
Tai nodded then looked at the others. "Hey guys, I think we outstayed are welcome and we should be heading back."  
  
Everyone there nodded and the group began to leave. But as they left Gennai stared at the TK with a curious eye.  
  
(.)  
  
The group was now walking back towards their picnic site, to gather their things and return to the real world.  
  
"You know I can't help but feel really sorry for Gennai," Mini said.  
  
"I know. I mean carrying memories of two people that would drive me crazy," Yolei said.  
  
"Yeah but lets not forget about what he told us about the dark spore," Ken said.  
  
But Davis just waved his hand as he said," Aw don't worry about it. I mean Daemon is in the dark ocean. So what trouble can he cause?"  
  
"Remember Davish, Kari did say she felt a dark power," Veemon said.  
  
"But come on that just could be anything," Davis complained.  
  
"Davis," Tai's firm voice said. "If Kari said she felt something then we should be more alert okay."  
  
"Yeah among all of us, she's the strongest," Agumon added.  
  
"Yeah that my little sister alright," Gatomon said proudly.  
  
"Gatomon if anything you're the little sister not Kari," Tai joked.  
  
"No way I have been a digimon the longest so I'm the older one," Gatomon said.  
  
"Are you sure, "little sister," Kari asked teasingly.  
  
"Hey don't you start with me or I'm going to have lay down some tough love," Gatomon threaten by showing her claws.  
  
"Prove it," Kari said.  
  
Then both digital feline took off running with Gatomon chasing Kari and while the Digidestind where laughing. But then Matt notices that his little brother was hanging back and his hat was in a position that kept his eyes hidden. So Matt with Gabumon by his side broke from the group and joined his brother.  
  
"Hey TK something wrong?" Matt asked.  
  
But TK didn't answer him, he just kept his head title down, with his eyes shadowed. Patamon was also looking with concern eyes at his partner.  
  
"It has something to do with Kari doesn't it?" Matt asked, taking a choice.  
  
But when he said that, TK's head snapped up and looked at Matt with a cold glare. But the older blonde could see the pain hidden behind those eyes and knew it had something to do with the transformed Digidestind.  
  
"Listen I know it's heard to chock down but in time it could get batter and who knows you might just fine somewhere of being close with her," Matt said and then walked off with his partner.  
  
TK gave Kari a quick look before turning his eyes back to the ground, a single tear falling from the boy's hidden eyes.  
  
(.)  
  
In a snow-covered land, blizzards raged, but a single ball of energy seemed to travel the land with no trouble. It was heading toward a large snow-covered that was similar to Infinite Mountain. The ball reached the base of the mountain and hovered over a large ice cube with a humanoid figure with wings on it. Next the ball went into the cube and it became flashing a dark purple color. Then the figure in the cube began moving and drew his arms close to his chest. Then he thrust them up, shattering the cube he was tripped in as bat-like wings spread out.  
  
(.)  
  
Kari: Well I would never had seen that one coming.  
  
TK: I know. I can't wait to see what happens next.  
  
Davis (Looking ready to kill me): Listen here you're going to change my girl back and make her fall in love with yours truly.  
  
Me (Rolling my eyes): Right kid. Mind getting away from me, you got onions on your breath.  
  
Patamon (Looking confused): I still don't get about the mixing and matching thing.  
  
Me: Well I wanted to used the last names of the season 4 kids, but I didn't know them, so I just put the first names of a few of the season 3 kids.  
  
Patamon: Oh 


	13. Part 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But I know you know that.  
  
Davis (Still looking like he's wants to kill me): So how long until you change my girl back?  
  
Me (Sighing before looking at him): If you were listening, I'm not going to change her back, unless you want her to cook herself into an over cooked piece of meat?  
  
Davis (Lunging for me): That's it you're dead!  
  
Me (Side stepping and slipping Davis on the back): Hey ya all if you're wondering about Kari's losing herself, don't worry about that happening.  
  
Gatomon: Why?  
  
Me (Looking down at her): It was something I forget to say in my last chapter, but Kari is a mix of human and digimon. Her human side reflex is in her ultimate form. But she can't return to her human form because of her powers. Sorry if I forget about that.  
  
Gatomon's little sister:  
Part 12  
  
The digimon that was tripped in a block of ice moments ago folded his wings behind him and looked around his icy surroundings. There was only one person who could release him from his seal and the digimon couldn't find him.  
  
Where's my master and why did he awaken me, he wondered.  
  
"My loyalist of all of my servants, I awoken you for an important task," a booming voice seemed to say from all directions at once.  
  
Once the mysterious digimon heard that voice, his red eyes widen and then he got down on his right knee with his arm resting on it and his left fist on the snow-covered ground.  
  
He hanged his head as he said in a soft tone voice but had a hiss to it," Master where are you and what are your wishes."  
  
"I am in a place known as the dark ocean. A truly terrible place to be," the digimon's master said.  
  
Upon hearing that, the mysterious digimon's head snapped up and he said in a worry and concern tone," My master, are you alright?"  
  
The voice seemed to chuckled before saying," Don't worry loyalist of all, I'm fine. But this place is just so boring compared to the other places I have been."  
  
The mysterious digimon title his head back down and he said," Then my mater what are you're wishes?"  
  
"I want you to go to file island and retrieve the orb of worlds. It's power should help me to escape this boring place," the voice ordered.  
  
"At once my master," the digimon said.  
  
Then he stood up and turned to leave when his master's voice stopped him.  
  
"Beware my loyalist of all, the Digidestind children still roam the lands and the had doubled. Plus they had already taken out your brothers."  
  
The mysterious digimon growl deep from within his throat as the word Digidestind, but he just shrugged it off as took to the air.  
  
(The Kamiya's)  
  
Kari was sitting on the railing on her balcony, deep in thought. Early she and her friends just learn that she couldn't return to her human form or she just kill herself along with countless others because of the power she has. In some levels she didn't mind being a digimon in the least. But she could do without the early bed times her mother had set up from her, even since her parents found out she had became a digimon.  
  
Then there's was the deeper season she didn't like being stuck as a digimon for the rest of her life. And it wasn't the early bedtime. It had to do with someone who been very special to her. This person who she had meant many years ago, held a piece of her heart even since they first meant. But she had never said it because she herself were uncertain of her emotions. But now it was too late for that.  
  
Then her ears began twitching as her acute hearing packed up footsteps. Two were heavy with one riffling the carpet. While the other one was soft and quiet-like, like the third person was walking on nothing at all. The brown fur digital feline looked to see Tai, Gatomon and Agumon standing in her and Tai's room.  
  
"Dinner ready," Tai said softy.  
  
The sibling's father had just recently gotten a new job that keeps him moving a lot and their mother travel with him to keep him company. So the Kamiya's children hardy even seen their parents anymore, but Tai had promise his mother that both Kari and Gatomon would be in bed by eight sharp and Tai was a person of his word.  
  
"Alright be there in a second," Kari replied.  
  
She jumped from the railing and walked into her room on all fours. The room's floor was lined with cat toys of all kinds. Kari and Gatomon just loved to play with them, but usually it causes problems and Tai need to take the toy away and scold his feline siblings. And hanging on a hook, that Tai had put near Kari's bed is the one of a kind D-collar.  
  
The group of four left the bedroom and entered into the small apartment and immediately, Kari picked up the wonderful smell of dinner. Just from the aroma Kari knew it was her favorite, tuna noodle Carroll.  
  
(File Island)  
  
On this peaceful small island, the noble digimon known as Leomon was deep in metal training. He was setting under a waterfall with his legs crossed and his hands together. But the mighty lion was having a hard time consecrating. He found himself picturing a young girl with a pink dress and brown hair. Her face in a bright and big smile, which cause Leomon to gave a small, sad smile.  
  
Jeri, he thought as he opened his eyes.  
  
Leomon looked down, a troubled look in his eyes. Why would I think about her after all of this time?  
  
He was proud enough to admit that he missed her, unlike Unimon and Catarurmon. Anytime those three got together, they just set around doing nothing. And even though he never says it out loud, but being with those two, bring back a lot of horrible and bitter memories for the noble lion.  
  
But why would I think about her now? He wondered again.  
  
Just then a shadow passed over the waterfall, causing Leomon to raise a questioning eyebrow. The mighty looked up in time to see a figure with bat-like wings soaring away. But one looked at that figure caused his eyes to widen in surprise.  
  
Devimon? No it can't be. Can it? His mind wondered aimless.  
  
But then Leomon realized something even worse.  
  
"That guy is heading towards the chamber of sorrow," he exclaimed.  
  
Immediately, Leomon jumped out of the rushing water and checked his bearings before breaking into a run.  
  
The chamber of sorrow is the place was the only object of the every First Digidestind is held. That chamber housed the orb of worlds. Leomon knew this because he and his former partners in battle put it there as a request my Gennai, because the orb couldn't be destroyed. For the to happen, it would take something that was stronger then the source that created it and nothing was stronger then the crest of life.  
  
Leomon cut through Primary village and Electmon, caretaker of the village, gave the mighty guardian a confused look as he feed one of the baby digimon. It was just lucky that Leomon knew every short cut on the island and was at the entrance to the chamber in a matter of minutes. Surprisingly enough the entrance was at the back of Infinite Mountain. And it didn't come as much of a surprise to Leomon when he saw the think stone door to the chamber shatter into pile of rumble.  
  
So without a moment of hesitation, Leomon rushed into the entrance and saw the mysterious digimon descending the stair to the chamber itself.  
  
"You!" Leomon called in a demanding voice. "What do you think you're doing here?"  
  
But when the figure turn around and Leomon saw his face, it took all the mighty lion had just to keep himself in control of his body.  
  
"You," he said in an angry voice.  
  
The mysterious sneered before saying in a cold sarcastic manner," Yes old friend it's me. Come to play again?"  
  
Then he opened his wings to the fullest and gave a single flip of them, sending a rush of cold air toward the stun lion. Leomon was to stun to even move as the icy blast hit him in the chest, sending him out of the chamber and into a tree, where a think lay of ice formed around his chest, pining him there. The mighty warrior was just fighting to stay awake. But he needed to get a massage before passing out.  
  
"Gennai hear my thoughts and answer me!" Leomon called out in his mind.  
  
"Leomon, by friend what is the matter?" Gennai asked in thought.  
  
"The finally servant of the dark one had surface and is after the orb," Leomon answered quickly.  
  
What? Are you sure?" Gennai asked.  
  
"Yes I would never that face, not even if I live past you," Leomon answered with a mild sarcastic tone.  
  
"Then I'll send for the Digidestind right away," Gennai said quickly.  
  
"Thanks old friend," Leomon said before slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
The mysterious digimon watched, knowing full what that Leomon was mentally talking with Gennai and that brought a grin to his face.  
  
That should do it. Now all I need to do it wait and my prey will come to me, he thought smugly.  
  
(Kamiya's)  
  
Tai was having a nice dream about he winning the championship soccer game and a certain orange hair girl was smothering him in kisses when a loud knock woke him up. He tried to ignore it by rolling over, but the knocking just seemed to get worse. Finally he woke up when he heard someone screaming.  
  
"Tai would you wake up, it's important!"  
  
Tai opened his eyes drizzly as he recognized the voice as Izzy's. The Digidestind of courage looked at his clock and saw it read 6:45 AM.  
  
"Man what would Izzy wants at a time like this especially on a Saturday?" Tai asked himself as he carefully got out of bed so not to wake Agumon.  
  
He looked at his digital feline sisters and found their ears twitching. Tai was surprised they hadn't awoken from all of the rackets Izzy was causing. Then he walked over to the bedroom's door and tripped on a toy mouse, causing him to fall forward and whacking his head on the door. He rubbed his head as he looked at the cat toy.  
  
"I really got to have a talk with those two about cleaning up after themselves," he muttered.  
  
Tai then left his room and went over to the apartment door. He opened it to found Izzy, all out of breath and sweating hard. Tentomon was hovering by his side.  
  
"It about time, I was about to use my super shocker to break the door down," the insert digimon complained.  
  
"That nice," Tai said in a half asleep, half irritated tone. Then he looked at Izzy. "So what is so important that I needed to get up for huh?"  
  
"I just got an e-mail from Gennai and it sounded urgent," Izzy answered him quickly.  
  
"That's nice," Tai said in that some tone. "But it can wait until I got another three hours of sleep. Good-bye."  
  
Tai started to close the door when Izzy put his hand on it, stopping it.  
  
"He said it that the last servant of Daemon had just awoke and is after the orb of worlds."  
  
"That's nice, but I would really like to get back to sleep now," Tai said.  
  
"Tai! That orb can be used to travel through dimensions!" Izzy exclaimed.  
  
"Meaning?" Tai asked, sounding more awoke, but still irritated.  
  
"Meaning Daemon could escape!" Izzy screamed.  
  
In the second it took Tai to process that, his eyes snapped opened and his mouth dropped.  
  
"Why didn't you just say that in the first place! Come in!" Tai exclaimed as he throw open the door.  
  
Izzy and Tentomon didn't even step a foot in the door as Tai dashed back into his room screaming.  
  
"Agumon, Kari, Gatomon! Wake up we have a problem!"  
  
Izzy just sigh as he hanged his head. "I don't know why I try."  
  
"Hey it's not your fault Tai's not a morning person," Tentomon said.  
  
"I guess you're right buddy," Izzy said.  
  
Just then Tai came back out, trying to get his right leg into a pant's legs. The three digimon were following close behind him, the twins were rubbing their eyes, trying to wake up, while Agumon looked like he was sleeping walking. Tai fell onto his back as he got his leg in the pant sleeve and then looked up at Izzy.  
  
"Izzy what are you doing standing around? Go and call the others."  
  
Then Tai got up as Izzy sigh again. Then he went over to where the phone was kept and preceded to call the others.  
  
Minutes later, a group of half asleep Digidestind and their digimon partners were at Tai's, most not happy with being woken up so early in the morning. Davis was whining about being woken from a killer dream, while Yolei and Mini were complaining about how they need their beauty sleep. But once Izzy told them about Daemon's last servant being close into releasing his master from the dark ocean, the group seemed to wake up and take on a more serious attitude.  
  
"Then what are we doing standing around?" Davis exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. "Let get to the digital world."  
  
"Yeah let go a move on," Veemon chummed in.  
  
Then the two hurried off towards to Kari's room to use her computer. But the others hanged back with irritated looks on their faces. Seconds later Davis and his blue partner came back, both wearing a matching expression of confusion on their faces.  
  
"Say were are we going?" Davis asked densely.  
  
They others sigh as their hanged their heads. But then all eyes turned towards Izzy.  
  
"File Island."  
  
"Well that's makes sense," Ken said. "I mean it is where the three digimon of the first Digidestind live."  
  
"Well then what are we waiting from," Davis said anxiously.  
  
"Wait Davis," Izzy said before Davis rushed off again. "File Island is a secluded place, it has no ports to go through."  
  
"Then we'll fly," Davis exclaimed.  
  
"With what?" Yolei asked annoyingly as she got up and began tipping her foot impatiently. "Not all of our partners can fly and it would be a huge load from those who can."  
  
"Well, maybe we could, ummmmmmmmm," Davis began scratching the top of his head.  
  
"Well I might have a answer for you Yolei," Izzy said.  
  
The entire group looked at the young red haired and he cleaned his throat.  
  
"Well I theories, that with the power of Azulongmon given us, it still maybe possible for your digimon to DNA digivovle and Pildramon, may be able to reach his mega form."  
  
"Cool. Hear that Veemon," Davis said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah! So let go," Veemon cheered before he and Davis ran into the sibling's bedroom.  
  
The others sigh again as the stood up. The group walked into Tai's room as Yolei said to Kari.  
  
"I think he's the one who needs the collar with a leash."  
  
(The Digital world)  
  
Well it would seem that Izzy's theory was right and now the entire Digidestind were now riding safely in that energy bubble Imperialdramon makes, rapidly approaching File Island.  
  
"So that's it?" Cody asked, his voice carrying a hint of curiosity.  
  
"That's right Cody," Joe said as he put his hand on the youth right shoulder. "That's where we started our adventures."  
  
"Yeah and it got some nice water to swim in too," Gomamon said from his spot near Joe.  
  
"I just hope there something good to eat there," Armadillomon said then held his stomach. "Because I'm starving."  
  
"Oh Armadillomon," Cody said as he looked down with a smile. "You're always hungry."  
  
"Everyone we're coming up on File Island," Imperialdramon informed them in the duel voice of ExVeemon and Stingmon. "So if you have able personal cargo, I suggest you store it, because we might be in for a bumpy landing."  
  
No sooner did he say that then the giant dragon began shacking and the Digidestind and their partners were fighting to stare on their feet. But suddenly the group was thrown forward when Imperialdramon hit a beach and de-digivovles back into Wormmon and Veemon. The Digidestind and their digimon partner had crushed landed in some unusual positions. Tai had grabbed Sora during the crush and now Tai was on top of Sora in a really bad way. Biyomon had used her wings to slow her descended when she was thrown, but poor Agumon had landed head in the sand and was trying to get free by kicking his feet.  
  
Matt had also grabbed Mimi, but he lost his grip and she was thrown forward a bit. Now Mimi was on top of Matt and the rock star was looking up at Mimi's skirt, face red as a tomato. Pulmon had used her vain to grabbed Biyomon's ankles and landed safely, but Gabumon had gone headlong into a small cliff side and his horn was now stuck in it.  
  
Ken had also grabbed a hold of his girlfriend, but when they were thrown, he was the one who was on the on the bottom. His eyes were wide and the right side of lower lip was pushed out. That's because when they landed, Yolei had kneed in the grain by accident and was now apologizing to him. Hawkmon like all who could fly used his wings to have a nice soft landing. Wormmon was also buried in the send with the waves surging over him.  
  
Joe had grabbed Cody and they both were lying on their right side now. Armadillomon had rolled into a ball and landed on Gomamon.  
  
Izzy was smart enough to grabbed a hold of Tentomon's legs and landed safely.  
  
TK was pretty far back when Imperialdramon made that crush and was now lying near the shoreline with the wave hitting against him. Patamon also used his bat-like wings to stop him and was now hovering over the blonde. But if TK was hurt or anything, he didn't show it, because he kept his face hidden under that hat of his hid his face.  
  
Davis who was at the head of the group had taken the worse of it and had flow head first into that cliff and Veemon was with his buddy in the sand.  
  
Seconds later after everyone was untangled, Tai notice something.  
  
"Say where's Kari?" he asked as he looked around.  
  
"Yeah and Gatomon for that matter," Agumon said, looking around with his partner.  
  
But as they said that, the twins emerged from the ocean, their soaked fur pressing tightly against them. Gatomon was giving Veemon an eye so evil that could put any dark master to shame. But Kari was looking down in an embarrass way.  
  
"What was with the landing?" Gatomon asked in a commanding voice.  
  
"Well you see I had these beans while waiting for Davish to get change and I guess it just choose this time to come out," Veemon said nervously while scratching the top of his head. Then he let out a short nervous laugh.  
  
Gatomon got even madder as se showed her teeth and raised her claws. Veemon backed up as the soaked feline began advancing toward him. Veemon kept backing up until he was against the cliff and Gatomon was right in front of him. Veemon began sweating as he tried to figure something out, but his mind stopped working when the white-coated cat gave him that glare.  
  
"Gatomon do that later," Tai firm brotherly voice called to her. "We have a job that needs to be done."  
  
Gatomon gave Veemon a sideway glare before turning towards the big haired boy and nodded.  
  
'"Your right. So anyone got a towel I can use?"  
  
Sora had brought a towel with her and given it to TK to dry off. Now he was using it to dry off the brown-coated feline and something that had been foreign for him for quit a while was on his face. He was smiling. TK had barely even creaked a smile even since Kari transformation or as everyone calls it now her digital maturity. All and all TK seemed to be enjoying drying off Kari.  
  
But once Kari was nice and dry, that mask that TK had wore was back on as he stood up and tossed the towel to Gatomon.  
  
"So Izzy, did Gennai's e-mail say anything about where we're going?" Tai asked.  
  
Izzy nodded and said," Yes. He said the entrance is on the east side."  
  
"Then what are we doing here?" Davis asked. "Lets get going."  
  
"Yeah," Veemon cheered.  
  
And it wasn't all before all digimon that could fly was in the air, each with his or her own load. As the group flew over the land, the older Digidestind all looked on with smiled, remembering all the time spent in the island as the newer ones were a little amazed by the island beauty. And it wasn't long before the group was at the east side of the mountain. But almost immediately after they landed, Agumon picked up a familiar scent. He had his nose to the air and was sniffing it.  
  
"Agumon, buddy what's up?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well I think I smell Leomon," Agumon answered.  
  
"Really where?" Matt asked.  
  
Agumon pointed with his right claw and said," Over there."  
  
Then the group broke into a light jog and soon they could see the yellow hair that belonged to the mighty warrior. But when they got a good look at him, they gasped. Leomon enough chest was frozen and so was he shoulder and bit of his upper arms. His head was titled down. Immediately Agumon and his best buddy Gabumon rushed forward to help.  
  
"Pepper breath!"  
  
"Blue blaster!"  
  
The two fire based hit the ice and melted it immediately. The mighty lion fell to the ground and Kari was by his side in a blink of an eye. Then her pink tail ring began glowing and that light moved to her paws. Then that energy flowed over Leomon. Everyone watched this with shocked and amazement. This would count as a first for Kari to use this kind of power. The light soon faded from the lion's body and he began moving as he moaned. He looked up with drizzly eyes.  
  
"Digidestind," he said weakly.  
  
Everyone was relieved that Leomon was alright. Leomon then got up and into a sitting position.  
  
"Hey do you feel?" Pulmon asked.  
  
"I'll be fine in a few minutes, thanks to Kari," Leomon answered then looked down at the brown Gatomon with a smile.  
  
"Leomon what happened to you?" Tai asked.  
  
Leomon got to his feet and looked at him before saying," A foe from the past. Now come we don't have much time."  
  
Then he hurried into the shines entrance without waiting for any responds. The Digidestind knowing how bad things were, hurried after the mighty warrior.  
  
The trip seemed to last forever with a never-ending stairs case with touches. The walls of the staircase were smooth with walling carvings on them. These carvings seemed to tell the entire story that Gennai told the Digidestind not more then a day ago. Leomon was looking towards the darkness, like he was trying to avoid looking at the wall. But then he stopped suddenly and turned to his right. He raised his right hand and passed it against the stone. He began trembling slightly as he hanged his head, like he was ashamed of something. He stayed like that for a few seconds, and the Digidestind, could hear what sounded like whimpering. But then he looked up and there were no signs that he was crying. The mighty warrior turned forward and began walking again. As the group walked by the step Leomon was just in and they saw a picture of Jeri and Leomon. So becoming curious, Sora walked up to Leomon. Luckily the passage was wide enough for two beings to walk side by side.  
  
"Leomon, were you one of the digimon that survived the battle against, VenomDaemon?" she asked, trying not to sound so rude.  
  
But the mighty lion was quiet as the group continued they descent. Sora watched the humanoid digimon; his face masked by the darkness, until he finally did speak.  
  
"Yes, I was."  
  
"It hurts doesn't it?" Sora asked, kindly.  
  
"Yes, but I choose not to forget the pain," Leomon spoke softly.  
  
"But why?" Biyomon asked.  
  
She was trailing behind her partner and good friend.  
  
"Because if I do, I might just forget her and I don't want that," Leomon spoke even more softly, so it was like a whisper. But when he spoke again, his voice was louder like he was speaking to the whole group. "But in the end all of the First Digidestind had great pain behind their eyes."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well all of the First Digidestind has a pain of their own," Leomon said. "Takato had a little brother who drowned right before his own eyes. Those goggles he wore were a way to moron him."  
  
The group gasped when they heard that. They all could image what that boy had gone through with that.  
  
"Then Rika's pain was because her parents devoiced and she was left with a jerk of a father," Leomon said. But when he spoke next, his voice was filled with sorrow. "Jeri, she had her mother taken away because of car crush. A crush Jeri herself was in."  
  
The group gasped grew as Leomon continued with his tail.  
  
"Henry pain was because, he nearly killed someone by accident. And the twin, Kazu and Ryo pain was because they were taken from one another," Leomon said. "But their pain was slowly fading by meeting us."  
  
Leomon stopped suddenly and looked towards the ground. He began trembling a bit and then his head snapped up and the anger in his voice was clean. "But then that jerk of a virus want to far and made Jeri relived that pain."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kari asked.  
  
She was now with Biyomon and both were scared, mainly because they never seen Leomon get so anger before.  
  
"That jerk, who caused the one I care for pain, he had to pay," the anger in his voice was raising. "I took all the raged that had been building up inside of me and used it when I fought him," then he looked at the originals with a grim expression on his face. "With all of you."  
  
Right at that the originals, minus Kari and Gatomon, mouth dropped.  
  
"ARE YOU TELLING US THAT DEVIMON WORKED FOR DAEMON!? The 14 originals screamed.  
  
Right at that moment the younger include the feline twins knew what was going on. They remember TK telling that about this Devimon guy.  
  
But Leomon just nodded and said," Yes, but he became obsession with taking over digital world himself when he found about the dark gears. Now can we keep moving, I'm afraid it may be to late."  
  
With that the group went back to walking as Izzy filled the younger ones about the dark gears. Leomon had fallen back into his silent mode as he continued to lead the group. But Kari who was now walking by Leomon's side could see the great pain he was trying to mask.  
  
Finally they reached the bottom and they saw the double doors opened. The digimon sensing danger get in front of their partners and Leomon draw his sword. Then they slowly went into the room.  
  
The room was just like the passageway, only it was wide and bigger. The walls were incurved with markings like the passage and right in the center was a bright, white glowing object with the symbol of life hanging over it.  
  
"The orb is still here, so I wonder what he could be up?" Leomon asked, mainly himself.  
  
"I was waiting for you old friend to bright me so new playmates," low voice with a hiss to it, said in a smooth sarcastic tone.  
  
"Where are you?" Leomon roared angrily.  
  
"I'm right in front of you old friend."  
  
The group looked straight ahead, but only saw the orb. Then the air around the top of it began swirling around and four icy white fingers and one red appeared. Next a wrist covered in dark brown leather sashes appeared. Next an icy white arm appeared, followed by a body with a red symbol on it. Icy white legs with spiked feet appeared. Followed by bat- like wings. Finally a head with horns and red eyes appeared.  
  
Once all of the originals got a look at that guy, their mouth dropped while TK and Patamon turn into a nice shade of pale blue. "DEVIMON!?"  
  
The mysterious digimon that resembles the ruler of File Island, chuckled a bit before saying," No far from it. My name is IceDevimon. I'm a fallen angel who had fallen in an icy land and to survive I became part of that land. My avalanche claw and frost wing isn't anything to sneeze about. Oh, but I am, the older twin brother of Devimon and MaineDevimon was my little brother." He looked at TK, Cody and. "So I own all of you big time."  
  
Not while I'm here," Leomon roared as he charged in, sword ready.  
  
IceDevimon grin big, reveling his fangs before saying," My old friend how many times is you going to do that, before you learn. Frost wing!" And he flapped his wings once, releasing a mini blizzard-like blast at the mighty lion.  
  
The blast hit Leomon in the chest and sword arm, friezing them immediately as he was thrown a few good few feet back.  
  
"Leomon!" Yolei, Sora, Mimi and Kari all called out worryingly.  
  
The mighty warrior moaned as he got onto his right knee and held his frozen arm. "I'm well be fine. I have taken his attacks before, so no problem. But you most stop him, before he gets away with the orb.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tai asked him.  
  
Leomon managed a weak nodded and said," Yes, but you must hurry."  
  
Tai looked at his friends and they all nodded. Tai returned the nod and then all 11 Digidestind held out their beeping digivices and D3s  
  
"Agumon digivolve to.Greymon!"  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to.Garurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to.Birdramon!"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to.Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Pulmon digivolve to.Takomon!"  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to.Ikkumon!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to.Angemon!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to.ExVeemon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to.Stingmon!"  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to.Aquillamon!"  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve too.Ankylomon!"  
  
Then the newer Digidestind got with their DNA digivolving partners while the feline twins got with the others champions and held up their claws.  
  
IceDevimon stared at the row of champion and was somewhat impressed at what he saw.  
  
"13 champions, not bad, but not good enough either."  
  
Then he rose to the sky and pulled back his right fist. That fist began glowing a color matching his skin. "Let see how your hand matches with my Avalanche Claw!" And thrust his fist out and opened it. Thousands of icy blast then came flying towards the digimon.  
  
The digimon were hit and some return to their rookie forms. There was a small explosion, but the Digidestind didn't notice as their called out their partner names and ran to them. But for some reason, Greymon, ExVeemon and Stingmon were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Oh Gatomon!" Kari exclaimed as she hurried over to her white coat sister.  
  
But then IceDevimon came down and grabbed the transformed Digidestind by her tail. Her tail ring was glowing, but whatever it was doing, didn't seem to be working.  
  
"My master warned about you, so I think I'm save him the trouble and just delete you now," he said in a sinister tone.  
  
Kari became scare and began worming about as IceDevimon raised his claws.  
  
"Nova blast!"  
  
"V-laser!"  
  
"Spiking strike!"  
  
IceDevimon dropped the brown Gatomon and stepped to his right, avoiding the giant fireball. Next he jumped into the air, avoiding the V shaped attack. Finally he kicked Stingmon as he zoomed in, sending the insert hurtling to the other remaining champions.  
  
"Alright Greymon," Tai called happily.  
  
"Way to go ExVeemon," Davis cheered.  
  
"Hey Stingmon how did you guys survive that blast?" Ken asked, happily.  
  
"I really don't know," Stingmon, answered him with mild confusion.  
  
"We watched as the blast draw close to us," Greymon said.  
  
"Then boom, they exploded," ExVeemon added.  
  
"I wonder how that happened," Ken wonder out loud.  
  
I could take a wild guess but I don't need it, IceDevimon thought irritatingly as he looked over to his right.  
  
He caught the last part as Leomon's unfroze arm fell to his side. The mighty lion was cleanly unconscious and IceDevimon figured he must had used the last of his remaining strength to fire some of his fist of the beast king to intercepted his own attacks. And it made the frozen digimon slightly mad.  
  
Tai had dashed in and scooped up the feline twins and hurried off while IceDevimon was distracted.  
  
"How do you feel little sis?" he asked, concurringly.  
  
"Well my tails hurt, I can live," Kari answered lightly. "But how's Gatomon?"  
  
She looked over and saw her white coat sister sleeping peacefully, her coat had a few brown spots.  
  
"She's going to be fine, but when this is over I think both of you are going to be needing a good bath," Tai said in a light joking tone.  
  
Kari shivered just as the thought of water, because she was a cat digimon and cats hate water.  
  
Tai made it back to Davis and Ken and set the twins down. Then he turn around, but he did gave a worry look at his feline sisters before facing forward.  
  
"Alright guys I think it's time for the gloves to come off."  
  
"Yeah they're coming off," Davis said, taking off his white gloves.  
  
"Umm Davis that was just a figure of speech," Ken said with a sweatdrop on the side of his head.  
  
Davis stared at his best friend in that precious confuse look of his before saying," Oh." And slipped his gloves back on.  
  
Tai ignore what was going on as he focuses on IceDevimon. "Alright now let pump it up."  
  
Davis and Ken nodded then looked at their digimon partners. Then the digimon began glowing.  
  
"Greymon digivolve to.MetalGreymon!"  
  
"ExVeemon.. Stingmon.. DNA digivolve too.Paildramon!"  
  
IceDevimon's eyes moved back and forth between the two ultimates and was mildly impress with what he saw. He then used his wings to lift off the ground two inches and moved over to the orb.  
  
He placed a hand on it and called out in challenging tone," Come at him whenever you're ready."  
  
"I don't know guys he could be setting a trip," Ken stated cautiously.  
  
"Don't worry Ken this is going to easy as cake," Davis said, casually.  
  
But Tai was just was cautious as Ken but before he could say anything, Paildramon intervened.  
  
"Yeah it's no problem. C'mon MetalGreymon lets rock."  
  
Next he flow up and drew out his green blaster. Energy gathered at the square barrels, lighting them up in blue. "Desperado blaster!"  
  
"Gigi missiles!" MetalGreymon cried out as he chest plate and fire two yellow missiles.  
  
But IceDevimon stood there completely as ease, his finger tipping against the glass of the orb. Suddenly his face beamed into a grin and the air in front of him began spinning around. A black void opened in the center of the two spinning air pockets and the attacks vanished into them. Everyone was shocked by this and wonder what happened to the attacks. But they didn't have to wait long as similar vortex opened behind the confuse digimon and their attacks came out and hit them. MetalGreymon was immediately sent back to his rookie form, while Paildramon was still together, but he was wobbling.  
  
"Agumon!" Tai cried as he hurried to his best friend.  
  
"Well kiddies it has been fun," IceDevimon said as grabbed the orb and spin it on his finger. "But I have other busy to attended too."  
  
Then he flew out of the entrance and zoomed passed the stairs. The light of the sun soon greeted him as he flew through the door. He then zoomed away from File Island and was a good distance away from the island when the calm even leveled voice of his master spoke in his mind.  
  
"My loyalist, looked behind you."  
  
IceDevimon stopped and spun around to see WarGreymon and Imperialdramon zooming from the island.  
  
"GRRRRR, when would those brats learn to give up?" he asked with greeted teeth.  
  
"You could use my gift," Daemon suggested.  
  
IceDevimon grinned as he looked toward the rippling waves of oceans. Then he looked back at the to rapidly approaching digimon. And when they were close enough, his eyes widen.  
  
"Dark light!"  
  
And a dark light came from his eyes and blanketed the entire area. This strange light entered the two megas through their eyes and they found themselves losing power. They began descending as they fought to hold onto their forms. Then with a flash of yellow light, WarGreymon was back to Agumon and Imperialdramon split into Veemon and Wormmon. The fell like rocks as they cried out, eyes closed tight.  
  
"UUG, Agumon you really got to cut the late night sneaking."  
  
The three rookies opened their eyes to see Kari in her Neon-Angewomon form. She was stringing herself trying to hold them.  
  
"Wow, nice catch Kari," Veemon said.  
  
"Umm don't thank me yet until we back on the island," Kari said stressfully.  
  
Then she turned around slowly and began making her way back to the island as Agumon looked to see that IceDevimon had made his escape with the orb.  
  
(.)  
  
Me: Well that's it for another chapter.  
  
Davis: You know I don't like the way you're been doing stuff.  
  
Me (Sighing): And what does that mean?  
  
Davis: Well all the things with TS, it makes me wonder.  
  
ME (Blinking): You thinking. That's it I'm heading to my bomb shelter.  
  
Davis (Looking confused): Why?  
  
Me: Because it's the end of the world if you start thinking.  
  
Davis (Looking really mad): Are you making fun of me?  
  
Me: What do you think? 


	14. Part 14

Disclaimer: I don't know Digimon.  
  
Me: Yo out there, M here to let you know that I decided to make this into a couple story after all.  
  
Davis (Beaming with happiness): Cool so you're going turn my girl back and make her fall madly in love with me.  
  
Me (Giving the kid an one eye stare): Kid do you have wax in your ears or do you just don't listen.  
  
Veemon (scratching the top of his head): I don't get it then how are you going do it then?  
  
Me (Giving him a sly smile): That my friend is something you're have to wait.  
  
Gatomon (Smiling herself): But I bet you go someone already lined up don't ya?  
  
Me: You got that right girl.  
  
Davis: Whatever just make it that I'm the one.  
  
Me (Rolling my eyes): Whatever kid.  
  
Gatomon's little Sister:  
Part 14  
  
The Digidestind were on the beach that they crushed landed on, tending to their digimon partner's wounds. Joe with Cody as his aid was moving from digimon to digimon, Armadillomon and Gomamon were resting close to the shoreline. Sora was with Tai, who was seeing if Augmon, Gatomon and Kari was okay. Biyomon was by her partner side with a left bandage wing. Matt and Mimi were together with their partners. Gabumon was complaining about having to take his fur coat off to be treated and pulmon was trying to comfort him. Yolei was with Ken and giving Hawkmon one of her tight hugs. Ken was busy thinking about what Wormmon told him about this strange light that weaken Imperialdramon and WarGreymon. Davis was with Veemon also thinking about that light. The blue digimon was just chilling out while eating some of the food the island had. Izzy was also thinking about that light and how it weaken digimon. Tentomon was giving his two cents like always. Finally TK were was off by himself nursing Patamon, his hat masking his face.  
  
Joe finished treating the digimon and Tai called for a group meeting. Everyone got into a huge circle but TK stayed out of the circle, but close enough to hear. But for the longest time no one could figure out what to say and that drove someone mad.  
  
"UUUUGGGGG, so are we just sit here and play with our thumbs?" Yolei exclaimed, sounding both impatient and angry.  
  
"What that all we can about do," Hawkmon said.  
  
"Yeah when IceDevimon opens that portal and frees Daemon then we're all in big trouble," Pulmon said bitterly.  
  
"But there's something that puzzle me," Ken said.  
  
"Yeah Ken and what's that?" Davis asked.  
  
"Well why didn't IceDevimon just opened the portal in the chamber," Ken said.  
  
"I was wondering that myself," Izzy said.  
  
"Yeah so I was I," Cody said. "I mean he could have open it and Daemon could have finished us off."  
  
The other member looked at each other with questioning glares. It was something that they haven't thought about. But when they thought about it, it did make prefect sense. But then the question of why arose in their heads.  
  
"If you like I can answer that question for you."  
  
The group looked to the cliff side, some need to turn around and they the smiling face of Gennai. But how can the Digidestind tell it was their friend and not one of his created copies. Because if you looked deeply into his seemly calm blue eyes, you can see the hidden pain that swims within them. A pain not from one, but two beings who protected the digital world from a great evil.  
  
"Gennai what do you mean?" Tai asked.  
  
Gennai smile, a smile that mask so much, grew, then he did a forward flip mixed with a half turn and landed right in the center of a surprise group of Digidestind and digimon.  
  
"Well its simple Takato wasn't as dumb or as gogglebrained as Rika called him," Gennai said and then gave a real smile.  
  
The human hybrid remember how Rika called him that name just to get under his skin while at the same time used it as a way of showing her love for him. But in the end that had broken the young boy down and he told her that the goggles were actually his little brother's, how he drown because he lost his grip on them.  
  
"Gennai? Yo Gennai?" Davis had moved in front of the forger and was now waving his hand in front of him.  
  
"Huh," Gennai blinked a few time, coming out of his trance. "What wrong?"  
  
"Dude you were just zoning out," Davis exclaimed.  
  
"What happened?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Oh just dreaming about the old days," Gennai answered casually.  
  
"So why didn't IceDevimon just used that orb to free his master back at the chamber?" Cody asked.  
  
"Well it was simple. Takato made the orb to be like a train, so it needs tracks to run on," Gennai said.  
  
The group of Digidestind and digimon stared at him like they did when Davis said something stupid. Gennai took notice of this and chuckled slightly.  
  
"It's really simple, the orb needs a path of some kind to travel to the dimension the owner of it wants."  
  
It took about a minute for everyone to process that before everyone, but Kari and TK broke into smiles.  
  
"Dude then we have nothing to worry about," Davis exclaimed happily.  
  
"Yeah, there's nothing like that here," Veemon said happily.  
  
"Well that's sure a relief," Sora said.  
  
"Yeah it is," Biyomon added.  
  
"No wait!" Kari called out.  
  
Everyone looked at the brown coat Gatomon with confusion, but she looked at Ken and Yolei.  
  
"Guys don't you remember, where we were when Gatomon and Hawkmon first DNA digivolve?"  
  
The couple seemed to think about it for a minute, but then their mouth dropped and their faces paled as they looked at each other. They partners were basically the same way.  
  
"WE COMPLETE FORGET!!" the four cry out.  
  
Now the group was staring at them confusingly as Yolei began babbling to herself and Ken looked ready to pass out.  
  
"Umm guys what's wrong?" Davis asked.  
  
"We're in part of the dark ocean when Hawkmon and myself first DNA digivolve," Gatomon answered.  
  
Right at that point everyone started to panic and do they own things. Joe was running around while Cody seemed to be ranting to himself. Mimi was babbling while Sora was hugging Biyomon. Matt looked calm, but he was sweating as he froze up and the others were also doing something.  
  
"Everyone calm down!" Tai called to them.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the elder leader. It was just a good thing that Tai knew how to keep calm in tight spots like this one. But everyone has a good reason to be nervous because Daemon was someone you really don't want to miss with.  
  
"Alright do you guys remember we you were tripped in the dark ocean?" Tai asked, the ones who was tripped in the place.  
  
But the six shock their heads and Gatomon said," No, we're more worry about Kari because the dark ocean was causing her pain."  
  
"Hmm," Tai put his finger on his chain and tried to think of something, but he came up blink.  
  
"Dude, maybe we could rode around and spot that icy freak," Davis suggested.  
  
Tai mentally kicked himself before flashing Davis a smile. "That's a great idea Davis."  
  
"Well thanks," Davis said as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah and amazes me that it actually came from Davis," Yolei said, teasingly.  
  
"Hey," Davis exclaimed. "I would have you know I come up with pretty of good ideas."  
  
"Yeah name one beside the one you just gave," Yolei said, challengingly.  
  
"Well, umm, there was that, umm, no wait," Davis kept babbling to himself for about two minutes before he smiled. Hey what about the time I suggested we go after Gatomon's tail ring."  
  
"And we all know how that's turn out," Yolei said.  
  
Davis opened his mouth, but then close it in defeat. The others couldn't help but laugh a little because Davis never win these little arguments he and Yolei has.  
  
Gennai raised his fist to his mouth and said," Ahem. I don't mean to break this up, but you really need to find IceDevimon before he fines that opening."  
  
The group looked at him and Tai nodded. Moments later, Imperialdramon was seen rocketing away with that energy dome of his active. Gennai watched as the mighty dragon zooms away with worry in his eyes.  
  
Please hurry Digidestind. If Daemon is freed, not even Kari may be about to stop him.  
  
(.)  
  
IceDevimon was flying above a huge forest, his head darting left and right, the orb of worlds held tightly under his right arm. He was obviously looking for something and was getting angry because he couldn't find it. So finally after a few more minutes of fruitless searching, he stopped and righted him. Next he opened a mental link with his master.  
  
"Master are you sure the rift is here?"  
  
Daemon sigh from the dark ocean before saying annoyingly," Yes my loyalist, I myself is standing in the same area as you and I'm looking at you right this moment."  
  
"But master how would I know when I'm near it?" IceDevimon asked in wonder.  
  
Daemon sigh again and said just as annoyingly," It would feel like you're body is being tugged to the location, once you're close even that is. Now leave me along and get back to work."  
  
With that Daemon broke the link, leaving IceDevimon along to think.  
  
"Yes, master," IceDevimon, muttered.  
  
He turned to leave when he felt a steam of air rushed by him. He looked straight ahead to see a bright glow and knew what it was. Then he heard a group of names being called out and the light faded second later, reveling Imperialdramon: fighter mode with the two other fused digimon and 11 ultimate digimon and the last two megas. IceDevimon looked beyond his foe to see the Digidestind clumped together on a small ledge that he had missed. Then he looked at the angel digimon dressed like a motorcycle rider and holding a pink energy chain, with a puzzled look.  
  
This must be one of the digivolve forms of the transformed Digidestind of light. So I must make sure to stay clear of her attack, IceDevimon thought.  
  
Then he grinned as he said in that smooth sarcastic voice of his," So now you got more power digimon, but I'm still not impressed. Beside what can they do against me?" Then he looked away to hide the sneer his grin turned into.  
  
"This!" the 13 digimon called out as they circle around him.  
  
Next they called out their attack and fired them, but Kari held hers back, feeling that something wasn't right. But then IceDevimon showed them a look of a true madman as he laughed a pure insane laugh. Then a giant vortex was formed in a shape of a pure sphere and the laugh of IceDevimon faded as he completely vanished. Then all the attack vanished into the vortex and came out redirected at a different digimon. Gaurdomon's wing blade was now heading towards Zudomon while his attack was heading towards MegaKabuberimon. MegeKabuterimon's horn bluster was heading towards Lilymon and her attack was heading to Gaurdomon. WarGreymon Terra force was on course towards MetalGuraurmon and his attack was top of WarGreymon. Silphymon was on death roll with Suakkoumon's justice beam and same with the metallic digimon. Impreialdramon was staring down his positron laser.  
  
But luckily since most digimon were able to fly, they flew up to avoid the attacks, while Zudomon used his chrome digizoid hammer to block the wing blade and Suakkoumon absorbed the static force.  
  
"Humph, see I told you," IceDevimon said sarcastically. Then he looked at Kari. "So digimon of light why didn't you attack scare of what I might do to you?"  
  
Kari kept her facial expression calm as she flew forward a bit. She give her chain a quick spin before throwing it. "Celestial chain!"  
  
IceDevimon grinned as he put his free fist on his hip and held up the orb. Then a vortex was form and the chain of pink energy went into it. Suddenly pink lightening began crackling around the vortex and the chain pierced through it seconds later. IceDevimon need to thrust his head to his left to avoid it and then he could feel the incredible power the chain had behind it. The vortex dissolved moments later and everyone, human and digimon alike was surprised to see that Kari's attack actually pierced through it. IceDevimon didn't look too happy about it either.  
  
Kari pulled her chain back and caught it in her free hand. Next she flew over and whispered something in Silphymon's ears. The fused ultimate nodded. Then he steps forward and prepare a static force. IceDevimon grinned, knowing that he redirected this attack. But what he didn't see was that the attack wasn't pointed at him or that Kari was flying below him either.  
  
"Static force!"  
  
IceDevimon formed a vortex, still completely unaware that the attack wasn't aimed at him, but below him. Suddenly Kari grabbed his ankles and pulls him into the line of fire, his arms snapping up. The attack hit and the icy digimon was lost in the smoke as the orb went flying up. Lilymon then zoomed in and scooped up the orb and flew away.  
  
The Digidestind all cheered as the watched Lilymon flew away, but Izzy was curious about something.  
  
"How did Lilymon know what to do? I wonder if Kari is telepath with the other digimon along with Gatomon?" he said, not realizing he had spoke out loud.  
  
"Who cares," Davis said cheerily. "We have gotten the ball back at the goal line."  
  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't start partying just yet. Look!" Cody exclaimed as he pointed at the smoke.  
  
The smoke cleaned away moments later, reveling IceDevimon with burses and scratches all over his body and really angry look on his face.  
  
"Gave that back you stupid flower!" he roared as he chased after Lilymon.  
  
But WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon got in his way and that over made IceDevimon madder.  
  
"If you want her, you have to go through us," WarGreymon said as he got into position for a terra force.  
  
"And believe me you're not getting most us," Imperialdramon said as he aimed his cannon arm.  
  
"And if you want a taste of your own medical, be our guest," MetalGarurumon said as the panels for his missiles ports opened.  
  
IceDevimon used his eyes to look behind him and saw the 9 ultimate digimon gather behind him and prepare their own attacks. IceDevimon looked forward and put on a grin.  
  
"You think you scare me," he said in a fearless tone.  
  
"That's the idea blue boy," MegaKabuterimon said.  
  
The icy fallen angel looked at the red insert with a grin.  
  
"Then lets if you can handle this." Then he folded out his wings to their fullest and held out his arms in front of them, claw out. Then he began slowly spinning counter clockwise. "Frost wing!" His spin increased and then it was covered in a blizzard that spiraled up and down. The snow was starting to fly around, reaching to the Digidestind's location. They all needed to covered their faces from the rocketing snow.  
  
"What is he doing?" Tai and Davis asked.  
  
"He's creating a blizzard, but what I don't know!" Ken answered them.  
  
"Ow I hope this doesn't mass up my hair!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"I don't think this is the best time to worry about your hair!" Joe said.  
  
Mimi was about to complain when they heard something that turned their attention back to the fight.  
  
"Avalanche claw!"  
  
Suddenly there was icy white lights glowed in different part of the blizzard. Then the icy blast came flying out and hit a digimon, included Lilymon who was very far away. And even though the attack came from a champion level digimon, the extra momentum for the spiraling blizzard was enough to stun the higher, giving the icy digimon enough time to zoomed over to Lilymon. The flower turn around as she felt him close in.  
  
"Give that back you stupid flower!" IceDevimon roared as he thrust his right-clawed hand out.  
  
Lilymon at the last second dropped, but the claw did hit the edge of the orb, causing it to jolt free from Lilymon's hands. The two digimon stared at the falling orb for a belief moment, before both dive-bombed for it. Lilymon was in the lead by a mere inch and looked like she was going to get to the orb first. But suddenly IceDevimon's right wing snapped out, slipping Lilymon across the face and causing her to pull back. Next the icy fallen angel folded his wings back to increase his drop. He was mere inches from the glowing orb when he felt a tug at his left side.  
  
THERE! He thought as he looked in that direction.  
  
Then in one fluid motions, IceDevimon grabbed the orb, clutched it close to his chest and rebounded just moments before hitting the tops of the trees, the leafs being rustled a bit by the air. Then he flew to a part of the forest and held up the orb. It began glowing brightly and continued to intensify until the Digidestind and their partners needed to shielded their eyes.  
  
"What is he doing?" Yolei screamed.  
  
"I don't know, but it can't be anything good!" Ken exclaimed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kari screamed.  
  
The transformed Digidestind had her arms wrapped around her and the pink bracelet that she had under her jacket sleeve was glowing madly.  
  
"He's opening it!" She exclaimed, the fear in her voice strong.  
  
And just by that tone of voice, the others knew what IceDevimon was doing. He was in the process of opening a gateway to the dark ocean.  
  
All the light that was released gather back into the orb and a single narrow beam of light shout out from the top of it. The beam seemed to pierce through the air itself and nothing seemed to happened. Then a bright flash of light shot out from the beam and traveled down the sky, leaving in its wake a familiar dark gray sky. The light continued to travel down and see a pair of horn, followed by a dark down cloaked face. Next came a pendant with a pentagram on it. As the last part appeared, Digidestind paled while the digimon turn a nice shade of blue.  
  
Daemon stepped into the gateway and took in a flesh breath of the digital world's air. Then he stepped out and hovered inches from the trees. The portal sealed up as Daemon looked at the 11 ultimate digimon. Then he looked three megas behind him. Finally his yellow eyes rested upon Kari and the Digidestind could feel his smirk.  
  
The dark digimon spread out his arm as he said in a cold sarcastic tone," Hello Digidestind, it has been a while."  
  
"Not long enough for me," Davis muttered under his breath.  
  
Daemon looked at the dark brown haired boy as if you could hear him and then looked as IceDevimon flow up to him. The icy digimon kneeled on his right knee and held up the orb.  
  
"Master it's great to see you again," he said as he hanged his head.  
  
"And as you my loyalist," Daemon said coldly as he reached out for the orb.  
  
He took the glowing object and opened his cloak with his free hand. He put the orb in and closed his cloak. Daemon patted his cloak as he said," Now with this, I'm here to stay." Then he looked at the Digidestind. "Now should we pick up where we left off? And I hope this time it better." As he said that he was looking at each digimon.  
  
"Lets see if you can handle this!" WarGreymon exclaimed as he flew forward and got into position. "Terra force!" He thrust his arms up and out as a bright orange ball was created.  
  
The mighty warrior threw it, but Daemon stood there calmly. He then raised his left hand calmly and caught the massive energy ball. For a moment the dark lord just stood there staring broadly at the orange glowing sphere before firing his evil inferno into it, shattering the attack into pieces. But it didn't stopped there, the dark flames continue on toward WarGreymon. But the yellow dragon was able to fly up at the last moment, barely missing the attack.  
  
MetalGarurumon moved behind the dark lord and reeled back his head, icy blue flame escaping from his mouth. "Metal wolf claw!" He thrust his head forward, releasing the blue flames.  
  
Daemon calmly turn around and watched as the icy flames hit him. There was an explosion and the smoke engulfed him.  
  
"Yeah that's the way!" Matt cheered.  
  
"Don't celebrate yet!" Kari screamed as them. "I still can feel him in there!"  
  
Digimon and Digidestind watched on the edge as the smoke cleaned, reveling a giant pillar of ice with Daemon standing on the top in position for a.  
  
"Evil Inferno!"  
  
MetalGarurumon was able to fly up avoiding the attack, but the flames cooked some tree's tops. Next Imperialdramon flew in from above as he charged his positron laser. He fired it, but Daemon calmly jump for his spot and the blast blow apart the pillar. Next Daemon flew pasted the humanoid dragon and slapped him on the back. Imperialdramon went hurtling toward the ground like was just hit by a thousands megas and crashed landed head first into the forest.  
  
Lilymon was beside Gaurdomon, both preparing to fire their attacks.  
  
"Flower cannon!"  
  
"Wing blade!"  
  
The two attacks meld into a one giant attack, but Daemon batted away just as easily as someone does a fly. Next he flow up to the ultimate digimon and slapped them on the back, sending crashing into a recovering Imperialdramon.  
  
"Vulcan Hammer!"  
  
"Justice beam!"  
  
Daemon felt two stings hit both his lower and upper back at the same time. He turn to face both Zudomon and Shakkoumon calmly. Daemon then descended into that dark portal of his and reappeared behind them, his back to theirs. Next he elbow them and they went flying into Imperialdramon, Lilymon and Gaurudamon, who were trying to untangle themselves.  
  
Daemon looked up and to his right to see MegaKabuterimon and Silphymon readying their attacks. But before either of them could even opened their mouth to call out their attacks, the dark lord zoomed up to the giant bug and grabbed him by the horn. He spun MegaKabuterimon around and tossed him into the smaller digimon, sending both of them to the tangle web of digimon.  
  
Daemon looked at WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon broadly and jerked his head to the left, saying, "bring it on."  
  
The two megas had were pretty ticked off as their watched their friends a beating. So WarGreymon rushed forward as he linked his Dramon destroyers over his head.  
  
"Mega claw!" he cried out as he spun into an orange vortex.  
  
MetalGarurumon flow over the spinning digimon and reeled back his head.  
  
"Metal wolf claw!"  
  
He fired it and the attacks mixed into a spiral of icy white and orange. But Daemon calmly stood there and waited. Suddenly he backhanded the tornado and WarGreymon goes flying out of it and toward the other downed digimon. Next he flew up to MetalGarurumon and backhanded him, sending him into the mass of digimon.  
  
The dark lord hover over the group of untangling digimon with something that resemble disgust in his bright yellow eyes. Then he looked at the scared Digidestind on the cliff ledge.  
  
"Digidestind I hoped this time around you would put up a better fight, but sadly no. So I'm going to end this now and put these pathetic digimon out for good."  
  
Daemon then rose a few feet and held out his hands in front of him. A small bluish black fireball appeared in the space and he thrust his hands over his head, the ball growing in size. He was in the process of throwing the ball when a familiar pink energy wrapped around his right wrist, stopping him. The fireball dissipated as Daemon looked over at Kari, who he had completely forgotten about in irritation.  
  
"GRRRRR, you digimon of light are the only one you can hurt me, but now," Daemon grabbed the chain and pull on it to draw the transform Digidestind to him. "But now at the level you're in now, your attacks aren't even a mild bee sting to me."  
  
Then he tossed her to the other digimon, but luckily they had finally freed themselves and Silphymon caught her.  
  
"Now where were we? Ahh yes. Evil inferno!"  
  
The dark fire was hurtled toward the digimon and the Digidestind watched in fear of their partners.  
  
"Everyone get in close around me!" Imperialdramon screamed making hands gestures.  
  
The digimon did what they were told without a moment hesitation as the flames engulf them. All the Digidestind cried out their digimon's names and Tai cried out for his partner and his sister.  
  
The flames parted moments later, reveling that Imperialdramon had put up a shield, like the last time he fought Daemon. And like last time, Imperialdramon push his shield up to the dark lord and held his attack at bar. And it wasn't long before the other digimon were using their attacks to support Imperialdramon's shield. Meanwhile on the cliff ledge the Digidestind were trying to figure out somewhere to beat the mighty mega.  
  
"UUUGGGGG!" Yolei exclaimed as she rubbed her helmet in irritation. "This is so stupid! I mean there's nothing we can do to help!"  
  
"I know and we can't even send him back to the dark ocean," Cody said, his voice having a hint of growing fear.  
  
"I know," Tai said softly, his eyes near leaving WarGreymon or Kari.  
  
TK also couldn't his eyes off of the street dressed angel. He fear for her was growing by the moment and he felt helpless to do nothing but watched.  
  
If only I could be out there with her, he thought bitterly.  
  
Matt was also staring at the digimon, but the gears in his head were turning big time. He kept returning to something Izzy said early. Something having to do with DNA digivolve with the power of Azulongmon's light. Then he looked at WarGreymon using his mega claw to support the shield and then at MetalGaururmon using his metal wolf claw to do the same and something clicked.  
  
"That's it!" Matt screamed.  
  
That outburst caused the other Digidestind to look at him confusingly as Matt looked at Tai with excitement beaming on his face.  
  
"Tai there may be a way," Matt said as he held up his digivice.  
  
Tai stared at the digital device in wonder for a moment before finally he got it. His face turned to that of confused to that of cheer.  
  
"Yeah let give it a go," the original leader of the Digidestind said anxiously as he held up digivice.  
  
Next the two boys aimed their digivices at their partners and orange beam of light shoot from Tai's, while a metallic blue came from Matt's. The beams hit the digimon and they began glowing. Next the two megas moved towards each other as the glow brightened.  
  
"WarGreymon.. MetalGaururmon.. DNA digivolve too.Omnimon!"  
  
Everyone there, including Daemon and his henchman was shocked to see the mighty fused digimon floating there. Omnimon was giving the dark lord a cold, hard sideway stare, before charging.  
  
"Imperialdramon lower your shield!" he called out.  
  
"A-Are you sure?" Imperialdramon asked, doubtfully.  
  
"Yes! Now do it!" Omnimon answered him forcefully.  
  
"O-O-Okay."  
  
Imperialdramon did as he was told and the evil inferno flow towards the fused digimon. Omnimon stopped in front of the attack and held out his WarGreymon arm in front of his face.  
  
"Transcending sword!" And the mouth opened up as a sword came out of it.  
  
Omnimon used his sword to cut through the evil inferno and flow up as the stunned digimon. Daemon was to stun at the fact that is attack failed to notice the fused digimon until he heard.  
  
"Supreme cannon!"  
  
That when Daemon notices that Omnimon was right in front of him and his cannon charging. Daemon tried to move, but then the cannon had gone off. He just to avoid the blast, but it was just to fast and it hit him. There was an explosion, which Daemon came flying out of the smoke moments later, actually crying out in pain. But Omnimon wasn't done with the dark lord just yet. With blinding speed, the fuse mega got a head of the dark mega and used his cannon like a club to send Daemon towards the tree. The dark lord was able to stop himself for smashing into the tree's top. But then Omnimon fired another supreme cannon and another explosion happened.  
  
"Master!" IceDevimon cried out as he rushed over to the smoke.  
  
The smoked cleaned, reveling Daemon, sitting in a hunch with his right hand between his legs, his cloak had a few burn marks on it, but nothing more. Digidestind and digimon a like waited in anticipation to see what Daemon was going to do. But what he did next, threw everyone including IceDevimon for a loop. Daemon started to chuckle. The chuckling began to get louder and soon it turned into laugher. Pure insane laugher.  
  
Daemon thrust to his feet as he thrust out his hands at his sides and throw his head back. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IMPRESSIVE DIGIDESTIND YOU ACTUALLY HURT ME THIS TIME! BUT LET SEE HOW YOU HANDLE THIS! DARK LIGHT!!!!"  
  
He thrust up his left fist and opened it. Suddenly a dark light shot from his hand and rapidly covered the entire area. When the light reached the Digidestind, they all shielded their eyes. Then a digivice is shown with a lit up screen. The dark light seemed to be fighting with the light of the digimon guardian. But soon light of the mighty digital guardian was over powered and the dark light over lapped the white light.  
  
The dark light faded and Daemon watched as all of the digimon, Omnimon including began descending to the ground. They all were losing power fast and it wasn't long before all returned to their rookie form. Then Daemon looked to the cliff to see the Digidestind in pain and on their knees. And even though no one could see the dark digital lord face, anyone could tell he was grinning as he flew over to the human heroes.  
  
"There is a great difference between my dark light and IceDevimon's," Daemon said smugly. "My destroy not weaken. So the light of Azulongmon has been completely destroyed. But my dark light also crumples any human that's it toughs. So I don't need to anything but reach out and take the dark spore."  
  
He stopped in front of the cliff and eyed everyone who help sent him to the dark ocean, enjoying the looks on their faces. He savored this moment a little longer before slowly towards Ken and reaching for him.  
  
"And now with your help former emperor, I will finally be able to regain my full power and this world will quake at it," Daemon had stopped during his speech to savor the moment even longer as he looked to the sky.  
  
He looked back at Ken and the former emperor could feel a twisted smile on the dark lord's face. He reached out slowly, still enjoying himself to the fullest. Suddenly a blur cover Ken and the former emperor disappeared. Daemon was stunned but he quickly got over it and looked to his right to see Kari, the only digimon who had escaped the effect of his dark light, zooming away with Ken in her arms.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRR, that digimon is really started to get me slightly annoyed," Daemon grumbled as he chased the transformed Digidestind with IceDevimon by his side.  
  
Kari was flying at her top speed, looking for something while carrying Ken in her arms carefully. The crumpled Digidestind was giving Kari a weird look.  
  
"B-But h-how?" he managed to say.  
  
"I don't really know," Kari answered in her firm tone without looking at him. "All I know is that I'm still like this and-Hey there one!"  
  
Then she descended to the ground and landed in front of one of the TV screen the Digidestind use to travel between worlds. Kari gently set Ken down and looked at the screen.  
  
"K-K-Kari?" Ken asked in a weak voice.  
  
The street dressed angel looked at him with that sweet and warm smile. "Shh, it going to be alright." She had said that like a mother telling a child who is sick for the first time, it would be alright.  
  
Then she stood up and held out her left hand. A small twinkle of light appeared in the center of her palm and extended until it fit her entire hand. Then an image of her D3 appeared in the orb of light.  
  
"Digi port opened!"  
  
The port opened as Kari stepped aside. Then a light shined from screen and Ken was suck into it. Kari looked at the TV set with a relieved smile, but that soon faded as she felt a dark presence behind her.  
  
"You think that can stop me?!" an angry voice said. "Think again! But you really had tested my patients, so take this! Evil inferno!"  
  
Kari spun around to see the blackish blue frames heading straight towards her.  
  
(.)  
  
Me (Snapping my fingers): Ow, cliffhangers you just gotta love them!  
  
TK (Look like he was thinking hard): But I don't get it. I mean Daemon can travel through worlds freely.  
  
Patamon: Yeah so your ending makes no sense.  
  
Me (Giving them that sly smile of my): Trust me my friends everything would become clean in the next chapter.  
  
TK: If you say so.  
  
Veemon (Looking around): Hey where's Davish?  
  
Me (Shrugging): Couldn't tell you buddy. But let just hope he stay gone for the rest of my story. 


	15. Part 15

Disclaimer: Yo I don't own Digimon.  
  
Me: Well as you know, I'm planning on turning this into a couple fic, so leaned me your thoughts.  
  
Davis (Creeping up from behind with a hammer in hands, raised high above his head): Alright you now listen here, I'm going to be Kari's hero, got it?  
  
Me (Giving Davis an annoyed look with my eyes): Kid can you just sit still for two minutes, while I get through this?  
  
Davis: Not until you make my girl, my girl.  
  
Me (With irritated look on face): That's really original.  
  
Davis: Well thanks-Hey you were making fun of me weren't you? Well then take this! (Swings hammer)  
  
Me (Catches hammer and use it to knock Davis out): Well now that I have taken care of the troublemaker let get on with the chapter.  
  
Gatomon (Looking really anxious): I can't wait to see what happens next.  
  
Me: Trust me my friend you might just be surprised.  
  
Gatomon's little sister:  
Part 15  
  
Kari body hurt all over and her head was swimming as she slowly worked her way back to consciousness. The last clean memory she had was of when she dodged a evil inferno of Daemon's after sending Ken home. She remembered getting suckered punch by IceDevimon, giving Daemon enough time to fired another of his evil infernos and Kari was caught in the attack. She remembered returning to her Gatomon form and then everything else want black after that.  
  
Kari moans as her head rolled to her right. She opened her eyes lazily and looked around her surrounding with cloudy eyes. But once her eyes cleaned up and she became more alter she took in her surroundings more. She was in a place that was lined with black stones walls. The transformed Dididestind looked up, but couldn't see the ceiling. But she did see the chain and the manacle attached to it, just below her gloved paws. She looked down and saw the same thing for her feet. She turned her head the best she could and see another chain just under her pink tail ring. Then Kari felt a dark power, followed by a cold, but sarcasm filled voice.  
  
"Awake I see finally."  
  
Kari turned her head and stared deep into the yellow, cold and boarded eyes of Daemon. Just staring at those eyes, caused several shrives to go up Kari's spine. But she wouldn't show it to give the dark digimon lord joy.  
  
"What am I doing here?" she asked in a mock firm tone.  
  
Even though Kari couldn't see the dark lord's face, she could feel a twisted smile had appeared on his shadowed face.  
  
"Maybe I wanted to keep you around just to torment you," he said in that cold sarcastic tone.  
  
It was that tone of voice that sent more shrives through Kari entire body, but she wasn't going to crank that easily.  
  
"Well see if you can handle this. Karimon digivovle too." But surprisingly nothing happened.  
  
Daemon chuckled sinisterly as he said," I don't think it going to work without that." And pointed to Kari's right.  
  
Kari looked to where he was pointing and saw her D-collar, just lying there, mere inches from the brown Gatomon.  
  
"To bad I couldn't take that ring of your, but as you can see, it would be bad for my heath," Daemon said coldly as he stepped to his left and pointed forward.  
  
Kari looked forward to see IceDevimon, against a wall, his hand bobbing about and he looked dazed.  
  
"The fool thought that he could actually grabbed that pink ring and nothing would happen," Daemon gave a small snort as he looked at his henchman with mild disgust. "It can be really annoying having a loyal servant with little brains."  
  
Something was bothering Kari. She just couldn't seem to stop staring at Daemon in kinda like someone staring at a puzzle. Then it hit her and she couldn't help but feel wave of relief and happiness wash over her.  
  
He's still in his human form, which means he hasn't gotten the dark spore yet, Kari thought in relief as her body relaxed the best it could in the position she was in.  
  
Daemon looked at the transformed Digidestind upon feeling the stare she was giving him and had a looked of annoyance on the shadowy face of his. IceDevimon who finally recovered quickly hurried over to his master side.  
  
Daemon looked away from the brown coat Gatomon and at his icy henchman, before saying," We leaving to wait for the other Digidestind brats. So do how around."  
  
Then the two dark digimon walked passed Kari and she heard a door open and close seconds later. But she didn't care; the transformed Digidestind was to deep in thought.  
  
Please, don't come. Please Tai for once don't come and rescue me, Kari thought. If you do then you'll be playing right into Daemon's hands.  
  
(.)  
  
Daemon and his icy henchman was walking down a corridor that led from the prison were Kari was held. But something was weighing heavy on the icy fallen angel's mind.  
  
"Master why not just destroy the digimon now and be done with it?" he asked curiously.  
  
Daemon was silent for a moment as the two continued to walked. As they rounded a corner Daemon finally spoke.  
  
"Because she annoyed me and I need her to lure the former so-called emperor out."  
  
"But why master don't you just opened a portal and go and get him yourself?" IceDevimon asked with mild confusion.  
  
"Because I haven't had any fun while I was tripped in the dark ocean," Daemon answered in a curl and sinister tone. "And a game of cat and mouse would be just what I need to loosen me up, from all of this stupid annoyance."  
  
"If you say so master," IceDevimon said, then looked forward.  
  
But what Daemon hadn't told his loyalist of all, was when he decided to take Kari alive to torment her and had returned to his castle, he had tried to open a portal to the real world. But in the process of opening the portal, Daemon had felt a incredible surge of unexplainable power that actually forced him to close the portal. Anytime after that he tried to opened the portal that same power was there, stopping him. Daemon still couldn't figure out where that power was coming from, so that's when decided to use the transformed Digidestind to lure her friends out.  
  
Aww yes a nice game out cat and mouse is just what I need, he thought, sinisterly.  
  
(Real world.Kamiya's)  
  
The Digidestind were in Tai's apartment, the digimon were in his room, still recovering from the fall they had took after de-digivovling. Everyone seemed to be in a foil mood, but the worse off were Tai and TK, even though, the young blonde didn't show it. Tai on the other hand seem like a complete wreck. He was setting on the cough, hunched over with his hands locked together. His unfocused eyes carried a mix of fear, guilt and anger. Sora was by his side, trying to comfort him, but nothing seemed to be getting through. But then much couldn't be said for the others either. But then Kari was very special to all of them, so they had reason to feel like this.  
  
Ken, who seemed to carry the same mix of emotions as Tai was, was leaning against the right side of the sliding door, looking out in a daze. Yolei was by his side, but didn't seem like talking much. Cody was leaning against the chair TK was in, his glare on the door to were the digimon were resting. Matt and Mimi were in the kitchen fixing something to eat, but they weren't talking. Joe and Izzy were with the digimon, checking up on them. Even Davis wasn't in the talking mood. But all of the Digidestind had one thing burning greatly on their minds. It just that no one wanted to voice it. Joe and Izzy came out of Tai's room and Joe want into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.  
  
"So how are they?" Tai asked, solemnly.  
  
"Doing fine," Izzy answered solemnly. "Gatomon is awake now."  
  
"Guess you told her, huh?" Tai asked.  
  
Izzy just gave one simple solemn nod, before taking a sit on the carpet. Sora looked at each of her friends before sighing. Then she gathered her courage as she said," I know this probably isn't the time, but what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well that's simple we go and save Kari," Davis said, but he didn't sound like himself. His voice was to quiet.  
  
Tai sigh before looking up at his friends. "No the digimon are still to weak and as much as it pains me to say this, but we have to wait," the pain in his voice was so great and he was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Then we wait for tomorrow and come up with something," Ken said solemnly.  
  
The others didn't know that Ken was feeling more guilt then Tai or TK because Kari had kept him from Daemon and he felt at fault because she was missing.  
  
"Yeah that's sounds good," Tai said and put on a fake smile.  
  
The other nodded in agreement before standing up. They exchanged sad good-byes and then got their sleeping partners before leaving. Sora gave her boyfriend one last worry look before leaving with Biyomon in hand.  
  
Tai lean back in the cough as he spread his arms out on the back. He stared up at the ceiling with those sorrowful eyes, thinking about his brown-coated feline sister.  
  
Please be alright little sister, he thought hopefully.  
  
Then he heard some kind of racket coming from his and Kari room. So he got up and slowly made his way to the room. He poked his head through the door to see Gatomon picking up all of her and Kari's toys. Agumon sleeping in Tai's bed and scoring loudly.  
  
"Hey what are you doing up?" Tai asked, softly.  
  
Gatomon looked up at the wild haired youth with solemn and sorrow filled eyes.  
  
"Oh just putting away my and my little sister's toys," she answered solemnly. "Anything to get my mind somehow else for the moment, but it's isn't working to well."  
  
"Hmm," Tai gave a small, sad smile as he entered into the room.  
  
He walked over to the whit coat digital feline and kneeled down. He then wrapped Gatomon in a tight hug.  
  
"I know, I know," Tai said solemnly. "But I promise you this Kari will be back home soon and before you two know it, you'll be fighting over these toys."  
  
"I know," Gatomon said quietly as a tear rolled down her furred right check.  
  
The two stared like that as the sunsets in the bedroom window, giving the room a kinda of orange, red glow.  
  
(Daemon's lair)  
  
Kari was pulling down with all her height in an attempted to break free, but all she was doing was hurting her wrists. So finally after five minutes she gave up and got into a position to rest her sore wrists. She sighs as she looks at the chain at her feet.  
  
What are those chrome digizoid? She wondered.  
  
She continued to stare at the chain that held her prisoner. Then she looked around her prison broadly for about the tenth time, before her eyes rested on her pink D-collar. The transformed Digidestind had a hint of dismay hope in her large red eyes. Kari sighs as she turned her eyes away from it.  
  
So close and yet so few, what a bumper, Kari thought a little bitterly.  
  
Then she felt the air chill before hearing the door behind her opened and close.  
  
"Well how are you liking your guest room?" the cool and sarcastic voice of IceDevimon asked.  
  
"Why would you care?" Kari asked, coldly.  
  
The icy angel grinned as he circle around to face Kari. He learned in close and began stocking the fur on the top of Kari's head with the back of his red finger.  
  
"Became, I feel attracted to you," IceDevimon spoke in a soft almost sick romantic tone, that sent shrives down Kari's spine. "That ultimate forms of your to me seem regent and wild. And that seems to stir something in me."  
  
Then he put his entire hand on the brown Gatomon's head, his fingers toughing the back of her neck. Then IceDevimon rubbing the top of her head, while his fingers gently scratch the back of her neck. The feeling was strangely smoothing and Kari could feel a purr coming, but she surpassed it. But suddenly the sound came low from her lips as the icy digimon moved his hand down to her back, rubbing it and scratching her right side at the same time. That sound increase as IceDevimon began scratching her other side with his free hand.  
  
"Aww, I see you like that," IceDevimon said with a grin. "When my master has taken over all worlds, maybe he'll let me take-," his voice trailed off as he notices Kari's tail ring before emitting a faint pink glow.  
  
He watched with growing curiosity as the glow from the ring brightened. Either he was knocked to hard or he thought nothing would because he wasn't toughing the ring or he would probably had let go of Kari.  
  
The glow, now more like a mast moved onto Kari body and the icy digimon felt that same incredible power as before. And like before he wasn't prepared and went flying back into the same wall he was in early and once again completely knocking him senseless.  
  
Kari seemed to snap out of her trance when she heard the icy angel hitting the wall. She blinked a few times and then sighs in relief.  
  
Thanks goodness from my special tail ring, she thought as she managed to looked at the dinning ring  
  
(.)  
  
Daemon was in his throne room, sitting on his jagged black stone throne with blood red sticks. He had watched the entire thing through a floating sideways dome in front of him while munching on a rotten apple with disappointed. He was once again thinking why did he substitute loyalty for brains.  
  
The mighty dark lord digimon sigh as he shock his cloaked head. Then he held out the apple core and it disappeared in a small fury of bluish black flames. He stood up and looked at the image with mild disgust in his yellow cold eyes, before giving a single wave with his right hand. The dome faded to a nice sky blue before vanishing from sight.  
  
Daemon took five steps from the throne he, himself made long ago for his rule and looked toward the room's ceiling. He took one single short breath before spreading out his arms, palms opened and fingers curled slightly. The dark lord of the viruses cancelled all of his energy into his palms and began slowly raising them to the ceiling. As he did that, a purple like mast seemed to clouded over the sky where Daemon was standing. By the time he had raised his hand over his head, the mast was now large enough for about 10 human preteen to enter. Daemon then focused all of the energy he had in his hands at the center of the mast and it began parting, reveling what looked like a city. Suddenly pink and yellow electricity began surging around the opening portal. The yellow electricity shoot into Daemon right hand, while the pink one went into the other one. Then Daemon felt like a hundred swords were stubbing into his entire body, but he was determined, he wasn't going to give in this time. But then anything steam of yellow electricity came from the portal and conjoined the other ones, adding to Daemon's pain. But the dark lord held on with all his might, until the pain became unbearable.  
  
Daemon dropped his hands and the portal closed, stopping the pain on the spot. He collapsed onto his right knee, panting like he just ran around the entire digital world. The dark lord set there from a few minutes catching his second wind. During that time, his anger boiled over big time and it all entered into his left hand, causing it crouching into a tight fist.  
  
"WHY!!!!!" Daemon jerked to his feet and shot a small evil inferno into the wall.  
  
The blast lift a hole the size that two full-grown men could walked through easily with a black rim around it. Daemon turned around and limbed back to his throne, having used up more energy firing that evil inferno. He collapsed into his throne and sunk into it. For a few moments the dark digimon lord set there, getting his breathing under control. Then with a weak wave of his left hand, a bowl of rotten fruit appeared by his side.  
  
The fruit was really just data of defeated digimon that was mode in way to resemble whoever eats it. And to Daemon that meant rotten to the core. Absorbing data was the wave Daemon regains his strength after a tiring event.  
  
Daemon took a fruit and began eating it as he worked on figuring out what was going on.  
  
(Real World)  
  
Tai had woken early on a Sunday to make a big breakfast for the Digidestind when they arrived. They had decided to meat early and eat at Tai's while planning. But he also made three separate meals from himself, Agumon and Gatomon.  
  
Tai called them and immediately, Agumon dashed out of the bedroom and towards the table. But Tai got in front of him and pointed to the living room coffee table, where he set their meal. The small yellow dinosaur got the drift and dashed over to table.  
  
"Now don't eat my and Gatomon's," Tai called to him.  
  
Agumon gave an answer with a mouth fell of food, but Tai got the message and that caused him to smile. But that smile turn to a frown as the Digidestind of courage's eyes returned to the door leading to his bedroom. He was waiting with growing concern in his eyes from the three member of this small family emerge. And about five minutes later, the white coat feline entered into the doorway. But her head was down and looking at a stuff mouse held tightly in her arms. Tai recognized it as the one her mother had brought for Kari as a sorta going away gift. And it just happened to be the transformed Digidestind's favorite.  
  
Tai walked up to Gatomon and kneeled down. He put his index finer under the digital feline's chain and lifted her head up. Guilt, sorrow and many other emotions clouded Gatomon's deep blues eyes. Tai gave a small, sad smile and gave small jolt of the head to the table. Gatomon gave a single sad nod and Tai picked up her. He walked over to the table and set her down near her tray of eggs and toast.  
  
The three ate in an uneasy silence until a knock at the door came. Tai got up and answered it. But he was surprised to find TK, being supported by matt and Mimi. The young blonde looked wore out and his unmasked face was pale.  
  
"What happened?" Tai asked worry and confusion mixed in his voice.  
  
"What don't know," Mimi answered in a worry tone.  
  
"Mimi and I were walking together when we saw TK and decided to walk with him," Matt said quickly in a worry brotherly tone. "Can we come in?"  
  
Tai nodded quickly and stepped aside. The couple with the wore out teen entered and walked over to a set to put TK in. Gabumon, Pulmon and Patamon on the Gabumon's head walked immediately after their partners.  
  
"What happened?" Tai asked Gabumon.  
  
"We really don't know," Gabumon said, his usually low tone singing voice, also carrying worry. "We caught up with him and he just collapsed."  
  
"Aww, I hope TK alright," Patamon whined, his face drooping.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure TK well be fine," Pulmon said in her best reinsuring voice.  
  
Tai put on his best insuring smile and said," Yeah so don't worry about it buddy."  
  
Gabumon sniffed the air and he spotted the large spread of food. The other two digimon saw it too and they headed to the table.  
  
"Now save some for the others," Tai called to them lightly as he closed the door.  
  
"Tai!"  
  
Tai stopped and looked out the door to see Sora and Yolei coming towards him their partners flying beside them. He smiled and waved at them. Tai could see others following closed behind the two girls. Soon everyone was in the apartment and eating in thick tense silence. TK had regain his strength and was back to hiding his face under his hat. All the Digidestind had one question burning on their minds, but none really wanted to voice it.  
  
Finally izzy lowered is plate and looked at all of his friends. He took a single short breath before saying," Look I know this is fine and all, but we're here for a reason and I think it's time to get serious here."  
  
The Digidestind all gave a single slow nod. Then Tai sigh and placed his plate on the table. He stood up and went in front of the room.  
  
"Alright, we knew what must be done," he said slowly.  
  
The others nodded and all eyes rested on Davis. The Digidestind of courage and friendship was started to get a little uneasy at all of those eyes staring at him.  
  
"What?" Davis exclaimed as threw his hands up.  
  
"Well we're waiting for, "well that's easy we go and rescue Kari," Yolei said, mocking the goggle wearing boy.  
  
"Hey!" Davis leapt to his feet and pointed to himself. "I not that dumb okay. I know we can't go in there without a plan."  
  
"Everyone settle down," Cody exclaimed. "This isn't the time for arguing."  
  
"Cody's right Davish," Veemon said.  
  
"Yeah we all must remain focus for Kari's sack," Hawkmon added.  
  
Davis looked between the three before taking a few short breathes and sitting back down. Then all eyes turned into the older Digidestind of courage, who looked like he was thinking. After a few seconds Tai looked at the group with determination burning brightly in his eyes.  
  
"Okay rescuing Kari doesn't like such a bad idea," Tai said and smiled.  
  
But how do we do it?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Well I really haven't thought that far yet," Tai said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
The other nearly fell out of their sits when they heard that. But then they righted themselves and Gatomon got very anger.  
  
"Tai!" the white digital pounced on the big hair Digidestind and held her claw in front of his face. "You're telling me that you have no plan to rescuing our little sister." The anger in her voice was beyond clear.  
  
"Gatomon please this isn't the time," Hawkmon said as he moved over to the cat digimon.  
  
But Gatomon used her tail to bat the hawk-like away. Hawkmon felt hit by his DNA digivovling partner's actions, but he could picture what she was going through, heck every digimon partners of the originals Digidestind knew what it felt like being away from their partners.  
  
"C'mon Gatomon you know Tai was only doing that to lightened the mood," Agumon said, coming to the defense of his partner.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Agumon," Gatomon said, the anger in her draining a bit.  
  
"Well if you're done with all of this, I might have a plan," Izzy calm voice chimed in.  
  
"Well start talking before I get a really bad haircut," Tai said nervously, his eyes darting between his friend and the feline's claw.  
  
"Well it safe to assume that Daemon wouldn't think of us as a threat," Izzy said.  
  
"Why?" Davis asked clueless.  
  
"Because none of us can digivovle pass a champion," Tentomon answered, holding up a claw.  
  
Izzy nodded and said," corrected buddy." Then he looked at his friends. "Now say if some of us create a division while the others go in and fine Kari."  
  
"But how?" Pulmon asked.  
  
"Simple Gatomon and Kari's link is different then most others, so she's should be able to fine Kari once in the digital world," Izzy stated. Then he looked at the white coat feline. "Right?"  
  
Gatomon got off of Tai and nodded. "That's right, I did it before."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Davis asked anxiously, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Yeah, lets go!" Veemon exclaimed as he jumped up.  
  
The other Digidestind and digimon nodded and stood up, leaving their dirty dishes were there were. They were heading to Tai's room when Ken's soft voice filled the room.  
  
"Wait! I think it's best that I stay behind."  
  
The group looked at him and Wormmon asked," But why Ken."  
  
Ken looked at his wormy buddy with one of his sad smiles and said," Because it's the dark spore in me that Daemon wants."  
  
"That's right," Yolei exclaimed. "If Daemon gets that spore then we're all doomed."  
  
"Okay how about this," Tai said. "We divided into two groups of five. One group goes and others stays to support Ken."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Matt commented.  
  
"Okay now we need to decided on teams," Gabumon said.  
  
"I'll go!" both TK and Davis said at once.  
  
The former rivals looked at each other and Davis actually saw under the shadows that hides the young man's face to see the clouds of emotions that covers his eyes. Davis knew what the choice was, even though he knows he's going to get it.  
  
"Alright I will stay," the leader of the second wave Digidestind said.  
  
Everyone blinked at him a few times as they stared at Davis like he was a ghost or something. Davis looked back his friends a little annoyingly.  
  
"What?" Davis asked as held up his hands. "Ken's my best friend and I want to be there for my friend."  
  
"Thanks Davis," Ken said, softly.  
  
"Thanks nothing of it man," Davis said.  
  
'I would also stay by Ken side," Yolei chimed, wrapping her arms around Ken's neck tightly, cutting off his air.  
  
"Well I got a big test to study for, so I well stay back too," Joe said in his even calm voice.  
  
"Yeah and I got kendo practice, so I would stay here too," Cody said.  
  
"Ow, I got something to do today too or I'll go with you," Mimi said, sounding a little bitter.  
  
Tai gave his friends that reinsuring smile of his and said," Hey don't worry about it. Keeping Ken safe is just as important as saving my sister." Then he looked at the other group. "Alright it's time to go."  
  
The four humans, which were Sora, Matt, TK and Izzy nodded with their digimon partners. Then the rescue team went into Tai's room and there was a flash of whitish blue light a second later.  
  
Please bring Kari home, guys, Davis thought, his eyes never leaving the bedroom door.  
  
(In the digital world)  
  
Once the Digidestind had gotten their bearings straight and learn where they were Tai asked Gatomon if she could find Kari. The white digital feline nodded and pointed towards the west. Now Garurumon with Gatomon on his head and Matt on his back was running in that direction. Birdramon was over head with Tai and Sora shoulder to shoulder and Agumon on the other talon. Kubaterimon was right beside Birdramon and Izzy was typing away on his computer. Finally Pegasusmon was tailing behind, his rider's head low and his face shadowed.  
  
About after a 20 minutes ride through a black forest, the Digidestind came to the forest's end and saw a dark stone castles with blood red strips all around, floating a few feet off of the ground. The humans got off of their partners and the digimon reverted back to their rookie forms. Now the group of 11 was hiding at the edge of the forest, studying the castle.  
  
"Why don't they just paint a big red sign saying, Daemon's castle, please attack," Tai said sarcastically.  
  
But that got him a light slap on the head by Sora.  
  
"Tai this isn't the time for jokes," she said forcefully with just a hint of scolding in her voice.  
  
"She's right, now let just focus on getting Kari out," Biyomon added in her calm gentle voice.  
  
The others nodded at her and then turned their attention back to the floating castle.  
  
"So anyone got any ideas of how we're going to do this?" Matt asked, eyes focus on their leader.  
  
So all eyes were on Tai, who was thinking really hard. But before he could think of anything, someone intervene.  
  
"Well how about a group of three attack the castle, while a much smaller group sneak in the castle and get Kari?" Tentomon suggested.  
  
Izzy gave that some thought and then nodded. "That's a great idea, buddy."  
  
"Thanks Izzy," Tentomon said.  
  
"But then who going in?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well if you ask me it should be Tai, Gatomon of course, TK and Patamon," Matt said, giving his little brother a sorta of half smirk.  
  
Under the shadows that hide his face, TK was a little surprised but he got over it quickly. Tai on the other hand, nodded.  
  
"Alright then let do it," he said, a little anxious.  
  
"I'm right behind you Tai," Agumon said.  
  
I'm ready," Gatomon said, more anxious then anyone else.  
  
"Alright then get going while we do our part," Gabumon said.  
  
Tai and his group nodded and then ran into the shadows. Matt looked at his group and they nodded. Then their took out their digivices and ready their digimon for battle.  
  
(In the castle)  
  
IceDevimon hurried to his master's throne room. He reached the large double doors and without a hesitation threw them open.  
  
"Master Daemon!" IceDevimon screamed, looking at his master's throne.  
  
The mighty dark lord digimon was still on his throne, fingers tips locked and head hang low, like he was sleeping. IceDevimon hurried over to his master's throne, ready to wake him up when, the dark lord's head slowly rose and looked at the icy fallen with board dizzily eyes.  
  
"This better be good?" Daemon asked in a gorily voice.  
  
IceDevimon bow and said," Yes, master. The Digidestind are here, attacking the castle."  
  
Upon hearing Digidestind, Daemon looked forward and placed his arms on the throne's armrest, a sinister smile under his masks of shadows.  
  
Aww, I love cat and mouse, he thought presently. Then Daemon looked at his loyalist of them all. "Is the former Emperor with them?"  
  
But then IceDevimon became nervous as he shack his head and said in a timidly voice," S-S-Sorry Master, but all I could see are the digimon that belonged to the Digidestind of friendship, love and knowledge."  
  
Then he squeezed his eyes shut and tense up his body, waiting for his master to strike him in anger. But after a few moments, nothing came and the icy angel timidly opened his right eyes to find his master looking forward, a thoughtful look in his eyes. Then Daemon waved his right hand and that viewing orb of his appeared in front of him, a picture of the front of the castle on it. Gaururmon, Birdramon and Kubaterimon were attacking the front gate.  
  
"IceDevimon go and engaged them," Daemon commanded him, in a dull voice.  
  
The icy angel was a little surprised by this.  
  
"B-But master, I can't take three champions without," Daemon stopped his henchman, but holding up his left hand.  
  
"If you're worry about the odds, here take this," he pointed his index finger and a clean beam of energy shoot out of his finger and into IceDevimon's chest.  
  
The area were IceDevimon was hit glowed white for a moment before fading away. Startled he touched the spot and felt a small matching red gem on his red symbol chest. IceDevimon's attention was drawn back by Daemon's grimly voice.  
  
"That gem will enable you to create vortex similar to the ones the orb of worlds can, but their only good for repelling attacks. Now go," Daemon commanded without looking away from his orb.  
  
IceDevimon bowed and said," Yes my master."  
  
Then he hurried out of the large door and they closed by themselves. Daemon summoned some of his rotten fruit and waited patiently for the show to start. But something was eating away at the dark lord's mind.  
  
I wonder? No, not even those Digidestind brats would be that stupid, Daemon thought as he grabbed a rotten pare.  
  
(.)  
  
Kari was trying to get comfortable with the awkward position she was in, when she felt a familiar warmth in her heart. Then she heard something that sounded like a brink being moved, then hitting the floor. She then heard a group of people struggling and oof moments later.  
  
"Agumon you really got to lay off the nightly rids to the fringe," A familiar voice complained.  
  
"Sorry," another voice apologized.  
  
"Well I told you not to got through all at once," a nagging voice said.  
  
Kari faced beamed in a big sweet smile as she recognized those voices.  
  
"Gatomon, Tai, Agumon you're here," she called out happily.  
  
Then the three came into Kari's view, Tai wearing his trademark smile.  
  
"Hey little sis, nice to see you again," he joked lightly. "But I must say your guest room really needs a new paint job."  
  
"Yeah, but I had a couple of bad hosts," Kari joked weakly and gave an equally weak smile.  
  
"Yeah but now we're here to take you home, so lets get you out of those," Gatomon said seriously.  
  
Tai nodded at her, his smile replaced by a stern look. He then moved over to his feline sister's right side and griped the chain. He pulled, but the chain didn't even bugle. So he put all of his weight into it, but he lost his grip and fell onto his butt.  
  
Tai robbed his sore rear as he moans in a slight pain. "Ahh, what are those things made out of, Chrome Digizoid?"  
  
"Maybe if I digivolve I can rip them apart?" Agumon suggested.  
  
Tai stood up and nodded. "Good idea, buddy."  
  
The Digidestind of courage then held out his digivice, getting ready to make Agumon digivolve when Gatomon interrupted.  
  
"Wait! Tai put Kari's D-collar on her."  
  
"Why?" Tai asked, both Agumon and himself having a confuse expression on their faces.  
  
"Just do it," the white digital feline, said a bit forcefully.  
  
Tai and his light orange buddy looked at each other and shrugged. Then Tai grabbed the pink collar and slipped it around his sister's neck. Immediately the collar began beeping and a pink light came from the nametag, bathing the brown Gatomon. Tai took a few steps back as he watched his sister start to change.  
  
"Karimon, digivolve to.Neon-Angewomon!"  
  
The combined force of Kari's digivolution and her incredible power were more then enough to break the chrome digizoid chains. The pink light faded, showing Kari working her right wrist to relieve some of the tension the chains had put on them. She then did the other one and then reverted back to her Gatomon form.  
  
"You know it stills amazing me anytime you digivolve little sister," Tai said, his voice having a hint of amazement.  
  
"Me too," Kari agreed.  
  
"Well should we be going?" Gatomon asked.  
  
The siblings looked at her and nodded. Then the four headed to the exited, meeting up with TK and Patamon who were standing watch.  
  
(Outside)  
  
Garurumon blasted into a tree, but his own howling blaster and reverting back to Gabumon. Matt looked at his partner with concern burning greatly in his eyes. Then he looked at the black and red vortex with even greater hatred. The vortex vanished reviving a smirking IceDevimon.  
  
Izzy was leaning against a tree close to Matt, holding an unconscious Tentomon. Sora were beside her friends, looking quit concerned.  
  
IceDevimon stared at his down foes for a moment before turning his eyes upwards to a beaten and bruised, but still able Birdramon.  
  
"So Birdie, ready to give?" the icy fallen angel asked sarcastically.  
  
"I Never gave up, I will protect the others!" the bird digimon exclaimed. She rose a few feet in the air and positioned herself above the icy digimon. "Meteor wing!"  
  
IceDevimon watched as the flaming balls rained down toward him. But at the last moments, IceDevimon countered with his frost wing and the two elemental attacks canceled each other, creating a cloud of steam, blocking the icy digimon from view. But when the steam cleaned, IceDevimon's smirk had turn into a devilish grin. His left hand was up, close to his face, glowing an icy white.  
  
"See ya, birdie," he said grimly as he draw back his glowing hand. "Avalanche-"  
  
"Lightening claw!" a duel voice intervened.  
  
Suddenly two blurs, one white and the other one brown slammed into IceDevimon's chest, throwing his aim to the ground and blasting it. Then Kari and Gatomon looked in front of the shocked Digidestind as Tai and Agumon with TK and Patamon came from the forest.  
  
"Time to go!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
The others nodded and Matt scooped up Gabumon. Then the 12 hurried into the forest with IceDevimon recovered watching them.  
  
"After them you fool!!!" Daemon's voice seemed to scream from within the castle.  
  
"Yes master!" IceDevimon exclaimed and flew after the Digidestind.  
  
Inside the castle, Daemon's left hand dripping with the rotten juice of the fruit he just crashed, outraged by all he just saw.  
  
I knew they were going to do something like this, but I actually didn't believe they would do it, he thought angrily.  
  
Daemon sat there for a moment, getting under control the urge to jump to his feet fry something with his evil inferno. But when finally calmed down he was still frustrated.  
  
"So these Digidestind brats are clever," he said, his voice carrying a hint of frustration. "So I need to be more clever then them."  
  
(.)  
  
Me (Just finishing tying up Davis): There now that's should keep him out of my hair.  
  
Gatomon (Tugging at my jeans): Hey I want to know something.  
  
Me: What on your mind kitten?  
  
Gatomon: Well I was just wondering when you're going to be improving Daemon's true form?  
  
Me (Smiling): Soon kitten, soon.  
  
Veemon (Looking clueless): But how soon.  
  
Me (Shrugging): Could be next chapter or later, who knows with me. 


	16. Part 16

Disclaimer: Yo you know I don't own Digimon.  
  
Me: Yo the T-man here to give you some important news.  
  
Veemon: Are you going to tell us who going to be Kari's lover bird?  
  
Me: no, but that's just as important.  
  
Patamon: Then what is it?  
  
Me: Well let just say it's something the kitten asked me not to long ago.  
  
Gatomon (Getting excited): you mean?  
  
Me: That's right kitten but don't say anything. I want to see if those three could get it. (Points to the confuse digimons)  
  
Gatomon: Well that could be a while.  
  
Me (Smirking): Gatomon that's not nice to see especially to Patamon.  
  
Gatomon: Why?  
  
Me (Smirking growing): You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Gatomon's little Sister:  
Part 15:  
  
Daemon was staring at the city of the Digidestind through a portal he had successful opened with a little hesitation. The last few times the mighty dark lord digimon had tried to open a portal to the real world, he had gotten a surge of incredible power, forcing him to close it. Daemon had a suspicious that the transformed Digidestind of light had something to do with it, but he could never confirmed it, until now.  
  
So that former human was the source of the barrier, but that still doesn't explain the other powers helping hers, Daemon's mind was fill of wonder with little answers.  
  
But the dark lords only real concern was getting to the real world and getting the dark spore from the Digidestind of kindness. But Daemon was sick and tired of getting electrocuted for one day.  
  
"IceDevimon get in here!" he ordered his own follower.  
  
Moments later the large double doors and the icy fallen hurried to his master's side.  
  
"Yes master," IceDevimon said as he bowed.  
  
Daemon gave his loyalist follower a quick glare before looking at the portal and pointing at it.  
  
Touch this," he ordered in a dull voice.  
  
"Master?" IceDevimon looked confusingly as the portal then at his master. "But why?"  
  
"Just do it," Daemon ordered, his voice carrying annoyance and a slight hint of growing anger.  
  
IceDevimon bowed nervously, before hurrying to the portal. He raised his right hand, finger out and looked over to his master. The icy digimon became even more nervous with his master's cold, yellow eyes staring at him. IceDevimon chocked back some of his saliva and face the portal. He slowly reached out and lightly glazed his claw tipped finger against the portal. Immediately, a surge of pink and yellow electricity spiked into IceDevimon, sending him flying backwards. The throne room was large enough that IceDevimon didn't hit a wall like the other times; instead he crushed landed on his back and skidded a few feet, knocked completely unconscious when the electricity zapped him.  
  
Daemon looked at his servant for a quick second before turning to the portal and closing it with a wave of his hand. Then he walked over to his throne and took a set.  
  
It just as I first thought, that blasted Digimon of light was one of the forces that kept me here and now that she's back in the real world, I can opened the portal, but I can't step through it, Daemon thought.  
  
(.)  
  
Deep beneath the house that belongs to the mighty forcer Gennai, there's a secret room that he uses as a kinda watchtower. Gennai watch over the entire digital world from this room. But today it was being use for something a little different.  
  
Gennai was leaning over a computer consoler; panting really hard, sweat dripping from his face. The crest of hope that covers his chest was slowly dinning. And there was something on his upper right arm. It looked like one of those things doctors use to test a persons heart rite.  
  
"You know you could seriously hurt yourself if you keep doing that," a wisdom filled voice spoke from Gennai's left.  
  
Gennai look in that direction to see Centaurmon. The forger straightened up, but was wobbling a bit. The horse-like saw this and walked over to his dearest and closest friend. He took that thing around Gennai's arm off and helped him into an easy chair that was to the right of the consoler.  
  
"Thank you old friend, but you know I will be fine in a few minutes," Gennai said weakly.  
  
But Centaurmon continued to stare at adult digital human with concerns in his eye.  
  
"Something on your mind old friend?" Gennai asked, his voice rising a bit.  
  
"I'm just worried that you may hurt yourself if you keep doing this," Centaurmon said truthfully.  
  
"And you're wondering when I'm going to stop right?" Gennai asked, answering an unasked question.  
  
Centaurmon nodded and Gennai straighten up in his chair.  
  
"I will only stop when Kari has reached her final form," Gennai said, his voice even leveled now.  
  
"Or until you find the other host of the rest of Seraphimon's data," Centaurumon added.  
  
Gennai gave a small smile, as he looked Centaurumon deeply in his red eye.  
  
"Actually I may have found him," the forger said, a little proudly.  
  
Startled all the horse digimon could do was blink, a little dumbfounded by what he just heard.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked doubtfully.  
  
Gennai just nodded his head reinsuring. Centaurmon became very excited by this new bit of news.  
  
"That's great now all we need to do is get that data," he said excitedly.  
  
But Gennai shook his head, his smile fading.  
  
"No this person is different and is going to take some time," Gennai said, his voice carrying a hint of symphony. "And I have my reasons."  
  
(Real world)  
  
The Digidestind in the real world was informed that Kari was safe by an e-mail sent by Tai when he and the others got back. So now the others could rest a little easier knowing that she was safe.  
  
Now that everyone has left, Gatomon was giving her little sister a long over due hug.  
  
"I was so worried about you little sister," the white feline said cheerfully.  
  
Kari returned the hug and said just as cheerfully," I missed you too."  
  
"Heeey what are us?" Agumon asked a little sourly.  
  
"Yeah we helped too," Tai added.  
  
Kari pulled free from her feline sister and walked over to her older and larger brother. Tai kneeled down and the siblings wrapped themselves in tight hug. She then went over to Agumon and did the same thing. Then suddenly a large bear-like growl filled the room, causing everyone to look at Kari who had a look of embarrassment on her brown furred face.  
  
The transformed Digidestind rubbed the back of her head like her brother does and said in sorta of embarrassing tone," Well I haven't eaten anything in a long time."  
  
Tai smiled and said," Well I can cook something up."  
  
Kari eyes then sparkled as she watch Tai and Agumon go into the kitchen. Gatomon took this time to sneaked up on her adopted sister and pounced on top of her. The brown Gatomon fell to the floor and the feline siblings began a playful wrestling match. Tai watched from the kitchen as he got some tuna cooking as the two were rolling around on the floor. He looked at his yellow lizard buddy with a smile.  
  
"I glad that Kari back," he said softly.  
  
Agumon nodded and looked at the two felines. "Yeah and Gatomon sure seems to have cheered up a lot."  
  
Tai looked at the twins who were now having a playful chase around the apartment, careful not to knock anything over.  
  
"Yeah it's great to hear that sound again," he said.  
  
"Umm Tai."  
  
The Digidestind of courage looked at his digimon partner to see he was pointing behind him at the stove. Tai turn around and his eyes widen when he saw the tuna burning. He quickly move the pot off of the stove as Agumon turn it off, both making their usually scene that the twins just happened to notice.  
  
I did miss this, Kari thought softly.  
  
(Daemon's castle)  
  
The mighty demon lord was sitting in his throne room, his fingers joined at the tips. He looked like he was in a trace-like state as he pondering a way to get to the real world and get his claw hands on the dark spore. By his right side was IceDevimon sitting Indian-style with his chain in his right hand and looking board out of his skull.  
  
Master has been like that for nearly a day and I'm getting cramped here, the icy fallen thought irritatingly.  
  
Suddenly Daemon's eyes snapped opened and he placed his arms on the armrest.  
  
"That's it," he whispered then he looked at his henchman. "IceDevimon I went you to attack the Koromon village."  
  
Confused the icy digimon asked," Why master?"  
  
"Just do it," Daemon roared.  
  
IceDevimon jumped off the ground and said a little nervously," Yes master."  
  
Then the icy angel hurried out of the doors as Daemon turned to face forward, rising from his set. With a wave of his hand, his viewing orb appeared.  
  
"Now to see if they are any pests that can spoil my plans," Daemon said curly.  
  
He searched all over the location near the Koromon village and found a Guardramon and Andromon walking towards the village. Cruelty flashed in Daemon's bright yellow eyes as he raised his right hand to eye level. A small ball of bluish black flame appeared in his palm and he threw it into the orb. The glass flashed a bluish black color for a minute before the ball of flames fell onto the unknowing digimon and their erupted into flames. The two digimon shattered into data after a few moments of painful screaming and the flames died down.  
  
Daemon smiled under his masks of shadows as he continued on with his search and destroy mission. That twisted smile only widen when he found no other digimon in the area.  
  
"Perfect, now all I need to do is wait for the Digidestind to fall right into my trip," he said sinisterly as he took a set in his throne.  
  
Then a sinister laugher echoed through the corianders of the castle.  
  
(.)  
  
Once the Digidestind were informed that IceDevimon was attacking the Koromon village, the group divided into teams once again. The team going to the Digital world this time was Tai, Agumon, Cody, Armadillomon, the Gatomon twins, Davis, Veemon and Joe and Gomamon. TK, Matt and the girls decided to wait back in Tai's apartment or the Digidestind home base as it's called now.  
  
The A team enter through a digi port that was close to the Koromon village and immediately felt the chill in the air.  
  
"Frost wing!"  
  
The former gogglehead looked at his successor and they both nodded. Then Gatomon and Veemon armor digivolve to Raidramon and Nefertimon while Agumon went to Greymon. Joe and Gomamon rode with Davis while Cody and Armadillomon with Kari. Tai of course want on his trusty but never rusty digimon partner, Greymon.  
  
The A team quickly got to the village and saw in covered in ice with most of the Koromon incased in ice. IceDevimon was sitting on top of the guest hut with his legs against the wall and he was looking at his work like a piece of art he just made. All with that grin on his icy white face. But once he saw the Digidestind and the two reverting digimon that grin grew into a smirk as he stood up.  
  
"Well hell-o Digidestind how do you like my work?" he asked in that smooth sarcastically tone while spread out his arms. "I think it's my best yet."  
  
"Hey you," Davis said angrily. "Why do this to innocent digimon?"  
  
That grin returned to IceDevimon's face as he said sarcastically," Well I felt like having a little fun."  
  
Davis became more madder and was getting ready to fight when Tai held out his hand to stop the enrage boy.  
  
"Save it Davis," Tai looked up at the icy angel. "You know he's doesn't care for other just for his master."  
  
"And what's wrong with pleasing my master?" IceDevimon asked sarcastically, lifting off the hut and into the air.  
  
"Dude if you haven't notice your master isn't all there," Davis said, pointing to his head.  
  
"Yeah he's a little on the nuts side if you haven't notice," Veemon added.  
  
IceDevimon became very enrage at the insults to his master. He spread his wings out to their fullest and raised his hands.  
  
"You little brats," he said angrily. "I will teach you respected for my master."  
  
Then he launched himself at the waiting Digidestind, who all had a look of determination in their eyes.  
  
(.)  
  
Ken seemed strangely on edge as he set on the couch hunched over with his hands locked together. But he wasn't the only one. A hatless TK sits on his usually chair, all tensed up, his face slightly paled and his grip on the armrest tight. Patamon and Wormmon watched from the coffee table with concern beaming in their eyes. But that wasn't the only pair of eyes on the two boys.  
  
Matt, Mimi, Sora and Yolei with their partners looked at the tense boys from the kitchen, all with concern in their eyes.  
  
"Owww I wonder what's wrong with them," Mimi wondered.  
  
"Well they nervous about something," Hawkmon answered.  
  
"We know that Hawkmon," Gubamon said. "But we all to know why they're nervous."  
  
"Oh," Hawkmon said. "Well I don't know."  
  
"Hawkmon none of us know that," Yolei said, a little annoyed.  
  
Matt, who hadn't taken his eyes off his little brother, looked at his glass and began swirling it around, worry shining deeply his blue eyes.  
  
"Well I think it's had something to do with Daemon," the rock star said softly.  
  
That caused all of his friends to look at him confusingly.  
  
"Why do you say that Matt?" Sora asked.  
  
Matt's eyes returned to his nervous brother. "Well I have notice a great change in him lately and I'm not talking about him being depressed."  
  
"What do you mean Matt?" Gabumon asked.  
  
Matt turned his eyes back to his glass and then back to his brother. "Well ever since he said he could hear the voice of darkness, I had this feeling that he's different in ways just like Kari."  
  
The others stared at the blonde rock star, his words washing in their head.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Patamon and Wormmon screamed.  
  
The group looked in time to see the two-scared digimon jumping into the arms of their partners, who were getting up, faces paler then even. Above the coffee table was a wormhole the size of a dinner plate and growing by the second. The digimon could feel the dark power flowing off of the growing hole, but the Digidestind didn't need them to tell what was going to come out of that black hole.  
  
When the hole was reached beyond the table, a brown-cloaked figure rose from it, his head touching the ceiling. The hole closed up and the figure weight crashed the coffee table into splinters. Digidestind and digimon turned a pale blue as Matt squeaked.  
  
"Daemon."  
  
The dark lord digimon looked at the trembling ten with yellow bored eyes before looking at Ken. The former boy genius had forgotten how to move as he just stared up at the shadowed face of the darkest virus to even walk two worlds in total fear. Daemon smirked under his shadow mask as reached out.  
  
"Prison eel!"  
  
"Web read!"  
  
A group of veins and a web wrapped around Daemon's wrist. The dark lord digimon looked at Wormmon to his right then Palmon to his left with board eyes, before turning his wrist up. The two rookies went flying up and crashing into the ceiling as the web snapped and Palmon's lost her hold.  
  
"Wormmon!" Ken exclaimed.  
  
"Oh Palmon!" Mimi called out worryingly.  
  
The two unconscious digimon fell behind Daemon as he took a step forward. Ken stumble backward, knocking over the couch and continued to move backwards on his butt. Daemon kept moving forward also; enjoying this to it's fullest. Suddenly Gabumon, Patamon, Biyomon and Hawkmon got between Ken and the towering Daemon.  
  
"Spiraling twister!!" Biyomon called out as she snapped into the air and fired her green twister of energy.  
  
"Boom bubble!" Patamon's body ballooned out and then he fired a giant clear bubble.  
  
"Blue blaster!" Gabumon shoot a blue fire from his mouth.  
  
"Feather strike!" Hawkmon took the feather from his headband and threw it.  
  
Daemon let all of the useless attack hit him, before swatting the four rookies into a wall, knocking them out cool.  
  
"Gabumon!"  
  
"Hawkmon!"  
  
"No Patamon!"  
  
"Oh Biyomon!"  
  
Daemon ignored all of the useless cries from the Digidestind as he took another step forward. His dark brown cloak covered Ken from view and then Daemon disappeared into his black hole.  
  
Ken's face had no color to it what so ever and his eyes rolled back in his head as he body twitched. It took the Digidestind about five seconds to snapped out of their shock and went to see if their digimon were okay. Yolei hurried over to her boyfriend, sick with worry, as Sora checked on both Hawkmon and Biyomon. Yolei examined her boyfriend over and saw five spot wounds on the back of Ken's neck with a little blood dripping from it. Without thinking Yolei quickly took off her due rag and tied it over Ken's neck.  
  
Matt looked at the couple, one thought running through his head. We're doomed and it's all my fault.  
  
(.)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" ExVeemon screamed.  
  
The blue champion was in a headlock from IceDevimon and he was dive- bombing towards the guest hut of the Koromon village. IceDevimon let ExVeemon go and he goes crushing through the large hut. The smoke clean, showing ExVeemon with wood all over him and his horn piercing through a bucket covering his head.  
  
"That's going to leave a large mark," he muttered to himself before passing out.  
  
Back outside the hut, Davis was hurrying to it to see if his friend was alright. IceDevimon looked down at the three champions and one ultimate below him. The Digidestind were at the sidelines looking mad. Tai was holding up a clenched fist. Behind him was Cody holding a beaten up Armadillomon. Izzy was looking between his massed up partner and the icy digimon, trying hard to think of anything to help, but was drawing a blink. Joe was busy getting the Koromon free, but he kept looking over his shoulder to see if the digimon were okay. Kari was in her Neon-Angewomon form, between Greymon and Ikkaumon with Gatomon in front of her, looking ready for battle.  
  
IceDevimon gave a small 'humph' before raising his left hand and moved his index and middle fingers back and forth. Greymon got the idea and carefully stepped forward. He took a look at his friends for a brief moment before facing forward and staring at the icy fallen.  
  
"Nova blast!" flames spool from the corners of Greymon's mouth before he fired a giant fireball.  
  
But IceDevimon just floated there calmly and held up his hand at chest level, his indexes fingers and thumbs out.  
  
"Reflex patrol!" A well-known black vortex opened in front of IceDevimon and swallowed the nova blast.  
  
Another portal opened behind the four digimon and the nova blast came out of it, soaring toward them. Luckily, Kari sensed it and spun around with the grace of a feather. She then wiped her chain into the ball of flames and it exploded harmless.  
  
"Frost wing!"  
  
Kari snapped her head over to see the small blizzard coming toward them. So the transformed Digidestind jumped in front of her friends and threw her chain.  
  
"Celestial chain!"  
  
There was a small explosion of pink light and when it cleaned, a small block of ice had formed. The four digimon stared at the ice, when IceDevimon soared over it and suckered punched Kari, forcing her back into her Gatomon form.  
  
"It has been fun!" IceDevimon called as he rose into the skies, that grin on his face. "But I'm bored, so I'm going to end this."  
  
His mouth opened wide into an insane grin as he dove bomb, his claw out and glowing an icy white. Suddenly he stopped just mere inches from the scared digimon. That grin was replaced with a stern look and his eyes were looking to his left, like he was listening to something. After a few heart pulsing second, the icy fallen angel looked back at the digimon, that grin of his returning.  
  
"Well it has been fun, but now I must leave you, my master's summoning me," he said and then did a fake bow. "Until next time Digidestind."  
  
Then he flew off, leaving a group of 12 very confused. The ice around the Koromon village immediately disappeared when the icy digimon flew away.  
  
The Digidestind joined their reverting partners as Gomamon asked in a bitter sarcastic tone," What do I have bad breath?"  
  
"If you do then we'll all saved," Joe added, feeling just a little stressed out.  
  
"Tai why do you think IceDevimon would pull out when he had us?" Agumon asked confusingly.  
  
"I don't know buddy," Tai answered softly.  
  
Suddenly Tai's d-terminal beeped and he took it out. He opened it and read the new e-mail. Suddenly his eyes go wide; his face paled to that of a ghostly white and his hands began trembling.  
  
"Tai?" Izzy asked, but when he didn't get a reply he tried again. "Tai what's wrong."  
  
But the older Digidestind of courage was to over come with fear to answer him. But his terminal did slap from his gasp and fell on the ground. Immediately Kari, Gatomon and Agumon ran up to it, but they began shivering, once they saw what was on the screen.  
  
"Guys what wrong?" Joe asked concern but his friends by his behavior.  
  
The three digimon looked at the boy with grim expression.  
  
"Just look for yourself," Gatomon said grimly.  
  
The four Digidestind and digimon exchanged confused looks before stepping up to the terminal. Agumon and the twins moved aside so the other could see. But what they saw caused the human faction to pale just like Tai while the three digimon began shivering.  
  
On the terminal's screen was three simple words that read: Daemon has it.  
  
"This is bad, bad, bad, bad, bad," Joe said in hysteria.  
  
"For once I with you buddy," Gomamon, said.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Cody asked no one.  
  
"I don't know Cody," Armadillomon answered him.  
  
"We're all doomed," Tentomon said grimly.  
  
"Yeah I'm in total agreement with you buddy," Izzy said grimly.  
  
But now Tai had finally stopped trembling and he looked like he regained his composure. The elder of the Digidestind stepped forward and looked into the sky.  
  
"Guys I think we should fellow IceDevimon before we loose him," he said in a soft but firm tone of voice, looking at his friends.  
  
The others looked at him like he just lost his mind. Joe opened his mouth to say something, but he was stopped when Tai held up his hand.  
  
"I know what I'm saying. But maybe we can get that spore away from Daemon before he has a choice to use it," Tai said softly.  
  
The other seemed to think about it for a moment, but Kari, Agumon and Gatomon all joined Tai immediately.  
  
"You know I with you Tai," Agumon said.  
  
"Thanks buddy," Tai said and rubbed his head.  
  
"And you know we're with you big brother," Kari said in her reinsuring voice.  
  
"Yeah let get that icy freak and his master," Gatomon said.  
  
Tai smiled down at the three with a small, warm smile before looking up at the other, his smile vanishing. "If you guys don't want to come then you don't have too."  
  
The others were hesitated, but surprisingly, Joe was the first one to step up with Gomamon by his side.  
  
"Hey if you think we can do then I'm with you Tai," Joe said.  
  
"Yeah and if he's coming then you're going to need some comedic relief, so I'm going," Gomamon said.  
  
Tai give them his best reinsuring smile before looking at the others behind Joe. Cody was the next one to step up with Armadillomon by his side. The young boy just nodded his agreement and even Armadillomon was quiet. Izzy was the last one to step forward, but that was only because he stopped to pick up Tai's D-terminal. He gave it back to Tai and he could see the determination in Izzy's eyes. Tai typed one quick e-mail before all took off in pursuit of IceDevimon.  
  
(.)  
  
Daemon was holding up the dark spore looking at it like a child would with a new toy. Joy was washing over this dark robbed figure like a rushing waterfall.  
  
"Look at it, IceDevimon. Have you even seen such a perfect shape before?" Daemon asked in a kinda dream-like state.  
  
"No master. It's truly a wonder," IceDevimon answered with mock apperception.  
  
But Daemon didn't seem to pick it up as he continued to stared at the jagged sphere in his hand.  
  
"Such perfect shape indeed. A perfect sphere with pointed tips," the dark lord said in a dreamily tone of voice.  
  
Daemon lowed the spore down and brought close to his shadowed face, overwhelm with an emotion he had never felt before. Suddenly there was a rush of air and Daemon felt the dark spore being rapped from his lose grip. That snapped Daemon out of his dreamily state and he looked ahead to see the back of the transformed Digidestind in her ultimate form.  
  
Kari turn around and held up the dark spore. "Sorry but I think you shouldn't eat this. Nefertimon catch!" And tossed the spore into air where the armored feline caught it.  
  
Daemon was now overwhelm with anger and frustration as he watched the armor digimon fly away.  
  
"Give that back your stupid digimon! Evil inferno" he roared angrily as he thrust his hand out and he released the dark flames.  
  
"Celestial chain!" Kari cried out, throwing her pink energy chain.  
  
The chain went into the flames and the opposite powers of the two attack canceled each other out in an explosion of flames and light. As the light faded, Daemon and Kari were giving cold glares at one another.  
  
"You have been pest at my side for few to long," Daemon growled angrily. "So take this! Evi-"  
  
"Nova blast!"  
  
"V-laser!"  
  
"Electro shocker!"  
  
"Tail hammer!"  
  
Harpoon torpedo!"  
  
Daemon felt a tiny sting on his back. But it was enough for him to stop his attack and looked behind him in annoyance at the five champion leveled digimon.  
  
"You all are starting to work my only nerve!" the dark cloaked digimon screamed.  
  
"Howling blaster!"  
  
"Hand of fate! Haiy!"  
  
"Needle spread!"  
  
"Meteor wing!"  
  
Daemon looked at the four attacks coming at him, irritability. He raised his right hand and black flames came from it. The flames engulfed the four attacks and completely destroyed them. The dark lord digimon watched as the four Digidestind joined their friends and the other champions joined their friends.  
  
"Hey guys!" Davis called. "Where's Ken?"  
  
"He stayed back to rest," Matt answered him quickly.  
  
"And Yolei also stayed behind to look after him," Sora said quickly.  
  
Then the other turned their attention back to Daemon, who had uncontrolled angry beaming in his eyes.  
  
Matt joined Tai, and looked at him with his eyes. "So has he used it yet?"  
  
Tai smirked as he looked at his best friend. "No, we were able to get it away and now Nefertimon has it." And he pointed towards the sky.  
  
The blonde rock star followed his friend's finger and saw the armor feline, circling overhead with the dark spore in her paw. Matt smirked before turning his eyes back to Daemon, his smirk turning into a frown.  
  
Daemon was looking at the nine champions and one ultimate with growing rage. Then he looked at the feline and his rage turned into blind fury.  
  
Daemon returned his eyes forward and practically screamed," YOU REALLY HAD PUSHED MY BUTTONS TODAY AND FOR THAT YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!!!!"  
  
Then he snapped his arms out at his sides and they shock slightly. IceDevimon saw this and immediately knew what his master was planning.  
  
"Master! Stop you can't!" IceDevimon exclaimed.  
  
But Daemon wasn't listening to his servant; he was just to blind by his own rage. But Kari heard him and just by the feel of whatever Daemon was doing, she knew it wasn't anything good.  
  
Suddenly Daemon's fists snapped opened and blue flames erupted into them. Then he began spinning around in place as the flames spread around him and engulfing him.  
  
Inside the vortex if flames, Daemon's eyes snapped opened as he screamed," Evil inferno! WI-LD-FI-RE!!!"  
  
Suddenly all over the spinning flames shoot out in all directions, engulfing the digimon, but strangely not reaching the Digidestind as they quickly backed away. IceDevimon flew up into the skies to avoid the attack and watched as the flames did there work on the digimon. Suddenly a tower of flames rose from the center of the vortex and IceDevimon barely got out of it way. He watched as the flames shoot up and engulfed Nefertimon. The armor fell out of the tower with flames all around her and she reverted back to Gatomon.  
  
The flames soon vanished, leaving only in-trainings and a spinning Daemon. The dark lord digimon slowed first and then came to a complete stop. He dropped to one knee as he panted like a mad horse. Using that attack had left Daemon with almost nothing. But he knew once he ate the dark spore, he would regain his strength and so much more.  
  
So Daemon got up and limbed over to where Gatomon was lying unconscious. He bent down and grabbed the spore. But surprisingly the white feline still had firm grip on it.  
  
"Just give it up you stupid feline," Daemon said in a weak cruel voice.  
  
Then he began pulling and after a few seconds he pulled it free. Daemon straightened up and stared at the spore in his hand for a second before throwing it into his mouth.  
  
Immediately he felt his power return ten fold and his body was practically exploding with dark energy.  
  
"YES!!! THIS IS THE MOMENT I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!!" Daemon screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
IceDevimon watched from above his master with folded arms and smirk on his face.  
  
"Yes master this is the day you and I have waiting for," he whispered to himself then chuckled softly.  
  
(.)  
  
Gatomon (Thinking hard): I think there's something up wit that IceDevimon guy.  
  
Me (Shrugs): Who knows with me. Guess you'll have to just wait and see.  
  
Veemon (Jumping up and down, anxiously): I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't WAIT!"  
  
Me (Holding up hands): Wow! Slow it down buddy.  
  
Patamon: Well you can blame he? This is something we're looking forward too.  
  
Gatomon (nodding at him): That and waiting to see whose Kari going to get paired up with.  
  
Me: Well that's something you all have to be patient for and wait. 


	17. Part 17

Disclaimer: Yo I don't own Digimon.  
  
Gatomon (Really excited): So is this the one?  
  
Me (Raising a questioning eyebrow): The one? What are you talking about Kitten?  
  
Patamon: She talking about is this the one where you revel Kari's kick butt form?  
  
Me (Smiling slyly): You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Veemon (Really anxious): But I can't wait!  
  
Me: Well you'll have too.  
  
TK: But I can't wait to see Kari in her mega form.  
  
Me (Looking at the two kids): Forget you two were here.  
  
Kari: well we'll waiting for the right moment.  
  
Me: Oh.  
  
TK: Hey what does that mean?  
  
Me: Nothing. And now on with the chapter.  
  
Gatomon's Little Sister:  
Part 17:  
  
Gennai and Centaurmon watch as a meter on Gennai's large computer rapidly went up. Gennai's jaw was firmly set and his eyes on the screen. Centaurmon on the other hand was close to a panic attack.  
  
"What happening?" the horse digimon asked in panic.  
  
Gennai, who was trying his hardest to keep his own panic in check, answered without taking his eyes off of the growing meter," Well I think Daemon has it."  
  
It took Centaurmon about half of a second to process that and his panic mixed with fear.  
  
"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!!" the horse screamed. "But how could he if he can't get to the real world!?"  
  
Gennai looked at the horse standing to his right with his eyes. "Well I think when Kari was passing through the digi port, a kinda feedback was created."  
  
Centaurmon stared at his oldest friend with confusion, his fear and panic totally forgotten.  
  
"Umm old friend mine repeating that?" he asked kinda with a flat voice.  
  
"Well as we know Kari is one of the two whose creates the barrel in the real world," Gennai explained and finally looked at Centaurmon. But when he saw the clueless in the horse's eye, he just went on. "Well when Kari was traveling to the digital world, her powers wasn't there and created a small hole, sorta of speak. Daemon used that as a method to enter into the real world and get the spore."  
  
"So you're saying IceDevimon's attack on the Koromon village was all to get Kari to the Digital world?" Centaurmon asked, a little doubtfully.  
  
Gennai simply nodded as he turned his attention back to the computer screen. He was surprised and shocked to see that the reading had near tripled in just a matter of seconds and it was still going up.  
  
Suddenly the picture on the screen started to blur out as the computer began to malefaction. The keyboard began heating up, causing Gennai to pull his hands away. A snap, crackling and pop could be heard as sparks flew. And the meter on the blurry screen was still raising. Finally the computer couldn't take it anymore and exploded, engulfing the two digital being in fire and smoke.  
  
Everything in the watchtower room was quiet, expected from the crackling sound of the dieing flames. The once large computer was now nothing more but a miss of junk parts hanging from it's junked fames. The smoke near the computer parted, reveling that Gennai had tapped into his digital god powers to create a shield of yellow energy to protect Centaurmon and him. As the shield dissolved from the top, all Centaurmon could do was stare at the large mass of wires and metal that was once a computer.  
  
"My Goddramon, help us all," Centaurmon pleaded softly to himself.  
  
But Gennai was thinking the same thing, right at the same moment.  
  
(.)  
  
Dark light shined out of Daemon's body as he rose high into the sky. The light bathed the area in a group of neon colors. A beam of light rose in front of IceDevimon and a white outline of his grinning face could be seen. The Digidestind on the other hand watched frozen in place with shock, fear and amazement all mixed together. The digimon were awoken when they felt the massive dark power and were now shivering in their partner's hands. And the dark demon lord himself was screaming in pleasure.  
  
Suddenly all of the dark light re-entered into Daemon's body and he held his body, as he screams seemed to become more painful. There was a loud ripping noise as Daemon's new dark blue scarily tail grew from the base of his spine and a large opening was created, running all the way up the center of Daemon's cloak. More rips marks appeared as Daemon's body began reshaping itself. Suddenly the sleeves of the cloak ripped apart as Daemon's arms became thicker with new developing muscles and the lines patterns on his hands reshaped into more scarily, rough patterns. His fingertips also began much more sharper as he fingers fused together. His curly boot like feet suddenly tare apart like a cloth, reveling large clawed, scarily feet. He also had one short curled claw on the back of each foot. The rest of Daemon's cloak was tore apart as his bluish black wings grew from his back and his patent fused into his chest. Then a dinosaur-like mouth with razor sharp teeth grow from the hood that was the only thing left of Daemon cloak. Suddenly it was tore about with a truly monstrous roar from Daemon and there was a flash of dark light, blinding the Digidestind and their digimon.  
  
When the light faded and the Digidestind regain their sight they all were scared stiff at the digimon high above them.  
  
A dark light shining from behind the being that was no longer Daemon, but a digimon that was truly a monster. A monster that was one of the first two digimon to even excess. A monster that killed the father of the data and vaccine digimon. A monster that killed two of the guardians of the digital world and even the first group of Digidestind. For who now stood in Daemon's place was no other then the true demonic monster of the digital world, VenomDaemon.  
  
VenomDaemon looked down at the cowering Digidestind and seemed to smirk with his toothy mouth. Then he turned his head towards the sky and lifted up more. He spotted a large mountain and his smirk turned into a grin.  
  
VenomDaemon reeled back his head and screamed," Dark flame vortex!" And he thrust his head forward, mouth dropping open and releasing a dark flame vortex similar to his evil inferno wildfire.  
  
The Digidestind watched with growing horror as the vortex engulf the entire mountain. Inside the vortex, cracks began forming on the face of the mountain. Suddenly the mountain shattered into small shards of rock. Then all of the rock shards burst into data and some of the land around the spot of the former mountain was tare up and shattered into data.  
  
VenomDaemon looked at the desertion he caused with disappoint. "I must be rusty if I didn't take all that much land." Then he looked at the trembling Digidestind. "Now for you pests, I'll think I'll crash you with my foot." And that grinned returned to his face.  
  
Then the darkest virus flipped his wings, creating a large gust of wind that knocked all of the Digidestind over on their butts, they partners flying out of their arms. The little digimon goes trembling about for a moment, before regaining their footing, sorta speak. The nine in-trainings looked at each other and nodded. Then they hurried the best they could with their little bodies and jumped onto their partner's chest. The nine little creatures all took in a deep breath and then let out d steam of bubble right at the VenomDaemon. But the mysterious level digimon didn't even feel a tickle as he continued his descended.  
  
"No, get away Koromon," Tai said with short of breath.  
  
"Yeah we don't want to lose you guy," Matt said.  
  
"That's the point we don't want to lose you either," Tsunomon said.  
  
"Yeah we stuck by you no matter what," Koromon exclaimed.  
  
All of the Digidestind couldn't help but smile with pride for their closest and dearest friends committed, even in a time like this. The human heroes wrapped their arms around their partners tightly and shut their eyes as they waited for the end.  
  
VenomDaemon continued to lower himself down, his massive wings creating G-force winds that took the breath right away from the Digidestind.  
  
"Celestial Chain!" A pink chain of energy wrapped around VenomDaemon's neck and began electrocuting him.  
  
The Digidestind snapped their eyes opened when their recognized the voice their just heard. They looked past VenomDaemon and saw Kari, struggling to hold the giant dinosaur at bare.  
  
"Hurry and run!" Kari called to them. "I can't hold him much longer!"  
  
The others didn't even hesitated. They got to their feet with their partners still firmly griped to their chests and ran like a couple of madmen. Kari smiled as she continued to pull on her chain. Suddenly VenomDaemon started to chuckled out loud as he managed to wiggle his fingers into the chain.  
  
He turned around and said in a madman like way," You think this works on my now? Think again you annoying little kitten!"  
  
He then pulled on the chain hard and it's snapped into a million pieces. The entire groups of heroes were surprised and shocked as they watched the chain pieces became pure energy and zipped back to Kari, reforming her pink ribbons.  
  
The dark virus continued as to chuckle as he rose to face the former human Digidestind of light and said," Nice try, but as you worthless humans no cigar. But I'm wondering how did you know about my evil inferno wildfire?"  
  
Kari stared Down VenomDaemon coldly as she jerked her head to her right. Using his eyes, VenomDaemon looked to see IceDevimon, arms folded across his chest and it all became clear to him.  
  
"You fool!" VenomDaemon roared angrily at him.  
  
IceDevimon's arms fell to his side as he stared at his master with a confused expression. "Master what did I do?" he asked as he held up his hands in a confused manner.  
  
"Because of you, she.." VenomDaemon jerked his finger at Kari. ". was able to block my wildfire!"  
  
"That's not all I did," Kari said with just a hint of smug in her tone.  
  
"WHAT?" the dark lord snapped his head back to the street dressed angel with a cold glare. "What do you mean."  
  
Kari smiled that angel like smile that only angel digimon could before saying," I shield not only my sister but the other Digidestind and their digimon too."  
  
"WHAT?" VenomDaemon exclaimed.  
  
"But how did you do that?" IceDevimon asked hysterically.  
  
"I'm not telling," Kari said firmly.  
  
But in reality, the transformed Digidestind didn't know how she did it herself. She didn't even have a clean memory on the event. All Kari really remembers was watching as the dark flames were coming toward her friends and then everything went black. When she could see again, she found herself high above the dark lord and was really confused about all what happened.  
  
VenomDaemon's evil chuckling drew the street dressed angel digimon out of her thoughts.  
  
"So you saved your worthless friends! It's doesn't matter because no one can defeated an omega level digimon!" VenomDaemon exclaimed proudly.  
  
"Omega digimon!?" the group of 9 exclaimed.  
  
VenomDaemon started to chuckle before saying," Yes, there was only one digimon to even reach my level and I kill him."  
  
"Are you talking about." Kari said, short of breath.  
  
"Yes AncientAgnemon!" VenomDaemon finished for her. "His son and his mate was a level below me. that's how I kill them so easily." Suddenly that twisted and toothy grin appeared on the dark lord's face. "And I enjoy ripping apart that pretty little face of Ophanimon too."  
  
Right at that moment, something in Kari snapped. Maybe because from deep within her core, the soul of Ophanimon was resting there or maybe it something else, but the transformed Digidestind of light became very enrage.  
  
Her ribbons once again turned into her chain and she spun it around angrily. "You heartless monster!" Kari charged as she threw her chain.  
  
But then VenomDaemon's grin turn into a smirk as she flew back a step.  
  
"Inferno darts!" he flipped his wings once and hundreds of black flames darts the length of a throwing lance want flying towards Kari.  
  
Luckily, Kari wasn't the digimon/human to stay angry long. Hearing VenomDaemon's voice seemed to snapped Kari out of her blind rage and veered up as the last moment, avoiding the darts just by a hair. But then the dark lord digimon's head snapped up and he fired his dark flame vortex. But Kari saw this and quickly darted to the right, once again avoiding the dark flames but a mere hair. But VenomDaemon was prepared for this and with blinding speed, rushed past Kari and stuck her with his tail. Kari goes plummeting towards the ground, but was able to catch herself mere inches from hitting. VenomDaemon roared that monster roar as he rockets towards the ground. Kari being the clever digimon she had become, waited and when the right moment came, she shot into the sky. She used her chain to whack the center of her opponent's head, causing him to become unbalanced and he slammed into the ground with a boom.  
  
The Digidestind on the sideline fought to stay on their feet as the shockwave from when VenomDaemon hit the ground reached them.  
  
"Wow, talk about splitting headache," Matt said in a half joking tone, half hysteric tone.  
  
"Yeah no joke," Tai said softly as he looked at the smoke that covered the omega digimon. Then his worried eyes turned to his digivovled sister. "I wonder how long Kari can keep going?"  
  
Sora seemed to read Tai's concern in his eyes and moved close to his side.  
  
"Don't worry Tai, Kari will be fine," she said, trying her best reinsuring voice into play.  
  
But Tai didn't seem to hear her as he kept his eyes on his sister.  
  
"Yeah Tai, Kari is one tough person human or digimon," Yokomon said.  
  
"Yeah Tai so lighten up," Koromon added.  
  
But still Tai kept his concern filled eyes filly focus on his sister and notices that Kari was starting to wear out.  
  
"That's it!" Izzy exclaimed, causing everyone even Tai to looked at the boy.  
  
"What's it Izzy?" Motomon asked him from his spot on his partner's shoulder.  
  
"Will I just figure out that Kari is at the gamma level," Izzy explained.  
  
The others looked at him, not understanding what their brainy friend was saying.  
  
"Izzy what are you talking about?" Tai asked, his voice raising a bit.  
  
"Gamma is the level under omega," Izzy answered him.  
  
When they heard that, the entire group gasped as their mouth dropped.  
  
"But how is that possible?" Joe asked.  
  
"Yeah, we thought Kari was just an ultimate," Bakamon said.  
  
"We all thought that, but somehow she's managed to bypassed both ultimate and mega level completely," Izzy said.  
  
"Well if that's true then why couldn't she take on BlackWarGreymon or Kimeraimon?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Maybe because these weren't real digimon from the start," Joe suggested.  
  
Izzy nodded at his friend and said," Good thinking, Joe."  
  
"That's my buddy," Bokamon said, patting the side of Joe's head with his fin.  
  
Tai looked back at his sister and felt a new sense of brotherly pride with a mix of fear entering into him that caused him to give a small smile.  
  
Before the smoke settle, VenomDaemon shots out of it and soared up to Kari. For some reason he had that grin on his face.  
  
"So you're one clever little digimon," the dark lord said sinisterly. "But you're not the only clever one here."  
  
VenomDaemon's feathers began glowing as he readied his inferno darts. But he aimed them towards the ground. Curious, Kari followed her opponent and her eyes widen when she realized that VenomDaemon was targeting Gatomon.  
  
"Inferno darts!" VenomDaemon flipped his wings once, releasing thousands of long blackish blue flaming darts at the unconscious digital feline.  
  
"Oh Gatomon!" Kari exclaimed worryingly as she dive bomb, trying to get past the darts and save her sister.  
  
Time seemed to slow to a stand stall as the Digidestind, their partners and VenomDaemon watched Kari desperately tried to over lapped the inferno darts and save the life of her dear friend and adopted sister. VenomDaemon was enjoying this like it was some kind of show. Time resume back to normal as Kari managed with an extra burst of speed to bypass the darts. She landed and quickly scoop up Gatomon, but as she was about to jump back into the air, the closest inferno dart stroked him in the back. The dart exploded into a mass of fire, covering everything around the two digimon in flames. Kari ignored the pain to her best as she lifted from the inferno around her.  
  
VenomDaemon continued to rain down his inferno darts, which Kari darted and bobbed the best she could as she flew over to her friends.  
  
"Here!" Kari tossed Gatomon lightly over to Tai. "Take good care of her!" Then she veered back into the sky quickly, still avoiding the inferno darts.  
  
Tai quickly shifted Koromon into his right arm and caught Gatomon in his other arm. He then looked at his sister, who was still dodging those darts with the worry in his eyes growing.  
  
Please be alright, he pleaded softly in his thoughts.  
  
VenomDaemon finally stopped firing his inferno darts as Kari reached eye level with him. That twisted and cockily grin was back on his face.  
  
"Do you really think your worthless "sister" would be any safer with those weaklings now do you?" he asked in a cockily, sarcastic tone.  
  
Then VenomDaemon looked at the Digidestind and opened his mouth wide. Kari saw the blackish blue flames forming in his mouth and knew he was planning on using his dark flame vortex on her friends.  
  
"Stop!" she cried out as she hurried over to him to try and stop him.  
  
Suddenly VenomDaemon snapped his head up and fired his attack at Kari. Realizing all to late that she just walked into a trip and couldn't get away, Kari covers her face with her arms in a disparate attempt to shield herself. Then as by that strange reflex she had somehow gain, a barrel of pink energy appeared in front of the transformed Digidestind. The dark flame vortex slammed into the barrel, shattering it and causing Kari to go hurtling back into a small parch of woods.  
  
"KARI!!!" Tai, Davis and TK called out as they watched the street dressed angel disappeared above the treetops.  
  
VenomDaemon chuckled evilly before saying," Don't worry you'll soon be joining her."  
  
His wings began glowing as he readied his inferno darts. Suddenly Kari came rushing out of the forest she crushed landed in and grabbed venomDaemon's neck in a tight bear hug. The unexpected move caused the dark lord digimon to jerk his wings up, firing his inferno darts harmless into the air. VenomDaemon recovered form the surprise attack and slugged Kari with his right claws, getting her off of him.  
  
Kari flew back as she tried to get her panting breathing under control. Her brown leather jacket now had burn marks all over it and her dark blue jeans had rips all over them. Her long brown hair had black spots all over it and her helmet had a large crack running over the center of it.  
  
VenomDaemon smiled as his handy work and said cockily and sarcastically," So you managed to stay my dark flames vortex again, but I wonder can the reincursion of the great Ophanimon can stand another one?"  
  
"I could care less if I am or am not the reincursion of Ophanimon," Kari said, short of breath. "My only concern is stopping you and saving two worlds.and my friends."  
  
VenomDaemon looked at the transformed Digidestind of light with a glee in his eyes before breaking out with uncontrolled laugher.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! And what are you going to do? Hit me with you little chain?" he asked in a laughing hysteria.  
  
"I'll found a way," Kari said with a firm sharp tone.  
  
Suddenly the bracelet began shining bright from under Kari's jacket sleeve. Kari looked the shining object and felt a new sense of power flowing into her.  
  
"Neon-Angewomon digivovle too." Kari jacket and her shirtsleeves were tore, as the rest of the shirt became form-fitting armor with straight black line patterns on the edge and a circle within a larger circle on the center of the chest. Her jeans and boots tore away and was replaced long heel, knee high boots. The boots has a gray wire frame caging around yellowish gold fabric and a black diamond shaped object with the crest of light in front of the knees. A blue armor mini skirt appeared just above the boots. Kari's eight angel wings shaped into Ophanimon's wings, but Kari's were pink as blonde strips appeared in Kari's brown hair. The shine from the bracelet covered Kari's hand and turned into a pink armor glove. Then pink metal pieces formed on the side of Kari's arm and an elbow plate was formed. Finally a form-fitting shoulder plate with a rim formed. A chain warped around Kari right arm as a white cape cover it. Finally, Kari's helmet shattered apart, reveling her adult-like face for a belief moment before a faceplate with square out dents in the center of the plate and one circle dent in the middle dents appear over his mouth. Kari did a little spin behind a large castle before stopping with her hands out at her side and palms opened. ".Neo-Ophanimon!!"  
  
Everyone stared at the newest digivovled Kari with mouths hanging. The male digimon, including IceDevimon had drool coming from the gaping mouths while the girl digimon felt a little envious about her. The Digidestind were the same as their partners. Even Tai was having these problems, so he kept reminding himself that it was he sister up there. But VenomDaemon was outraged by the sight he saw.  
  
"How?" he asked in angrily voice. "How did you became an omega?"  
  
Kari ignored the screaming dark lord digimon and she looked down at her friends. She then flew down to them and looked over all of the weakened digimon. Then her concern filled eyes rested on the restless Gatomon in her brother's arms. Kari raised her armor-covered hand and it began glowing a bright pink color. The light shined on the Digidestind and their partners. The kids could feel the little injuries they got early heal up while the digimon regain their energy and digivolve back to their rookie's forms as they jumped from their partner's arm. Gatomon began stirring in Tai's as she regain consciousness. She opened her blue eyes and when their focus a moment later, she needed blink a few times in shocked at the figure standing in front of her.  
  
"Kari?" she asked softly.  
  
The new digimon seemed to smile with her eyes as she nodded. A big happy smile appeared on Gaotmon's face as she looked on with pride.  
  
"Dark flame vortex!"  
  
Kari spun around and saw the flaming vortex spiraling straight towards them. The Digidestind all cried out as the flames engulf them.  
  
VenomDaemon was laughing evilly as IceDevimon floated down to him.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Take that you worthless brats!" he exclaimed happily. "Now nothing would stop me from ruling this world and ever other world!"  
  
"Master. Look," IceDevimon said, pointing to the burning spot where the Digidestind stood.  
  
VenomDaemon followed his servant finger to see a small light shinning from the center of the blazing inferno. The light then seemed to sniff out the flames reveling a pink dome of energy shielding the Digidestind. And the source of the dome was none other then Kari. VenomDaemon and IceDevimon floated there in complete shock.  
  
The dome dissolved from the top and Kari stared at the big evil digimon with a cold stare. She then bent at the knees and within a blink of an eyes, Kari was eye level with the two dark digimon. IceDevimon flinched back in fear, while his master gave the new celestial his own cold stare.  
  
For the next few heart racing moments, the two powerful digimon stared one another down. Finally VenomDaemon asked," So what do you intended to do against me?"  
  
But Kari kept quiet as a light wind picked up, blowing her long hair to the right. VenomDaemon didn't like ignored one bit and became slightly annoyed.  
  
"What's with the close mouth?" he asked, carrying an edge in his voice. "Afraid of me?"  
  
"No," Kari spoke with a heavenly adult voice. "I don't talk with scum like you."  
  
VenomDaemon didn't like being called scum and became very angrily.  
  
"Scum!" he spited. "I'll show you scum! Dark flame vortex!"  
  
Kari stood there calmly and watched the dark vortex coming at him. Suddenly she snapped her opened hands out at her side and cried out," Crest shield!"  
  
A sphere of pink energy like glass form around the transformed Digidestind as the dark flames engulfed her.  
  
"KARI!!" the Digidestind and they partners cried out.  
  
Suddenly the pink sphere shoot out of the flaming vortex and rockets towards the sky. VenomDaemon looked up as the sphere dissolved with growing anger. So the dark lord digimon shoot passed Kari and tried to whack her with his tail. But Kari caught it and dashed towards the ground. She tossed VenomDaemon to the ground and the added force of the fall, caused a small carter to be made, dust surrounding him.  
  
"Master! Are you okay?" IceDevimon called out, his voice filled of concern.  
  
The dust cleaned reveling VenomDaemon to be wincing in pain. He opens his yellow, raged fill eyes, saw Kari and immediately forgot all about his pain. He leapt from up and soared high above Kari. Kari followed him with her eyes and saw his wings glowing.  
  
"Inferno darts!"  
  
Kari began dodging all of the long flaming darts with the glance of a feather. She twisted, turned and did barrel rounds as she lured VenomDaemon's attacks away from her friends.  
  
The Digidestind watched in amazement as Kari continued to dodge the inferno darts.  
  
"Wow check her out," Agumon said in amazement.  
  
"I know she's awesome," Veemon said dreamily.  
  
"And she the strongest here," Gabumon said.  
  
"Yup that's my little sister," Gatomon said proudly, her arms folded over her chest.  
  
The other members of the Digidestind were giving their full-undivided attention to the fight to even notice what the digimon said. They watched as VenomDaemon tried another one of his rushing tail slashes. But this time, Kari flow backwards, not giving him a chance to pass her. At the last moment, Kari veered up and VenomDaemon hit a small patch of trees.  
  
"This is really amazing, do you think so Izzy?" Tentomon asked, looking at his buddy.  
  
But Izzy's attention seemed to divide between computer and watching the fight. But the insert digimon did notice the puzzle look on his partner's face.  
  
"What's wrong Izzy?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"Well I was trying to get some information on both digimon," Izzy answered, his eyes drifting back to the fight.  
  
"And what have you got?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"Well my computer keep freezing up on me anytime I try," Izzy replied, his eyes now back on his fizzy computer screen.  
  
"Wow! Then they must be really strong then," Tentomon said, sounding both amazed and a little envious.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Izzy said, his attention now back on the fight.  
  
VenomDaemon pulled himself free of the trees and was now back firing his inferno darts. But firing all of those attacks was starting to wear him out. And Kari was still darting around his darts like it was nothing. And that was only causing the dark virus to lose control over his anger more.  
  
"That it!" he screamed angrily. "Dark flame vortex!!"  
  
Kari flow above the dark flame vortex, only to be meant by VenomDaemon's inferno dark.  
  
IceDevimon chuckled to himself as he saw a tiny glimmer of fear appear in Kari's eyes. "No time to dodge. So let see how you handle this celestial angel."  
  
Kari watched as the darts drew closer to her with the fear IceDevimon saw early completely gone. She then took out her right hand from the cloth it's hides under and raise it out in front of her.  
  
"Heaven's." Kari drew back her hand and thrust it forward quickly".Judgment!"  
  
The chain around her wrist goes flying and then with a flash of pink light, divided into a rainbow of energy chains. The chains destroyed the entire inferno dart and then proceeded to cover the area around VenomDaemon.  
  
"What is this?" VenomDaemon asked in amazement as he looked at all of the different color energy chain around him.  
  
He was flying back while still looking at the chains, when a blue color chain seemed to jump up behind the dark lord and he flew into it. Immediately he felt a million volts of electric energy being pumped into him, causing VenomDaemon to let out a blooding curdling scream. He flew away from the chain, only to be meant by a pink and yellow one this time, causing double the damage this time.  
  
"Wow now that's an attack!" all of the Digidestind digimon cried out.  
  
Even IceDevimon was a little impressed by the attack, but that wouldn't stop him from helping his master by dropping down and elbowing Kari's arm. The attack didn't really hurt Kari, but it was enough to cause Kari to loose her focus and the chains around VenomDaemon vanished.  
  
The dark lord digimon was now angrily enough to start blowing steam out of his ears, if he had any that is.  
  
"Now you're my!" He screams as he rushed forward.  
  
Kari didn't have time to react as VenomDaemon tickled her and began forcing her to the ground. Kari was slammed into the ground and was forced under it.  
  
"KARI!!" everyone cried out.  
  
But suddenly VenomDaemon goes flying out of the hole he created looking like he was just punched. Kari then rose from the hole with dirt marks all over her armor and cape. All the Digidestind and digimon relaxed when they saw they're friend was unharmed. But venomDaemon and his servant weren't all to thrill to see the transformed Digidestind with just little bruises.  
  
"I'm really had it up to here with you!" VenomDaemon screamed angrily. "So you're going down!"  
  
Then he pulled himself into a dive in blind rage. But Kari stood there calmly waiting for the dark virus. But the others on the sidelines were a little more concern then she was.  
  
"Kari!" Tai yelled to her in his brotherly worry tone. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Yeah move before VenomDaemon flattens you like a pancake!" Davis added.  
  
"Just calm down everyone," TK's soft voice said.  
  
That voice draw everyone attention to the blonde haired boy with the shadowy face.  
  
"TS are you nuts or something?" Davis asked, slightly anger by his friends words.  
  
"Yeah, Kari could be hurt just standing there like a leaf on a tree," Veemon added.  
  
But TK chose this time to became quiet as he turned his shadowy face back to the battle.  
  
"TK's right my little big sister is going to be just fine," this time Gatomon's soft calm voice drew everyone's attentions to her.  
  
But the digital feline attention was also focus on the battle and she was pointing with her right paw. Confused, the Digidestind and their digital partners turned their eyes back to the fight.  
  
VenomDaemon was now hovering above Kari and was watching her with a curious eyes. The reason for him doing that was because the transformed Digidestind of light armored fist was shining a bright pink color as she raised it to the sky.  
  
"Fist of the eternal light!"  
  
She calmly opened her fist and a white light outlined in bright pink come from it. The attack was kinda slow so VenomDaemon had just a little trouble dodging it. He was about to gloat when he felt an incredible force slam right into him. The mysterious power was so strong that the dark virus found himself spinning around out of control right out of the area with IceDevimon close on his tail.  
  
"Master?" the icy angel called out heartily.  
  
All the Digidestind could do was stared and blinked as Kari floated over the them. Suddenly she lost her energy and collapsed. As she fill a yellow glow engulfed her body. But instead of reverting into her brown Gatomon form, she de-digivolved into a brown Solomon. In the place of the normal Solomon collar was Kari's D-collar, only without the screens.  
  
The Digidestind and their partners walked up to the wore out rookie and Tai packed up Kari. Gatomon jumped onto Tai's shoulder and smiled down at Kari with that sisterly smiled she gain in the few mouths since Kari became a digimon.  
  
"How was I?" Kari asked in that toddler voice that Tai remember from so long ago.  
  
Tai smiled and said," You did feel little sister."  
  
"Yeah so take a good long catnap," Gatomon said in a sisterly tone.  
  
Kari gave a small smile before drafting off to sleep. Tai turn around carefully so not to jerk his sleeping sister and walked off with the Digidestind and their partners following him silently. No one wanted too disturbed the sleeping digimon of light. But unknown to our heroes a familiar lion-like figure watched everything with a smile.  
  
(.)  
  
VenomDaemon had finally stopped spinning a very long way away from the Digidestind and he was now flying weakly back to his castle with IceDevimon by his side. But just as the two dark digimon reached the forest on the edge of the castle, VenomDaemon lost the little strength he had left and crushed landed. Then he reverted back to Daemon to conserve energy.  
  
"Master are you-" IceDevimon was interrupted when Daemon smacked across the chest, sending him flying into the air.  
  
Daemon then limb into his castle and an unconscious IceDevimon landed in front of the castle moments later.  
  
(.)  
  
Veemon: That was cool!  
  
Gatomon: Yeah it was good.  
  
TK (His face having some red in it): Nice tough with the Neo-Ophanimon. (Gives thumbs up)  
  
Kari: Yeah I can't wait to see what's happens next.  
  
Me: Well in the next chapter, I will give a small clue to Kari's lover. 


	18. Part 18

Disclaimer: Yo I don't own Digimon.  
  
TK (thinking): You said you're going to give a clue to which Kari's lover is going to be.  
  
Me (Smiling slyly): I did say that, but what I didn't say was this clue is going to be a really small one.  
  
Gatomon (Looking annoyed): You always say that.  
  
Me (Shrugs): Yeah it's the way I do things.  
  
Gatomon (Sighing): That's just great.  
  
Patamon: So is there's anything else you can give us?  
  
Me: Only something I call Digimon 101.  
  
Veemon (Scratching the top of his head): What does that mean.  
  
Me (Slyly smiling at the little creature): That's just something you'll have to wait and see.  
  
Veemon: Oh.  
  
Gatomon's Little Sister:  
Part 18:  
  
Daemon had limbed all the way to his throne room and felt even more wore out then before. He somehow made it to his jabbed black throne and collapsed into it. The dark lord digimon was breathing hard, but the uncontrolled rage in his eyes beamed worse then a million bright suns. The event of the fight he was just in still played in his head and that only added to his temper.  
  
How? How can a lonely hybrid be just as strength as one of the first two digimon to even walked the digital world? Daemon wondered angrily.  
  
Daemon still felt the effects of that fist of the eternal light and that too only added to his ever-growing anger. He could picture her now. That child of light, the transformed Digidestind in her Neo-Ophanimon form, standing in front of him and he felt his angry pop.  
  
With newfound strength, Daemon leapt out of his throne and fired an incredible weak evil inferno at the illusion. The fire went right through the transparent figure and hit a wall, leaving only a slight black spot on it.  
  
Daemon now feeling like he was going to come apart at any moment, collapsed back onto his throne. For the next few minutes Daemon set there, catching his breathe and thinking of plans to defeat the Digidestind and that stupid hybrid. With a wave of his hand, his tray of rotten fruit appeared and he grabbed an apple. He began eating it, his yellow eyes piercing forward as he thought up a scheme to destroyed the Digidestind.  
  
(Real World.Kemiya's)  
  
It was the day after Kari digivolved to Neo-Ophanimon and those who weren't there were filled in of what happened. Now Ken, Yolei, Hawkmon and Wormmon were all sitting on the couch, eyes wide in surprise. The other Digidestind were scattered about Tai's apartment, waiting for these four to recover.  
  
Finally Yolei exclaimed," I can't believe I missed it!"  
  
"Yes I would have like to see that," Hawkmon said, his voice carrying a little hint of enviousness at what his friends saw.  
  
"Yeah I would have like to see that also," Ken, said, tugging at his new purple scar that no one else seemed to have committed on yet.  
  
"Dude you should have seen it," Davis said from his spot on the kitchen.  
  
The second gogglehead hero was with his idol at the kitchen table and their partners. Sitting on the center of the table was a semi-tired looking brown coat Salamon, which Izzy has now Id as Kamon. Gatomon was there to and sharing a bowl of milk, while Tai and Davis was drinking some sodas.  
  
"Yeah Kari was totally ho-," Veemon was interrupted when two hands slapped him hard on the back of his head, sending him flying off of the chair.  
  
Tai and Gatomon pulled their hands back as the leader of the first Digidestind looked at the group on the couch.  
  
"But it was amazing, VenomDaemon was totally out match, by Kari's new power," he said.  
  
"Just thinking about that guy sends shivers up my entire body," Wormmon said, shacking slightly.  
  
Ken looked at his partner and nodded," I know what you mean buddy. But I'm most worry about the fact that VenomDaemon is still out there."  
  
Ah don't worry about it dude," Davis said causally as he waved his hand up and down. "With Kari's new powers this thing is in the bag."  
  
Ken looked at his best friend with a skeptical look in his eyes and said," Davis I'm like Kari. I know about the power of darkness. Just because it's defeated doesn't even it's for good."  
  
"Yeah and this is Daemon we're talking about," Matt said seriously as he walked up to the fridge. "He's the worse we even had face. So I'll think he had a few tricks up that sleeve of his."  
  
"And lets not forget, Kari is fighting alone out there and with us only able to go to the champion level, we can't help her if she get into a jam," Gabumon said, with a hint of remorse in his voice.  
  
Everyone in that apartment felt the same way, human or digimon alike. They were just a little upset that they couldn't help a close friend, but Gabumon was the first to bring it up.  
  
"Ah c'mon guys, it's nothing to worry about," Davis said, still not getting what his friends at getting at. "I mean we well find a way right Kari."  
  
"Well Davis I'm with the other," Kari's toddler like voice said quietly.  
  
"WHHHAAATTT?" Davis exclaimed.  
  
But that kinda hurt Kari's ears and she began trembling a bit. But that didn't go unnoticed  
  
"Hey you, watch it," Gatomon said forcefully, putting her paws on her hips.  
  
"Watch what?" Davis asked confusingly, blinking at the digital feline.  
  
"You're yelling is upsetting my already tired little sister," Gatomon said forcefully.  
  
Davis blinked a few times before looking at the queuing transformed Digidestind and immediately felt guilty at what he did.  
  
"Oh Kari I'm so sorry," Davis apologized as he move over to comfort his friend.  
  
"It's okay, Davis," Kari said sweetly in her toddler voice.  
  
"Yeah just careful, Salamon's has slightly less acute hearing then their champion forms, but a loud noise still hurts," Gatomon said in a half scolding, half telling way.  
  
Davis nodded as Kari yawned. Tai looked at his tired sister as Gatomon walked over to her on all fours and then picked her up. The leader of the origial Digidestind then looked at each of his friends scatter about his apartment and sigh.  
  
"Well I think we should close this meeting up and head home," Tai suggested.  
  
The others nodded and then went to the door. Tai see his friends off and got a hug from Sora before she and Biyomon left. Tai closed the door, hearing Davis ask about Ken's new scarf. Tai sigh again only more deeply as Gatomon came from the bedroom and joined him. The digital feline eyes betray her as she and her adopt bigger brother walked over to the couch and plated themselves. Agumon was already sitting in front of the TV and flipping through the channels, but he didn't find anything good on and just turned it off. He looked at his closest friends and family with the same emotion in his yellow eyes as Tai and Gatomon.  
  
Finally after sitting in an tense silence, Gatomon asked," So what's on your mind Tai?"  
  
Tai sigh before looking down at the white feline with emotion-clouded eyes. "Just what Gabumon said early."  
  
"And what's that Tai?" Agumon asked, but he knew the answer to his own question, he just didn't want to voice it.  
  
Tai sigh deeply and looked at the ceiling," That he was right about Kari being the only one able to fight."  
  
"And it tarring you up inside," Gatomon said, carrying a hint of sorrow in her voice. "Just like me."  
  
Tai simply nodded, fighting back his own sorrow and tears threatening to fill his eyes. He fought the tears back more as he looked at the setting sun out of the sliding door screen.  
  
"We just got to find a way of helping Kari," the Digidestind of courage sobbed slightly.  
  
Agumon got up from his spot and went over to his partner's side and put a reinsuring claw on his leg. "And we well Tai."  
  
"Yeah we no one missing with our little sister and gets away with it," Gatomon spoke with a sisterly voice as she jumped onto Tai's shoulder.  
  
Tai looked between the two digimon with a sad smile. "Thanks guys," he said sincerely as she wrapped both of them in a big hug, which they happily returned.  
  
(Daemon's throne room)  
  
Daemon had just finished his 12th piece of rotten fruit, but he hadn't notice it was starting to run low as he was still pondering of how to beat the transformed Digidestind of light. He dropped the leftover core on the ground and it bounce once before it shattered into data. He reached for another one, only have his hand touch cold steel. Daemon looked at the bowl and sigh in annoyance at the empty bowl.  
  
"I need to get IceDevimon to filch my soon worthless digimon," Daemon muttered. "Maybe I'll have him snatch one of those less threatening Digidestind digimon."  
  
He looked forward and suddenly his eyes go wide when he realized something.  
  
"That's it," Daemon exclaimed a little happily as he bolted from his throne.  
  
The dark lord digimon stood there feeling an over whelming joy fill into him. He was already forming a plan to get what he needed. After a few minutes of planning, Daemon sets back down and calmed down.  
  
"IceDevimon get in here!" he ordered, his voice still carrying joy.  
  
Immediately the large double doors thrown opened and the icy angel digimon immediately rushed over to his master.  
  
"Yes Master Daemon," IceDevimon said, getting onto his right knee and bowing his head.  
  
"I need you to get some digiegges from the primary village," Daemon ordered his henchman without looking at him and his voice cold.  
  
IceDevimon lifted his head and looked at his master confusingly," Master?"  
  
"Don't question me!" Daemon roared, his patients already running thin.  
  
IceDevimon jumped an inch off the ground and lowered his head again. "It's isn't that master. I was just wondering how many digiegges should I get."  
  
The dark lord digimon looked at his loyalist with his cold yellow eyes and he said coldly," 40 or 50 should do."  
  
IceDevimon stood up, but kept his head low as he said," Yes master."  
  
Then the icy fallen hurried out of the throne room as Daemon turned his eyes forward. With a wave of his left hand, a group of marble size objects appeared, floating in front of him.  
  
"Well at least my time spend in that worthless dark ocean wasn't waste," Daemon said with a smirk under his shadow mask as he looked at the orbs in front of him.  
  
(Primary village)  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" a young digimon baby in black fur cried out in hunger.  
  
"Alright, alright, food is on it's way," the care keeper Elemon said, lifting up the crying digimon and fed him.  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
The rookie digimon sigh as he placed the now filled baby back in its bed and went over to the other crying digimon. Elemon sometimes wonder why he took this job in the first place. But one look at the crying digimon in its crib and he remember why. Elemon loved babies.  
  
"Hey there little guy what's wrong?" Elemon asked in a fatherly voice as packed up the crying digimon.  
  
But the little digimon continued to cry and from experience Elemon knew the baby wasn't hunger. He then looked in the crib but didn't see any masses.  
  
"What's wrong?" Elemon asked, the concern in his voice growing as he began rocking the baby, in an adept to calm him down.  
  
But it didn't seem to work, as the little red baby digimon cry grew worse. For a belief moment, the baby stopped crying for a minute as he looked behind Elemon with wide eyes. Suddenly he began crying even worse then behind.  
  
What's wrong with him, Elemon wonder disparately as he looked at the baby with concern eyes.  
  
"You know kids can be such a pain, so I would just delete them and be done with them," a cold sarcastic voice said.  
  
Elecimon's own eyes widen as his body tensed up. He would know that voice because he hears it in his nightmares every night. Elemon swallowed his own split as he slow turned around. First all he saw was a pair of icy white legs. He cocked his neck and saw the smirking face of IceDevimon. Elecmon became very afraid at the moment and began walking backwards. He stumble on the crib of the baby he was still holding and fell.  
  
IceDevimon give a small humph as he shifted the large net like bag over to his right shoulder. When Elemon saw the large number of digiegges jigging in the bags, his fear were immediately forgotten.  
  
"What are you doing with those eggs?" he asked forcefully.  
  
IceDevimon looked at the bag and smirked as he looked back at Elemon.  
  
"My master wanted a order and I'll thought make sure I'll get it so there would be no mass up," the icy digimon answered with sarcasm.  
  
Immediately upon hearing that Elemon became mad at the fact of the evil digimon was trying to steal his precise eggs. The care keeper set the still balling baby behind him and got onto all fours.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it!" he said forcefully. "Super thunder strike!"  
  
IceDevimon watched as the yellow lighten bolt zoomed towards him with dull eyes. He sighs and held up his free hand and the super thunder strike hit his hand harmless, leaving only slight smoking burn mark. IceDevimon looked at his hand and smirks.  
  
"Well that was something," he said sarcastically as he looked at the trembling care keeper.  
  
Elemon began backing up, taking the baby with him as IceDevimon started advancing toward him with an outstretched arm.  
  
"Well then why don't you fight with me old friend," a familiar voice said sternly, causing the icy fallen to stop.  
  
IceDevimon grinned and turned around to see Leomon, standing there with his sword drawn.  
  
"Well hello Leomon what's brings you here?" IceDevimon asked sarcastically.  
  
"To stop a theft," Leomon answered without out any emotion in his voice.  
  
IceDevimon smirked as he held up his claws and said," You can try old friend."  
  
Leomon didn't responded as he raised his sword and charged. IceDevimon took into the air and kicked Leomon in the back of the head, causing the mighty lion warrior to stumble forward. Leomon regain his footing and faced his opponent who was just landing.  
  
"You know we play this game every time we meet and I always win," IceDevimon said sarcastically.  
  
"We well see," Leomon said firmly.  
  
The mighty lion warrior took a step forward and slipped on a thin lay of ice, IceDevimon had set when he kicked Leomon. Leomon stumble a bit before falling to his right knee. Immediately IceDevimon flew up and landed behind Leomon. The icy angel rose over the mighty warriors skull.  
  
"Like I told you, I always win," IceDevimon said with a smirk.  
  
"Humph and like I said, we well see," Leomon said, turning his head slightly to the right and looking with his eyes.  
  
"Huh?" That when IceDevimon realized that Leomon had angled his sword arm a certain way and now the tip of the blade was pressed against IceDevimon's chin.  
  
The icy digimon curl his right lip slightly as he looked at the sword, with those dull, board eyes of his.  
  
"I see you decided to finally improve," IceDevimon said with dry sarcasm. "But what would stop me from just piercing your head with my claws?"  
  
"Do that and my sword goes into your head," Leomon said firmly.  
  
"A stalemate, not if I can help it," IceDevimon said in a low cold tone.  
  
He then set the large bag of digieggs down and pointed his claws. He knew Leomon could thrust his sword in at the last moment before IceDevimon launched his attack, so he aimed his claws at a herd of baby digimons not to far away.  
  
IceDevimon's claw began glowing an icy white as he said with a cruel smirk," So let see if you're cold like me. Avalanche claw!!"  
  
Leomon eyes go wide as he saw the icy white beams head towards the defenseless digimons. Without hesitation, the mighty warrior let go of his sword and rushed forward. He somehow managed to get pasted the beams and shield the young digimon with his own body. All of the icy white blast hit Leomon dead on and he was engulfed in smoke, but he refused to cry out.  
  
IceDevimon's right side of his lips curled slightly again as he lifted up the bag of digieggs.  
  
"He never did have the guts to stomach anything," he said coldly as he took off.  
  
"Leomon!" Elemon called out as he ran up to the smoke.  
  
The smoke cleaned, reveling Leomon still standing with his arms covering his face. He lowered them and looked at the disappearing fallen angel with hated never seen before in his bright green eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Elemon asked.  
  
Leomon looked that the caretaker with a firm smile before his arms fill to his side and he collapsed to his back. Before slipping into the black world of unconscious, the mighty lion warrior sent one last metal massage to Gennai.  
  
(Daemon's castle)  
  
The dark lord digimon was losing more and more patients as he began tipping his foot. His bright yellow eyes flashed of annoyance for his loyalist talstness. When it seemed like when Daemon was about to pop and got to the primary village himself, the large doors opened and IceDevimon rushed hurried to his master's side.  
  
Daemon looked at his servant with annoyed eyes as he asked with a edged voice," What take you so long?"  
  
IceDevimon bowed his head before saying with a little fear in his voice," Sorry master, but I ran into a pain in the neck."  
  
"Did you get them?" Daemon asked coldly.  
  
The icy digimon nodded his head twice before showing his master the large bag.  
  
"Oh yes, master, but I thought 50 were too small of a number for you," IceDevimon said, kissing up to his master. "So I got you 200 instead."  
  
Daemon looked at his servant, a little surprised that IceDevimon was able to think something like that. But he quickly got over it and waved forward.  
  
"Place 20 eggs in front of me," he ordered.  
  
IceDevimon nodded and proceed to do as he master ordered. In a few minutes 20 brightly colored eggs in a four rolls were in front of the mighty virus. Daemon eyed the eggs with disgust before raising his right hand and waving it about. 20 little black orbs appeared floating above the digieggs and hovered there for a minute. Next their lowered themselves onto the eggs and pierced through the top of the shell with dark light shining upward.  
  
At first nothing seemed to happened, but then the eggs began shacking slightly. Then the eggs began glowing a dark color as they began shacking more. Instead of hatching as IceDevimon first thought, the eggs simply grew and took shaped. The light faded, but the new digimons were cloaked in shadows. But glowing red eyes seem to pierce the room.  
  
"Ahh," Daemon stood from his throne and walked up to the shadow digimons. "These 20 ultimates should do nicely."  
  
"Ultimates?" IceDevimon exclaimed confusingly and surprisingly.  
  
Daemon chuckled as he looked at his loyalist," Yes, but don't worry you're still my favorite," Daemon's voice did had a slight hint of sarcasm in it that IceDevimon didn't pick on.  
  
"But why created them?" IceDevimon asked confusingly as he blink at the shadowy digimons.  
  
Daemon walked back to his throne and took a set before answering," Well there's serve two parsons. One they'll lure the Digidestind from the real world, but more importantly, their wear out that blasted transformed Digidestind of light."  
  
"But master I heard from the Digidestind of knowledge that the Digidestind of light was at the rare gamma level," IceDevimon said, still sounding confused.  
  
Daemon chuckled and said," If they think that, then their more pathetic then I first thought."  
  
(Real world.Kemiyas)  
  
Kari had digivolved back into her Gatomon form early in the morning was now just playing a friendly game of tag with her white coat sister. Tai watched from the kitchen with concern eyes with Agumon by his side.  
  
"Kari be carefully," Tai, said in a sorta scolding brotherly tone after he watch his two feline sisters nearly missed the desk were the phone is kept.  
  
"Don't worry Tai everything is under control," Gatomon said as she and Kari ran by him and Agumon.  
  
Tai sigh before saying," I'm just worried that Kari maybe over doing things."  
  
"Don't worry Tai, Kari will be fine," Agumon said.  
  
Tai sigh again and looked at his buddy. " I just concern that's all."  
  
"I know, but Kari had gotten pretty of rest and food, so she should be fine," Agumon said.  
  
Tai smile and said in a light humor tone," And I'll bet you're the master of knowing that."  
  
"H-ey," Agumon said. "I'll have you know I have cut back on my midnight sneaks quit a bit."  
  
Tai smile grow warmer as he patted his friend on the head. " I know, I was only teasing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The door flew opened and Izzy with Tentomon flying by his side. The other Digidestind were too far before the young genius and all looked slightly lost or something.  
  
"Hey guys what's with the rude entrance?" Tai asked, half joking, half serious.  
  
"We don't know, Izzy just called us and said to meet here," Matt said.  
  
Tai looked at Izzy and asked," Alright Izzy what's so important that you couldn't tell anyone over the phone?"  
  
"Well I just reserved an e-mail from Gennai, saying that digimon are attack random point of the digital world," Izzy explained.  
  
Everyone in the room gasped when they heard that. Kari and Gatomon had stopped they game when the others arrived.  
  
Kari walked up to her friend and asked," But why."  
  
"There's only one person I could think who could have done something like this," Ken said softly, but loud enough for his friends to hear him.  
  
Tai nodded at him and looked at all of his friends. "Daemon," the leader of the originals spoke softly.  
  
The other Digidestind all nodded their agreement, their expression grim. For the next for moments the Digidestind stood there in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"But why did he created dark digimon and for what reason?" Cody finally asked.  
  
"That's something we may never know Cody," Izzy said, his face still grim.  
  
"Yeah, but I know this, if we don't do anything then those rouge digimon would step all over the innocent digimon in their way," Tai said in his firm leader.  
  
The others nodded and then turned to head towards Tai and Kari's room.  
  
"Wait! There's something I forget to tell you!" Izzy called to them quickly.  
  
The group stopped and looked at their friend confusingly. They knew it wasn't like Izzy to forget something. Even Izzy felt embarrassed as he hanged his head. But almost immediately the Digidestind of knowledge's head snapped up and he spoke in a clean voice.  
  
"What I forget to tell all of you was that the digimon attacking are all at the ultimate level."  
  
All of the Digidestind and their digimon partners gasped at the little bit of information.  
  
"Izzy why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Sora asked.  
  
Izzy hanged his head again as a shameful looked appeared on his face. All of his friends were staring at him with piercing eyes. But it was Joe and Gomamon who stepped forwards.  
  
The oldest of all the Digidestind put his hand on his friend's shoulder and said," It was because you were worried about Kari, wasn't it?"  
  
Izzy looked up at the reinsuring face of one of the man he thought as his best friend a little shockingly before lowering his head again in shame and nodded. The other Digidestind looked at the blue haired man kinda confusingly. But before anyone could say anything, Gomamon butted in.  
  
"Well it's kinda a no brainier when you think about it. Kari is the only one of us who could digivolve to a higher level then a champion. So it's once again a no brainier that Daemon would use ultimates."  
  
The Digidestind and the digimon all stared at Gomamon confusingly. This was one of the rare times he said something that wasn't a joke and it shocked them a little bit. But they immediately got over it and looked at the brown fur Gatomon who still showed signs of fatigue with her drooping tail and slight heavy eyes. The others looked at each and nodded. Then they turned their attentions to Tai, who already looked like he was thinking up a plan. After a few minutes Tai looked at his fellow Digidestind with that determination of his burning brightly in his eyes.  
  
"Izzy what are the number of these evil digimon?" he asked in his leader voice.  
  
"Four groups of five," Izzy answered, his shame put to rest.  
  
Tai nodded and looked at his friends. "Alright we divided into two groups and try attacking one group each."  
  
Ahh, I see what you're saying Tai," Yolei said.  
  
"What?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
"We try to out number our enemy and weakened them," Ken answered.  
  
Tai nodded at the former tyrant and said," Alright I know our changes are slim, but let give it our best go."  
  
The others nodded with firm expression before heading into Tai and Kari's room.  
  
(File Island.Primary village)  
  
Once the Digidestind entered the digital world, Izzy info them that one group was attacking the Primary village. So the group was divided up with Tai, Davis, Yolei, Sora, Ken and Kari in the group that was going to help Primary village, while the rest want to digi china town.  
  
Birdramon flew with the speed of the wind to File Island, but one they got there, the were a little surprised to see, all of the rouge digimon just looking over at primary village. Among the group was a LadyDevimon, Skullstarumon, SkullMaremon, MaineDevimon and Etemon, much to the shock of all of the originals. The digimon quickly digivolve to their champion forms and readied themselves for battle. But surprisingly all of the ultimates just continued to stand there looking down at the village with lifeless glowing red eyes.  
  
"Dude shouldn't they be attacking us now?" Davis whisper stupidly to Tai.  
  
Shh," was Tai replied.  
  
Suddenly the group turned their attention to the seven champions as they stepped forward. Skullstarumon was the first to step forward.  
  
"Bone hammer!" with his lightening-like speed, the bone thin digimon hit each of the champion digimon several time. But because of Gatomon and Kari's small size they were able to avoid the blows.  
  
Next LadyDevimon stepped up.  
  
"Guzzling wing!!" LadyDevimon raised her right hand and spun around, sending hundreds of bats at the seven digimon.  
  
Greymon saw the attack coming towards the feline digimon and shielded. He took both their attack and his own, doubting his pain.  
  
Greymon, Aguillamon, Birdramon and ExVeemon all felt like they were about to lose the fight to hold their own forms any minutes now as they watch MaineDevimon step up next. He took one massive swing with his tangle that the four wore out digimon were barely about to jump back from, while the twins used their feline reflexes to jump over it. But the wind that was created was enough to threw the digimon off of their feet and onto their backs.  
  
Kari looked on with horror as the last two digimons moved in for the kill. She just fighting her digital instincts to jump in and help. But when she saw SkullMaramon and Etemon preparing their attacks she just snapped and a pink glow covered her.  
  
"Kari stop!" Tai called to her once he realized what she was doing.  
  
But it was already to late by that time.  
  
"Karimon digivolve too.Neon-Angwomon!"  
  
Once Kari digivolved all of the evil digimon lost increase with the weaker digimon and turned to face the transformed Digidestind of light, all wearing a matching grin, that will suit Daemon. The Digidestind and their recovering partners did notice that Kari was breathing hard and some sweat ran down her cheek.  
  
LadyDevimon was the first one to step forward. She changed her right arm into a spike and charged in. Kari lifted into the air to dodge the attack, but found she was slow from some reason and barely avoided the swing LadyDevimon took. Kari took to the sky kinda slow with LadyDevimon in hot pursuit. It didn't take the female devil digimon long to fly pass the weakened Kari easily and kicked the transformed Digidestind in the head. Kari became dazed as he fell straight towards SkullMaramon and Etemon. But then Greymon and ExVeemon slammed right into the two evil copies and pushed them with all of their might out of Kari's way.  
  
Kari finally recovered and barely landed on her feet. She looked up at the flying devil, her breath short and wondering why she felt so drained. But before she could figure out the answers, LadyDevimon charged in from the sky, while MaineDevimon came up from behind. The giant sea devil raised both tangles and thrust them down. Kari flew up moments before the tangles rammed into the ground. LadyDevimon grinned wide as she thrust her lance down.  
  
Seeing this, Kari putted all she held into it and fired her celestial chain. The chain shattered through the lance right before piercing through LadyDevimon's chest. The female devil give one last pain filled shriek before shattering into data.  
  
Kari pulled her chain back as she felt the last strength drained from her. She sunk to the ground as she reverted back to Karimon form. The four remaining digimon circled around the weakened brown Gatomon and readied their attacks.  
  
"Kari! Get out of there!!" Tai yelled to her.  
  
But Kari could barely hear her older brother's cry, let along move. She was barely able to see either. The evil cloned digimon prepared their attacks when a familiar voice called out.  
  
"Lightening bolt!! Haiy!"  
  
Suddenly a crescents beam sliced through SkullMaramon and what was left of him dissolved into data. The Digidestind and digimon all looked at the spot where SkullMaramon was just a moment again and then looked to the right. There in the shine of the sunrays stood a figure dressed in white armor.  
  
"Andromon!" the Digidestind cried out.  
  
The metallic cyborg looked at the evil digimon over thoroughly began bending at the knees and jumped up. He got over the evil digimon and his chest plate folded down.  
  
"Gritting attack!" Two yellow missiles with teeth shot out of their launchers and at MaineDevimon and Etemon.  
  
The two digimon were engulfed in smoke when the missiles hit and they were deleted almost immediately. Andromon landed and faced Skullstarumon. The bony digimon didn't show any signs of fear as he raised his staff. But before he had a choice to attack, Andromon rushed forward. He raised he black colored hand and charged into a spike. There was a slash of light blue light and when it faded, the two opponents were now facing each other back.  
  
Skullstarumon looked at his opponent with that lifeless eye of his before shattering into data. Andromon straighten up as his right shoulder plate shattered apart. He held his shoulder as he walked over to the transformed Digidestind of light. Andromon kneeled down and began looking Kari over his med senor.  
  
"Andromon!" Tai called out as he and the other hurried over to him.  
  
Andromon picked Kari up after his seniors informed him that Kari was just tired. He turned to the Digidestind and handed Kari to her brother.  
  
"Dude why are you here?" Davis asked, anxious.  
  
"Yeah what's brings you around here?" Veemon added.  
  
"Gennai called me and others in to help you," the cyborg digimon answered.  
  
The Digidestind and their partners were glad to have a little help, but that was soon crushed as a familiar voice called out.  
  
"Hey guys we have a problem!"  
  
The group turned around to see Matt and Joe holding an unconscious TK hurrying towards them. The others behind them looked worried out of their minds.  
  
"Dude what happened?" Davis asked.  
  
"He didn't move in time and took a hit from a Megadramon," Gabumon answered worryingly.  
  
Hmm," Andromon moved in front of the young man and began taking readings.  
  
"Well Andromon?" Patamon asked, worryingly.  
  
"Well physically he's fine, but there's something my senior can't identify," Andromon answered.  
  
Tai nodded and said," Thanks Andromon, but I think it's time we should we turn home."  
  
The others nodded their agreement and then went to look for the nearest TV screen.  
  
(.)  
  
In a dark void TK watched as a streak of pink and yellow lights passed by he in a blink of an eye. As he walked, the space underneath his feet, lit up in yellow and pink. The young blonde watched as the two different colored lights passed over once another in utter shocked and amazement.  
  
"Where am?" he asked, his voice echoing.  
  
But say for the echo, TK felt all along in this mysterious place with no clue of how he got there in the first place. So the Digidestind of hope continued to look around, hoping to see any signs of life, but all he could see was the different colors zipping around him.  
  
Suddenly TK heard footsteps coming from behind him surprisingly. He spun around, but surprisingly he found no one. But the footsteps continued to grow louder and begin echoing. TK waited for minutes that seemed to stretch into hours for something to happen. Finally figure appeared in the void, it's head hang low. TK readied himself as the figure came into the light. But the young man gasped as he fist dropped when he saw a shirtless Gennai with the symbol of hope glowing dimly.  
  
"Gennai?" TK asked confusingly. "What's going on and where are we?"  
  
But the digital human was silent; his eyes seemed to be studying the young man standing before him. TK began a little nervous at the way Gennai was staring at him and how his eyes seemed to pierce through him body.  
  
"Hey Gennai say something would you," TK said, a little nervously.  
  
But still Gennai stood there, his glare seemingly becoming more piercing, only adding to TK's nervousness. Finally Gennai raised his right hand and pointed at TK.  
  
"You Takeru Takaishi must choose," he spoke in a clear, yet ghostly voice.  
  
TK didn't understand what Gennai was getting at, so he asked," What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well you choose to sacrifice you're something of yours for love?" Gennai asked in that ghostly voice then vanished.  
  
(.)  
  
"GGGGGGGGGGeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!" TK screamed as he jotted awake and shout out of bed.  
  
For a minute the young Digidestind set there, catching his breath. When he finally calm down enough, TK realized he wasn't in his room, but in Tai and Kari's. And he was in Kari's bed too without his shirt on and a bandage over his right shoulder. That's when he felt something on him. Looking down, TK was a little surprised and embarrass to found Kari sleeping on his lap. For a belief moment, TK's emotional mask was lifted as he scratched Kari's left ear with a light blush on his cheeks. Kari responded to this by snuggling closer to TK, causing his blush to brighten a bit.  
  
Patamon who was sitting near the bed lifted into the air when he saw his partner was awake, said," TK."  
  
But TK interrupted him, by putting his finger to his mouth and said," Shh."  
  
Patamon nodded his understanding. TK then carefully got out of bed, wincing in pain from his injury on his right shoulder he got from the battle early. He then carefully put on his shirt so not to irritate his shoulder anymore. TK with Patamon flying by his side tiptoed over to the door. He could hear Tai's complaining about something as he stepped out into the living room. All of the team, expect for Joe was there doing their own thing, like their usually do.  
  
Tai was giving Izzy the third degree for some reason. The Digidestind of knowledge was back up against a wall and hugging his laptop, while the bearer of courage was looking down at with a scowl that would put the chill in the Digimon Emperor.  
  
"So I'm waiting for my answer," Tai said in a forceful angry tone.  
  
"W-Well I thought Kari was at the gamma level, but I guess I was wrong," Izzy answer timidly  
  
"Well maybe I can answer that for you," a gentle familiar voice said.  
  
The Digidestind and their digimon partners all turned their heads forward to see their friend Gennai, wearing a pair of light blue jean, white high-tops and a white long sleeve turtle-neck. He was also holding a plastic bag in his lift hand with a label of the local bread store on it.  
  
"Dude, Gennai what are you doing here?" Davis asked.  
  
"And what's with the cloth change?" Veemon added.  
  
The digital human shrugged before saying casually," Actually I was on my way here when I decided to stop and get some bread." He took a loaf of golden brown beard out, brought it to his nice and took a good whiff of it. "Ahh can't beat the real world bread."  
  
"Yeah, yeah that's feel and all, but can you tell us why you're here?" Tai asked rudely, still feeling a bit up tight.  
  
Gennai looked at the original Digidestind leader with a light smile before saying," Well actually Tai I here about your sister."  
  
When that was mentioned all of Tai's angry seemed drain out of him and he calm down.  
  
"Alright Gennai what do you want to tell us?" he asked in a calmer manner.  
  
"Well I think you all might want to take a comfortable set, because this might take a while," Gennai said, packing his bread away.  
  
The Digidestind and their partners did as they were asked and took a set in front of Gennai. Gennai put his bag of bread on the coffee table and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Well I told you early that Kari couldn't return to her human body, but I never told you why."  
  
The Digidestind and their partners exchanged confused looks before turning their eyes back to Gennai. The digital human hybrid once again inhaled deeply and this time let it out slowly.  
  
"Well the reason why Kari can't return to her human body is because Ophanimon's data didn't move in with Kari to heal her, but fused with her original DNA. That fusion had altered her grown cycle, so natural in time Kari would have began a digimon, no matter what. But Ken's ring kinda give her a growth spurt."  
  
Gennai paused to catch his breath. He turned to face the window with the glowing ray of the sun beaming on his face as he put his and on his pockets.  
  
"This merger also caused a few upside and downsides to Kari's new digimon body," he spoke in a gentle tone. "The upside is that need for the mega level and the rarely seen gamma level wasn't need, but she still have incredible powers in all of her forms."  
  
Gennai sigh so quietly that only digimons with acute hear could hear. He faced the Digidestind with a small solemnly look on his face.  
  
"But the only downside to the fusion is that Kari's body still reacts like's a human's body and wears down more easily then a normal digimon."  
  
Izzy was thinking about something during the whole tell Gennai was talking while listening to him at the same time.  
  
"So that's what you meant by Kari's ultimate form mirroring her human body," he said.  
  
Gennai nodded and said," Correct Izzy."  
  
"But she's stronger then most normal digimon, but wears out faster then them?" Davis asked stupidly. "Dude that's just stupid!"  
  
"I'm with Davis on this one," Yolei said.  
  
Gennai just shrugged and was about to say something when the door to the apartment burst opened and a panting Joe with Gomamon on his shoulder came in.  
  
"Joe what's wrong?" Matt asked his friend.  
  
But Joe was to busy catching his breath to speak so Gomamon answered.  
  
"We have big problems and I do my BIG," the seal digimon said with worry filling his voice.  
  
(.)  
  
Me: Cliffhangers you know you hate them, but I like them.  
  
Gatomon (Looking annoyed): You know we should just paint a big red sign, saying who Kari's lover is going to be.  
  
Me (Shrugging): You might get it, but do they get it? (Points to reader)  
  
Patamon: So what can you tell us about your next chapter?  
  
Me: Oh nothing much, just that the next chapter is going to be the one. 


	19. Part 19

Disclaimer: Yo I don't own Digimon.  
  
Me: Yo man, this is probably the moment you been waiting for.  
  
Patamon (Eyes sparkling with happiness): You knew you're going to tell?  
  
Gatomon (Arms folded in annoyance): Yeah, but this guy has been dropping so many "little clues" that any idiot can figure it out, not that I'm calling you an idiot Patamon.  
  
Me (Rolling eyes): Yeah but not all tie me to my bed and tickle my feet until I give in.  
  
Veemon: So that's how she does it.  
  
Gatomon (Looking embarrassed): Well I was getting anxious.  
  
Me: Right.  
  
Gatomon (Getting angry): What does that mean?  
  
Me (Shrugging): Nothing and now on with the chapter.  
  
Gatomon's little Sister;  
  
Part 19  
  
"What's the problem?" Gabumon asked.  
  
The Digidestind and their digimon partners were looking at their friends like they were crazy or something.  
  
"Well Joe would need to tell you, not me," Gomamon answered, sounding nervous.  
  
"Well Joe what's going on?" Yolei asked forcefully.  
  
By now Joe had gotten his breathing under control and was now leaning against the door.  
  
"Well my dad came home today and said they found a kid about the new Digidestind age in an alleyway," Joe said in a horsed voice.  
  
"And an digiegg was there too," Gomamon added.  
  
"Dude what does that have to do with anything?" Davis asked a little rudely.  
  
But that earned him a pillow in the back of the head and a scolding by Yolei.  
  
"Well I learn that this kid name was Yoko," Joe said, his voice now under control.  
  
When the group heard that name, they all gasped. Even Gennai gave a small gasped. But the brains of the Digidestind group were already working on a theory.  
  
"Wait wasn't Yoko of the." Yolei was interrupted by our favorite non- cloaked figure.  
  
"Yes one of the children Oikawa infested with a copy dark spore."  
  
"Yeah but that's not the half of it," Gomamon said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Well when the hospital found her, she was pale, she was twitching and bleeding from small wounds on the back of her head," Joe said.  
  
They Digidestind gasped again only this time bigger. Even Gennai seemed off guard by all over this.  
  
"Gennai do you think Daemon is behind this?" Tai asked.  
  
"Without any doubt," Gennai answered firmly.  
  
"But why would he want another dark spore?" Davis asked.  
  
"To make himself stronger," Cody answered him.  
  
"And I'll bet he sent those ultimate digimon to lure us away," TK said, speaking for the first time.  
  
The others looked at the young blonde in the chair, who they completely forget about. But then Ken's soft voice drew everyone attentions to him.  
  
"But I think we're overlooking one important detail."  
  
"What do you mean Ken?" Wrommon asked.  
  
Ken inhaled deeply and said," Well Daemon created 20 ultimate level digimons and that just seem to say something to me."  
  
The entire group, expect for Gennai all stared at the former tyrant confusingly. When Ken noticed the looks on his friends faces he exhaled and then looked over his shoulder to the room Kari slumber in. When TK saw Ken looking at the door to the bedroom, it all clicked for him immediately and he began very afraid.  
  
"Are you saying," TK couldn't finish his sentence as he jerked to his feet.  
  
Ken looked at his blonde friend and nodded his head grimly with an expression to match. "Yes Daemon main goal was to weaken Kari even more." Ken's voice was lower then a whisper, but seemingly loud enough from everyone to hear.  
  
The group fell into an uneasy silence as TK took his set. Even the digimon didn't feel like talking. They ability of speaking seemed to have been cut off as all of the Digidestind and their partners imagine the worse for their good friend.  
  
Finally Tai's angry reached beyond boiling and he thrust his right fist into the air. He slammed it into the table, causing it to shack up Gennai's bag of bread as he shouted," Man! And there's nothing we can do because, because," Tai's could finish what he was saying as his anger was replaced with sorrow and tears threatened to fill his eyes.  
  
"Tai's it's all our fault," Agumon said, his voice wavering like he was about to cry.  
  
"Why do you say that buddy?" Tai asked.  
  
"Because none of us can digivolve passed a champion," Biyomon answered depressingly. "So it our fault."  
  
"Don't even say that Biyomon," Sora exclaimed as he hugged her best friend, tightly.  
  
"Yeah it's Daemon's fault and don't let anyone tell you other wise," Tai said reassuringly as he also wrapped his arm around his buddy.  
  
"As much as I hate to break up this heart warming scene, but I may have a solution for that little problem," Gennai said softly.  
  
The group looked at him with confusion and hope at the same time.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"Well it could be dangerous, but I may be able to tip into my digital godly power and create something similar to a crest, I may even be any to create something so the newer digimons may be able to DNA digivolve again," Gennai explained, evenly.  
  
Upon hearing that, the Digidestind and their partners faces all lit up with beaming happiness, but one person was uneasy about a few things.  
  
"What do you mean by dangerous?" Cody asked curiously.  
  
Gennai then did something that the Digidestind weren't prepared for. He hesitated. That was enough to shock the Digidestind right to the core.  
  
Gennai took a few deep breath before stating clearly," Well my tipping into my digital godly powers, I run the risk of tearing my body apart from the inside out."  
  
When they heard that, the Digidestind and their digimon partners gasped again.  
  
"Then we're not going to ask you to do it," Gatomon said.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure we'll found anything way," Biyomon added.  
  
Gennai shock his head and said," It wasn't a request anyways. I want to do this."  
  
Then he grabbed his bread off of the table and gave TK a look that seemed to say something to the young man before vanishing in his usual manner.  
  
(Daemon's castle)  
  
Standing in front of the dark demon lord himself was a pedestal with gray caging running widely on the thing that reached to Daemon's eye level. Floating about two inches above its surface was a large sphere of energy outlined in black. Bluish white elertctcity surge into a small black glowing object that was growing by the minute. Daemon set on his jagged black stone throne with a look of glee in his yellow eyes as he watched the small object growing.  
  
"Ahh," Daemon sigh in pleasure. "Look at it IceDevimon, a wonder of pure evil is growing right before our eyes."  
  
Daemon's loyalist was standing to the right of his master's throne with his arms folded across his chest. His red eyes seemed to be shinning disgust or something close to it as he looked at the brown-cloaked figure next to him.  
  
"Master why didn't you just eat the spore when you got it?"  
  
Daemon looked at the icy fallen with his cold eyes and replied coldly," Simple, because the unstable energy would destroy me."  
  
Then Daemon stood up and walked to the pedestal, the glee returning to his eyes. He raised his right hand and put it through the sphere, dark energy flowing around the scarily hand as it shadowed the growing dark spore.  
  
"When I stole this from that worthless Digidestind, I knocked his even more worthless digimon back into his egg," The demon lord said in a dazed- like state.  
  
"But what I don't understand is why do you need to do this?" IceDevimon asked.  
  
Daemon sigh as his hand dropped from the sphere. He looked at his servant with his eyes cold again.  
  
"When Oikawa copied the dark spore from the Digidestind of kindness, it was imperfect, so I need to stabilize its energy before I can eat it." He looked at the growing spore, the glee once again entering his eyes. "But once it's done my power will soar and I will finally be the ruler of all of this world and any others."  
  
Daemon continued to stare at the glowing sphere in a trance-like state while IceDevimon shock his head in annoyance.  
  
"Ahem. I don't mean to ruin your moment master, but what if the Digidestind decided to come and destroy this thing before it's ready?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
Daemon looked over his right shoulder with annoyance growing in his eyes. But after a few moments, the dark lord digimon began thinking over what was just said and then nodded slowly. The dark lord walked back to his throne and took a sit.  
  
"Well just don't stand there get me some eggs," Daemon order coldly.  
  
IceDevimon just shocked his head in disgust and annoyance as he did as his master ordered. He got 30 digieggs and placed them in front of his master. Daemon waved his right hand casually and those small black orbs appeared, floating above the eggs. They lowed themselves into the eggs and the same process happened as last time and soon 30 shadowy figures stood in front of Daemon's and his icy servant.  
  
Daemon lifted himself from his throne and order," Now go and destroy anything in yours sights and if you happened to destroy one of the Digidestind bring my their digivices."  
  
The mysterious digimon bow greatly and then hurried out of the throne room. Daemon took his set once again and went back to staring at the growing spore, the glee returning.  
  
(Real world.Kamiya's)  
  
Tai and Agumon was busy making breakfast while their sisters were still slumbering in the bedroom. Tai put the last plates of eggs, toast, and bacon on the table and went over to the bedroom door. He opened it gently and called in a gentle voice.  
  
"Breakfast is ready."  
  
Immediately the door flew opened and a white blur ran passed Tai's left leg while a brown one ran passed his other leg. The Digidestind of courage turned around with a small warm smile as he saw the twins and Agumon already shoving in their breakfast. Tai was about to join them when a beeping noise from his and his siblings' room caught his attention. Without a moment hesitation, he went into the room and got his terminal from his desk. He opened it and read the mail he just got. Tai was so focus on the mail that he didn't notice the company that just joined him.  
  
"What's wrong?" a childish voice said from beneath Tai.  
  
The young man looked down to see the two natural born digimon and his transformed sister with concern in their eyes, staring up at him.  
  
"Well Gennai just e-mail me and probably the others, telling us that some more of Daemon's copy army is once again attacking the digital world," Tai explained.  
  
Hearing that Kari's ears began drooping in concern.  
  
"That's terrible," she said, her voice fill of concern.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Gatomon asked, firmly. "Let go!"  
  
"Lets wait for the others," Tai said calmly. "And Gennai's mail said he also sit up a digiport near his own home.  
  
No sooner then he said that, that the apartment door swing opened and all of the Digidestind and their partners piled into the room.  
  
"So I guess you'll got the invite," Tai said in a mild joking tone.  
  
The group just nodded and the humor drained from Tai's eyes as he returned the nod. Then without a word, Yolei walked over to the computer, while Kari got her collar from its hook.  
  
(Digital world.Gennai's house)  
  
The forger was leaning against a large rock, still feeling the effect of what he did early. But Gennai knew it was all worth it for what he held in his right cloak sleeve. He looked down at his feet at the small digiport he just set up, waiting patiently for his guests to appear.  
  
Then, like responding to Gennai's thought, the TV's screen lit up. Gennai was smart to stand behind the port as the usually bright bluish white flashed appeared and the group of 11 humans and 13 digimon appeared. They all looked around a little confusingly because they couldn't see Gennai. TK was the first to turn around and see how Gennai's skin was paled and his hair was all stingy, like he hadn't slept in a while, consenting he just visited the Digidestind the other day. Soon the others were looking at his friend with concerns eyes.  
  
"Dude have you been getting enough sleep?" Davis asked in his usually stupid tone.  
  
The other Digidestind and their digimon partners just shock their heads as Yolei began her usual Davis scolding speech. Gennai couldn't help but smile as all of this brought up memories of the young boy he's once was.  
  
The digital human cleaned his throat to get his guests attention before saying," If you don't mind, I think we should hurry before the digital world is turned into cheese."  
  
The large group looked at each other and nodded, everything else completely forgotten. They looked at their long time friend and nodded again. Gennai returned the nodded and reached into his right sleeve. He pulled out a clear fully detailed D3 with yellow positing energy.  
  
"Now just follow the process we did last time and it would work like last time," Gennai explained.  
  
The entire group; expect Davis, Ken and their partners nodded. Those four weren't there when Gennai unleashed the power from the digi core of Azulongmon. But Davis and Ken just followed their friends when their raised their digivices and D3s. Kari jumped onto TK's shoulder and held out her nametag the best she could. The group just happened to miss the light blush that crept onto the blonde's face.  
  
Gennai held out the D3 and the energy began speeding up. But once again, the group went underwear of the crest on Gennai's chest began glowing in sync with the energy from the D3. Suddenly the energy exploded from the digivice and covered the area. The energy entered into the other digivices and the digimon could feel their old strength returning to them. The light retracted into the now empty D3. When the Digidestind's eyes readjusted, they gasped.  
  
Gennai was now sitting against the large rock, but that wasn't the shocking thing. What took the group off guard was the fact that Gennai's face had light winkles forming and his hair had grown out a bit and also starting to gray. Gennai now looked like a man in his early 40's that the original Digidestind knew from long ago.  
  
"Gennai are you okay?" Kari asked as she and TK moved over to help their friend to his feet.  
  
The young blonde put his hand on his friend's shoulder and pulled him to his feet. But a few spark of yellow electricity passed between the two, going unnoticed as usual. Gennai stood up by his own power as he strength returned and he regained his youthful appearance.  
  
"Thanks for your concern," he said to the two in front of him then he turned to the others. "Now I know you worried about me, but the safety of the digital world is more important."  
  
Nearly all of the Digidestind group eyed their friend suspiciously, but they let it drop as they realized Gennai was right.  
  
"Alright buddy time to put this to the test," Tai said, holding up his digivice then looking at Agumon.  
  
"Mm hmm," Agumon agreed as nodded.  
  
Tai pointed his digital device at his friend and the screen lit up green. Then a orange beam shout out of the digivice and into Agumon.  
  
"Agumon digivovle too.Greymon!!  
  
Greymon digivovle too.MetalGreymon!"  
  
Everyone stared in utter amazement at the giant dragon digimon, who wore a look of satisfaction.  
  
"Dude it worked!" Davis exclaimed in his happy stupid tone.  
  
"Due you really didn't think it would?" Yolei asked with just a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Well no," Davis answered without hesitation.  
  
Yolei just rolled her head as she looked at Hawkmon.  
  
"Let go," She said, to everyone.  
  
All of the digimon nodded. Moments later a large group of flying type digimon was seen flying away from the seen. Gennai watched the group disappeared into the horizon with a look of deep concern glued to his face.  
  
(Daemon's throne room)  
  
Daemon continue to stared at the nearly completed spore in a dreamily state as IceDevimon watched the copy army attacking random parts of the digital world through Daemon's viewing orb. The icy angel looked at his master when he heard him moan in pleasure. IceDevimon face winkle in disgust at the sent he saw. He had to turn back to the orb when he couldn't take anymore of his master stomach turning behavior. But what he saw caused a giant gasp to escape him.  
  
Master!" IceDevimon called out as he hurried to his master's side.  
  
But Daemon was to absorb in his pleasure to hear his savant call. IceDevimon notice this and began slightly more annoyed then before.  
  
"MASTER WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!!" IceDevimon screamed at the top of his lungs as he slammed his fist into Daemon's wrist with all of his strength.  
  
Even though it was only like a small just bite him, the blow still annoyed Daemon enough to look at his servant.  
  
This better be good," he said in a dull annoyed voice.  
  
IceDevimon nodded as he said," Yes, but it's something you have to see to believe master."  
  
The cloaked digimon stared down at his loyalist with annoyed eyes before looking forward. With a wave of his hand, his viewing orb vanished from it spot it was in and reappeared in front of Daemon. But what the dark lord saw caused his own eyes to snap opened wide. Zadomon and Lilymon were fighting against his copies of MegaSeadramon and a darker vision of Andromon.  
  
"WHAT!!?" Daemon screamed angrily as he shout from throne.  
  
"Well master, it looks like the Digidestind's found a way of getting their digimon back into the ultimate level," IceDevimon pointed out the obvious.  
  
Daemon looked sideway at IceDevimon with an annoyed looked before turning his eyes forward again, the angry in them also returning.  
  
"Actually my loyalist I had a good feeling who's behind this," Daemon said angrily with greeted teeth.  
  
"How master?" IceDevimon asked as he watched Daemon return to his throne.  
  
"Gennai," Daemon growled. Then he looked at IceDevimon and ordered loud and angrily," Get me five digieggs!"  
  
IceDevimon did as ordered a little hesitantly and in a matter of minutes five eggs were in front of Daemon. Daemon waved his hand and those black orbs appeared, but this time two were floating above one egg. The two orbs sunk into the eggs. Immediately the eggs grow and the shells exploded, reveling five new shadowed digimons.  
  
"NOW GO AND DESTORY THE DIGIDESTIND!!!" Daemon roared loudly and angrily.  
  
The five mysterious digimons bow slightly before heading out the door, passing a confused IceDevimon.  
  
"Master what have you done?" IceDevimon asked confusingly.  
  
Daemon leaned back in his chair and said in a smug tone of voice," Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
(.)  
  
"C'mon Yolei let me fight," Kari pleaded with her partner and best friend.  
  
"Sorry but doctor's orders say you should lay off digivovling for a few days," Yolei said in a serious tone as she put Kari's D-collar in her backpack.  
  
Kari stared at her purple haired friend with a pout on her face. For a moment Yolei was tapped to give in and let Kari join in the fight. But then she remembered Tai pulling members of the Digidestind aside and out of Kari's hearing to tell them not to let Kari fight or she could hurt herself. So Yolei took on a stern face and shock her head.  
  
"Sorry Kari but I just can't," She said sternly.  
  
Kari's ears drooped in sadness as she turned to watch the battle. Silphymon and Shakkoumon were fighting believe it or not a SkullGreymon and something that was I.D.ed as ShadowWereGarurumon.  
  
"Man, look at that," Yolei said in disgust.  
  
"Yeah Daemon really want too far in cloning two of our strongest digimon to fight for him," TK said with a hint of mild disgust in his own voice.  
  
Silphymon tried to punch her opponent, but the dark werewolf did a cartwheel flip, kicking the fused digimon in the chain. Silphymon recovered quickly and give her chain a small rub as she glared at her opponent. ShadowWereGarurumon was also glaring, but in a more mocking way. Suddenly he jumped up exactly like his lighter side does.  
  
"Full moon claw!!" ShadowWereGarurumon spun around like WereGarurumon does, causing this gray and white energy to swirl around him.  
  
Silphymon, thinking quickly, gathered her energy into a static force and used it to block her opponent's attack. There was a small explosion and Silphymon used the smoke to get behind ShadowWereGarurumon. She flew up to him and used a much stronger static force. The attack ripped through the dark clone's chest and he dissolved into data.  
  
"Wow talk about attitude!" Shakkoumon exclaimed as he dodged a claw swing from SkullGreymon.  
  
The teapot shaped digimon used his air jets to gain some distance from the bony digimon. SkullGreymon glared at Shakkoumon with those lifeless, yet battle fury filled eyes. He then crouched down and fire that strange shark shaped missile from his back. Shakkoumon let the missile hit and then absorbed all of its energy into his sun crest. He then shot out steam to let out the extra energy and then looked at the alter vision of MetalGreymon.  
  
"Justice beam!!!" Shakkoumon's eyes go wide for a moment before narrowing and firing a red beam out of each eye.  
  
The justice beam entered through SkullGreymon's mouth and out the back of his head. The skull digimon gave one last moan full cry before his body dissolved from the head down.  
  
"Well that's game!" Yolei called out cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah go work everyone," Cody called to the digimon.  
  
Suddenly TK and Kari's heads snapped to the right as they both felt a very powerful and evil presents coming towards them.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!" the two shouted.  
  
TK grabbed a hold of his friend and pushed him to the ground, using his body as a shield.  
  
"Wait?! What's going-" But before Yolei finished, Kari jumped onto her and put all of her weight into pushing her to the ground.  
  
Mare moments later a giant yellow blast of energy zoomed over the Digidestind's head and slammed into the ground, causing it to exploded. Cody and Yolei looked at the hole that was created with wide eyes, while Kari and TK were looking at the sauce of the blast. They'll own eyes go even wider then their friends when their saw a familiar gray and black metal dragon with large cannons on it's back.  
  
"NO WAY!!" the teen and the transformed teen exclaimed, drawing the attentions of their friends.  
  
Cody and Yolei looked at the new digimon and immediately could tell something off about this guy.  
  
"TK what's up with that digimon?" Cody asked his friend.  
  
"Yeah what's the deal?" Yolei asked Kari.  
  
"Well that's Machinedramon, one of the dark master," TK said, his voice dripping with fear.  
  
Cody and Yolei both gasped as the looked at the machine in front of them. They remember hearing tells about him and the others dark masters that reformed the digital world in their own twisted imagines.  
  
"Wait! Are you telling me that Daemon can also make megas?" Yolei asked, sounding a little disbelieving.  
  
"Sure looks that way," Silphymon, mainly in Gatomon's voice as she stared at the machine while recalling memories of the last encounter with him.  
  
Suddenly Machinedramon took a step forward and his cannon powered up.  
  
"Gigi cannons!" the two cannon were fired with a loud boom.  
  
Shakkoumon stepped in front of the others without hesitation, ready suck that energy up the best he could when he felt something tugging at his body. He was forced to turn around and take the gigi cannons on the back. He was sent flying and divided into Patamon and Amarillomon. Cody and TK hurried over to their partners scoop them up and hurried back to their female friends.  
  
"What happened?" Yolei exclaimed confusingly.  
  
I think I know," TK mutter as he looked at Machinedramon or what was on his back.  
  
Kari also noticed the wooden digimon on Machinedramon's back. It was Puppetmon. The two more experienced Digidestind could see the white strings retracing into his fingertips. He was grinning, but his eyes were those same lifeless ones that all of Daemon's army has. Yolei and Cody finally noticed him and gasped.  
  
"Is that, is that?" Cody just couldn't seem to get his mouth to work the way he wanted it too.  
  
But TK seemed to get the idea and nodded.  
  
"Yeah Puppetmon another one of the darks masters," the young blonde answered.  
  
The two younger Digidestind just stared at the mega level digimon with wide eyes expression. Puppetmon jumped from his ride and took out his hammer as he fell.  
  
"Puppet pummel!!" Yellow balls of energy began shooting out of the digimon's hammer.  
  
Upon seeing those balls zooming towards them, the group froze.  
  
"Look out!!" Silphymon shouted as she leapt in front of the others and took the pummel. Smoke covered the fused digimon, blocking her from sight.  
  
"Oh no, Silphymon!" Kari called out worryingly as she and Yolei hurried over to the smoke.  
  
The cloud of smoke cleaned, revealing a bruised Gatomon and Hawkmon. Yolei picked up the two exhausted digimons up and hurried off with her friends. Kari decided not to weigh her friend down anymore then she was, hitch a ride with TK.  
  
Machinedramon and Puppetmon just waited calmly for the Digidestind to get some distance away and then Puppetmon showed signs of emotions by grinning. He then jumped into Machinedramon's right claw and the machine digimon tossed the wooden digimon. Puppetmon soared over the Digidestind's heads and landed right in front of them, cutting off their escape. The group of three humans skidded to a stop and gasped as both mega digimon began advancing towards them.  
  
Machinedramon took two massive steps and was luring over his scared prey. He raised his claw, ready to strike the bugs in front of him when he felt something rip right through him.  
  
The Digidestind and their partners had squeeze their eyes shut and waited for the end to come. But when nothing happened, they opened their eyes to see Machinedramon just standing there like a lifeless statue. Suddenly four white slashes of light appeared running across his body and his parts sled apart in opposite directions before turning into data. Confused the Digidestind looked ahead to see a familiar orange armored digimon.  
  
"WarGreymon!!!" the group cried out happily.  
  
"Hey what about me?" Tai asked as he stepped from behind his partners.  
  
"Tai!" Kari called cheerfully as she jumped from her spot and ran to her larger and older brother.  
  
Suddenly a battle cry ruined this happy little moment and the now larger group turned around to see a charging Puppetmon with his hammer held high. Suddenly another figure jumped in front of the Digidestind and blasted the woodened digimon with blue icy flames. Puppetmon was deleted immediately and Matt jumped off from MetalGarurumon's back with a victory smirk on his face.  
  
"Hey Matt took you long enough," Tai said with light sarcasm added to his tone.  
  
"Hey is that the way to add around the guy who just saved your reels?" Matt asked in a little humoring tone.  
  
"Not when he's just hiding and wait," Tai joked back.  
  
(Daemon's castle)  
  
IceDevimon watched the entire scene through his master's viewing orb with just as much disgust as when he watching Daemon fuss over his stupid dark spore. Unable to stand the stomach turning moment anymore, IceDevimon waved his right hand and the scene changed to that of Imperialdramon: Fighter mode, fighting against a MetalEtemon with his friends backing him up. The fight wasn't very inserting because the humanoid dragon was just to powerful for the clone and was deleted by a positron laser. Then the group began cheering as the digimon went back to their lower forms.  
  
Unable to hold all of this goodie, goodie stuff, IceDevimon waved his hand, causing the orb to vanish. He turned to face his master and his stomach did a one 80 as he saw Daemon still fussing over that stupid thing again.  
  
He walked up to his face and said in a fake even tone voice," Master-" But was interrupted when Daemon held up a opened hand.  
  
"I already know," Daemon whispered in a smooth voice that would send shivers up even the toughest digimon's spine. "But it matter not anymore."  
  
IceDevimon stared at his master with confusion. Daemon looked at his servant with his eyes seemingly smirking evilly. He then turned back to the sphere that contends the now completed dark spore. He reached into the sphere; it's surface moving like liquid where's Daemon's hand pierced through it. He slowly closed his fingers around the jabbed sphere and he could feel the dark power sourcing off of it. Daemon quickly pulled his hand out and looked at IceDevimon with those same eyes as before. Then without warning Daemon tossed the spore into his cloak and the sound of soft chewing filled the room.  
  
Daemon swallowed the spore and immediately a dark mist-like aura surrounded his body. He felt pain like last time, but to him it was only like a couple of needles lightly piercing his skin. In fact this type of pain felt soothing and almost pleasurable. He felt the new power flowing into him, causing his dark aura to spread out and take the shape of his dark omega form.  
  
Daemon looked at IceDevimon and his shadow image seemed to grin an evil grin as he said," Now it's time for the Digidestind to finally meat a true digital god." Daemon said the last part with pleasure.  
  
Daemon looked towards the ceiling and he began to grow into his shadow image. His human formed was lost in the mist and it hardened into VenomDaemon.  
  
VenomDaemon looked down at his icy servant with cold eyes. IceDevimon couldn't help but shiver a bit as he stared up at his now massive master. VenomDaemon stared at his servant and felt the fear he was emitting. It felt nice to have that fear around him again. It made him feel complete.  
  
VenomDaemon looked up at the ceiling and then without a word launched himself. He soared towards the ceiling and IceDevimon actual he was going to crush into it. But the ceiling reshaped itself into an opening wide enough and VenomDaemon flew right through it.  
  
"So have known that would happened," IceDevimon muttered as he lifted up and followed his master.  
  
(To the Digidestind)  
  
All of the Digidestind had rejoined thanks to Imperialdramon: dragon mode and was now riding him back to Gennai's to use his portal. Davis was being his usual self by gloating big time.  
  
"Dude we smoked them like yesterday's lunch!" he exclaimed loudly as he held out his fists.  
  
"Davis just because we defeat Daemon's clones doesn't mean a thing," Ken pointed out to his best friend.  
  
"Aww come on Ken nothing wrong with living in the spot light," Davis pouted.  
  
"I with Ken here," Cody said from his spot near the back of the bubble. "And there's something troubling me about all of this."  
  
"What's on your mind Cody?" Kari asked.  
  
She on TK's lap and both were sitting close to the back with Cody. The young blonde was holding himself back from blushing like a madman.  
  
"Well I thinking why would Daemon created those clones when he had no process," Cody answered, looking at the group.  
  
All of the Digidestind stared at the youngest for a moment before giving it some thought themselves.  
  
"You know Cody you have a point there," Tai said after a few moments of thinking.  
  
"Yea Daemon isn't the type of digimon just to send his forces for a wild ride," Agumon added his thoughts.  
  
Izzy nodded and said," Yes, so what was his-" Before he could finished, imperialdramon stopped suddenly, causing all of his passengers to go flying forward a bit.  
  
Half of the group landed in weird positions, but they quickly shock it off as they untangled themselves.  
  
"Dude what was that all about?" Davis exclaimed to the back of his and Ken's partner's head.  
  
But Imperialdramon didn't answer; he just seemed to float there gasping. That earned him a few confused stared from his passengers.  
  
"Imperialdramon are you okay?" Ken asked.  
  
Still the imperial dragon was silent, confusing the large group more. It wasn't until a familiar voice trembling with fear that the Digidestind realized what was wrong with their friend.  
  
"It him," Kari said fearfully from TK's arms.  
  
It only to the Digidestind a split of a second for them figure out what got Imperialdramon scared speechless and brown digital cat was trembling in TK's arms.  
  
"VenomDaemon," the large group whispered fearfully.  
  
"Imperialdramon! Let get out of here!!!!" Davis screamed.  
  
Well the dragon didn't need to be twice. But with the dark virus floating right in front of him, his cold eyes piercing through Imperialdramon, he hesitated. But when he saw VenomDaemon's wings lifting up, he bolted at full speed, afraid that he was going to attack.  
  
VenomDaemon looked at the blur that once was the digital dragon with board eyes before grinning half hearty. Then surprisingly he gave chase with equal speed to that of Imperialdramon. VenomDaemon easily caught up with the dragon and grabbed his back right leg. The dark virus then tossed Imperialdramon towards an island just under him. Imperialdramon disparately tried gained control of his fall as the island rapidly approached him. Just when it looked like he was about to crush he began glowing.  
  
"Imperialdramon mode change to.fighter mode!!"  
  
The humanoid dragon dug his feet into the ground and skidded a few inches before stopping. He then looked at his clutched hands at his frightened friends.  
  
"Everyone okay?" he asked, his booming voice scaring them more.  
  
But Davis being the person who he is recovered quickly and said in his always mildest tone," Never better." And give the dragon a thumb up.  
  
"Oh how touching," a cold sarcastic fill voice said from behind Imperialdramon. "Anyone got a bag, I think I'm going to puke."  
  
The imperial dragon twisted his body around to see IceDevimon, arms folded across his chest and his mocking smirk on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Imperialdramon asked with an added edge to his voice to make himself threatening.  
  
IceDevimon just shrugged casually and said with that smooth sarcastic voice that sent shivers down everyone spines," Nothing, just hear watching. Beside I not the being you should be concern with." And pointed behind the dragon digimon.  
  
Imperialdramon gave IceDevimon a short growl before turning around. But once he laid his eyes upon VenomDaemon lowing himself onto the ground, his composure was last and he couldn't help but shack slightly.  
  
"C'mon everyone we have to help him," Agumon said to the group when he noticed his friend trembling in fear.  
  
The other digimons nodded and headed to the edge of Imperialdramon's hands. But their partners were a little hesitated to join in.  
  
"What's wrong Tai?" Agumon asked, confusingly.  
  
Tai avoided his digimon's eyes, so not to answer him. All of the Digidestind expect Davis were avoiding their digimon's eyes, feeling a little guilty. But Kari knew what was going on and so did her adopted bigger sister.  
  
"There don't want us to fight because we don't stand a chance against that freak of a digimon," Gatomon answered with great wisdom in her voice.  
  
"Yeah but we don't know if we don't try," Davis said in his own reassuring way.  
  
"Davis let be serious here," Yolei said. "You know we can't beat him."  
  
"I am being serious here Yolei," Davis said firmly. "All I know is that if we don't try we may never know."  
  
The other Digidestind exchange hesitate looks, but were surprised when Ken stepped up and looked at VenomDaemon.  
  
"I probably know the best that we can't take on this monster before us," Ken looked at his friends with a grim determination that almost matched Davis's. "But I know this, we can't run forever and I for once is sick and tired of running."  
  
Ken looked back at the darkest monster in the face of two worlds, while the others gave him a stare of confusion, surprise with just a hint of worry. But the Digidestind knew how Ken feels the most guilt stricken because he was the carrier of the dark spore. So after a few moments of heart pulsing silence the group nodded their head hesitantly. Then they held out their digivices and they became active.  
  
VenomDaemon was starting to lose his patients waiting for his prey to start. He could easily just destroy all of this with just a flip of his wings, but he wanted the Digidestind to fear him as he tare apart their loved digimon partners to pieces. But as he waited his patients grew thinner and thinner until he could stand it no more. He moved in for kill when a glowing light from Imperialdramon's hands stopped him. The light exploded and when it faded all of the digimon were digivolved into their highest levels. They circled around VenomDaemon, but he paid them no mind as he searched the crowd from his prey. But was disappointed when he saw Imperialdramon setting the brown furred Gatomon down with the other Digidestind before joining his friends.  
  
Oh well this will be over soon, the dark virus thought as he sigh.  
  
The group of digimon around VenomDaemon powered up their attacks and fired them. VenomDaemon waited for the attacks to get close enough to him and then spun himself into a twister, sucking all of the digimon's attack in. The force of all of the 9 attack meld into one giant vortex and went straight for the Digidestind. Luckily Shakkoumon got in front of the attack and tried to suck it up. But the vortex proved too much for the metallic digimon and he only got half of it before he was forced out of his form and back into the two-rookie digimon. Luckily Imperialdramon with his speed appeared in front of the Digidestind and finished the work his friend started.  
  
"Patamon!" TK called out in a concern tone as he ran to his partner's side.  
  
"Oh Armadillomon!" Cody whined as he lifted his partner up.  
  
The two hurried behind Imperialdramon as the other digimon joined him in making a shield. VenomDaemon looked down at his pathetic opponent with just a hint an evil glee in his eyes.  
  
"Well it has been fun," VenomDaemon called sarcastically. "But I'm board. So inferno darts!!!"  
  
The bluish dark dart rained down and immediately and without hesitation the digimon all jumped up. They took the inferno darts on the chest and the force caused them to revert all the way back to their in- training forms. The Digidestind ran for their partners when VenomDaemon flipped his wings, creating a large gust of wind and knocking the children down. During that time, Yolei's backpack flow opened and Kari's D-collar came falling out. The brown fur Gatomon noticed this and immediately went for it. The others were to wind to move so they could do nothing but watch as Kari picked up her collar and snapped it on. Immediately one of the screens lit up pink.  
  
"Karimon digivovle too.Neon-Angewomon!!"  
  
Immediately after finishing her first transformation, the street dressed angel digimon began glowing a deeper pink then before.  
  
"Neon-Angewomon digivovle too.Neo-Ohpanimon!!!"  
  
But everyone on the battlefield took notice of how heavy Kari was breathing as she lifted herself up to VenomDaemon and readied herself. The dark virus was grinning to himself in pride.  
  
This is going to be all too easy, he chimed in thought.  
  
Then without warning VenomDaemon disappeared in a blur of black, leaving everyone confused. Suddenly he reappeared behind Kari and slashed at her back with his claws. Kari sensed it and dropped to avoid the claws. VenomDaemon grinned as he kicked Kari right in the back of the head. Kari goes falling towards the ground, dazed by the blow. Tumbling and tumbling the ground seemed like an endless blur of green and brown to Kari as she regain her senses. She barely pulled out of the dive, missing the ground by mare inches. Kari rockets back up to VenomDaemon and readied herself. The dark virus grinned as he lunged at the neo angel.  
  
As the Digidestind on the ground got back to their feet, they turned their full attention to the battle in the sky. All were shocked and frightened as Kari began taking a beaten from the winged beast. Tai anger grew with each hit his little sister was taking. He felt useless just standing there with no means of helping a people he's meant to keep safe. Finally his anger broke.  
  
"Rats!!" he screamed as he dropped and slammed his fist into the ground. "We can't do anything to help her!!" Now the anger was replaced with sorrow and guilt.  
  
"And she being so drained from the early battles she isn't even fit to fight," Izzy said, his voice fill of worry.  
  
"And with all of us weak as babies we can't do much ourselves," Koromon said, hanging his head in shame.  
  
"Hey guys I can't find TK," Cody exclaimed, desperately looking for his friend.  
  
"What?" Matt shouted also looking around.  
  
"And Patamon gone too," Armadillomon added.  
  
"Oh no do you think they were blow into the ocean?" Mimi asked, worried for her boyfriend's brother.  
  
"I hope not," Matt's voice was barely even a whisper.  
  
(.)  
  
TK was actually traveling over the ocean on Pegasusmon, a determination flaring in his eyes brighter then even the sun.  
  
"TK please tell me why aren't we with the others?" the horse digimon asked for the tenth time even since TK asked him if was okay to fly.  
  
But the blonde was gave the same answer," Please just hurry."  
  
Pegasusmon looked at his partner from the corner of his left eye. He knew something was working in the head of his friend, he could see it shining in his eyes. But why would TK just up and leave when his secret love was in great danger, that was the real question burning on the horse's mind.  
  
The two flew in silence for the rest of the trip, but to where Pegasusmon didn't know. Finally after what seemed like hours TK pointed his finger ahead of his friend and said," There."  
  
Pegasusmon looked forward and gasped as the lake where Gennai keeps his house hidden came into view. And leaning against the same rock the Digidestind found him when they entered the digital world was Gennai himself, his eyes cast to the sky like he was waiting for something or someone. Pegasusmon began lowing himself, but even before he could tough the ground, TK jumped from his back. He landed right in front of Gennai and he straightened up. For the long period of heart beating minutes the two just stared each other down with a deep hard, but understanding eyes. Pegasusmon watched from above the two, looking at each other with confused eyes.  
  
"I'm most know," TK spoke in a soft almost eerie tone, breaking the uneasy silence that hanged in the air. "Is there a way of being close to her?"  
  
Gennai remained silent, but something in his eyes seemed to change as a small smile crept onto his lips.  
  
(.)  
  
VenomDaemon rushed at Kari and tried to whip her with his tail. Kari saw this and flew back, barely avoiding the scarily tail by mare hairs. But the dark virus use this time to slammed his entire body into Kari. The celestial angel digimon tried to hold his weight, but with her already weakened state and the fact that she was losing strength by the minute, made holding the dragon like trying to hold a ten-story skyscraper.  
  
"So Neo-Ophanimon how long can you hold this up?" VenomDaemon asked, his voice fill of sarcasm.  
  
Kari was indeed stressing herself just holding the large dragon. If her friends could see her face covered in sweat and almost all red, they would probably be gasped. Kari's muscles were starting to pop and tare under the stress.  
  
VenomDaemon grinned as he thought it was time to make his move. He brought up his tail and quickly whipped it across Kari's face. She gripped her face in pain and VenomDaemon took this opening. He flow forward and slammed into the pain stricken transformed human. Kari goes tumbling out of control towards the ground.  
  
"KARI!!!" the Digidestind and their partners cried out in a disparate adept to bring their friend around.  
  
But Kari was to lost in her pain to even notice which why was up, let along hear the concern filled calls of her friends. IceDevimon, who had made himself comfortable by getting into a setting position a long time ago, watched everything with a growing sinister smirk.  
  
Once that thread is taken care of there's only small lose ends to take care of, IceDevimon looked towards the crying Digidestind with mild disgust. Then that's leave only the big one himself, next his eyes landed on his master and they burned with disgust. And this world would be my. That last thought came out like water from a gasser.  
  
A twinkle of light appeared behind IceDevimon and something yellow came streaking into the area. IceDevimon notice the light from the corner of his eye and turned around in time to see the strange light shooting towards him. The icy digimon barely avoid the thing as it zoomed by. But he did feel incredible power coming from the mysterious object.  
  
Everyone attention was turned to the strange almost comet like thing as it zoomed up to and caught Kari. The light faded reveling a long blonde haired digimon with golden-yellow armor. He had plate shaped shoulder plates with white rims. His chest and stomach plats were divided and the stomach was white. He had a white belt with a gold buckle with a design of a Pegasusmon on it. He has two pure white flips on each side of his legs. His white knee plate seemed separate from the rest of his golden legs armor and has the crest of hope on them. His boots were also gold with white designs on the middle and off of the right. His long blonde hair was tired in a banged that rested around a pair of Seraphimon-like wings. Surprisingly he wore a faceplate just like Kari's and a pair of blue eyes stared at the wounded angel concerning.  
  
It were those eyes that seemed to say something to Matt. It was the way they seemed to be live with pure love for the transformed Digidestind in his arms. The blonde rock star knew of only one pair of eyes that were like that.  
  
Matt's throat knotted up as he said," It, it, it.TK!"  
  
The others Digidestind and their digimon partners looked at him with confused looks and some even gasped.  
  
"How can you be sure man?" Tai asked, looking between his best friend and the mysterious new digimon.  
  
Matt nodded his head in slow confides head, but his voice had a little disbelief in it," Trust me I know these eyes anywhere."  
  
"Hmm," Tai looked at the two-angel digimon and began thinking.  
  
It was true Tai knew his sister from just the way her eyes looked. The way how their shine with deeper understanding of things, just like they always had. But there was other ways Tai could tell his two sisters apart.  
  
As others on the group were talking this only Kari had figure out that this mysterious digimon holding her was in fact the person she's secretly loved. But the real question on her mind was how?  
  
"TK how?" She asked with surprisingly strength in her voice.  
  
"Shh," TK put his finger in front of his mouth. "Later, now rest."  
  
Kari wanted to say more, but found herself giving in and nodded. TK smiled under plate and then called in his thought. MangaAngemon raced into the area and up to his partner with the same sword that AncientAngemon used. The ultimate angel held out the sword and TK took it as he handed Kari over.  
  
"If anything happens to her, you'll pay big time," TK said in light yet fearful tone. "Got it bro."  
  
MangaAngemon nodded without fear. TK smiled again even though no one saw it. Then he faced VenomDaemon, his smile vanishing and a look of determination appearing in his eyes.  
  
"As you know I was once the Digidestind of hope," TK explained coldly. "But I had cast aside my human body to be with someone I care about greatly."  
  
Kari could face her face deepen a shade of red, brighter then any sun could, but she was just luck no one could see it because of her faceplate.  
  
"Now I have became the digimon of hope," TK's voice seemed to take on a harder tone as he spoke. I have become Neo-Serahpimon and you'll for once well know true FEEEEAAAARRRR!!!! TEARS FORM THE HEAVENS!!"  
  
TK shout a beam of blue light into the sky. VenomDaemon would have probably laughed at everything he just heard if the sky hadn't darken with clouds and thunder clapped. The dark virus looked up in time to see blue light shining from parts of the clouds. His eyes widened as blue balls of energy began raining down from the clouds. VenomDaemon began darting and dancing around the tears from the heavens attacks with great diffract. But one ball managed to hit him right in the back and a scourge of energy shoot through his him, paralyzing him instantly.  
  
"NOW THIS ENDS HERE!! TK screamed as he thrust out his sword at his side and charged in. "BLADE OF THE EVEN LASTING HOPE!!!"  
  
TK once again wrapped around in that yellow energy and shout toward VenomDaemon like a missile. The dark virus could only watch with growing fear as the glowing human turned digimon rockets towards him on a collision course. But with all of his might VenomDaemon was barely able to regain control of his body and moved aside as TK rockets past him. And like the time he fought Kari, VenomDaemon felt an incredible force slam into him, sending him flying. IceDevimon glared quickly at the transformed Digidetsind before following his master.  
  
The others on the ground just stared in completely and utter amazement as MangaAngemon and Kari flow up to meet TK. Then there was a bright flash of light as the two transformed Digidestind lost their power and shrunk. MangaAngemon lowered himself down to his friends and they hurried to him. They couldn't help but smile as they saw a light blonde skinned Tokomon snuggling up to Kamon, both sound asleep. But that mode was shortly lived as Matt looked up at the angel with concern and confusion in his eyes.  
  
"You got some explaining to do," he simply whispered so not to awaken the sleeping digimons.  
  
MangaAngemon just nodded his understanding.  
  
(.)  
  
Me: Well that's it and I would like to know if you have any names ideas for TK's digimon's forms, because if you do it would really be helpfully.  
  
Gatomon (Really mad): You never told me this!!! (Jumps on me and shows claws)  
  
Me (Eyeing the claws calmly): Hey I told you that TK was going to be Kari's lover, but you'll just to happy to get any more info out of me.  
  
TK (Looking embarrassed): Well that's one way of doing things.  
  
Me: Well just wait next time Patamon tells all. 


	20. Part 20

Disclaimer: Yo I don't own Digimon.  
  
Me (Sighing): Well This marks the quarter point. Meaning I'm planning on ending this soon.  
  
Gatomon (Ears drooping): Aww and it was just starting to get good, too.  
  
Me: Yeah well I only have myself to blame. And for all of you the readers I was sorry I took so long about getting the couple out.  
  
Patamon: Hey we don't blame you.  
  
TK: So are you going to tell of how I became a digimon?  
  
Me: Yup that's coming up man.  
  
Gatomon's little Sister:  
Part 20:  
  
The Digidestind were back in Tai's apartment in the real world. The entire group was sated around a certain orange coat pig with bat ears. They were all eagerly waited for Patamon to tell them how TK became a digimon.  
  
Patamon looked around at each face of his friends and their in- training partners and one champion before sighing.  
  
"Well I really don't know where to began with this," the pig said, feeling kinda embarrassed at all of the stares he was getting.  
  
"Well just start from the began," Gatomon reassure him from her spot near Tai.  
  
Patamon sigh again and then look back at the group.  
  
"Well I don't know the details but for some reason during the battle with VenomDaemon, TK asked me if I was okay to fly," Patamon said.  
  
The group just nodded their heads and ushered Patamon to on.  
  
"Well I said I was, so we took off, either though I didn't know why we would leave when Kari was in danger," Patamon closed his eyes for a moment. Then opened them and continued," I didn't know where we were going, but TK seemed to have an idea because he was telling me where to go."  
  
"What happened?" Matt barely manager to ask.  
  
The young rock star still seemed in shock from early but was also eager to hear what happened to his little brother.  
  
Patamon sigh again and continue," Well I was surprised when he lead me to Gennai's house."  
  
"Gennai!" the group exclaimed confusingly.  
  
Patamon nodded his head slowly as he said," Yes Gennai's, but what I saw after that would probably stay with me for the rest of my life."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"I must know," TK spoke in soft almost eerie tone, breaking the uneasy silence that hanged in the air. "Is there a way I can be near her?"  
  
Gennai reminded silent, but something in his eyes seemed to change as a smile crept onto his lip. TK waited patiently for the man in front of him to say something. Finally after five minutes the digital human turned around.  
  
"Come with me and I would answer that question," Gennai said softly and then walked down the stairs leading to his house.  
  
TK knew Kari could be in danger right now, but he also knew if he wanted to be close to her this had to be done. So he followed without hesitation. Pegasusmon had watched this entire thing played out from the sky was completely lost. But he followed his friend as reverted back into Patamon.  
  
The three walked in silence for nearly the whole trip down with TK's own patients starting to wear thin.  
  
"To answer your question, yes you can be really close to the one you care about," Gennai said, without looking at the young boy behind him. "But my question is, are you willing to sacrifice everything you know to be close to Kari?"  
  
"Gennai you asked that in my dream and I still don't understand what you mean," TK said a little more rudely then he meant too.  
  
"But how were you able to go into TK's dreams in the first place?" Patamon asked.  
  
Gennai looked at the two and said casually," To answer you question is simple because TK and I have one thing that links us together. A bond to ones mind."  
  
"But how can that be?" TK asked, confusingly.  
  
"Because you are like me and Kari Takeru," Gennai answered a little solemnly.  
  
"But how can that be?" both TK and Patamon screamed, disbelievingly.  
  
But Gennai fell silent as he turned his attention back to the stair before him. The three walked in an uneasy silence all the way to Gennai's house and they entered. That when TK could stand it any more. He walked up to Gennai and spun him around with unbelievable strength.  
  
"All right Gennai tell me know, what do you mean, I'm like you and Kari?" he screamed.  
  
Gennai sigh and then said solemnly," Because you have the data of Searphinmon."  
  
"I'm what?" TK whispered, his eyes going wide.  
  
"But Gennai I thought you have Searhpinmon's data?" Patamon asked, sounding a little confused.  
  
Gennai sigh again as he turn around," What I said before was partly true."  
  
Then he walked over to that big flat screen of his.  
  
"What do you mean?" TK asked as he joined his friend.  
  
"It more like I have a quarter of his data," Gennai said quietly. "The part of his data that contents all of his memories."  
  
"But if that's true then how do you know that TK have the rest of it?" Patamon asked.  
  
Gennai looked at the two with warm eyes and slowly raised his hand. He slowly reached out and touched TK on the chest. A small section of the boy's chest lit up in a light yellow color before taking the shape of the chest of hope. TK and Patamon stared down at the crest as it started to grow on TK's chest. Soon it was covered his entire chest. TK stared at the glowing crest, until he caught another glow from the top of his eyes. He looked up and saw Gennai's own crest of hope glowing brightly from under his cloak.  
  
"Yes Takeru Takaishi I'm certain you're the other person with Searphinmon's data," Gennai spoke softly.  
  
TK and Patamon fell into a state of shock as both of their mouths dropped and their eyes widen. Gennai frown and sigh as he turned towards the wall. He pressed his hand against the wall and a small panel sled out and up. Gennai next pressed a small plain white bottom in a secret area. The area in front of the three suddenly sledded away and they began descending.  
  
The trip down should calm the boy enough, Gennai thought, his eyes looking at the still shocked absorb TK.  
  
The trip to wherever they were going was uneventful and boring by Patamon standers, but it did give TK enough time to regain his senses and began putting things together.  
  
The young blonde looked at the man before him with a firm glare, but confusion in his eyes. "I must know why me? Why Kari?" he exclaimed confusingly.  
  
Gennai sigh before looking over at the boy, his eyes shining with great wisdom," Well when a digimon is deleted, his data is pulled to the largest source of energy, which in the digital world would be primary village to reform and start anew."  
  
"Gennai what do this have to do with Kari and myself?" TK asked, his patients starting to ware out.  
  
"The reason behind this is because of crest aura," Gennai said.  
  
"Crest aura? TK and Patamon asked confusingly.  
  
Gennai nodded and looked up," Crest aura is in both, human and digimon alike, but it's stronger in a digimon." Gennai looked at Patamon with a small warm smile. "It's the source of digivoution. Once a digimon gains enough experience it digivolves. But in some cases we have found humans with high crest auras."  
  
"In other wards, the Digidestind who helped defeat the mayor threats to the two worlds," TK said softly, putting the pieces together.  
  
Gennai nodded and looked at the boy," But my co-workers and myself were surprised to find five humans with extreme high crest aura." The digital human sigh and turned his head back to the endless black sky above him. "Those five were Tai, Matt, Davis and the two must highest of all crest aura, you and Kari."  
  
"But how? "Gatomon and myself have rarely gone mega?" Patamon asked, sounding really confused.  
  
"That's because of the determination of those boys fueled their crest auras, and beside Tai and Matt got a boost from their siblings," Gennai said the last part with light humor in his voice.  
  
"But why do I have the data?" TK asked, sick and tired all of the bash beating.  
  
"Well just before the crest of life was sent into the real world, it was the largest source of energy in the digital world," Gennai said, his tone serious again. "So data was pulled towards it, even Seraphinmon and Ophanimon's data was also pulled into it. But during the jourany to Earth most of the data was lost. But somehow Seraphinmon and Ophanimon held on until they entered the real world." Gennai paused to let TK take all of this in and for him to caught his breath. "But a small half of data was left on the crest, but I don't want to recall the rest," Gennai said the last part solemnly.  
  
TK nodded his understanding. He could only imagine what the man standing to his right went through in his time. The torture Gennai suffered in his time.  
  
"But then what happened after the data entered into the real world?" Patamon asked, breaking his partner's thoughts.  
  
"Nothing much, the data just floated around until it was pulled to the largest source of crest aura in the area," Gennai said quietly. "The data of Ophanimon was pulled to Kari and because of her weak heart the data decided to merge with her."  
  
"But I don't get it how could data decided on something?" Patamon asked, becoming more curious with each passing minute.  
  
Gennai sigh again before looking at the pig with wings and said," Even data carry a certain level of sub-consciousness. Ophanimon sensed Kari family pain and decided to merge with her."  
  
TK was about to ask how did he get Serphanimon's data when the platform they were riding jerked suddenly as it stopped. The partners looked around the dark room with awe. The entire room was dark, so dark that they didn't know how large the room was. But they did notice the pile of junk in the far corner with wires and pieces of metal hanging from its frame.  
  
"Gennai what's that?" TK asked, pointing to the junk with a confused glare.  
  
Gennai looked to where his friend was pointing and let out a small chuckle. "That was probably the most advance computer in two worlds, but now it's nothing more but a pile of junk ready for a good Monochromon stooping."  
  
"What happened to it?" Patamon asked.  
  
"When Daemon ate the spore and his power climbed, it overloaded the computer to the point that it blow," Gennai answered casually. "But that's not what I brought you here for."  
  
Gennai waved his hand and the light that lit up the junk faded and another light lit up on the three left. TK looked in that direction to Centrurmon standing between two metal float beds and a square machine behind him. There was a glass sphere on top of the machine with a sorta of top in it.  
  
"This is what I brought you here for," Gennai said seriously, walking over to the machine. "This machine is able to transfer data between two beings. So TK are you willing to sacrifice everything you know for love?"  
  
TK walked up the digital beings with a determination burning brighter then any sun his eyes. The young boy just nodded his agreement and Gennai couldn't help but smile at his courage and his love for one person.  
  
"Take the one on the left," Gennai instructed.  
  
TK nodded and got onto the left table. Gennai walked up to his table and paused for a second to undo his cloak. He let it dropped to the floor and touched the yellow crest that covered his chest. He then lay on the float bed and Centrurmon walked over to him. He snapped some kind of thing onto his upper arm. The horse digimon then turned to the young man and tare his right shirtsleeve off.  
  
"You'll not be needing this for much longer," Centururmon's voice was reassuring, like he was telling a child that it was going to be all right after he just came down with his first cold.  
  
TK nodded without hesitation and Centururmon would have smile if he had a mouth. The horse snapped the same thing on the boy's arm as the thing on Gennai's arm. Centururmon then turned to the machine itself and pressed a few bottoms. He then looked at Patamon who had flow onto the machine long ago and jerked his head to the right. Patamon got the idea and followed the horse to a safe distance from the machine.  
  
The data transfer machine started to hum as it started up. Then different colors light began flashing around the machine. The hum started to get louder until it turned into a roar.  
  
"NOW BRACE YOUSELF!!" Gennai yelled over the roar of the machine. "THIS COULD BE PAINFUL!!!"  
  
"I'M READY!!!" TK screamed, mainly to himself.  
  
The top inside of the glass began to spin counter-clock wise. Gennai suddenly jerked up and needed to grabbed the side of the table firmly so he wouldn't go falling off. The crest of hope on his crest began glowing and the forger felt incredible pain shooting through him, but he held back the ugre to scream. But a scream did pierce the room as TK shout up and held onto his table. It felt like ten thousands swords were piercing through his entire body. Gennai wasn't able to hold back the pain any more and he joined in the screaming.  
  
The transfer unit on Gennai's lit up and energy traveled across the cable hooked to the unit. The energy entered into the glass sphere and it lit up yellow. The energy then traveled through TK's until and into his body. The young blonde screamed so loud that it could be heard from the dept of the forger's house. Then everything fell silent as the machine automatically shut down.  
  
Centurumon with Patamon on his head walked up to the two sweaty, panting figures. Patamon flow off of his ride and to his partner, while Centurumon help Gennai to set on the edge of his table.  
  
"Aww TK are you okay?" Patamon asked in concern.  
  
TK didn't answer his partner; instead he turned his head slowly and looked at Gennai. The crest on the man's chest was glowing dimly and seem to be getting dimmer by the second. Suddenly without any warning the crest of hope shattered into small energy pixel and vanished into thin air as they fell. TK noticed slight changes in his friend's appearance. First Gennai's hair seemed to have become more pointed and the tips were gray. The only other notice difference TK could see was that Gennai had lost some muscle  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Patamon asked in concern, also looking at Gennai?  
  
"The transfer of power had left both of them drained," Centarurmon answered as he looked over Gennai for any problem. "For someone like Gennai it taken a heavier torn, but for your friend he should be fine in a few minutes."  
  
After Centaurmon said that, TK felt a mass of energy flowing into his vein, giving him powers the likes a human never felt before. He bolted upright when he felt his chest heating up. He removed his torn up shirt and watched as the crest of hope burned itself onto his chest. The partners stared at the crest in wide eye disbelief.  
  
"How do you feel TK?" Patamon asked, still in awe of the power his partner had now.  
  
"Well nothing really," TK answered a little slowly. "But I do feel a new kind of something swirling in my head."  
  
Centarurmon laid his friend back on his bed for some rest and then turned to face his quest.  
  
"That's probably the sense of danger that came with inheriting the powers of a rare gamma level digimon," the horse explained as he turned to the transfer machine. He opened of a hidden shelve and took something out of it. He then looked back at the blonde and his orange coat partner and hid up an earring size dark ring. "Now when this goes on, there's a little choice of you returning to a human being. So are you still willing to go through with this?"  
  
TK looked at the ring in the horse's hand without a worry then looked at the single red eye of Centaurmon and said without hesitation," Do it."  
  
Centaurmon nodded and said with great respected," I admire your courage Digidestind." With that said, the horse leaned forward and snapped the ring onto TK's left ear lobe.  
  
The ring flashed sync with the crest and TK felt pain washing over him again. But this pain felt even more badly then the one he just experienced. He wrapped himself in a tight hug as he screamed a more piercing cry then before. His body lit up in a thin white color and he tumbles over the table behind him.  
  
"TK!!" Patamon cried as he and Centaurmon rushed over to the table.  
  
But the two digimons stopped when they saw TK's D3 and D-terminal lifted up in front of them. Both where glowing the thin light that TK was moments before he fell.  
  
The two objects circling around each other, going wider and wider with each completed circle. They stopped when they were about ten feet apart. They just floated there for a few moments like the lifeless machines were staring each other down. Then they slammed into each other and turned into nothing more then dust falling to the floor. In the wake of the two advanced digital devices was a D-collar like Kari's, only this one was had a nametag shaped like the crest of hope. The two awed digimon watched the collar float down and snapped onto a blonde coat Patamon with a earring, who was just pulling himself free from a pair of shorts.  
  
Patamon flow down to the new Patamon and asked in shocked," TK is that you?"  
  
The blonde Patamon finally pulled himself free and looked straight inot the other's eyes and nodded his head. TK began looking around and was a little awed and frightened of how everything just seemed so big now.  
  
Centaurmon walked around and picked up the now transformed Digidestind. "I think it's time for some lesson before you head out," he spoke softly.  
  
But TK began struggling as he remembered why he did this in the first time. "No, No! Kari's in danger I go now!!"  
  
The blonde Patamon broke free of his friend's gentle grip with strength that no normal digimon would have and glow as his new D-collar became active.  
  
"Takerumon, wrap digivovle too.Neo-Seraphimon!!"  
  
The neo-angel rushed out of the room a little wiggly and without giving anyone a chance to say anything. Patamon and Centaurmon was left there in shocked and were a little amazed at the power they felt coming from the new neo-angel.  
  
"Go after him," a weak voice said from behind the digimons.  
  
Patamon and Centaurmon turned around and looked at Gennai. The digital human was staring at Patamon with piercing eyes.  
  
"Go after him," Gennai repeated. "He's not yet used to being a digimon and would need some help."  
  
Patamon nodded his understanding and hurried out as he began digivolving.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Patamon sigh as he ended his tail. Everyone in the room was quiet as they worked the stuff they just learn. The group fell into a comfort silence as they all admire TK's courage.  
  
Cody sigh quietly after five minutes of silence and then looked at the door where the two-transformed Digidestind slept. "Who knew TK was willing to get that far."  
  
"Yea I knew giving up his own humanity for love," Joe said, still in a mild shock.  
  
"Well if you ask me, TK's still human," Tentomon butted in. "Probably more so then ever."  
  
"What do you mean buddy?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Well we learn that humans are not based on their looks but their emotions," Tentomon explained. "So giving up everything he knows just to be with the one he's love is pretty human if you ask me."  
  
"Yeah, but who would have guess TK was hurting that much," Gomamon said.  
  
"I did," Matt and Davis said in unison.  
  
But mainly Davis voice was heard, startling everyone in the room. The group stared at the reddish brown haired boy like he gone crazy. Davis looked at all of his friends with his famous confused stare.  
  
"What are you all staring at?" Davis asked incorrectly. "Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"No Davis we're just wondering why you suddenly taken interact in your rival?" Yolei asked with just a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Hey just because he's my rival doesn't mean I don't care about him," Davis said, getting a little offence.  
  
"No need to get rude about it," Yolei said in a scolding tone. "We just like to know when you learned about this?"  
  
Davis looked at his entire friend's eager faces before leaning back on the cough and looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Well it mast have been three or four days after we learned Kari couldn't become human again."  
  
(Flashback.Davis's P.O.V)  
  
I was walking to the computer lab after School was over. I was a little bummed myself that Kari was going to stay a digimon for like forever, but I didn't let it get me down. I turned the corner sharply when I saw TK. He was walking towards the lab with his head hang low and his shoulder slummed.  
  
"Yo TS wait up for me!" I called to him as I ran to catch up.  
  
But he just kept walking, like he didn't even hear me call him. Confused, I quickly ran to him and got in front of him.  
  
"Hey man what's you problem?" I asked a little more rudely then I meant too. "I call to you and you didn't even stop."  
  
But he still didn't answer. He just sidestepped to the right and continued to the computer lab. Well that got more really mad and I grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
I forced him around and was about to scold him big time when I saw his eyes filled with such anger that it scared even me.  
  
"Just leave me alone Davis!" TK practically screamed in my face. He then shoved my hands off of him and he ran into the computer lab.  
  
I could only stand and watched as the door and the window above it lit up with the light from the portal. What could I say, I was stunned stiff. I never had seen TK that mad before, not even when we'll were fighting the forces of darkness.  
  
But I quietly snapped out of it and hurried to the room. I saw Patamon looking at the computer we used to go digital in a state of shock and confusion. Now I mean not by the smartest dude around, but I knew this much, if TK ditch his own partner I knew something is serious up with him.  
  
So without another thought about it, I rushed up to the computer and went into the digital world. I landed in a livingly lush green forest and wondered where could TK gotten too. That when I hit the sound of someone hitting a tree. So without another thought I took off. I soon came to a little clearing and saw TK pounding on a tree.  
  
TK pulled his fist back and throw another punch and his hat flow off of his head. I was a little shocked to found tears hitting the ground as TK's fist meat with the tree truck. TK stood there for a minute with his fist still in the truck and his tears falling to the ground.  
  
Suddenly he yanked his fist back and screamed into the air," WHY?! Why couldn't you find a way!!!!" The anger and sorrow in his voice was to clean even for me.  
  
I watched as TK turned back towards his punching tree and went back to beating it. He beat on it for the next few minutes to work out his anger. But his tears were still going strong. He throw one hard punch into the truck and some of its buck came free.  
  
TK stood there for a long time with his shoulders slumped and his head low. His crying had become worse and his sobbing was all that could be heard in this once live full forest.  
  
"Why?" TK sobbed as he sank to his knees. "Why Gennai, couldn't you find a way?" I can see the anger returned to his eyes and he jumped to his feet. He punched the tree so hard that it slit in half.  
  
I learned something watching TK that day. I learned how much he loved Kari.  
  
(End flashback.Normal P.O.V)  
  
Davis closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down his right cheek. The Digidestind and their partners stared at Davis in complete silence. They all were admiring TK courage even more.  
  
"Who knew TK loved her that much!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
Tai was staring at the bedroom door during the entire story, looked forward and smile.  
  
"I get to give him credit," he admired. "He's has the gut to do what even I don't think I could."  
  
"That's for sure," Matt said. "I know I couldn't do that."  
  
"I doubt no one in this entire room has the guts to do that," Ken said.  
  
"Tai."  
  
"Matt."  
  
Kenny."  
  
The three boys immediately jumped to their feet once they heard their girlfriend's whiney voices. They looked at pouting face and knew they must have said something wrong.  
  
"You wouldn't do that for us?" the three asked in unison.  
  
The three boys began to sweat as they tried they're hardest to come up with something.  
  
"Well it's not like at all," Tai said nervously as he scathed the back of his head.  
  
"TRY US!!" the girls shouted demandingly as they crossed their arms.  
  
"Well it's um, well it's um. Um a little help here Matt?" Tai looked at his best friend for any kind of help.  
  
Matt pointed at himself in surprised and then looked at the girls. He began nervous himself as the girl glared daggers his way.  
  
"Well um, what he wanted to say was um," Matt tugged against his shirt collar as his eyes drafted towards Ken. "Mind helping here genius."  
  
Ken looked at the blonde rock star in wild eyes fear before looking at the anger girls in front of him.  
  
"Well what they are trying to say is." Ken's mind chooses that moment to freeze up on him and all he could think of was," .Ummmmmm."  
  
The three girls stared at their nervous boyfriends before turning their noses to the air and shouted," FINE WE GET THE MESSAGE!!!" Then they turn around and want over to the door.  
  
"Wait!" Tai shouted as he ran up to them. "Can't we work this out?"  
  
Matt and Ken were close behind their friend and began spiting out apologizes left and right. But the girls refused to listen and Sora opened the door. The girls left the apartment with their boyfriends hot on their heels, still spitting out apologizes.  
  
Davis leaned to Izzy and whispered," Makes me glad I don't have a girlfriend yet."  
  
Izzy nodded and said," I agree with you a full one hundred present."  
  
(Daemon's castle)  
  
Daemon was enraged about losing another fight to another of those transformed Digidestind. But what made him more furious was that he didn't know that there was another Digidestind who had data of an ancient digimon in him.  
  
"HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW THIS!!!" Daemon lifted his throne over his head and threw at a wall. The throne shattered to pieces, but still did nothing to calm Daemon down.  
  
The dark demon lord looked around for anything else to work out his anger and sigh when he found nothing. He couldn't even find his loyal servant either. So with sigh of annoyance and anger, Daemon turned to his store of digi eggs and waved his right hand.  
  
Two black orbs appeared above an egg and lowed themselves into the egg. The egg began glowing a black light and then turned into a Piedmon.  
  
"You will fight against me," Daemon commanded angrily.  
  
The cloned digimon nodded and drew the swords at his hips. Piedmon took up a fighting stance and Daemon immediately charged him.  
  
IceDevimon watched from his hiding spot on the ceiling as his master took out of his rage on the clone digimon he just made.  
  
Daemon punched the Piedmon to the ground hard and the clone just simply stood up. The clone showed no signs of pain as it throw a trump sword at his opponent. Daemon easily caught all four swords and sent them back to their thrower. The swords stuck Piedmon in the chest and he dissolved into data.  
  
IceDevimon shock his head as he saw his master gloating in his pity victory.  
  
"What a waste of an egg," he muttered to himself.  
  
IceDevimon sometimes wondered why he worked for someone who was stupider then he was. But the answer was clean as the day in front of him.  
  
"Because he's strong," IceDevimon told himself softly. "And only a fool goes up against someone with great power."  
  
IceDevimon looked down at his so-called master as he created two rookie- leveled digimon. They probably were going to rebuild Daemon's throne, by IceDevimon guess.  
  
Soon Daemon, IceDevimon thought. Very soon we'll see who call who master.  
  
(.)  
  
The rays of the raising sun shined through the window of the Kamiya children's room. The rays traveled along the cat toy clotted floor and up to the bed where the sleeping transformed Digidestind slept. The ray shines on the face of the transformed Digidestind of light and she opened one eye lazily.  
  
Kari lazily lifted her head up. The last clean memory she had was of being held in a pair of strong hands. But she did have a more fuzzy memory of seeing something that looked like blonde Tokomon.  
  
As Kari began more alert, she notice something snuggle close to her. She looked to her right and was a little shock and surprised to see the blonde Tokomon. Kari then remembered that this strange in-training digimon was actually her secret lover TK. Then for soon odd reason a picture of his omega level form pooped into Kari's head, causing a light blush to creep up on her cheeks. Kari planted a small kiss on his cheek and TK smiled.  
  
Kari caught a whiff of a cooking breakfast and jumped out of bed. She was walking towards the door when she caught a glaze of two figures on the rail of her balcony. She looked in that direction to see Gatomon and Patamon. They looked like they were talking, but what Kari really notice was how close they were. Kari's curiosity got the better of her and she want to have a look.  
  
"Gatomon how did it feel when Kari first began a digimon?" Patamon asked, looking directly into the feline's beautiful blue eyes.  
  
Gatomon felt a little disappointed, she was hoping that Patamon wanted to tell her something really important when he asked her to talk to him in private. But she hid it well as she said," Well I did find it a little weird at first. But after a whole it like nothing really had chance."  
  
"Oh," Patamon said.  
  
He looked towards the raising sun as they fall into silence. Patamon actually wanted to talk to Gatomon about something else, but he was so nervous that he thought he was going to start hiccupping boom bubble any minute now. Finally after a few minutes of silence, Patamon gather enough courage and looked at Gatomon again.  
  
"Um listen Gatomon I had another reason I want to talk to you," Patamon said, trying to keep his voice as casual as possible.  
  
"Really?" Gatomon asked hopefully.  
  
Patamon simple nodded and then exhaled. "Well what I want to say is ummmmmmmm." Patamon's heart suddenly jumped into his throat and he felt his nerves break under Gatomon's blue eyes.  
  
For the next hand pack seconds Patamon calm his nerves by taking short breathes.  
  
Why is this harder then fighting any dark master? Patamon asked himself.  
  
But one look at the picture of feline beauty, glowing in the morning sun in front of him and he immediately knew the answer to his question.  
  
"Just so beautiful," Patamon said out loud  
  
"Hmm, did you just say something Patamon?" Gatomon asked.  
  
Patamon blushed madly as he realized what he just said. But then he decided to try something that he learned from watching Matt a few times when he was flirting with Mimi.  
  
"Yeah well what I wanted to say is this," Patamon paused to get his thought straight and makes sure he word this right. "Well for a long while now I have been think a whole lot of you."  
  
"Oh really like how?" Gatomon asked teasingly.  
  
"Well like how the sun same to rotate you're soft white fur or how you're eyes sparkling like the ocean," Patamon said nervously.  
  
"Oh," Gatomon said it like it wasn't a big of deal and look away.  
  
Gatomon decided it would fun to play hard to get and acted like she didn't care. But her mind and her heart was screaming for her to grabbed the orange pig and give him the worlds biggest bear hug.  
  
"Is that all you have to say?" Gatomon asked, sounding like she was bored.  
  
"Well what I really want to say is that I l-l-love you," Patamon cocked out.  
  
Still Gatomon pretended not to hear Patamon as she looked down towards the streets. All of this avoiding was actually driving Patamon nuts and he finally snapped.  
  
"Look Gatomon if you don't like I can under-" Before Patamon could finish; Gatomon wheeled around and wrapped her arms around the pig.  
  
"Oh Patamon I was just playing with you and I love you too," Gatomon said the last part Romantically.  
  
"Really?" Patamon asked, sounding a little surprise and hopefully at the same time.  
  
Gatomon looked at Patamon and all he could see was undying love sparkling in her blue orbs. "Yes Patamon I love you with all my heart."  
  
Patamon suddenly felt very light-headed and all that came to mind was what he saw on a late night romance movie.  
  
Patamon leaned forward and Gatomon leaned up. They both closed their eyes as their lips moved closer and closer together. The two lips were a mere inch apart when.  
  
"Ow! Patamon and Gatomon sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," a teasing voice singed. "First come love then come marriage then Patamon with a digi- egg."  
  
Startled Gatomon spun around and caused Patamon to lose his balance and tumble over. Luckily he was able to caught himself with his wings. Patamon landed back on the railing and looked at his lover.  
  
Gatomon was staring at the brown Salamon in surprised and embarrassment. Kari was just looking at her "older sister" with innocent eyes.  
  
"Umm Kari how long have you been watching?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Long enough," Kari answered innocently.  
  
Then before Gatomon could ask another question, Kari turned around and went into the apartment. Patamon watched the entire scene just a little confused. He looked at Gatomon hoping for some answer, but the digital feline just sigh and said," sisters."  
  
(.)  
  
TK slowly awoke as his nose caught a whiff of breakfast. He lazily opened his eyes and waited for himself to wake up before peering down the bed. TK gulped after he realized he was a long ways up.  
  
How does Patamon do this? The transformed Digidestind wondered.  
  
"Need so help, TK?" a gentle feminine voice asked.  
  
TK looked up and saw Gatomon's smiling looking at him in a helpful manner. TK was amazed at how Gatomon seemed to tower over him now. Finally after a few second TK gulped and nodded. Gatomon's smile grew and she gentle took TK in her arms. Gatomon then lightly jumped from the bed and walked into the living room.  
  
TK's stomach growled loudly as the smell of breakfast became stronger. Matt decided to spend the night at Tai's and were now with the others at the table looked when they heard the sound and their smile warmly. Gatomon walked over to the table and jumped onto a empty chair. She place TK on the table and his mouth watered at all of the good food lay before him. Kari was already pouncing through a short stick of pancakes. TK saw another stick and went to it. He immediately began inhaling them like nothing. The others just looked on with warm smiles.  
  
(Daemon's castle)  
  
Daemon paced around his throne room angrily as waiting on his two man made servants to finish his new throne. The match he had against that clone Piedmon had done nothing to calm his temper down any bit.  
  
IceDevimon had long ago came down from his hiding spot, watched his master pacing with his red eyes from the wall he was leaning against. The icy fallen angel was trying to keep his own temper in check as Daemon's foot seemed squeak against the stone floor.  
  
"Master why don't you just go to the real world and get more of those dark spores to increase you power?" IceDevimon suggested as he tried to keep his voice calm.  
  
Daemon stopped his pacing and looked at his servant with annoyance burning in his eye. Without saying a word, Daemon waved his left hand and opened a portal to the real world. But he just stood there and didn't enter the portal. IceDevimon stared at the portal then at Daemon in confusion. Suddenly Daemon vanished and reappeared behind his loyal servant in a blink of an eye. Daemon grabbed his servant in the back of the head and reeled him back.  
  
"Master what are you doing?" IceDevimon screamed hysterically.  
  
Daemon didn't answer as he threw IceDevimon at the portal. The icy digimon screamed as he zoomed over to the portal. IceDevimon collided into the portal and a million volts of electricity surge around him.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" IceDevimon screamed.  
  
Daemon quickly got annoyed by the screaming and closed the portal. IceDevimon crashed to the ground with a smoking body and a loud moaning coming from him.  
  
This would take some time to figure things out, Daemon thought as he exited the room.  
  
(.)  
  
Me: Before I go for now, I feel I need to clean something up.  
  
TK: Oh like what?  
  
Me: Well I should tell the readers that when a transformed Digidestind is in a lower form, their minds sometimes revert to a younger state. But I had a feeling you knew that already.  
  
Gatomon (Looking curious): So how's Daemon going to get those other dark spore.  
  
Me: Well-let just say only a soulless being can pass through that portal. 


	21. Part 21

Disclaimer: Yo I don't own Digimon.  
  
TK: You know I think I figure it out.  
  
Me: Figure what out?  
  
TK: What you said about the portal to the real world in your last chapter.  
  
Me: oh really?  
  
TK (Nodding): Yeah, only a being without a soul can pass through the portal.  
  
Me (Clapping): Good.  
  
Kari: Yeah and cents Daemon can create soulless digimon we're in trouble.  
  
Gatomon: I have been curious about those things for a while now.  
  
Me: Well they're called soul destroyers.  
  
Patamon (Confused): Soul destroyers?  
  
Me: Yeah when they entered an egg, they destroy the soul completely, leaving only a puppet in it wake.  
  
Patamon: Oh  
  
Gatomon's Little Sister:  
Part 21:  
  
Daemon set in his now blood red throne, glaring at the portal to the real world. It enraged him that it was just so close that he could taste it yet to far to tough. The power he long for was just on the other side of that hole and yet he couldn't even sent his stupid loyal servant to fetch it.  
  
In a burst of rage Daemon tore off a piece of his throne and throw it at the portal. He was surprised when the portal flashed white as the rock passed through it. In curiosity Daemon left his throne and walked up to the portal. Carefully Daemon outstretched his right hand and slowly reached for the portal. He could feel the electricity sourcing off of the thing and quickly pulled his hand away from it.  
  
"Strange," the dark lord muttered to himself as he returned to his throne. "Why would a small stupid rock go through but not me?"  
  
IceDevimon watched from his usually spot near the entrance with disgust. He found himself wondering how could such an idiot have so much power.  
  
IceDevimon shock his head as he turned to leave. "So Daemon, my plan would take root and then we'll see who is ruler of two worlds."  
  
(Real World)  
  
Matt casually walks to his best friends apartment with his digivolved brother on his right shoulder and Patamon on his other. Gubamon was at his side as normally.  
  
It had been two days sense TK's transformation and Matt had finally took him to see his mother. Surprisingly she had taken it better then any of them would have guess. But then again TK's mother had developed a reasoning altitude even cents the whole summer adventure.  
  
The small group reached the door to the Kamiya's and Matt was about to knock on it when he heard this loud crash, followed by a familiar panicky voice.  
  
"Agumon! Gatomon coming on your right! Get her! Get her!!"  
  
"I got her Tai! I got-I don't got her Tai!"  
  
There was another crush followed by two girly giggles. Matt and Gubamon looked at each other confusingly and the two Patamons did the same the same thing. Matt turned back to the door and knocked on it twice.  
  
"Yo Tai it us! Open up."  
  
The door swamp open and Matt was face to face was a very annoyed and massy Tai.  
  
"Umm hi Tai?" Matt said, raising his right hand in greeting and giving a nervous smile.  
  
"Say what was all that racket just now?" Gubamon asked.  
  
Tai give the wolf a dirty look before screaming," Somehow Gatomon got fleas and to make matter worse she given them to Kari! Now Agumon and myself are running ourselves silly to catch them!!" By the ending of his ranting Tai was pulling at his more then usual massy hair.  
  
"Wow Tai!!" Matt held up his hand in defense. "Don't pull a Davis on us."  
  
"Yeah don't worry we'll help you," TK offered nicely.  
  
Tai stopped pulling his hear and a relieved look appeared on his face. Within the blink of an eye, Tai swapped TK from Matt's shoulder and wrapped him in a tight hug.  
  
"Oh thank, thank you!!" Tai cheered like a little kid.  
  
"Can't breath," TK gasped under Tai's tight grip.  
  
"Umm Tai mind giving TK some breathing room?" Patamon asked.  
  
Tai looked at the orange pig then at the blonde pig. He realized what Patamon meant and loosened his grip.  
  
"Oh sorry TK, but it just been so crazy here today," Tai apologized.  
  
"That's okay Tai, but if you want the pro to show how it's down, lets go inside," Matt said, boosting a little.  
  
Tai give him a "yeah right " look before the going inside with the others close behind. Chairs were tremble over, rugs were all bunched up and there was a few claw marks here and there. All and all quit a massy place to behold.  
  
Matt whistled before saying a little sarcastically," Wow when those two don't want to take a bath they really don't want to keep a bath."  
  
Tai sigh and said," Yeah and I had everything going so good until someone opened their big mouths."  
  
"Sorry Tai," Agumon apologized in his whiney voice. "But I forget that cat digimon hate water like real cats."  
  
Tai glared angrily at his partner for a minute before sighing and calming down. "It's all right buddy." And he patted Agumon on the top of the head.  
  
"Say where are the feline sisters anywhere?" Matt asked, looking around the small apartment.  
  
Tai sigh again and said a little bitterly," Those two are really good at hiding even in a small place like this."  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for?" Patamon said anxious. "Let get to seeking!"  
  
Patamon lifted himself from Matt's shoulder and TK wasn't to far behind him. They both headed towards the door leading into the Kamiya's children bedroom.  
  
"We'll check the bedrooms and other rooms!" Patamon told them.  
  
"That's great!" Tai called to them and then looked at others. "And we'll search in here.""  
  
The two digimons and one Digidestind nodded.  
  
"Sounds good," Matt said.  
  
Then Matt and Gabumon began their search in the kitchen while Tai and Agumon went for the living room. After a ten minutes search with nothing to show for it, Matt was starting to think that those feline had flew the coup.  
  
The young rock star was doing one last check behind the TV when he felt a blaze against his back. Matt looked at the closed curtains and notice that their was flying around.  
  
"Hey Tai did you lock the sliding doors?" Matt asked without taking his eyes off of the daps.  
  
"Yeah," Tai answered like it was no big deal. "Why?"  
  
"No reason!" Matt called back.  
  
He then slowly pulled the curtains back, careful not to make a sound and peered out the opened door. Gatomon and her brown twin were on the baloney, itching themselves crazy like. Matt grinned and closed the curtain carefully. Gatomon saw Matt disappeared into the house out of the corner of the eye.  
  
"Hey Kari I just saw Matt?" Gatomon whispered to her sister.  
  
"Really?" Kari looked over at the curtains and saw nothing. "I don't see him."  
  
Shh and listen," Gatomon leaned right and put her right paw to her hear.  
  
Confused, Kari leaned to her left and put her paw to her ear. After a few moment the feline twins tuned into the voice of their family and friends.  
  
"Okay, Matt while I go in low, you go in from behind me," Tai explained like a leader.  
  
"Right and Gabumon goes in from the left," Matt said.  
  
"And I was come in from right," Agumon said.  
  
"While TK and me go in from above," Patamon said.  
  
The two felines stopped listening once they made sure they had heard enough.  
  
"What do you think that was all about?" Kari asked.  
  
Gatomon shrugged and said lazily," Probably planning on tripping us." She looked at her brown coat sister with a grinned. "Hey what do you say we have so more fun?"  
  
"I don't know," Kari answered timidly as she looked down to her right.  
  
"Aww c'mon don't be should a kill joy," Gatomon pleaded. "Do you really want to a bath that much?"  
  
"Maybe," Kari answered timidly.  
  
"Well trust me you don't," Gatomon said, her voice became a bit sharp. "You wouldn't like the way how water slicks to your or its gets up in your nose."  
  
Kari thought it over for a second and she had to admit it did sound a little terrible. So she nodded and said a little shyly," All right I'm in."  
  
"Great," Gatomon grinned and then lean over and whispered her plan into Kari's ear.  
  
The two cat digimons kept one eye on the curtains as they continue to itch themselves. They saw the curtains riffled and they spun around. Gatomon took the lead as she and Kari ran into the apartment. The two were startled when they saw Matt instead Tai liked they were expanding. But they quickly got over it and used him as a springboard to get extra height. The cats were again startled when they saw Agumon standing on Gabumon's shoulders. But like before they used the yellow digimon as a springboard to get away.  
  
Gatomon and Kari thought their were going to back a clean gateway when Tai suddenly came out of nowhere and caught his sisters in a massive bug hug. Gatomon and Kari began squirming as Tai walked to the bathroom with Matt and their partners close at his heel.  
  
"Listen you two you're having this bath and that final," Tai scolded them in a fatherly tone.  
  
Tai walked into the bathroom where TK and Patamon was just finishing filling the tub.  
  
"Everything ready Tai," Patamon said in a cheery voice.  
  
"And we even added some bubbles for fun," TK added in the same cheery voice.  
  
"We it wouldn't be fun for us!" Gatomon screamed as she continue to try and wiggle her way free of Tai's hug.  
  
"Aww if you're so nervous about this TK and I would join you," Patamon said innocently  
  
Gatomon stopped her struggle and stared at the orange pig, a blush forming on her white coat cheeks. Kari looked at her own secret lover with a light blush forming also. Tai used this time to move to the tub and gently set the twins in it. He and Matt then took off the umiform coats and rolled up their shirts sleeves. Matt took Gatomon and Tai took his sister. The elder Digidestind began washing the twins while TK and Patamon join into the tub just as promise.  
  
(Daemon's castle)  
  
Daemon sat patiently, watching the portal to the real world, like he was expanding something to come from it. IceDevimon leaned against his usually spotted also watching the portal with a small scowl on his face.  
  
A shadow suddenly appeared in the portal and slowly walked towards it. The figure stepped out of the portal, reveling him to be another cloned SkullStatamon.  
  
The skeleton digimon kneeled on his right knee and held out his closed hand to his master. Daemon watched with a happy glee glowing in his yellow eyes as his puppet servant slowly opened his fist. SkullStatanmon fully opened his fist and showed to his overjoyed master the pure energy form of a copy dark spore. Its dark energy rising off of its surface slightly.  
  
Daemon leaned back in his throne and tried to get his emotions under control as he said," Excellent, now put it on the pretest so I can stabilize its energy."  
  
The clone nodded and stood up. Daemon waved his left hand and his pretest appeared beside the dark lord. The skull digimon put his hand with the spore above the pretest and released the spore.  
  
White lightening crackled at the four corner of the pretest and black energy enclosed around the spore. Daemon watched as the spore began taking shape with that annoying glee that his only flesh and blood digimon servant hated so much.  
  
"Master I don't mean to intrude but you must remember one of the Digidestind have a doctor for a father," IceDevimon stated, trying to keep his voice flat. "So it wouldn't be long before the entire Digidestind catch on to your brilliant plan."  
  
Daemon looked his servant way and IceDevimon got this strange feeling that his master was grinning at him.  
  
"Oh, but who say I don't want that to happen my loyalist all of," Daemon spoke in a calm, eerie voice that could sent a shiver up the most toughest being alive.  
  
Daemon then turned to his store of digieggs and made circles in the air with his hands. About 24 of Daemon's soul destroyer appeared over the eggs. The soul destroyer entered into the eggs and they were transformed into soulless digimon.  
  
IceDevimon pushed off of his leaning spot and walked up to walking corpses. He studied the clones and wasn't impressed with what he saw, most were just normal ultimate level digimon he had meant before. They wouldn't be even a challenge to even the lowest level Digidestind. IceDevimon walked up to the end of the line and gasped as he saw the last 12 digimon.  
  
"Master are theses the 12 legendry digimon spoke of?" IceDevimon asked in a high stretchy voice.  
  
Daemon's eyes seem to smile evilly as he looked at his handy work. "Yes, but I only had those old legends to work for, but they're very powerful," there was a little pride hidden deep within the dark lord's voice.  
  
IceDevimon looked back at the clones of the legendry digimon in wide eyes disbelief.  
  
"Those 12 will stay back as the others lure out the Digidestind," Daemon explained coolly. "Now go!"  
  
The first twelve clone digimon bow deeply before turning towards the portal. They matched in an army-like style through the portal without the least bit of trouble.  
  
"Now Digidestind fall into my trap like the fly to a spider's web," Daemon mused evilly.  
  
(The real world)  
  
Joe, Izzy and their partners hurried to Tai's apartment with urgent news for the leader of the elder Digidestind group. The reached the door and Joe knocked on it. The door opened and immediately the two Digimons were hit in the face with the most wonderful sent they could have even imagined. And for a belief second the smell overwhelmed the digimons.  
  
"Hey guys what's going on?" Tai asked as he stared at his friends confusingly  
  
Izzy was curious about the smell himself, but let it drop for the moment as he said," Well we have urgent news that should be discussed inside."  
  
"Umm.okay," Tai said as he blinked twice.  
  
Tai stepped aside and the others entered into his apartment. Again the digimons were hit with that wonderful sent.  
  
"Tai what is that wonderful smell?" Gomamon asked dreamily as he took another sniff of the air.  
  
"That?" Tai looked towards the couch where Matt was busying brushing his transformed brother. "Oh Kari and Gatomon just had fleas so Matt and the others helped me wash them.  
  
"But that doesn't explain the smell," Tentmon stated.  
  
"Well my mother had sent for a rare fur shampoo," Tai said causally and then smiled. "Nothing less would do by her."  
  
"Oh," the two digimons said like it was no big deal.  
  
"Anyways what was so important that both of you needed to come here?" Tai asked his friends.  
  
"Well it seems that Daemon had taken another one of the copy dark spores," Joe explained.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Matt asked without keeping his attention away from grooming his transformed brother.  
  
"Well my dad just called and said a pale boy with five small holes in the back of his neck, dripping blood was just found in his home," Joe explained.  
  
"That's sounds like Daemon all right," Patamon spoke from his spot on the couch.  
  
"Which is really troubling me," Izzy said as he and the other went over to the sitting area.  
  
The transformed Digidestind and their digimon partners all looked like a million dollars with their shiny coats and nicely groomed fur. Gatomon was the only one who looked mad with her arms crossed over her chest and scowl on he face. While Kari looked embarrassed as she set on all fours.  
  
The others just choose to ignore the foil mood digimon as Tai said," So what's the matter Izzy."  
  
Izzy took a seat and set his computer on his lip. "Well a day ago Gennai e-mail me telling me that now that TK had the power of the ancient digital world guardian in him, he and Kari should make an incredibly barrier that any beings using the forces of darkness use wouldn't be able to bridge."  
  
"But if that's true then how's Daemon getting through to the real world?" Tai asked confusingly.  
  
"That's answered had avoided me even since Joe called me," Izzy answered him calmly.  
  
Matt stopped grooming his brother and looked up at his friends. "If that's the case when are the others getting here?"  
  
"Umm, well," Izzy began fitching with his laptop as he looked down at him.  
  
"Well come on Izzy, when are they getting here?" Joe asked him.  
  
"Well I haven't called them yet," Izzy said embarrassingly.  
  
"WHAT!!" everyone expected Izzy screamed.  
  
"Izzy whenever Daemon did something you immediately called the other and tell them to meat here," Tai exclaimed as he started to get a little angry.  
  
"Well I was a little busy when Joe called and well I kinda panic," Izzy said timidly.  
  
"Panicked?" Tai basically screamed in Izzy's face. "Panic isn't something you're suited from."  
  
"Hey calm down Tai," Joe said, getting between his friends.  
  
"Calm down?" Tai said in a sharp angry tone. "How can I calm down when there's a super charge digimon gunning for my sister?"  
  
During Tai's ranting Gatomon leaned in close to her sister and whispered something to her. Kari nodded and the twins jumped off the couch and began walking on all fours to the phone. Patamon and TK watched their secret lovers with confusing and curiousness. The twin pigs looked at each other confusingly and Patamon jerked his head to be the cat twins were heading. TK nodded his understanding and the two took to the air and followed their lovers.  
  
"Another thing how can I calm down when that freak is always breathing down everyone's neck," Tai shouted to get his angry out. "So tell me how can I calm down?"  
  
Joe's ears were starting to burn while Izzy was holding his laptop in front of his face for defense, both cowering in fear. Matt had sited on the couch calmly, waiting for his friend to calm down enough. When he was sure that time was right, the blonde rock star stood up and walked up to his friend.  
  
"Listen Tai I know how you feel, but getting worked up doesn't really help," Matt put a comfortable hand on Tai's shoulder. "What we should be doing instead of blowing our tops is calling the others."  
  
Tai sigh and said," Yeah, I just needed to get that out of me."  
  
"Been feeling a little stressed out Tai?" Joe asked.  
  
Tai nodded and said," Yeah, well how would you feel if you had a sister who was the only person who could stand a chance against the most deadly threat know to two worlds, you'll be worried too."  
  
Matt nodded his agreement and said," Well don't forget I now got a brother fighting there too, so she's no longer along."  
  
"Guys can we please get back on track here," Izzy stated.  
  
The others nodded at him and Tai took his roll as leader of the first Digidestind group.  
  
"Well now all we need to do is call the others."  
  
"No need to do that," Gatomon called happily as she and the others ran up to their friends.  
  
"Why is that?" Joe asked.  
  
"Because I saw them using the phone while you guys talked," Gomamon answered.  
  
"Oh," Joe said like it was no big deal.  
  
"Yeah they should be here any minute now," Patamon said cheerily.  
  
No sooner did those words leave Patamon's mouth then came a knock on the door. But the sound wasn't coming from the front door; it was coming the sliding door. Curious Tai slowly walked up to the close curtains and throw them open. The groups was both surprise and relived when they Sora waving to them on top of Birdramon's talon. The other Digidestind were riding their partners in various modes of transportation.  
  
Soon Izzy and Joe had filled in the others about the satiation. The entire group including Davis was quiet as their took in this new problem. Ken seemed the most thoughtful of the group as he stared out the window with a thinking glare in his eyes. Wormmon watched his partner in curiousness.  
  
"Hey Izzy can I ask you something?" Ken spoke softly without taking his eyes off the window, catching the attention of his brainy buddy.  
  
"Yeah Ken what's up?" Izzy asked curiously.  
  
"Gennai's e-mail said that only beings using the forces of darkness couldn't pass through the barrier that Kari and TK create right?" Ken asked softly.  
  
"Right?" Izzy answered slowly. "Why?"  
  
Ken looked at Izzy with worry in his face. "Well what if Daemon using something that doesn't even had a soul?"  
  
"Ken are you saying that Daemon is using his clone digimon army to break through to here?" Wormmon asked.  
  
Ken looked at his wormy buddy and nodded his head grimly. Izzy stared at Ken for a moment as he ponders what was just told to him. He suddenly gasped and looked at his computer grimly. On the computer's screen was the picture of the dimensional tunnel between the two worlds that Gennai sent with his e-mail.  
  
"Yes, yes. That's it," Izzy said softly. "Since digimons without souls only obey their master's word, they really don't use any type of force that we have came to know about even since learning about the digital world."  
  
"So what does it all mean?" Kari asked.  
  
"It mean we're in big trouble," Matt said calmly, but with just a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
The feline twins looked at each other grimly as Kari started to worry about all the Digidestind with those dark spores implanted in them.  
  
Luckily there was one Digidestind who wasn't just going to sit around and moot.  
  
Davis jumped to his feet and said in that over annoy but reassuring voice of his," Well what are we just sitting around here for? Let get out there and save the day!"  
  
That speech was what the Digidestind needed to snap into action. They all looked at Davis with firm faces and nodded.  
  
"Okay the first thing we should do is call the others and tell them that they're in danger," Tai said, picking up from where Davis left off.  
  
The others nodded their agreed and Sora said," I'll go and call them now."  
  
She got out of her set on the couch and was about to head to the phone to make the call when Ken said," I don't think that's a good idea at the moment."  
  
Everyone in the room gave the former digimon emperor a curious look and Ken looked ashamed at himself.  
  
"Ken what do you mean?" Wormmon asked.  
  
Ken sigh before looking at the ground so his friends wouldn't see his shame filled eyes. "Even though I hate myself for saying anything like this, but I think we should keep this to ourselves and watch over them," his voice was trembling like he was keeping himself from crying.  
  
The Digidestind exchanged confused looks before turning to Tai for answer. The senior leader of the group began thinking about all of this hard.  
  
After a few minutes of uneasy silence Tai looked up at his friend and said," I don't know really know but Ken's plan sound good."  
  
The Digidestind once again exchanged confuses and doubtful glares.  
  
"Hey how about we watch them and if there's any says of trouble we warn those with the dark spore?" TK suggested.  
  
The others looked towards Tai again as he concerned that idea. He nodded and said," Yeah, yeah that could work."  
  
Well that was all Davis nodded to hear. He hurried to the door and said, "Well then lets get going!" and he ran out the door before anyone could say anything.  
  
(.)  
  
Tai, Matt, TK, Kari and their partners waited by the house of one of the Digidestind who carries a dark spore.  
  
"You know now I'm starting to think that Yolei had the right idea when she said those things need to be removed," Kari said with a hint of guilt on her voice.  
  
"Why do you think that Kari?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well if we took those things out then we could have destroy them and Daemon wouldn't be about to get his hands on them," Kari answered guilty.  
  
"Don't worry about it Kari," TK said in a reassuring tone from his spot on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah we couldn't have known Daemon would do this kind of thing," Gatomon add her reassurance with pat her adopted little sister on the back.  
  
"And don't you worry your head off," Tai also said reassuringly. "We wouldn't let Daemon get his hands on another one of those spores, right Matt?"  
  
"Yeah right," Matt said calmly without taking his eyes off of the house.  
  
"Thanks guys," Kari said with one of her small smiles.  
  
Everyone except Matt smile warmly as the brown feline. Kari thought she was lucky to have so many people who cared about her.  
  
"Heads up everyone!" Matt urgent sounding voice brought all of is teammate's attention onto him.  
  
"What's up?" Tai asked.  
  
"That!" Matt exclaimed and pointed to the sky.  
  
Confused the others followed their friend's finger and saw what could only be a flying type digimon. But it was like no digimon the Digidestinds had even seen in their entire careers as Digidestinds.  
  
It was a humanoid bird digimon in white armor with some gold design on it. Its talon feet touched the roof of his prey and it looked around with it white eyes surrounded a wracked face. It rubbed it's strange round, float topped head with a wing hand.  
  
"Agumon what is that digimon?" Tai asked his partner while studying the clone digimon more thoroughly.  
  
"I believe it's called a Harpymon," Agumon answered with just a hint of doubt in his voice. "If I remember right it is supports be one of the armor forms."  
  
"Yes I remember hearing about this when I was still a young digimon," Gabumon added.  
  
"Now that's Daemon for you," Tai joked in a serious voice.  
  
Matt was looking at the digimon bird when a thought popped into him.  
  
"Hey isn't an armor digimon supports to weaker then a normal digimon?" Matt asked his partner.  
  
Gabumon shrugged and said," Yeah, but I wouldn't think so with Daemon being involved."  
  
"Then lets see," Tai said a little excitedly.  
  
"Now hold on a minute Tai don't pull a Davis on us," Matt said contently.  
  
Tai gave Matt his confidence smile as he said," Who said I was planning on to?"  
  
"What do you have in mind Tai?" Kari asked.  
  
Tai looked down at the two felines at his feet with that same smile before saying," Well here the plan." He then began laying out his plan.  
  
Harpymon was still standing on the roof like an idiot. He was scratching his head like a true idiot and wasn't aware of the figures lurking in the shadows. The two small shadows slowly crept up to the still clueless digimon. Suddenly Gatomon and Kari jumped out of the shadows and jabbed their claws right through the Harpymon's back. The bird let out one shrieking cry before dissolving into data.  
  
"Now that was easy," Tai said confidently as his feline sisters joined him and the others.  
  
Suddenly Kari and TK felt a massive force of dark energy gathering above them and looked up.  
  
"Hey you guys alright?" Patamon asked.  
  
"We sense something odd," Kari answered.  
  
"What do you mean Kari?" Tai asked his sister.  
  
Gatomon gasped before saying," Kari always does this when." A portal suddenly opened, cutting off the cat digimon in mid-sentence. The group looked up just in time to a digimon coming from the portal. The mysterious digimon landed right in front of the stun Digidestind.  
  
This digimon was a strange cross between a bull with a man's body. He wore red armor with yellow rim and he wore a sword at each hip.  
  
"Agumon who is that?" Tai asked, still feeling a little stun.  
  
"I don't believe it," Agumon whispered in disbelief. "I wouldn't believe it if I haven't seen it."  
  
"Agumon what's wrong?" Tai asked his partner as he started to get worry.  
  
"Well if I remember right that guy should one of the legendry 12 guardians of great leader of the digital warrior from an old story told around the camp fire," Gabumon explained, his voice trembling a bit. "Vajiramon if I not mistaken his deva blades were said to unstoppable."  
  
"O-kay now I worried," Tai said, trying to keep his voice calm. "But how is he here right now?"  
  
"That's easy," Matt said calmly. "Daemon made him. You ready Gabumon?"  
  
"I don't know if I can take him, but I'll try," Gabumon said as he stepped up.  
  
"Agumon let help," Tai said.  
  
Agumon nodded as he said," On it Tai."  
  
The two digimons stepped forward as their partners readied their digivices. The digivices began active and send a boost of energy to the digimons.  
  
"Agumon digivolve to.Greymon!!"  
  
"Greymon digivolve to. MetalGreymon!!"  
  
Gabumon digivolve to.Garurumon!!"  
  
"Garurumon digivolve too.WereGarurumon!!"  
  
The two ultimate level digimons stood in front of their opponent as WereGarurumon growled a warning. Bushmon stood there statue-like, his lifeless eyes staring down the two equal level digimons. Vajiramon calmly draw his swords and lunged at his opponents were blinding speed. MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon were so stun that they barely dodged the sword swing Vajiramon excited.  
  
"Wow that was fast?" Tai said in shock and awe.  
  
"To fast, I can barely see him," Matt said with worry creeping into his voice.  
  
Vajiramon blow passed his foe with his blinding speed and raised his swords to the air.  
  
"Deva blade!!" Vajiramon stoke his swords to the ground and unleashed two yellow beams of energy.  
  
The deva blade tore up the land as it rushed at the two other ultimate level digimons. MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon jumped out of the way and the attack hit fence, taking a good chuck out of it.  
  
"Wow he just totaled that wall?" Tai said hysterically.  
  
"Be careful you guys!" Matt yelled to the digimons. "Daemon must had super charged this legend!"  
  
The two digimons nodded their understanding and then dodged another deva blade. Behind the two older Digidestind, the transformed Digidestind and their partners watch the battle as the clone seem to have the upper hand as he brought the butts of his sword's hints into the face of their friends.  
  
Finally Gatomon snapped and stepped forward. She looked at Patamon with a fire in her eyes. "Patamon I think it's time for us to join in this little dance," She said in that hard voice that turn Patamon's head.  
  
Patamon nodded his head dreamily and said," Uh hmm."  
  
"Can we help?" Kari asked.  
  
The normal digimons looked at their transformed partners in a sibling- like way and Gatomon shook her head.  
  
"Sorry guys, but you're still to weak to handle digivolving," Gatomon said in a sisterly tone of voice. "Besides you should save your strength for the big stinker himself."  
  
"Beside you can help us in other way," Patamon said in his cheery voice.  
  
TK and Kari nodded their head a little disappointingly. Then they cupped their paws and small hands around their D-collar's nametags and they began glowing.  
  
"Gatomon digivolve too.Angewomon!!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve too.Angemon!!"  
  
"Angmon digivolve too..MangaAngemon!!"  
  
The two new ultimate level digimons took to the air and lunged at Vajiramon. MangaAngemon extended his sword and swing. Vajiramon sensed the two incoming digimons and blocked MangaAngemon's sword with his own sword. He then kicked the male angel with both of his back legs. MangaAngemon goes hurtling backwards and Angewomon need to swirl to avoid her lover. She then charged up for a celestial arrow attack. The other digimons took this as the cue and began powering up themselves. Vajiramon watched this with his lifeless eyes.  
  
The digimons fired their attacks and Vajiramon jumped up. The four attacks meant and exploded, giving the bull digimon an extra boost into the air. Vajiramon throw both of his swords and they hit MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon in vital point, causing them to revert back into their rookie forms. Matt and Tai hurried over to their partners. They scoop them up and carried them out of harms way.  
  
The two angel digimons kept their attention on Vajiramon as he landed on the undamaged part of the fence. He then leapt off the fence and onto MangaAngemon, forcing him onto his back. The bull digimon brought back his fist and was about to rim it into the angel's face when a white energy arrow was brought up to his face. Vajiramon looked up without fear into the helmeted face of Angewomon.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!!" Angewomon let the arrow fly and it went right through Vajiramon's head.  
  
Vajiramon dissolved into data, letting out a clear mist that the Digidestind missed. Angewomon helped MangaAngemon up and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked softly.  
  
"Thanks to you I am," MangaAngemon replied softly into his love ear.  
  
That soft voice always sent Angewomon's heart speeding in her chest and she looked at the male angel with a light blush on her cheeks. They both lean in for a kiss when.  
  
"Ahem, I don't mean to break up this moment, but I think we should check on our guy," Tai said, sounding surprisingly close to the two angel.  
  
They looked to their right and saw the whole gang staring at them. The two angel digimons blushed madly as they pulled apart and revert back to their lower forms.  
  
"Umm maybe we should see if that guy's okay," Gatomon said nervously as she pointed to the house behind her.  
  
"Okay," Tai said simply but with a smug grin on his face.  
  
Gatomon looked at Patamon and mouthed," We'll continued this later." As the group made their way into the house.  
  
TK and Kari for some odd reason felt very chilly and lightheaded all of a sudden and they both wonder if they were trying to get sick.  
  
(Sometimes later at Tai's place)  
  
"Man we're attack by a giant lam with a bow thingy," Davis said loudly. "Gave me a graving for lam cheeps."  
  
The day had scratch into the evening and the Digidestind had gathered back at Tai's and were now sharing tells about their run in with little run in with Daemon's newest soldiers.  
  
Kari and TK set on the couch with their partner, falling like their haven't slept in a week and were having a hard time just their eyes opened.  
  
"Yeah well we're attack by this samurai tailed tiger," Yolei said, sounding a little irritated.  
  
"But you know what the worse part of all of this is?" Yolei and Davis practically screamed in each other faces.  
  
"We didn't get the spore," Veemon and Hawkmon said.  
  
"Daemon must have created lower level digimons to receive the spore while we're busy fighting the enemy," Izzy said calmly.  
  
"Yeah and we didn't even realized it until it was to late," Matt said calmly from his spot by the window.  
  
"Hey Kari what do you thing of all of this?" Yolei asked her feline best friend.  
  
"What?" Kari asked in a dizzily manner.  
  
"I asked what was your thought about all of this," Yolei repeated. "Say are you okay."  
  
"For some reason I feel tired," Kari answered sleepily.  
  
"Maybe you should take a small cat nap," Tai said seriously.  
  
Kari nodded sleepily and said," Yeah that sounds good."  
  
Kari jumped off the couch and made the way to her bedroom, Gatomon following close behind, worried about her sister.  
  
"Wait I'll come too!" TK shouted in a dizzily. "I feel like a nap too."  
  
TK lifted into the air and sleepily flow to the bedroom; Patamon also following him for the same reason Gatomon was following Kari.  
  
Tai watched his little sister dizzily walked to their bedroom with a feeling of doubt building into him. He tried to shake that feeling off as he looked back at his friends and began saying," Izzy how many Digidestind."  
  
"AHHH!!" Gatomon's scream cut Tai off and caused the entire group to look in her direction.  
  
To everyone shock, Kari and TK were laying on the floor unconscious and were fading away with their partners.  
  
"KARI!!"  
  
"TK!!"  
  
Matt and Tai shoot from their sits and dashed towards their siblings in a desperate attempt to catch them. Time slowed to crawl as the two brothers reached for their disappearing siblings. They reached Kari and TK just as they both disappeared into thin air.  
  
Matt and Tai stared at the spot their sibling were moments before, feeling an overwhelming sense of failure entering them. The others looked on feeling helpless and useless at the same time. Sora and Mimi walked up to their boyfriends and tried to comfort then when Matt and Tai threw their head back and yelled their sibling's names.  
  
(.)  
  
Me: Okay I learn I suck at the drama thing, so sue me already.  
  
Gatomon: So where are you sending us this time.  
  
Me (Smirking): Just to the Dark ocean.  
  
Gatomon: Not that place again! Can't everyone think up something better!  
  
Me (Shrugging): Hey it's just there so why not use it.  
  
TK: So anything else before we leave.  
  
Me: Yeah, I finally going to show the world you champion level form.  
  
TK (Hitting his fist into his palm): Oh yeah this is something I have been waiting for! Hope I'm as cool looking as Kari. 


	22. Part 22

Disclaimer: Yo I don't own Digimon.  
  
TK (Singing in a happy voice): I can't wait to see my champion form. I can't wait to see my champion form.  
  
Me (annoyed): Okay we can't the point now can you stop singing before I'm force to tie you up like Davis.  
  
TK: Well I'm just exited that's all.  
  
Kari: And with good reason too.  
  
TK: Yeah and I can't wait either.  
  
Kari: I hope you're champion form is cute.  
  
TK (Blushing): Uuummmm.  
  
Me (Winking at Kari): Now that that's out of the way why don't we get to the action.  
  
Gatomon's Little Sister:  
Part 22  
  
Tai and Matt felt useless as they just set there on the couch, staring blankly ahead. Sora and Mimi tried their best to comfort their boyfriends, but it was falling on deaf ears.  
  
"So where did you think they went Izzy?" Tentmon asked.  
  
"Who knows," Izzy answered him. "For all we know they could have been transported to a whole new dimension."  
  
"And if that's the case then they might be lost to us forever," Ken added grimly.  
  
The entire Digidestind group looked at Ken before turning their eyes to the floor. They all felt a number of emotions right at the moment, but the biggest emotion that was the strongest was failure. TK and Kari were like family to human and digimon alike and yet they just stood there like a bunch of lifeless statues when they and their partners faded away.  
  
Tai felt like the weight of the real and digital world had just been dropped onto his shoulder and it was crushing him. All he kept seeing was the fading form of his sister and the being he came to known as another sister. He reached for them only to have them vanished before he could reach them. Tai's eyes that were clouded with sorrow turned to hatred and he balled his hand into a fist.  
  
"NUT!!!" Tai screamed as he slammed his fist into the table, created a large crack right in the middle of the table. The other Digidestinds looked at their older leader with confuse stares.  
  
"He planed this," Tai muttered in a low growl. "He plan this from the start. He want to get Kari and TK out of the way so he can just walk into this world and take it over without any problems."  
  
The entire group silently agreed with him. They just set there, lost in their own thoughts about the whole thing.  
  
"Wait," Matt whispered lifting his head up. "That's it!"  
  
The others looked at the blonde like he just gone crazy or something. Matt shot from his sit and looked at the group.  
  
"Guy we forget this is Daemon we're talking," Matt said anxiously.  
  
"Dude have you flipped or something?" Davis asked, angrily. "We know its Daemon."  
  
"That's my point," Matt exclaimed excitedly. "Daemon isn't the type of digimon that would just let something like tormenting his rivals go."  
  
The Digidestind were staring at their friend like he gone crazy or something. Matt took it from those stares that his friends didn't get what he meant. So he sigh and prepared to explain his theory.  
  
"What I think is that Daemon liked tormenting around right?" When the others nodded, Matt continued," Well I think Daemon sent TK and Kari someplace where they'll be in a lot of pain."  
  
The others thought it over and realized Matt was right, Daemon was that type of digimon. Tai's mood suddenly went from depressed to very happy.  
  
"So all we need to do is figure out where Daemon had sent them then we get go in and rescue them," Tai said happily and Matt nodded.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Davis called out. "Let get our butts to the digital world!"  
  
Davis got out of his set and was about to walk to Kari and Tai's room when Yolei grabbed him by the wrist and forced him back into his set.  
  
"What make you so sure that Kari and TK are there hmm?" She asked with just a note of irritation in her voice.  
  
"Due because Daemon would want to torture Kari and TK," Davis answered irritable.  
  
"But Davis when you stop and think about it, that would be the last place I would take them," Cody said.  
  
"Huh?" Davis looked at the kid with a confused stare. "Why?"  
  
"Because we bridged Daemon's castle before," Izzy informed Davis.  
  
"And I wouldn't want that happening again," Joe added calmly.  
  
"But then where would Daemon send them?" Sora asked, mainly to herself.  
  
The others thought about it and came up with nothing they knew of that could hurt the two most powerful digimons on the face of two worlds. Suddenly Ken, Yolei and their partners gasped loudly, drawing everyone attention.  
  
"What something wrong?" Mimi asked in concern.  
  
Ken, Yolei and their partners began shacking uncontrollable as Ken looked at his friends and said in a shaky voice," I think Daemon sent them to.."  
  
(Daemon's castle)  
  
".The dark ocean," IceDevimon said softly to himself. Then address his master," Master don't you think that is a useless place to send them?"  
  
Daemon snickered evilly before looked at his servant. "No IceDevimon that's the prefect place."  
  
IceDevimon looked at his master questionable and asked with a little irradiation in his voice," Why is that the prefect place.Master?"  
  
Daemon snickered again as he looked up at the ceiling. "The dark ocean is loaded with such dark energy that those transformed brats would feel like they were being pulled at all ends and the pain will only get worse." Daemon's voice became more eerie sounding with each word that came out of it.  
  
IceDevimon refused the urge to greet his teeth as he said," I know master, but the former Digimon Emperor can open portal to the dark ocean. You of all beings should know that."  
  
Daemon looked at his servant and IceDevimon got a creeping feeling that Daemon was grinning at him.  
  
"Oh but who said I don't want him to try and opened the portal," Daemon said in his eerily smooth voice.  
  
IceDevimon looked at his master confusingly, but before he could ask what he meant, Daemon reached into his right cloak sleeve and put out the orb of worlds. IceDevimon gave it a questioning glare before looking at his master. But before IceDevimon could ask anything, the orb lifted from Daemon's grip and unleashed this white misty energy. The energy spread around the throne room until it was it covered every corner.  
  
"Now my loyalist let see if that Ichijouji boy can open the portal," Daemon spoke in a demonic tone that sent shiver down even IceDevimon's spine.  
  
(The dark ocean)  
  
"Patamon! Patamon wake up!" Gatomon yelled as she shack her lover gently.  
  
The orange pig stirred and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw as his eyes came into focus was his lover concern face and knew something must be wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?" Patamon asked in a low whisper.  
  
"Just look for yourself," Patamon didn't miss the worry in Gatomon's voice as she pointed to her right.  
  
Patamon looked to where Gatomon was pointing and gasped loudly. Kari and TK were hugging themselves tightly and were shivering uncontrollable. Patamon immediately panicked and got off of his back and hurried to his friend's side.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Patamon asked in a panicky voice.  
  
"We're in the dark ocean," Gatomon said in a calm tone.  
  
"The dark ocean?" Patamon repeated in a grim tone of voice.  
  
Gatomon nodded and said," Yeah, its dark energy is like water to a cat to them, not a good mix."  
  
Patamon's panic was replaced with worry as he looked at the two shivering former humans. He notices how Kari's fur had lost it shine and TK's coat was also losing it gloss. But what Patamon really notices was how Kari and TK's ring were losing their colors.  
  
"How can we help them?" Patamon asked worryingly.  
  
"The only way I knew of is to get them out of here," Gatomon replied calmly as she walked to the three.  
  
"How can you be so calm about all of this?" Patamon screamed in her ears.  
  
"Getting worked up over this isn't a way of handling things either Patamon," Patamon looked straight into his lover's eyes and saw the worry and concern in them. But he also saw the determination to help her sister burning more brightly then her other emotions.  
  
So Patamon took a few short breath to calm himself and said," Okay what do we do?"  
  
Gatomon all sudden look unsure of herself as she said," I don't know. We had some help getting out of here last time."  
  
Hearing that Patamon started to worry again, but quickly crushed it. He knew wasn't the time to get all panicky. He took another short breathe before saying," Okay first I think we need to find a way out of here."  
  
Gatomon nodded her agreement and said," But how?"  
  
Patamon thought about it for a minute then said," I really don't know."  
  
Suddenly a monstrous roar pierced the air and the two digimons looked in the direction it was coming from.  
  
"But first I think we should beat it out of this place," Gatomon said, her voice starting to rise in fear.  
  
Patamon nodded grimly then looked at the two-transformed Digidestind. "But how? We can't carry TK and Kari."  
  
Gatomon thought it over for a minute and a plan formed in the feline's head. She looked at her shivering friends and said as calmly as she could," Kari, TK do either of you think if it's possible for you to digivolve us?"  
  
Kari and TK nodded their heads and put their shivering paws to their nametags. Both lit up in pink and yellow light and shoot a beam of energy into their partners.  
  
"Patamon armor digivolve too.Pegasusmon!!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolve too.Angwomon!!"  
  
The ultimate and armor leveled digimons looked over themselves and Angwomon let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Glad that worked." She walked up to the two-transformed Digidestind and gently picked them up. Angwomon wrapped her wings around them in last- ditch effect to keep her friends warm. She hopped onto Pegasusmon and the horse took to the air.  
  
The pair was unaware of a pair of glowing red eyes watching them from the dept of the ocean.  
  
(Real world.. Tai's)  
  
The Digidestind after learning that TK and Kari were in the dark ocean quickly snapped into action and tried to make a rescue plan. But sadly they came up with nothing. It was Wormmon who can up with the idea of using Ken's dark D3 to open another portal like he did with Daemon. Ken was quick to agree with this idea even though the other was in question about it.  
  
Ken stood in the center of the apartment, his closed eyes and D3 in hand. He was thinking about all the pain he knew he would be putting himself through.  
  
"You know you don't have to get through with it," Yolei's soft voice said from Ken's left.  
  
The former Emperor opened his eyes and looked straight into the pleading orbs of his girlfriend.  
  
Ken shook his head and said softly," No this is something I had to do."  
  
"Listen I know you still feel at fault for what happened to Kari, but you got to remember it wasn't your fault in the first place," Yolei said in pleading voice.  
  
Ken shook his head again and looked down at his D3," No Yolei this isn't about what I did the past."  
  
"Then what?" Yolei asked.  
  
"This about doing what it takes to insure that Daemon doesn't win," Ken said softly, almost whispering, tightening his grip on his D3. "And for that we need the most strongest members of the group."  
  
Yolei looked at Ken, feeling a since of womanly pride and concern at the same time. She was worried about the pain that Ken would be going through, but at the same time couldn't help but feel a since of pride, seeing Ken standing there like the world was his for the taking.  
  
Ken stared at his D3 for a few more moments before looking up with deep determination in his eyes. He lifted his D3 to the sky, ready to open a portal when a pair of hands rested on his wrist. Ken looked with mild surprise at the determined faces of Matt and Tai.  
  
"Hey can't let you take all the credit," Tai said in a light tone.  
  
"Yeah beside their our siblings, so it only right that we help," Matt added.  
  
Ken aloud a small smile to cross his lips before he looked forward again.  
  
"Auuugggg. I can't let my own boyfriend put himself in danger without me being his side," Yolei said irritatingly and put her own hand in. "Besides Kari's my best friend."  
  
Ken smiled at her and felt another pair of hands on his own. He looked at each of his friends with is smile growing. "Thank you all," he said softly.  
  
"Just know you're nothing along here," Davis said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah we all here for everyone," Wormmon said as he jumped onto his partners shoulder. The other digimon hugged their partner's leg tightly, ready to help in anyways they could.  
  
Ken felt a simple tear traveled down his left cheek as he looked at all of his smiling friends' face with a friendly smile. The smiles quickly faded, as all looked forward and concentrated.  
  
A grayish white beam came from the device and a mist started to roll in as Ken began struggling. The mist formed started to open into a portal, causing all The Digidestind to break out in smiles, but those smiles were short lived as something strange started to happen with the portal. It began dissipating and electric energy began sourcing around the collapsing portal. All of the electricity concentrated on the beam from Ken's D3 and used it as a bridge and went straight for the Digidestind.  
  
"Everyone hit the dirt!" both Tai and Davis screamed. All the Digidestind let go of Ken and ducked. But for Ken it was a different matter, the energy hit his digivice and sent the boy flying all the way back into a wall.  
  
"KEN!" Yolei screamed as she ran to him. Joe wasn't too far behind and began excising Ken.  
  
"Ken how do you feel?" Yolei asked, starting to get a little hysteric.  
  
"Like my entire arm is broken," Ken answered in pain.  
  
Joe gently took ken's arm, causing Ken to wince in pain and began studying it.  
  
"I think it's broken all the way up to the shoulder," Joe said in doubt.  
  
"Dude how can that be?" Davis asked.  
  
"That blast, whatever it was, must had been so powerful that the recoil must had snapped Ken's arm in several parts," Izzy voiced his thoughts.  
  
Tai looked at the spot were the portal was moment ago and growled," Daemon's behind this."  
  
(The Dark Ocean)  
  
Pegasusmon has been flying around aimless in the dark ocean for what seems like forever and was starting to tire. Angwomon still holding the shivering TK and Kari notice this and lean in close.  
  
"You know we could always switch and give you a break," she offered in a nice tone.  
  
Pegasusmon shock his head and said in a tire tone," No we can't afford to stop now."  
  
"But if you wear yourself out then you wouldn't be able to help out if need," Angwomon pointed out.  
  
"I know," Pegasusmon said tiredly. "But if we stop who know want will happen. How TK and Kari?"  
  
"W-We're f-f-fine b-b-buddy," TK answered. "S-So w-why d-don't y-you t- take a-a b-break."  
  
"No we have to find a way out of here before something really bad happen to you and Kari," Pegasusmon said in a fatherly tone.  
  
"S-S-Seriously, w-we're fine," Kari said in sweet tone. "S-S-So w-w- why d-d-don't you let Angwomon t-t-take o-o-over f-f-for n-now."  
  
"Hmm," Pegasusmon looked at the brown feline from the corner of his right eye and began concerting the offer. Suddenly a flock of bats came out of the forest they were traveling over and blinded Pegasusmon.  
  
"Where did these bats come from?" Angwomon exclaimed in surprised.  
  
"I don't know, but I can't, uug," Pegasusmon was cut off when he felt something whipped against his bully. Two more things hit Pegasusmon under his bully and he lost control.  
  
"Hurry gets off!" Pegasusmon screamed as he tried to regain control.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts!" Pegasusmon screamed at her. "Just please get yourself and the others safety!"  
  
Angwomon hesitated as she looked toward the landscape drawing ever closing.  
  
"GO NOW!!!"  
  
Angwomon didn't want to leave Pegasusmon behind, but she knew she had too. S she took a firm hold on her friends and jumped off her lover's back.  
  
"Pegasusmon!!!" the female angel called out as she watched her lover disappeared into some trees. She was about to follow when a shadow suddenly came out of nowhere and blocked her path. Angwomon tried to get passed the strange shadow, but it blocked her path even time.  
  
"Hey if you know what's good for you then you'll get out now," Angwomon said, getting to frustration with the shadow.  
  
But the shadow showed no sighs of moving, instead he extended with Angwomon guess would be his arm and pair of red familiar looking whips.  
  
"It can't be," Angwomon gasped.  
  
The shadow lunged at the angel and tried to hit her. Angwomon dodged and swirl to get behind shadow and went for the forest she saw Pegasusmon go down in.  
  
That made no sense, that looked liked Myostimon's crimson lightening, but it couldn't be? Angwomon thought.  
  
The angel digimon zoomed through the trees and began looking for you lover. When she couldn't find any trace of him, Angwomon began to worry.  
  
"Pegasusmon! Pegasusmon if you can hear me please talk to me!" Angwomon shouted.  
  
"Angwomon above you," a weak, squeaky voice said from above.  
  
The female angel looked up and saw her lover back in his Patamon form on a tree branch. She flew up to Patamon and asked," How do you feel?"  
  
Patamon offered a weak smile and said in a light tone," Oh I fine, I just felt like branching out a bit that's all."  
  
Angwomon smiled a little at that and said softly," Well let get going then." She then shifted TK and Kari into her left hand and gently reached for Patamon.  
  
"No get away from here," Patamon yelled.  
  
"W-What d-do y-you mean?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'm saying you guys need to get out of here and just leave me here," Patamon said firmly.  
  
"W-W-We c-c-can't j-just l-l-leave you h-h-here," TK said.  
  
Patamon was about to protest when Angwomon butted in," TK's right. We're not leaving you." And before Patamon could even reply, Angwomon had him in her arms with TK and Kari. The female angel flew off at her highest speed, not realizing the shadow that attack her earlier was watching.  
  
(Sometime later)  
  
Angwomon found a nice dark cave to hide in and was now guarding the entrance in her Gatomon form. Deeper in the cave lay a resting Patamon with Kari and TK watching over him.  
  
Gatomon sigh as she rubbed her neck to relax it. She looked in the back of the cave where the others were hiding and with her feline's eyes could see them clearly. Gatomon noticed with great relief that Patamon was resting more peacefully then when first they found this place. But that feeling was shortly lived as Gatomon's eyes locked onto her transformed partner and her lover.  
  
TK and Kari weren't shivering as much as before and it did relief Gatomon a little, but what really concerns the feline digimon was the fact that both transformed Digidestind's rings were still losing color, fast.  
  
Gatomon returned her attention back to her guard duty, but still the issue with the rings of light and hope were still glued to the front of her mind.  
  
It's weird? But what does it all means when the rings loose their colors? Does something bad happen when the color is completely drained from the ring? AUGGG! Just stop this Gatomon! You're doing yourself no good! After that little mental out burst, Gatomon forced himself to focus on her guard duty, but she found herself returning to her unanswered questions.  
  
Gatomon thought she caught movement and everything was immediately put on hold as she tensed and stared forward, looking for anything out of the ordinary. She waited and looked for anything with her sharp feline's eyes. Then she saw it, the shadow that attacked Patamon early, oblivious looking for its prey.  
  
Without a moment hesitation, Gatomon spun around and dashed into the cave on all fours. As she run into the cave's shadows, she heard this monstrous howl and that only made her run faster.  
  
"We got to got out of here quickly!" Gatomon said hastily.  
  
"Why?" Kari asked in a weak voice, her ears twitching.  
  
"Because that shadow that attack us earlier is just right outside," Gatomon answered hastily.  
  
"But if that's the case then we're trapped," TK pointed out in a weak voice.  
  
"I think there's a hole big enough for digimon like us to get with," Gatomon said hastily.  
  
"But what about Patamon?" TK asked in concern, looking at his buddy. "We can't just leave him here."  
  
"We not leaving him here," Gatomon said firmly. She moved in front of her lover and gently grabbed his wing shaped ears. "TK. Kari. Do you two think you can carry him?"  
  
The two-transformed Digidestind nodded their heads and each took a side of Patamon. Gatomon notice as she watch her closest friends lifted Patamon with some miner problem, but she pushed those thoughts out of her head as she slowly began carrying Patamon to the back of the cave.  
  
The walk to the back took a few minutes because Gatomon didn't want to wake Patamon up nor did she want to overwork her adopted sister and her secret love. After five minutes they reached the back of the cave. They set Patamon down carefully and Gatomon noticed that Kari and TK were panting just for that short walk, but she couldn't think about that right at the moment. She began quickly scanning the wall of piled stones for the hole she thought she earlier. Gatomon saw the hole and a smile crossed her face.  
  
Gatomon turned to her friends and said," Okay, I'll go first and then you two carefully push Patamon through on I tell you too."  
  
TK and Kari nodded and Gatomon once again noted the changed in her friends, but she pushed it out of her mind as she turned and crawled through the hole. It was a tight squeeze, but Gatomon made it through the hole with little trouble.  
  
"Okay sends Patamon!" Gatomon called into the hole.  
  
"Okay!" Kari's tired voice called back.  
  
Gatomon watched the hole and after a few second she could see Patamon's bat ears and grabbed them. She pulled him out and Kari was the next one out followed closely by TK. Patamon then started to walk up.  
  
The winged pig digimon moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked directly in Gatomon's blue orbs and asked in groggily voice," What's time is it?"  
  
Gatomon could help but smile as she said, seriously" Well I think its time to get going."  
  
Patamon nodded his head as he started to wake up more. Gatomon looked him over for a quick second before looking at Kari.  
  
"Sorry to bother you Kari, but do you think you can armor digivovle me?" Gatomon asked kindly.  
  
Kari nodded tiredly and held her paws over her D-collar's nametape.  
  
"Wait!" Patamon suddenly said. "I'll help too."  
  
He moved to get up, but Gatomon put a paw on him and gently pushed him back down.  
  
"Sorry Pata, but this time I'm doing this one alone," She told her softly.  
  
Patamon wanted to protest, but didn't have the strength for it and simply nodded.  
  
"But then how are we going hold you?" TK asked in a tired voice. "I mean, neither Kari, Patamon or myself can really hold onto you."  
  
"Hmm," That was something Gatomon had completely forgot about. She began looking around for anything that might help and then saw some veins. The gears in the feline's head began turning and a smile crept onto her face.  
  
Moments later Nefertimon was flying below the tree in hope of not being seen. TK, Kari and Patamon were holding onto a makeshift rail they made from veins.  
  
"How's everyone holding up back there?" Nefertimon called behind her.  
  
"We're just fine!" Patamon answered. "I think the breeze is doing good for me!"  
  
"That's good to know!" Nefertimon said then turn her attention back to her flying.  
  
For the past few minutes the group flew in silence, all keeping their eyes peeled for anything suspicious. Everything seemed quiet, but something was troubling the transformed Digidestind of light and someone notice it too.  
  
"Something wrong Kari?" TK asked in a soft tone.  
  
"Oh no it's nothing TK, but thanks for worrying?" Kari said in a sweet tone.  
  
But TK knew something up by the little things Kari was doing. Like when Kari darted her head to the right and then to the left. But then again TK knew something was amidst too. He could feel a darkness falling them.  
  
"Hey Nefertimon how are you feeling?" Patamon asked.  
  
"I'm doing fine!" the feline answered him with looking at him.  
  
That feeling was starting to get worse and the two-transformed Digidestind were starting to get the shivers again.  
  
"Want to switch places soon so you could take a rest?" Patamon suggested.  
  
"Sorry Patamon but you're still to weak from earlier to do much of-"  
  
"Look out!" TK and Kari screamed.  
  
"Huh?" Nefertimon barely had time to dodge a ball of orange energy that came from the shadows.  
  
"Hey did that look familiar?" Patamon asked.  
  
"It should that looked like WarGreymon's terra force move," Nefertimon answered rather calmly.  
  
"Man now this is getting a little weird for me," TK said losing his tire voice.  
  
"Yeah well I'm starting to freak out myself," Kari said, panic starting to creep into her voice.  
  
"Stay calm everyone," Nefertimon said calmly.  
  
"Why?" Kari asked.  
  
"Because we're getting out of here!!" Nefertimon made a sharp U-turn and flew off at her highest speed.  
  
"What is going on around here?" TK asked no one.  
  
"I don't know TK, but I don't want to fine out either!" Patamon answered.  
  
Suddenly another one of those strange shadows jumped in front of Nefertimon and fired of puppet pummel of Puppetmon. Nefertimon rose and avoid the attack.  
  
What's going on? Nefertimon wondered to himself. It's like all of the digimon we ever meant in the past are attacking us again.  
  
"Look out!!!" Kari screamed, bringing the feline out of her thought. Nefertimon saw multiple ice missiles like the one MetalGarurumon uses coming at her and darting to avoid them.  
  
"Everyone still with me?" She called to her passengers after cleaning the last missile.  
  
"Just barely," Kari replied, dizzyingly.  
  
"What's going on here?" TK asked on one. "What's with those creepy shadows using attack of digimons we've meant?"  
  
"I don't know TK, but I'm sure we don't want find out," Patamon reassured his partner then said in a lighter tone of voice," Hey I notice that you two have gotten some of your strength back."  
  
"We're to worried to right now to care for much of anything," TK exclaimed.  
  
Patamon was about to say something when another blast rocked Nefertimon and he decided to shut up for the time being.  
  
Behind the winged feline were three of those strange shadows, each firing an attack of a digimon that Digidestind had meant before.  
  
"Nefertimon how are you holding up?" Kari asked in concern.  
  
"Don't worry sis, I fine," Nefertimon replied, forcing the exhaustion out of her voice.  
  
Suddenly the shadow that attacked the group earlier came out of nowhere and struck Nefertimon on the side of the head with a crimson lightening. The others quickly jumped from Nefertimon before she slammed right into a tree and revert back into Gatomon.  
  
"Oh no Gatomon!!" Kari ran to her friend/adopted sister on all fours only to be stopped by a crimson lightening hitting the ground right in front of her.  
  
The TK and Patamon glared up at the shadow holding the red lightening whip as it lowed itself down to them. The three shadows trailing them caught up and all four shadows encircled them, forming a barrier, which there was no escape from.  
  
"Anyone has any good plans?" Patamon asked just a little panicky.  
  
"S-s-sorry P-P-Patamon, f-f-flesh o-o-out," TK stammered as he felt his shivers return with avenges.  
  
"Something wrong?" Patamon asked in concern.  
  
"I-I-I d-d-don't k-k-know," TK replied. "I-I-It's l-l-like s-s-s- something d-d-dark I-I-is h-here."  
  
Not good. This isn't good, Patamon thought panicky.  
  
Gatomon moan as she started to stir. She opened her blue orbs lazily, one thought on her mind, Why didn't that feel like a crimson lightening.  
  
Gatomon had worked for the owner of that attack for years and after repeating getting scolded by its use Gatomon had gotten a good feel of the whip and she knew that wasn't a crimson lighting attack. She looked at the shadows circling around her friends and began studying each attack in the shadow's "hands". After a moment, Gatomon realized she could see through the attack and it hit her.  
  
"Guys!" Gatomon called to her friends and got they're attentions. "Those attack are just illusions and those shadows are somehow hurting us!"  
  
Patamon, TK and Kari all looked at Gatomon doubtfully and the digimon feline saw this.  
  
"Trust me on this one please!" Gatomon shouted.  
  
TK, Patamon and Kari were still a little doubtful, but at this point they were try anything. So Kari took the shadow with crimson lightening, TK took the one with the terra force attack and Patamon took the one with ice attacks. They began staring through the shadows and slowly they began fading away until they were gone, taking with them the dark force that threatened the transformed Digidestind.  
  
"Hey you're right!" Kari said happily.  
  
"Yeah, I knew the feeling of a crimson lightening and that wasn't it when it hit me," Gatomon said as she slowly walked over to her friends, holding her aching back with her right paw.  
  
"But I'm still worried about who made those shadows," TK said, seriously.  
  
Suddenly a evil snicker filled the air, followed by a hollow voice," So you figure out my little trick didn't you, but it matter not at this point."  
  
TK and Kari felt a far greater dark force then before and began shivering uncontrollably. That didn't go unnoticed by their partners and it's got Gatomon boiling seeing her adopted sister in so much pain.  
  
"That's it!" Gatomon shouted angrily into the air. "Who are you? Where are you! But most importantly what do you want with us?"  
  
"Who I am and where I am, are not really any of your concern," the hollow voice said. "But to what I want, I'll gladly answer you that."  
  
Gatomon tried to home in on the voice by using her acute hearing, but found out that the voice was bouncing off every single thing in the forest, making it hard to zero in on the source.  
  
The voice snickered and said," Don't try to found me, pretty kitten, I can throw my voice with the best of the best."  
  
"What did you just call me?" Gatomon asked, irritated by that name.  
  
But the voice ignored the angered feline and said," Now back to your first question, I was bored and decided to have some fun with you." The voice suddenly took on a darker tone," And you had to ruin it. So I think delete you and your chucky mate to be and have some more fun with them."  
  
Kari hugged TK, as their shivers got worse because they were scared. Patamon and Gatomon couldn't stand seeing their adopted sibling like this and decided to take action.  
  
"What makes you think we'll let that happen?" Gatomon screamed.  
  
"Yeah and I'm not fat, just big bone!" Patamon added.  
  
"You two sure sounds cocky," the voice said mockingly. "But one thing you forget is that this is my realm and I can do anything I want, so you don't have a say in this."  
  
"Why would we be scare of someone who hides?" Gatomon asked mocking.  
  
"So you want to see me the so be it," the voice said.  
  
The surrounding around the four digimons suddenly changed to the beach they were at the first time they came to the dark ocean.  
  
"Now what?" Gatomon asked irritated.  
  
The water off to the digimon's side suddenly started to bubble, catching they attention. They looked at the waters with curiousness and suddenly something huge erupted from the waters.  
  
The four digimons couldn't see the digimon clearly because he was hidden by the shadows, but from what Gatomon could gather, she would figure it was some kind of dragon type.  
  
"So you're the big boss around here?" Patamon shouted up at the massive digimon.  
  
"That's right," the dark undersea master said in that hollow voice. "So what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Fight you that's what!" Gatomon screamed her answered then looked at Kari and TK and said in a light, soft tone," I know you're not up for this, but can you?"  
  
The transformed Digidestind nodded weakly and cupped they're paws around their nametags. The nametags glowed and sent a burst of energy into the two normal born digimons.  
  
"Gatomon digivolve too.Angwomon!!"  
  
Patamon digivolve too.Angmon!!'  
  
"Angmon digivolve too."MangaAngmon!!'  
  
The two ultimate level digimon angels flew up to meat their opponent head up. But the dark undersea master simple waved his right hand and created a massive gust of wind, sending MangaAngmon and Angwomon back into tree, where they revert back to their lower forms and blacked out.  
  
"G-G-Gatomon!!" Kari screamed.  
  
"N-N-No Patamon!!" TK cried out.  
  
"Don't worry my new pets, I decided take them alive, so you'll always have someone to play with," the dark undersea master said, almost in a mocking tone. "Now come here."  
  
He slowly reached out for the transformed Digidestind and they began twice as scared as before.  
  
No! TK screamed suddenly in his mind. I can't and I wouldn't let this creep take my KARI!!  
  
TK suddenly felt a unbridle power zapped through him and chase away the darkness threatening to tare him apart.  
  
"I WELL NOT LET YOU HURT KARI!!!" TK screamed, a light exploded from deep within him. The light expended around the area, chasing away the darkness. Kari their powers returning to them almost immediately after the light washed her  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?!!" the dark undersea master exclaimed.  
  
"Takerumon digivolve too.Neon-Angmon!!"  
  
Neon-Angmon wore black jeans with holes in the knees. A dark blue t- shirt was under a tattered black leather vest. He wore finger cut gloves like Kari does in her ultimate form. The rest of Neon-Angmon was just like any normal Angmon expect, he had a wooden sword instead of a rod.  
  
"Whoever you are, you have hurt many I cared for and for that I will take action," TK's voice was like an adult's voice and calm.  
  
"Ha! I would like to see you try?" the dark undersea master said mockingly, then he sent another wave of wind at the street dressed angel.  
  
TK bent at the knee and jumped into the air, avoiding the wind all together. TK got above the mysterious digimon and held his sword in a similar fashion Angmon holds his rod.  
  
"You who knows of no kindness must be stopped," TK said firmly.  
  
"Like I said before, I'll like to see you try," the dark master said as he reached out for the neo angel. TK said nothing as he raised his sword over his head. He gathered energy just like Angmon would for his special attack.  
  
"Sword of fate!!" TK swing his sword back and unleashed a blast similar to Angmon's. The blast cut through the master's right shoulder, leaving him stunned.  
  
"Where? Where did you get that much power?" he cried out as he collapsed into his ocean.  
  
"Is he gone?" Kari wondered.  
  
"No he's not," TK said simply as he came down. "But I don't think we should be around when he come too?"  
  
"Me neither," Kari agreed. "But how are we going to get out of here?"  
  
TK gave his lover a Angmon-like smile and said," I may have a way." He then kneeled on his right knee and began chatting," Oh great of hope that guilds us through life show us the path now. Show us the path that leads home."  
  
A beam of light shout upward, creating a clear pathway back to the Earth. Without saying a word TK got up and fetched the unconscious Gatomon and Patamon. He then want over to Kari and scooped her up.  
  
"Now hold on tight," TK told her as he shifted her to his back. Then without saying anything, he took to the sky, following the path to home.  
  
(..)  
  
TK: Oh yeah now that's was coooool!  
  
Gatomon: I notice you didn't make a character for the dark undersea master.  
  
Me (Shrugging): Yeah I thought it would be cooler that way and I would take any reviews that says other wise.  
  
Patamon: I also notice that you use parody of our attack for TK and Kari.  
  
Me (Shrugging): Hey if its works go for it man.  
  
Kari: So what do you have planned for us next.  
  
Me: Hey you know I don't spoil things, you're and all the rest would just have to wait.  
  
Patamon (Snapping his paws): Aww man. 


	23. Part 23

Disclaimer: Yo I don't own Digimon.  
  
Me: Before I bust into this chapter I just wanted to tell all you readers out there that I finally change my reviewing thing, so now anyone, member or not should be able to drop me a line. And if you can't just ring me and I will try me best.  
  
Gatomon (Looking annoyed): Yeah, yeah, that's fine and all now get on with the fic.  
  
Me (A little sarcastically): Well sounds like someone getting ants in their fur.  
  
Gatomon (Embarrassed): I am not! (Turns her head away)  
  
Me: Well then I'll guess you don't mind if I just decided to drop this all together, now will you.  
  
Gatomon NO! (Jumps on me): You will finish this or you'll get a really good taste of my lightening claw.  
  
Me (Grinning): Gotcha. (Then began laughing): Now on with the chapter.  
  
Gatomon's Little Sister:  
Part 23  
  
Daemon was on his throne, watch his viewing orb as the transformed Digidestind of Hope, carried his friends through the dimensional portal the connected the dark ocean and the real world with a strange satisfied look in his yellow eyes. IceDevimon watched from his usually spot by the entrance with a growing grin in his face.  
  
"Well master looks like you plan failed again," IceDevimon said, trying to keep the joy from his voice.  
  
Daemon snickered insanely and looked at his servant. "Oh but who said it didn't work out my loyalist?" he asked in that voice that sent shivers down IceDevimon's spine.  
  
IceDevimon looked at his master questionable, but before he could ask what Daemon meant, six digi portals opened around Daemon and different type of clone digimons stepped through them. IceDevimon was got a little off guard by the clones' appearance because he didn't know Daemon had created them.  
  
The clones got down on their left knee and held out a hand. They opened their fingers and showed to their master the pure energy form of a copy dark spore.  
  
IceDevimon gasped in surprised and Daemon snickered at his servant action," I can tell by your reaction, you wouldn't expecting me to do something like this."  
  
IceDevimon recovered from his shock and gritted his teeth as he said," No master I didn't think you will try to get the dark spores with the Digidestind still watching you."  
  
"That's the whole point in sending those transformed brats to Dark Ocean, to keep those other brats busy while my clones slipped into the real world unnoticed and get me my spores," Daemon explained in a boosting tone of voice.  
  
I know that now you big mouthed idiot, IceDevimon thought angrily.  
  
Daemon wave his hand and clones stood up and lined up in front of the pedestal that was used to hold the spores until it was ready. IceDevimon watched as the clones began dropping their spore into the sphere of energy, an idea suddenly popping into his head.  
  
That's it, IceDevimon nearly screamed out. That's my tool of revenge.  
  
Then IceDevimon turned around and left the throne room, a smile began to appear on his face.  
  
(Real word.Tai's)  
  
After Ken had his arm broken and was rushed to the hospital, taking with him the little hope of even getting Kari and TK back nearly half a day ago, Tai felt the weight of the two worlds crushing him again, but this time Matt joined him in his heavy hearted mood. The other Digidestind had stopped by and checked on their friends, but they found them still on the couch, leaning forward and staring forward with blink stares.  
  
Mimi eyed her boyfriend as she closed the front door quietly. She sigh and looked at Sora," Do you even think they will come around?"  
  
Sora gave her pink haired friend a doubtful look and said a little sadly," I don't know."  
  
"Well it only naturally for them to feel this way," Biyomon said.  
  
"Yeah, Kari and TK are they're siblings," Palmon added. "I mean I know I'll feel the same way if I had a sister was just sent to a creepy place that could be the end of them."  
  
Matt and Tai sigh when they heard Palmon's words. But what made it worse was the fact that what the flower digimon said was true and that only tore at the two boys' hearts  
  
"Palmon be a little more quiet," Sora whispered to her friend's partner. "Do want to upset them more."  
  
"Well if you ask me it's time for those two to stop mopping around," Mimi said, suddenly getting angry.  
  
Mimi," Sora said in surprised.  
  
"Well I'm sick and tired of these two doing nothing and I'm going to do something about it," Mimi said firmly and began walking up to the boys. She passed the spot where the transformed Digidestind vanished and the air seemed to rappelled, causing the young girl to halt and catching everyone attention. Everyone watched as the air continued to rappel and soon a hazily figure appeared. Soon the haze around the figure cleared, reveling a human-like digimon wearing jeans, a navy blue shirt under an old leather vest, holding a wooden sword in his right hand and two unconscious digimons in his other hand. He lowed his six angel-like wings and a familiar feline head popped out from behind the angel.  
  
"We're finally home," the angel said in a familiar and tired voice.  
  
Once Matt heard that voice and Tai saw that face, they both jumped from their sits and looked at the four in widen eye disbelief.  
  
"Kari? Gatomon?" Tai asked in a disbelieving whisper.  
  
"TK? Patamon?" Matt sounded like Tai.  
  
The angel smiled as he put his passengers down. He then straightened up and said in a tire voice," Yeah big brother it me. So what do you think of my champion form?"  
  
"TK!!"  
  
KARI!"  
  
Tai and Matt ran to their siblings with open arms. TK collapsed into his brother's arm as he reverted back to his Takerumon form. Tai dropped to his knee and wrap his feline sister in a tight brotherly hug.  
  
"We thought we'll never see you again," Tai told her in sad, happy tone as he eyes started to get a little teary.  
  
Kari returned the hug that best she could as she said happily," It's alright now we're back thanks to TK."  
  
Tai notice that Kari's voice lowed when she said TK's name, but he was too happy to ruin this moment with his brotherly ways. So he just hugged his sister tighter.  
  
"What happened to Gatomon and Patamon?" Biyomon asked as her human friends gently picked them up.  
  
"We had another run in with the mysterious dark ocean guy and they were knocked out," TK said in a tired concern voice and then yawned.  
  
Kari wasn't to far behind her lover and snuggled into her brother's warm embrace. TK was next to napped off and made himself comfortable in his brother's arms. Smiles beamed around the room and they took their tired teammates to Kemiya's room for a well-needed rest.  
  
(Some time later)  
  
Tai, Matt and their girlfriends had called everyone together and told them the good news. Everyone was relieved and happy to hear that Kari and TK were back in the real world and sleeping like babies with their partners. Well almost everyone was happy, Joe and Gomamon looked concern about something.  
  
The eldest member of the Digidestind group sigh and then address his friends," Everyone I need to tell you something."  
  
Everyone looked at their blue haired friend with confusion as Joe took his time gather his thoughts.  
  
"Well before I left I got a phone call from my dad and he sounded really worried about something," Joe said quietly.  
  
Everyone in the room immediately gave the doctor in training their full-undivided attention. Joe looked at each of his friend's faces before taking in another breath.  
  
"Well my dad told me that at least six people were found in a strange state," Joe said more loudly this time so everyone could hear me.  
  
"So what does that have to do with us?" Veemon asked clueless.  
  
"Those patients had pale skin and five small wounds on the back of their necks," Gomamon said, filling in the blacks.  
  
"With a digiegg by the victim," Joe added quietly.  
  
"Oh," Veemon said. It took a minute for what was just said to him to sink in and when it did his eye bugled out of their sockets. "WHAAAAAAAAT?"  
  
Joe and Gomamon nodded and Joe said in a serious tone," Yeah Daemon strikes back."  
  
Just hearing those words crushed the happy mood in the room and every Digidestind and digimon looked at Joe a little disbelievingly.  
  
"I see," Ken said softly, rubbing his cast arm. "So sending Kari and TK to the dark ocean was just a plot to keep us busy, while Daemon's clones sneak into the real world and took more of those copy dark spores."  
  
The others silently agreed with the former Emperor and turned their eyes to the ground. The Digidestind just sat there, quietly.  
  
Cody sigh and then looked at Izzy," Izzy how many kids were implanted with dark spores?"  
  
"13 or 14," Izzy answered doubtfully. "I can't really be sure."  
  
"Its 13," Tentomon said. "Daemon took two from two other Digidestind and now six more. So that's leaves only leave five more spores that are out there."  
  
Izzy smiled at his insert best friend and said whole heartedly," Thanks Tento."  
  
"Hey someone got to take track of all numbers you work," Tentomon said proudly, lifting himself far inches off the ground and folding his arms.  
  
"Well if that's the case, then all we need to do is protect those other dark spore kids," Davis said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah should be a piece of cake," Veemon added cheerfully.  
  
"And how do we do that?" Yolei asked sharply.  
  
"Well we just repeated what we did last time," Hawkmon answered.  
  
Tai nodded and said," Yeah," Then lowed his voice so only the people around him could hear," But let keep this to ourselves for now."  
  
"Why?" Davis asked.  
  
"You want to let TK and the others time to rest don't you," Matt said.  
  
Tai nodded and said," That's right, I got this sinking feeling that something big is about to happen."  
  
"Really, well I have a feeling we're going to kick that sorry cloak wearing weirdo around," Davis exclaimed confidently and a little loudly.  
  
"Ken do me a favor and whack Davis on the back of the head with your cast," Yolei told her boyfriend.  
  
"Why Yolei?" Ken asked, looking at her confusingly.  
  
"It just might knock Davis's brain back into place," Yolei answered just a little rudely.  
  
"Hey Yolei you know I got a brain," Davis said, getting a little defense.  
  
"Oh really then prove it," Yolei said, folding her arm across her chest in a challenging manner.  
  
But before this could devolved into a usually Davis/Yolei agreement, Ken stood up and grabbed Yolei with his good arm. "Well I think it's time for all of us to go." And then departed with Yolei before anything else could happen.  
  
"Yeah that's sound good," Joe said, getting up and stretching. "Need to study for a big test that coming up."  
  
Then one by one, the entire Digidestind left. Sora and Mimi gave their boyfriends a good-bye kiss on the cheek before leaving. Tai and Matt waved as their girlfriends lift and Tai frown suddenly.  
  
"You worried Tai?" Agumon asked, noticing the frown on his partner's face.  
  
Tai looked at his buddy and nodded his head a little worryingly, but said nothing. Instead he went into the kitchen. He got himself and soda and took a sat at the table. Matt joined him a minute later.  
  
"I'm very scared," Tai said softly after a few minutes.  
  
"Yeah," Matt's tone matched his friends. "It scary knowing that your own little brother or sister is out there, risking their lives, while all we can do is just watch."  
  
Agumon and Gabumon looked at each other worryingly. They knew how high the steaks were just like anyone else.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it Tai," Agumon said in false reassurance as he patted his partner's leg. "We'll find a way of helping Kari and TK."  
  
"Yeah don't you worry about a thing," Gabumon said and began patting Matt's knee.  
  
Matt and Tai gave their partners weak smiles and Tai said weakly," Thank you guys."  
  
"Yeah, it good to hear that sometimes," Matt also said weakly.  
  
Then the two Digidestind dropped to the knees and wrapped their partners into a tight hug.  
  
(Daemon's castle)  
  
IceDevimon was on the tower of the right side of the castle, thinking about something other then overthrowing his master. For some reason the image of the Digidestind of Light's ultimate form kept popping into his head randomly and it was driving the icy digimon crazy. IceDevimon had tried to find any reasoning for those strange images, but his train of thoughts was always interrupted by another image of the Digidestind of light. But finally the answer came to him. IceDevimon was in love with Kari.  
  
It first concern IceDevimon, but as time passed him found himself dreaming more and more of the brown hair beauty until the point where she was the only thing on IceDevimon's mind. And now he wanted her more then anything, even more then overthrowing his master.  
  
Kari, my love, once I took over this world, you will be there by my side and no one not even your so called lover will take that away from me, an image of the transformed Digidestind appeared before the ice digimon and he reached for it with a dazed smile on his face.  
  
"IceDevimon!!!" Daemon's voice screaming in his head brought the ice devil out of his daydream and he blinked twice.  
  
"What is it master?" IceDevimon asked in thought, forcing any emotion out of them.  
  
"I need to come to my throne room immediately," Daemon ordered IceDevimon and broke the connotation.  
  
IceDevimon grumbled to himself about his master being an idiot as he went into the castle and made his way to the throne room. He opened the doors and said in a fake calm manner," You summoned my master." And bowed.  
  
Daemon was looking through his viewing orb when IceDevimon entered, said without looking at him," Tell me what you see here my loyalist."  
  
IceDevimon lifted his head up and glared at his master before joining him. IceDevimon looked at the orb and saw a house with the Digidestind of love and her friend watching over it.  
  
IceDevimon felt outrage for being called in for a small thing like that, but kept it out of his voice as he said," It's just two of those Digidestind brats."  
  
Daemon nodded his head slowly and then said," Good, but you failed to notice that they're guarding a house to one of the remaining dark spores carrier."  
  
IceDevimon glared at his master before looking at the orb again. Sure enough, the two Digidestind were guarding one of the houses that belong to one of the carriers. It annoyed IceDevimon much to have something pointed out to him, especially by Daemon.  
  
"So master why don't just send some of your clones digimons to get it," IceDevimon didn't notice the sarcasm hanging in his voice as he said that.  
  
"No my loyalist, I think you need a work out," IceDevimon looked at Daemon questionable and the dark lord quickly replied," And if you're worried about being out number I will give you another gift." He then gripped IceDevimon's shoulder and a soft glowed came from Daemon's hand.  
  
For a split second IceDevimon's entire body felt numb, like he was put into a freezer for a few hours and was just taken out. But just as quickly as the feeling came, it left, leaving IceDevimon very confused.  
  
"This will allow you to reach your higher form," Daemon answered as if answering his servant's unasked question. "But even if that's not enough you could always use my other gift, I gave you a long time ago."  
  
IceDevimon didn't like the tone of voice his master was using. To him it sounded like Daemon didn't think he couldn't win even without his help. But he would prove him wrong, very wrong.  
  
So without any more words being exchanged, Daemon opened one of his portals and IceDevimon marched through it like a soldier wanted to prove he was ready for combat. To bad IceDevimon couldn't see the cocky grin that appeared on Daemon's face as he stepped through the portal.  
  
(Real World)  
  
Mimi and Sora and their partners had been watching the house with spore carrier for two whole hours and it finally wore thin with the pink haired young lady.  
  
"I can't take this anymore!!!" Mimi screamed and shot to her feet.  
  
"Mimi keep it down or someone's going to notice," Sora told her friend in a whisper.  
  
"Well I don't care," Mimi stated angrily. "I bored from just sitting around and doing nothing."  
  
"I know its boring Mimi," Palmon said. "But you got to remember this is important."  
  
"I know," Mimi said with a sigh as she seat back down. "But I just so bored."  
  
"I know Mimi," Palmon said. "But remember we can't let Daemon get his hands on anymore spores."  
  
"Yeah," Mimi said in defeat and sigh.  
  
"Hey how about when our shift is over, we go and get something to eat?" Sora suggested with a smile.  
  
Hearing that brought Mimi out of her slack and she returned the smile ten folds," That's sounds great!"  
  
Biyomon and Palmon suddenly looked up, feeling a dark energy hanging overhead and catching their partner's attention.  
  
"Something wrong Biyomon?" Sora asked.  
  
"Hey Palmon what's up?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I think we have to cancel that lunch plan," Biyomon said seriously.  
  
"Why?" Mimi asked, whining a bit.  
  
"Because I think we're about to have a unwelcome guest," Palmon said, her tone also serious.  
  
Hmm?" Sora and Mimi exchange confused looked before looking up at the spot their partners were. What their saw caused a loud gasped to escape them both. A portal was opening wide and they all could see the outline of someone in the portal.  
  
"Isn't that of one Daemon's portal thingy," Mimi said in a panicky voice.  
  
"Yeah," Sora answered in a serious tone. "But I want to know who in the portal."  
  
"Let me answer that question with your doom Digidestind!!!" The Digidestind looked up to see IceDevimon dropping towards them with an insane grin and they paled.  
  
"Mimi/Sora!!" Palmon and Biyomon cried out at the same time.  
  
The two Digidestind looked at their partner's determined faces and knew what had to be done. They took out their digivices and aimed them at their friends. Beams of light shoot from the devices and into the digimons giving the power needed to digivolve.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve too.Birdramon!!!"  
  
"Palmon digivolve too..Tokomon!!!"  
  
The newly digivolve champions stood at ready as IceDevimon continued his dropped towards them, that insane grin still on his face.  
  
"Sorry ladies but you seem to had forgotten my special power my master gave me! Dark Light!!!" IceDevimon thrust out his right hand, sending a wave of dark light over the two digimons. Birdramon and Tokomon lost they're powers and revert back to their rookie forms.  
  
"I completely forgot about that?" Sora exclaimed.  
  
Sora and Mimi tried to get to their friends, but an icy white blast stopped them in their tracks. They looked up angrily at IceDevimon, who was now upright and was lowing himself to the ground, shacking his finger at them in a mocking way.  
  
"tck, tck girls, wait your turn," the icy digmion said mockingly and then turned his eyes towards his prize. He reached for the drained digimons when something tackled him from behind. IceDevimon spun around to see Gaururmon and Greymon staring him down. He chuckled evilly as he said," Oh this is going be quit show and I wouldn't even use my dark light to even the odds."  
  
Matt and Tai hurried to their girlfriends and Tai asked," Everyone okay?"  
  
"We're fine Tai, but Biyomon and Palmon where hit with that freaky light again," Mimi said, whining a bit.  
  
"Don't worry Tai and myself will go and get them right now," Matt said, putting a comforting hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. Then he looked at Tai," Right?"  
  
Tai nodded once and then both boys stepped forward, getting into a splinting position at the same time. Then suddenly the boys took off splinting, like they just heard a whistler only they could hear. Greymon and Garurumon kept IceDevimon busy by continuing their staring contest. Like the experienced sportsmen they were Tai and Matt ran up to Biyomon and Palmon; stoop them into their arms and dash out in the split of a second.  
  
Greymon and Garurumon took that as their cue to go on the attack and Garurumon jumped over IceDevimon.  
  
"Neva blast!!"  
  
"Howling blaster!!"  
  
IceDevimon looked between the flaming ball and the blue fire attack calmly before soaring into the air. The attacks meant and exploded, causing the Digidestind to shield their eyes from light the explosion created.  
  
This is no fun at all! So why don't we amp up the sticks a bit! IceDevimon shouted from somewhere above the Digidestind. Suddenly another light overpowered the light from the explosion and all of the Digidestind looked on in surprise as IceDevimon began glowing a familiar light.  
  
"IceDevimon digivolve too.. ManiaDevimon!!!'  
  
Everyone looked on in shocked surprise as the giant squid digimon swing two of his tangle and tried to hit his opponents. Gaururmon jumped over the tangle while Greymon jumped back from his.  
  
"No way!!" Mimi exclaimed in disbelief. "Where did that jerk get the power to digivolve?"  
  
"Who cares," Tai exclaimed. "The must important thing now is to stop this guy. Right Matt?"  
  
"Right Tai," Matt replied with a nodded and then looked at his partner. "Gaururmon you know what to do!"  
  
"Yeah Greymon time to show this guy what digivolving is all about!" Tai shouted to his partner.  
  
The two champions nodded and their partners readied their digivices. But ManiaDevimon's insane laugher caused them to halt.  
  
"Have you idiots forget so easily who has the ace in the hole," ManiaDevimon said darkly.  
  
Tai and Matt looked at each other confusingly before their eye snapped open as they remember that the devil before them also has a dark light attack.  
  
ManiaDevimon chuckled to himself and then address everyone," That's right, I have my dark light!!!" Greymon and Gaururmon braced themselves for the power they knew was coming, but surprisingly they felt no loss in their power. The two champions looked at their opponent confusingly only to see the sea creature confused himself.  
  
"What's going on?" ManiaDevimon asked himself. "Why can't I use my dark light?"  
  
He tried again only to be with the same results. He looked at his tangles with confusion and angry mixing together at the same time.  
  
Why? Why can't I use my dark light!!! He screamed in his head. ManiaDevimon continued to stare at his tangles and suddenly his red eyes went wide as he realized something. I can't use my dark light because I'm not in my champion form!!!! He then began roaring in angry and frustration, confusing the Digidestind more.  
  
"Matt this is the time were strike while he off guard!" Garurumon shouted over to his partner.  
  
Matt nodded his agreement and looked at Tai," ready?"  
  
"Always," Tai answered with his trademark-confined smile.  
  
The two boys held out their digivices and sent a burst of energy into their digimons giving them the boost they need.  
  
"Greymon digivolve too.MetalGreymon!!!"  
  
"Garurumon digivolve too.WereGarurumon!!!"  
  
The werewolf digimon jumped up to ManiaDevimon's head and used his Garuru kick, causing ManiaDevimon fell right into MetalGreymon's Gigi destroyer. He was forced forward a step before regaining his footing.  
  
I can't take them like this, ManiaDevimon looked between the two ultimate digimons with angry in his red eyes. But if I was to revert to my champion form then I should be able to use my dark light again.  
  
"Wolf Claw!!!" ManiaDevimon's train of thought was rudely interrupted when WereGarurumon's attack hit him in his side.  
  
"Mega claw!!" MetalGreymon fired his claw and ManiaDevimon barely blocked it with one of his tangles. WereGarurumon then followed that up with a mind blowing spinning kick to ManiaDevimon's head. The giant sea creature fell towards the house behind, scaring the Digidestind.  
  
"Do something, someone!!!" Sora shouted to no one in proctored.  
  
MetalGreymon thinking quickly changed ManiaDevimon's direction with another mega claw.  
  
Now this is just getting annoying, ManiaDevimon thought angrily. He quickly straightened and threw one of his tangles widely at WereGaururmon. WereGaururmon jumped over the tangle only to have been meant with another one, sending him across the street and into a brink fence.  
  
"WereGarurumon!!" Matt called out in concern as he hurried over to his friend.  
  
MetalGreymon was wondering if his friend was all right and ManiaDevimon used that distraction to begin whipping MetalGreymon on the face repeatedly.  
  
"MetalGreymon hang in there!!" Tai called to him reassuringly.  
  
"We got to help them somehow," biyomon said weakly in Sora's arms.  
  
"No you can't!" Sora said firmly. "You're still to weak."  
  
"But we got to do something," Palmon tried to reason in a weak tone of voice.  
  
"No and that's final," Mimi said in a firm voice.  
  
MetalGreymon was still getting the face slap of his life with Tai still routing for him to break free. WereGarurumon was just struggling to get back to his feet, angry with seeing his friend taking a beating, when suddenly something jumped from the house of the spore carrier and landed on the house opposite of it. Everything came to abrupt halt and looked at a Ninjamon with lifeless eyes.  
  
One of Daemon's stupid clones, ManiaDevimon thought in disgust.  
  
The clone all of sudden held out his right hand and showed everyone a dark energy ball.  
  
"What's that?" Mini asked.  
  
"That's must be a copy dark spore," Matt said in realization.  
  
All of the Digidestind gasped at that bit of information, but ManiaDevimon was furies at all of this.  
  
"I was just a distraction," he whispered in bitter realization.  
  
The clone encased the spore once again and then did a ninja-like jump high into the air, where a portal waited. While the Digidestind were distracted by all of this, ManiaDevimon reverted back to IceDevimon and fly through the portal before it closed up.  
  
"Guys I think we're in for some rough waters," Tai said in a grim serious tone.  
  
"Yo everyone we had problems!!!" They heard Davis screamed and looked to their right to see Davis and the rest of the Digidestind heading towards them, looking worried about something.  
  
"Make that really rough waters," Tai said to himself in a even grimmer tone of voice.  
  
(Daemon's castle.IceDevimon's quarters)  
  
IceDevimon set on his poor excise for a bed in his small stonewalls quarters, feeling outrage by Daemon's action. IceDevimon hated being used and his so-called master had just did that. And it made IceDevimon so mad that he just want to punch the first thing he saw until it was nothing but small grain of dust, blowing in the wind. But sadly the only other thing in here was the other bed that his brother Devimon slept on and IceDevimon didn't want to destroy the only memory he had of his twin.  
  
Devimon, the ice devil whispered in his mind. IceDevimon looked at his brother's bed deep in thoughts. We did everything that self-absorb jerk wanted of us and it wasn't even good enough for him. Anytime he lost to that stupid Digibrat of life he would take it out on you brother and put all of the blame on you. Images of his brother's many beating flashed through IceDevimon's head all at once, causing his anger to grew. When he was sent away that was support to be our time to shine, but he sealed me in that ice and you went on without me.  
  
IceDevimon stared at his brother's bed for a few more minutes lost in all of his memories. But he soon snapped himself out of it and decided to put the finishing touches on his special project. He got up and walked over to the head of his bed. He kneeled down and wiggled out a loose stone. He reached in and searched for something. When he found it, a big evil smile appeared on his face and he pulled out a folded leather cloth.  
  
IceDevimon returned to his bed and laid the folded piece of cloth on his lap. He unwrapped the cloth and stared at the nearly sharpened amber and his curving knife. IceDevimon took both objects firmly in his hands and began sharper the amber.  
  
The amber, IceDevimon was curving is in actuality from a rare tree find in the farthest parts of the digital world. The tree's sip carries a very potent poison that could kill even the most powerful mega level digimon. But one problem presented itself from this poison being use easily. The sip that carries the poison immediately solidifies into amber minutes after being suck from the tree and only something made out of chrome digizoid could cut it.  
  
IceDevimon stopped his curving and looked at his chrome digizoid knife, a twisted grin appearing on his face and secretly thanked the poor digimon that gave it to him.  
  
(The real world.Tai's)  
  
The Digidestind of courage set on the couch in a mopping way with his feet on the coffee table. An unopened can of soda was in his right hand and the TV remote in his other hand, but the screen itself was dark. Agumon was seated near partner, wiggling his legs in the same mood as Tai.  
  
When everyone had returned to Tai's they each told of how they were tricked by Daemon. And it didn't surprised Tai one bit that Daemon had used some trick to get the last dark spores. But what really filled Tai with dread was the fact that Daemon had all of the dark spores ever created and that was caused for alarm for him. Because he knew that meant that only two being on the face of two worlds could possibly face him and one was his own flesh and blood turned data and fur.  
  
Just then a memory not more then two hours old decided to popped into Tai's head and play with his heart.  
  
(Flashback.Tai's P.O.V)  
  
We all set around in my living room with grim looks on our faces. We each had just told our story of how Daemon had tricked all badly, but that wasn't the reason for our bad moods. Even the Davis's usually encouraging self didn't want to make an appearance. That because we all knew the grim realization that Daemon was about to become one not if the strongest digimon on the face of both worlds and that gave us much to worry about. And maybe I was a little off when I saw Davis wasn't his usually self.  
  
"C'mon everyone!" Davis exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Why are we just sitting around? We should be getting our butts to the digital world!!"  
  
We all just looked at Davis mildly surprised before turning our sorrow filled eyes back towards the ground and even though I couldn't see Davis's face, I knew he was now looking at each and every of us right at the moment confusingly.  
  
"Here c'mon what's up with you?" he asked us. "We should be getting our butts to."  
  
"And what?" I asked suddenly, looking at him with angry eyes. "Tell me Davis what do we do after we're in the digital world, huh? Pock at Daemon with sticks?"  
  
Everyone in the room was shocked to say the least. I have never gotten that snappy at Davis before but I have a really good reason to feel a little snappy. But of course Davis didn't see to pick up on that like the rest would.  
  
"No," he said it like it was no big idea. "We fight or course."  
  
Well I guess at that point I just finally lost it completely. I shoot from my seat on the couch and marched up to Davis. I grabbed him by his shirt and literately got in his face.  
  
"Listen well for once in your entire life," My voice was lined with such anger it was like I was breathing it down Davis's throat. "That's what we're basically going to doing to Daemon. Not even Omnimon or Imperialdramon will be enough to stop him when he's in his omega form. So for once put away that blind faith and see what we all see."  
  
Davis stared at me a little disbelievingly and I could hardly believe it myself. But again this was my sister's life we're talking about; so don't excise me if I'm a little up tight.  
  
Davis stared at me for a moment or two before looking behind him and said," Ken I know you're with me about this."  
  
Ken looked up at his best friend with sad eyes and said solemnly," No Davis for once I'm not with you."  
  
"Whaaaat!!!" Davis screamed. "What's with everyone?"  
  
"Davis you got to remember only my little brother and Tai's little sister who can fight," Matt said solemnly, not looking at the boy.  
  
"I know that," Davis said in a clueless voice.  
  
"Then if you know it why are you even suggesting it," I said through greeted teeth. I was fighting the urge to pummel the boy in front of me into the ground.  
  
"Listen I know that TK and Kari are the only one why can fight," Davis said quietly. "But I was thinking we're go in and smash those spore into mush before."  
  
"Davis listen to yourself. For all we know Daemon could have already eaten them," Yolei said angrily.  
  
"We don't know that," Davis snapped at her.  
  
"Auuggg!! That's it I'm out of here!!" Yolei got up and left with Hawkmon by her side.  
  
"I think that's a good idea for now," Cody said, speaking for the first time.  
  
The others quickly agreed with him by nodding. They all got up and left, saying their good-byes to me. I sigh and began rubbing my forehead, hoping to relief some of the tension I felt at the moment. But it did nothing, but just annoy me more. So with sigh of defeat, I went into the kitchen and got myself a soda. I then want back to the living room and planted myself on the couch. Agumon joined me soon and I put my feet on the coffee table, but I still didn't only the can of soda.  
  
(End Flashback.Normal P.O.V)  
  
And that how it been for the past two hours, just the two of them, sitting in silence, staring at nothing but the blink TV screen.  
  
"You it's usually works better if you have the TV on," a sleepily voice said from below Tai's feet.  
  
Tai opened his legs to see Gatomon standing lazily on all fours and eyeing the can of cream soda in his hands like a wild lion would a piece of meat. Tai saw this and offered it to her.  
  
"Here you can have it, it's a little to warm for-" before Tai could get the last words out, Gatomon jumped between the gas in his legs, grabbed the soda and opened it as she landed butt first next to her "older brother". She gulped the entire soda down in one slip and let out a sigh of happiness.  
  
"Umm Gatomon how long have you been awake?" Tai asked.  
  
The feline digimon looked at the human with tired eyes and said in a tire serious voice," Well let just say someone need to learn to keep his voice down when their four sleeping digimons in the next room."  
  
"So you know?" Agumon asked.  
  
"I only know bit and pieces," Gatomon answered truthfully. "But I know my sister's life is in great danger and TK's life also."  
  
Tai nodded grimly and said in a doubtfully voice," Yeah, but I will do whatever it take to protect those two, like any brother would."  
  
Gatomon looked at the Digidestind with doubtful eyes for a second before lying on his lap and curling up. "Don't make any promise you can't keep big brother." And Gatomon drifted into a dreamless sleep with Tai looking down at her with both truth and sorrow in his eyes.  
  
(Daemon's castle)  
  
Daemon set on the edge of his throne in a trace-like state, watching as the dark spore finished transforming into a solid object and the energy disappeared around it. Daemon reached out and closed his fingers around it.  
  
"Now this in hand, I will be the most unstoppable being to even grace two pathetic worlds," he said softly. "Nothing will stop me from taking over this and many others worlds, not even those stupid transformed Digibrats."  
  
Daemon got out of his throne and walked to the center of the room, not realizing that his large double doors opened a creak and something that looked like a pee shooter coming from the creak. Daemon lifted the spore to his cloaked mouth and that when something shoot from the pee shooter. A yellow spike zoomed through the air in deadly silence and got Daemon right in his back. Daemon groaned as he fell to the stone floor and loosing the dark spore in the process.  
  
"W-What's h-happening?"  
  
The door swing opened and IceDevimon walked into the room, wearing a victory grin. He walked up to Daemon and kicked him hard across the face.  
  
"So master, what do you think of one of my brother's plans now?" IceDevimon asked, spiting the word master. He then quickly scoop up the dark spore and swallowed it in one gulp. "Now nothing can stop me!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly Daemon began chuckling, catching IceDevimon off guard and annoying him as the same time.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked angrily, kicking Daemon in the head.  
  
"What's so funny is that you're just as big fool as your brother," Daemon said perfectly and stood up, surprising IceDevimon big time.  
  
"H-How you stand?" he exclaimed pointing.  
  
Daemon grinned under his vain of shadows and took off a plate of brown painted chrome digizold metal from his back. IceDevimon's eyes go wide as Daemon showed it to him.  
  
"You were strong enough to pierce through two feet of the toughest metal on this world and I will say thank you for serving me one last time you pathetic fool."  
  
IceDevimon looked at Daemon confusingly, but before he could ask anything, this incredible pain appeared in his stomach. He grabbed his stomach and screamed," WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!"  
  
Daemon chuckled as he walked up to his former servant. "It's simple my loyalist, the power of all of those combine spore would even have been too much even for me, but with you eating it first, I will be able to use it without trouble.  
  
"Y-Y-You want m-m-me to t-t-take the t-t-thing d-d-didn't you," IceDevimon gasped.  
  
"Yes," Daemon leaned in close to the pain stricken IceDevimon and said in a chilling voice," I will let you in on the secret of how I escaped from that zone of darkness that digibrat of life put me in. I put something in your brother before I was sealed. It gathered your brother's dark energies and when that digibrat of hope and his angel destroyed him it was sent to me. But your brother wasn't evil to give me the energy I need to escape and I need to wait four more years to finally break free, but it was worth it all."  
  
IceDevimon's eyes go wide as he realized that his brother and he was just doing use this entire time and cried out one last time before his body collapsed into data from the stomach out. Daemon grinned as he watched the data being sucked into the dark spore.  
  
(..)  
  
Me: Well everyone I think I will just leave it there for now  
  
TK (Snapping his finger): Man I can't wait for the ending!!  
  
Patamon: I don't think anyone can.  
  
Gatomon (Looking annoyed): Yeah but I'll bet he'll screw it up.  
  
Me (rolling my eyes): Right. But you all got to be there for the explosion final battle between VenomDaemon and the transformed Digidestind. 


	24. Part 24

Disclaimer: Yo I don't own Digimon  
  
Patamon (Singing): I can't, I can't wait, I can't wait!!!!!  
  
Me (Annoyed): Hey piped down or I'll tie you up.  
  
Patamon: All right, all right.  
  
Gatomon (Putting her hand on hips): Well it seems like someone is a mood.  
  
Me (Glaring at Gatomon): Listen here cat if you even think of giving me any of your lip today, I'm going to do something to you that will shut you up forever.  
  
Gatomon (Returning the glare): I will like to see you try.  
  
Kari (Getting between us): Please just continue your story with no more fighting.  
  
Me (Sighing): Okay.  
  
Gatomon's Little Sister:  
Part 24:  
  
Daemon watched as the last of IceDevimon's data was absorbed into the complete dark spore with a satisfied glee beaming in his yellow eyes. The spore pulsated and glowed white as the dark lord walked up to it.  
  
Daemon reached out and closed his hand around the spore. He admired it for a few seconds before eating it. The dark mist began coming from Daemon's body and the dark lord felt that all to familiar pain working around his body.  
  
Soon this weak body that brat sealed me in long ago will be gone like a bad dream and my full glory will once again graze those unworthy fool and I will show those so-called Digidestind that I'm the only one destined to have the power in this and any other world, Daemon laid himself down on his throne room floor as the black mist encased itself around his body, forming a cocoon for Daemon's final digivolvation into his omega form.  
  
(Else where)  
  
The sky in the digital began darken like it was being taunted by something. Sparks of red lightening began flashing across the sky, causing digimons of all levels to get and find shelter. They could feel the darkness that was about to involve their peaceful world once again and it scared every them very deeply.  
  
Gennai watched as the balance of the digital world was once again thrown off, a trouble look in his blue orbs. The forger set on a lair chair, watching as the trees before him began to withered and die. He was playing with the pair of goggles that belong to him when he was another person. Gennai sigh and leaned forward looking at his old pair of goggles.  
  
It's has been so many years and so many had lost their lives because of the battle between the titans. I wonder if this time around it will be different?  
  
"Gennai," a soft voice called to the now middle aged digital human. Gennai looked to his right and saw, Leomon, Andromon and Centaurumon coming his way, looking just as troubled as Gennai was.  
  
"What are all doing here?" Gennai asked half-heartedly.  
  
"We just didn't want to be alone," Leomon said simply.  
  
"Take a seat if you want," Gennai put it simply.  
  
"Thanks but we're just stand if that's okay with you," Centaururmon said solemnly.  
  
Gennai only nodded his head and want back to watching the once beautiful forest being destroyed. Soon the three digimons joined their old friend in staring at the chaos that was becoming the digital world.  
  
Four pair of eyes stared at the blacken forest, each one lost in a painful memory of their very own. For Gennai, it reminded him of his greatest failure, but for the three digimons it brought back the memories of their late partners.  
  
"Is it ever going to end?" Leomon asked suddenly.  
  
Gennai sigh and said lowly," Who knows." He looked up at the sky with solemn eyes. "This war has been going on since the beginner of this world and its first guardian gave his very life to stop the monster that had walked the land of the digital world and yet it wasn't enough to put that monster to rest." Gennai sigh and looked forward, feeling a great pain in his heart for the forest that surrounded his house. "It was that guardian's own son and his lover that tried next, but still it wasn't enough and that monster was free to continue his senseless chaos across the digital world." Gennai tightened his grip of the goggles in his hand as another painful string hit his heart," Only a group of children had the power to even halt that monster in his tracks. But still, still.." Gennai just couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.  
  
".But still it wasn't enough," Leomon said slowly. "I understand."  
  
"But maybe this time it will be different," Centaururmon said, sounding hopefully. "I mean the transformed Digidestind of light and hope are stronger then the first guardian and his offspring."  
  
"I don't care! They still children to me!" Gennai screamed at the horse digimon.  
  
The three digimons were a little startle when they're usually calm temper friend just suddenly have an outburst like that, even Gennai seemed surprised by his action. After recovering from the shock, Gennai sigh and closed his eye tightly.  
  
"Sorry. But any time I think of that monster I'm brought back to the end of the two being I once was and it makes me mad just thinking about it."  
  
"Gennai we know of your terrible past, but you got to remember that Kari and TK are stronger then ever that young boy who lead the first Digidestind," Andromon said.  
  
Gennai sigh heavily and looked at the dieing forest," I know, I know. But will their love be enough to final put to rest the evil as old as the digital world itself?" It wasn't really a question but the three digimons didn't have an answered for their old friend.  
  
(Real world)  
  
The sun was beginning to rise in the early morning sky, casting it golden rays into the room of the Kamiya's children. The rays traveled along the still toy-cluttered floor to the bed where four small digimons slept. The rays first decided to shine on a brown furred digimon feline snuggled up to a blonde pig digimon with wings. Opposite of those two were the same expect scene, only with a white feline and an orange pig. The four digimons were sleeping peacefully and showed no sighs of waking any time soon.  
  
Tai edged opened the door and peeked into the room. A smile appeared on his face as he looked up at the cute and heart warming scene. He quietly closed the door just as Matt and Gabumon entered into the apartment.  
  
"How are they?" the blonde hair rock star asked in a faint whisper.  
  
"They're sleeping like bugs in a rug," Tai answered in a whisper with a small smile.  
  
Matt returned the smile and then smell something burning, followed by Agumon screaming," Tai!!!"  
  
"Shh Agumon," Tai whispered, turning to his partner and putting his finger to his mouth. The large haired boy saw his and the others breakfast burning and rushed over there, made his usually scene as he tried to save breakfast.  
  
Matt chuckled lightly to himself and was about to go and help out when this glass-shattering scream came from the sibling's bedroom. The four looked in that direction for a split of a second before rushing into the room, forgetting about everything else. Tai and Matt struggled to get into the room and ended falling on their faces. Agumon and Gabumon hurried into the room just as Matt and Tai were pulling themselves off of the floor. The four looked to the beds to see Kari with his paws covering her ears and TK's ears wrapped around his body. The two former humans had their eyes closed tightly and were shivering uncontrollable. Gatomon and Patamon looked over their partners with concern and worry.  
  
"What's wrong?" all four asked at the same time as Tai and Matt hurried to their sibling's side.  
  
"We don't know," Gatomon said worryingly.  
  
"They just woke up, screaming and then began shivering," Patamon added, his voice trembling.  
  
"Darkness," Kari muttered weakly. "Darkness all around me, blinding my vision."  
  
Tai looked at his sister with a mix of worry and confusion in his eyes. He gently picked Kari up and began shacking her lightly," Kari what's wrong? Please open your eyes and tell me what's wrong." Tai's voice was basically nothing but panic and worry.  
  
Kari just continued to shiver and that only worried the usual calm manner Digidestind.  
  
"Kari PLEASE, just open your eyes!" Tai screamed in a panicky voice.  
  
Kari finally did as she was told and opened her eyes. She looked at her brother and what Tai saw nearly screamed the pants right off of him.  
  
Kari's eyes were now totally black, even the white stuff surrounding her once beautiful red orbs were black as the night sky. The eyes that once carried so much love weather human or digimon were now cold and lifeless.  
  
Tai looked towards Matt with a look of utter fear, only to be meant with the same look from his friends. That look alone with enough of an answer to the former goggling wearing teenager and that caused his fear to jump to new level.  
  
"Call Izzy! Joe!! JUST CALLED SOMEONE!!!" Tai screamed, trashing his head toward Agumon and Gabumon.  
  
The two digimons nodded and shoot one last worry look at their shivering friends before hurrying off to the phone. Tai and Matt curdled them in their arms in a hope of stopping they shivering. Patamon and Gatomon looked at their partners/siblings in worry and panic.  
  
(Later)  
  
Joe was called first and he called in Izzy for support. They were now in the bedroom, checking the two-transformed Digidestind over. Tai and the other were waiting out in the living room, scared out of their minds. Tai was tipping his right foot nervously on the ground, while Matt seemed to have regained his cool, but if a person would to look closely at the rock star's blue eyes, their would see the panic shinning greatly in them.  
  
What's wrong with them? Is this Daemon's doing? All of these and many more question raged through Tai's panicky mind and it was driving the young man up a wall.  
  
Finally after what seemed like forever, the door to the Kamiya's children room softly opened and Joe and Izzy quietly side out. They closed the door softly as Tai and the other hurried over to them.  
  
"How are they?"  
  
"What's wrong with them?"  
  
"And most importantly can you help them?" the two brothers threw questions at their friends faster then Eltmon could throw back joke.  
  
"Just calm down you two and let us explain," Joe said calmly, holding up his hands.  
  
"But first let relocated to a much more comfortable spot," Izzy said and then began rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm a little stiff."  
  
Matt and Tai hurried back to their sets like eager children. Joe and Izzy took their time in taking sits and then they still didn't talk for a few good seconds.  
  
Finally after five more second Joe sigh and looked at his friends," Well let start off with some good news." Matt and Tai eagerly leaned in and gave Joe their full attention. "Well it seems whatever is causing this is slowing going away by itself."  
  
Just hearing that was enough for Tai and Matt to sigh in relief and they leaned back in their sets.  
  
"But we still don't know the caused of it," Izzy said. "But I believe Daemon is somehow concocted to it."  
  
"But Izzy how is that even possible?" Tentomon asked, coming from the kitchen with a bowl in his hand.  
  
"I really don't know buddy, but I just go this feeling that's it's Daemon who causing Kari and TK pain," Izzy said.  
  
"Hmm," Tai leaned forward and looked at the door leading to the bedroom. "If Daemon is the cause of all of this, what do you think it means?"  
  
"The dark spores are the first things that pops into my mind," Matt answered grimly.  
  
Tai sighs and looked at his best friend," I have a feeling you would say something like that."  
  
"Does that mean Daemon had taken the last dark spores?" Agumon asked Gabumon.  
  
"Who knows," Gabumon answered with a doubtful shrug.  
  
"But if that's the case then Daemon is now probably the strongest digimon in the digital world," Gomamon said seriously.  
  
"Then what can we do?" Agumon asked loudly. He like the other digimons had grown to love Kari and TK like family, probably more so then the other and he didn't want to see them hurt.  
  
"One thing for sure is we got to keep this to ourselves for now," Tai said, getting into his friend's conservation.  
  
Matt whacked his friend hard over the head and said in a faint whisper," Then why don't you say it a louder? In case you forget, you sister have good hearing."  
  
"Oh yeah I forget that," Tai said lightly, rubbing the back of his head and then began laughing.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about you Tai?" Matt said with a sigh.  
  
Tai opened his mouth to protest when Izzy's computer pinged, telling him he got new mail. Izzy got up from his sit and went into the kitchen where he put his computer. He came back a second later, already reading his mail, but he looked troubled by something.  
  
"Something wrong Izzy?" Tentomon asked, knowing first hand what that look means.  
  
"Well I think I got a message from Gennai, but it all disoriented," Izzy answered doubtfully. "I can only make out two sentences."  
  
"What?" Everyone screamed and got up from their sets. They cowards in front of the young genius and Izzy showed them his computer screen. Sure enough all the mail expect for two sentences in white were fuzzy. The first sentence says," the final battle is at hand." And the other one read," May the digital gods been with you."  
  
"Well that was sure helpful," Matt said with a little sarcasm hanging in his voice.  
  
"True, but it does confirm our theory that Daemon had taken the last of the dark spores," Izzy said in a serious voice.  
  
"And now Daemon's probably going to came here to." Tentomon stopped himself from finishing his sentence when he saw the death glare Matt and Tai gave him.  
  
Tai decided to leave the bug along and turned to Joe," Joe mind calling the others and tell them to meat at Matt's."  
  
"Sure Tai," Joe replied with a nod. "But why Matt's?"  
  
"Because I don't want Kari or TK to know just yet," Tai answered in a serious voice.  
  
"But Tai Kari and TK are the strongest we have," Agumon pointed out.  
  
Tai looked at his buddy with a frown and patted him on the head as he said," I know buddy, but they still need time to rest."  
  
"Oh I see," Agumon said.  
  
Tai looked at his and his sister's room before addressing his friends in a whisper," Okay everyone let get this show on the road."  
  
The others nodded and crept out of the apartment so not to desorbs their transformed teammates. Tai stared a second more and looked at the door to the bedroom one last time, not realizing that pair of eyes was staring back at him from a small opening in the door.  
  
(Digital world.Daemon's castle)  
  
The sound of a faint heartbeat seemingly echoed through the empty hallways of Daemon's castle. It echoed down through the halls, room and corroders, finally reaching the throne room where it seemed the loudest.  
  
In the throne one, the cocoon that housed the transforming Daemon had nearly triple in size. The eerie heartbeat was coming off of that mist cocoon and it started to get louder. The mist that made up the cocoon began swirling clock-wise. The black, inky mist starts out slowly, but it quickly picked up speed until it exploded, covering the entire room in black mist.  
  
A clawed foot stepped onto the mist-covered floor, creating a small indent with a couple of crakes extending from it. The shadow of Daemon's true form looks over his now small throne room with his piercing yellow eyes.  
  
"It feels nice to finally be reed of that pathetic weak body and be in my glorious powerful body," VenomDaemon mused to himself. He turned around and looked to his ceiling, his tail slashing against his new throne and shattering it to pieces. Instead of commanding the ceiling to reshape itself like he would normally do, the dark lord opened his mouth and bluish black flames gathered into it.  
  
(Outside the castle)  
  
The Digidestind were at the edge of the forest that was near Daemon's floating castle, trying to decide on the best way of attacking their most dangerous threat to date.  
  
"Dude I'm telling you Kari and TK should be with us!!" Davis exclaimed throwing his arm up in a slight frustration.  
  
"No!!" Matt and Tai shouted at Davis.  
  
"But why?" Cody asked, curiously. "TK and Kari are the strongest among us, even you two."  
  
Tai glared at the kid in such a way that Cody felt like he was going to wet himself at any minute.  
  
"We just don't want either of them to fight at the moment," Matt said calmly.  
  
"If you ask me this is about their duties as brothers," Ken said softly from right.  
  
Matt and Tai turned their glare to the young boy genius, but Ken wasn't paying attention. He was to deep in thought at the moment and rubbing his still cast arm.  
  
"And you also should be home resting," Yolei said in a nagging voice.  
  
Ken gave his girlfriend his usual smile and said," Don't worry Yolei I have Wormmon here to protect me.and you." Ken said the last part more softly, sending his girlfriend in a fit of shivers and a mad blush across her face.  
  
"Besides, I don't want to miss this," Ken turned back to look at the castle with a fire burning in his eyes. "I want to see that monster pay for all the pain he caused my friends."  
  
"I think everyone feel the same way you do," Wormmon said as he jumped onto his partner's shoulder and then turned to group. "Right?"  
  
The entire group nodded their agreement and Tai took a step forward," I would like nothing more be to see that monster put to rest in the dirt under my feet."  
  
Suddenly all of the digimons looked towards the castle as they felt a dark power growing from within it.  
  
"Yo Agumon something up?" Tai asked, shooting his partners a confused look.  
  
But before anything could be said, the castle exploded in a mass of flames and something shot out of the chaos that was created. The digidestind and their partners looked up, already knowing what came out of the ruin building.  
  
An all to familiar insane filled the hero's ears, followed by VenomDaemon's sarcastic filled voice," Well if it isn't the Digidestind, come to bow at my feet have we?"  
  
"Far from it you wing joke!" Davis called back.  
  
"What, planning on fighting me are we now?" VenomDaemon asked sarcastically.  
  
"That's just what we're going to do and we're going to kick your butt across the digital world!!" Davis shouted in his usually cocky voice.  
  
"Really?" VenomDaemon looked around for a second and then said," I don't see the fur balls or their winged pig boys."  
  
Just hearing their sibling being insulted like that got Matt and Tai blood boiling. They looked up at the dark lord, feeling like they wanted to tear his wings off, but they held their angers at bare the best they could.  
  
"Agumon you ready to show this guy what it's like to behind one of your terra forces?" Tai asked his partner with slight anger in his voice.  
  
"You two Gabumon," Matt said to his partner calmly, but with anger burning in his eyes.  
  
The two digimons nodded and stepped forward. Their friends joined them a second later and the Digidestind readied their digivices. The digivices became active and covered the Digidestind and their partners in a blinding light. But VenomDaemon had no trouble seeing through the light to the changing shapes of the chosen digimons. The light died down a second later, reveling Onmimon, Imperialdramon and the other digimons in their ultimate forms and two champion level digimon, all ready for the toughest battle of their lives.  
  
This isn't even going to count as a warm up, VenomDaemon thought cockily as he lowed himself down in front of his castle. He opened his mouth, flames gathering in it.  
  
(Tai's)  
  
Kari and TK were looking for their missing D-collars with their partners/siblings watching them close by. The transformed Digidestind had already torn about the living room and kitchen and were currently checking Kari's parent's room, with little luck.  
  
Gatomon shock her head for like the thousand time and said in a dull voice," When well you two give it up? Tai hid those things well."  
  
"Yeah and we don't know if they if their even here," Patamon added lightly.  
  
The transformed Digidestind ignored their partner's and continued on with their search. Kari got down on all fours and went under the bed, while TK looked in every nock and crimpy he could. They both seemed to have lost all sighs of fatigue with their strange eye illusion.  
  
The white feline let an irritated sigh escape her as she hanged her head. Gatomon then looked at her lover and asked," Do you think they will even quit for the day."  
  
"Who knows," Patamon said a little seriously and give his vision of a shrug.  
  
Gatomon sigh again and turned her attention back to her "little sister" and her lover, only to fine them already out of the room. With another irritated sigh, Gatomon jumped off the nice and warm windowsill she was on and went to find Kari and TK with Patamon flying close behind her. They entered the living room and saw Kari and TK, rechecking everything again.  
  
Gatomon sigh again, only this time more in an annoyance then anything else. She then stomped up to the two, put her hands on her hips and said in a commanding sisterly voice," Listen her you two this had gone far enough."  
  
"Then you'll help us?" Kari asked hopefully and give Gatomon pleading eyes that even the usually stir feline couldn't turn down. For second Gatomon thought of giving in, but then a memory popped into her head.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Kari and TK heard listening in on the entire conversation and were ready to hop into the digital when the other Digidestind were gone. They know better then anyone how important this up coming fight was and they were going to be part of it no matter what.  
  
Tai was the last man out and before leaving he looked at the door leading to the bedroom. Tai closed the door behind him and began walking towards the door. The transformed Digidestind panic because they knew Tai wouldn't let them go in fear of they safely. So they hurried back onto the bed and pretend to be sleeping.  
  
Tai slowly opens the door; making such it doesn't make a sound and tipped toed over to the bed. He kneeled down and looked at his feline- like sister. He slowly reached out with his left hand and stroke Kari's head softly. Tai then quickly, but gently took her D-collar off and then took TK's. He then turned to the two other sleeping digimons and lightly shook Gatomon.  
  
"Hey Gatomon wake up," Tai whispered softly in Gatomon's ear so not to wake his supposed sleeping sister.  
  
Gatomon moaned lightly as she looked up at Tai with lazy eyes," Tai what's wrong?"  
  
Shhh," Tai brought his index finger to his mouth and then pointed to his right. Gatomon looked to where he was pointing and saw Kari and TK, sleeping soundly. She looked back at her "big brother" and nodded. Tai returned the nodded and then whispered in Gatomon's ear," Listen the others and I are going to confront Daemon and I don't want Kari or TK involved, so I'm hiding the D-collars, got it?"  
  
Gatomon give her answered in the form of a nod and Tai returned the nod. Tai then stood up and looked one last time at his sister, feeling like this might by the last time he'll be seeing her or anyone for the matter. He sigh lightly and then tipped toed out of the room, closing the door softly.  
  
Kari lifted her head a few minutes later and looked at the door, surprising Gatomon out of her wits.  
  
"Um Kari how long had you been awake?" the white cat asked a little uneasy.  
  
But Kari ignored her sister's question and woke TK up. She quickly filled in the still half asleep blonde winged pig in and he immediately woke up. Then without another word, the two Transformed-Digidestinds jumped from the bed and began their search.  
  
Gatomon sigh after she watched her partner and her lover run out of the bedroom. She then tickled Patamon under his nose with her tail, causing him to sneeze and wake up. He looked at Gatomon with a half asleep, confused look in his large blue eyes. Gatomon just jerked her head in the direction of the door and jumped off the bed before Patamon could ask anything. Patamon still half asleep and confused, lifted himself up and flow out of the room in a lazily way.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Gatomon shook her head to clear away the memories and found herself all along in the living room. The others must had gone on searching while she was lost in her memories.  
  
Gatomon used her acute hearing to locate her friends and wasn't to surprised that they were back in Kari's parent's room again.  
  
Gatomon shook her head and sigh," well those two just give it a rest and take a milk break." She got down on all fours, ready to join her friends when she caught something spackled from the corner of her eye. Curious she walked up to the entrance of the apartment and what she saw nearly made her scream really loud.  
  
All of, of the most stupid, pinheaded clumsy idiotic mistakes, I thought he would take those with him, Gatomon could come up with several nicknames for Tai right at the moment, but she only needed one," He's like Davis at time."  
  
Gatomon looked over her shoulder to make sure that no one was coming and then quickly scoop up TK and Kari's D-collars.  
  
I got to hide these quickly.  
  
"Hey Gatomon whatcha got there?" Kari said from behind her friend and surprising her. Gatomon spun around and locked her blue eyes onto Kari's red orbs. For a heartbeat, the two feline digimons looked into each other's eye, Gatomon hopping against hope that Kari didn't notice the items in her paws. But luck wasn't with the white cat as Kari looked and noticed the collars.  
  
Owww, you find them," Kari said in a happy tone and snatch the collars away from Gatomon in the drop of a dime. "Thanks sis. TK! Gatomon found our collars!"  
  
Gatomon watched as Kari ran eagerly to find her lover with dread in her eyes. The white cat-like digimon sigh as she shook her head," Note to self, remember to use Tai as a scratching post when this is only." And she then went to caught up with her "little sister"  
  
(Digital world.ground zero)  
  
The battle with VenomDaemon didn't go over to smoothly like certain some bodies hoped it would. The ancient digimon had forced most of the digimons back into their lowers form with his inferno darts attack, leaving over Onmimon and Imperialdramon: Fighter mode to go fight.  
  
The two super powered digimons put up a good fight with Onmimon keeping VenomDaemon busy while Imperialdramon kept getting in cheap shots. VenomDaemon tired of that quickly and used his incredible speed to get in front of the humanoid dragon and whipped him hard with his tail, sending Imperialdramon crushing to the ground and splitting into his two baby digimons forms.  
  
Onmimon charged VenomDaemon and the dark lord swiped at him with his claws. Onmimon quickly moved his WarGreymon's arm in front and had his shield take most of the impact. He then drove his cannon into the demon's chest and fired it.  
  
On the ground Tai and Matt cheered for Onmimon. All around them, other members of the Digidestind could be seen, leaning up against something. Yolei and Davis with their partner's in hand, were at Ken's side, holding the unconscious man up.  
  
Ken's cast had broken when he ran with the others to try and help their unconscious digimons and VenomDaemon had decided to send the children to their feet by sending a big gust of wind their way. Ken went flying into a tree, cast arm first, causing it to shatter and he just had the misfortunate to fell on it.  
  
Cody was up against a rock, nursing his injured leg, while to his right, Izzy was unconscious against another rock. Mimi and Sora lay unconscious to the right of their boyfriends. Joe was sent into the forest when VenomDaemon sent that gust of wind their way.  
  
VenomDaemon chuckled evilly as he looked at Onmimon in an insane way," You think you weak pathetic attack can even scratch my skin? Think again!" He clawed Onmimon in the face and then whipped him with his tail, sending the fused digimon to the ground and splitting into his separate in-training forms.  
  
"Koromon!!!"  
  
Oh no Tusimon!!!"  
  
Tai and Matt ran for their partners only to have VenomDaemon knocked them on their backs with another gust of wind.  
  
"If this is the best the worlds had to offer then this will be a easy takeover!" VenomDaemon shouted cocky. "Now Digidestind it time for you to meet you fates!!"  
  
VenomDaemon rise high into the air and when he was high enough so that he could cover the entire area in one shot and fired his inferno darts. The still conscious Digidestind all looked on with fear as the spear like attacks dropped towards them like rain. The darts began exploding as they hit, engulfing the Digidestind in flames.  
  
VenomDaemon watched the insuring chaos like he was hypnotize by the light all of the explosion were created, all with a twisted smile growing on his face. He suddenly thrown his head back and began roaring in laughter," HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I did it!! I beat the best this world had to offer and now nothing will stand in my way of taking this and many others worlds!!"  
  
"Think again monster!!" a heavenly male voice called from the smoke.  
  
"What?" VenomDaemon looked down as the smoke cleared, reveling a large pink and yellow dome protecting the Digidestind. And in the middle of all of it was Kari in her Neon-Angewomon form and a mysterious male angel-type digimon. He wore clothes similar to that of Kari, expect his leather jacket was black and he has holes in his knees of his jeans. He wielded a sword with a wooden handle in his right hand. His long blonde, almost golden hair was done up in a braid. The only thing that came to VenomDaemon's mind was that the digimon he was looking at was the Digidestind of hope in his ultimate form.  
  
Kari and TK let down their barrier and used their healing powers to heal their wounded teammates. The entire group looked at the two street dressed angels with a look of wondered and worry. Then their eyes turned towards Tai and the look was replaced with one of anger.  
  
"Tai I thought you said you took TK and Kari's collars before you left?" Matt asked a little angrily as he got up.  
  
Tai stood up and began rubbing the back of his head in a nervously manner. "Guess I lost them," he said in a light nervous tone.  
  
Matt stared at his best friend with a big sweat drop forming on the back of his head. He sigh and hanged his head as he muttered," Sometimes I wonder who worse Tai or Davis?"  
  
Tai had heard his friend clearly decided to ignored that commit for the time being and turned his attention back to his sister.  
  
VenomDaemon lowed himself down to the transformed Digidestind and spoke in that cocky voice," So you two had finally decided show your cowardly faces. And here I thought you two had ran away while those lesser Digidestind tried to fight me."  
  
TK growled before saying angrily," For you information we're weren't running."  
  
"Then what where you doing sleeping?" VenomDaemon asked sarcastically.  
  
"Actually we were," Kari answered seriously.  
  
"Humph, right," VenomDaemon said sarcastically and charged. He spun around and tried to whip the two with his tail, but the transformed Digidestind jumped into the air as a light began shinning in back of them.  
  
"Neon-Angewomon digivolve too.. NeoOphanimon!!"  
  
"Neon-MangaAngemon digivolve too." TK's leather jacket was ripped from his chest, reveling that the navy blue shirt he wears was a long sleeved. The shirt thickened up into the familiar armor he wore last time. The pants legs and boots also became armor and the holes on the knees were filled in. Shoulder pads appeared on TK's shoulders as TK's wings changed shaped into the familiar Seraphimon shape. His helmet creaked and then shattered, showing to the world, the adult-like face of TK before a face plate like Kari's appeared around his face. The crest of hope appeared in front of the digivolved human and he placed his hand through the lower half of the crest. The lower half vanished as the rest of the crest shrunk a bit and a blade appeared above the symbol. TK took a single slash with his sword as mountains arose in the background," NeoSeraphimon!!"  
  
The Digidestind were in awe as this was their first seeing TK digivolve into his highest form, but VenomDaemon wasn't impressed.  
  
"It doesn't matter if there's two or two dozen of you!!" he shouted angrily. "I'm still more powerful then you two weaklings."  
  
"We'll see," TK said seriously, but had a hint of exhaustion in his voice.  
  
VenomDaemon took to the air and tried to hit them with his tail again, but they both evaded by moving in different directions. VenomDaemon turned his eyes to TK and began firing his inferno darts. TK dodged them to the best of his abilities and then charged at the dark lord. He took a swing with his sword, but it was a little slow for some reason and VenomDaemon caught it. TK tried to free his sword, but VenomDaemon had a firm grip on the blade.  
  
"Is that the best you got?" the dragon asked mockingly. "I know a digimon that could wield this sword with should skill it makes you look like a trump."  
  
He then clawed at TK's chest, cutting throw his armor and into his flesh. TK let out a loud cry of pain, which caused his opponent to grin widely. VenomDaemon pulled back his hand for another swipe when he heard," Chains of the heavens!!!"  
  
VenomDaemon let his prey go to nurse his wounds as he turned around and stood lazily at the multiple chains coming for him. He just snorted a little and opened his mouth wide. Blackish blue flames gathered into his mouth.  
  
"Dark flame vertex!!" VenomDaemon thrust his head forward, releasing the vertex of flames. The vertex engulfed the chain and completely destroyed them. The flames headed for the chains owner and Kari barely had enough time to put her free hand in front of her face before the flames engulfed her.  
  
"KARI!!!" Tai screamed from the sidelines.  
  
The flames passed second later, reveling that Kari had managed to put up her pink crest shield at the last moment. The neo angel dropped her shield and readied himself for the next attack. She drew back her armored fist and gather energy into it, causing it to light up in a light pink color.  
  
"Fist of the eternal light!!" She threw her fist out and sent the pinkish white energy at VenomDaemon.  
  
VenomDaemon grinned to himself and then soared high above the attack to avoid it and its after effect. He looked down at his opponent and studied her. VenomDaemon notice was great joy that Kari was sweating hard and her breathing was also deeper.  
  
This is going to be much more easier then I thought, VenomDaemon thought confidently and dove at Kari.  
  
"Sword of the eternal hope!!!" VenomDaemon barely managed to stop himself as the blazing yellow strike of energy came from nowhere and zipped past him. TK came to halt, the energy around him dissipating and he joined his lover.  
  
"So you weaklings do have some power," VenomDaemon said mockingly. "But it still not strong enough to defeat me."  
  
The two-transformed Digidestind kept their mouth closed as their prepared themselves for the next attack. VenomDaemon charged them again, only this time he flew past them at incredible speed and wrapped his tail around Kari's elbow. He then dove for the ground, taking the digimon of light with him.  
  
"KARI!!" TK gave chase and tried to grab Kari. The ground was coming up fast and at the last second, VenomDaemon veered off and let go of Kari. She hit the ground hard and TK landed next to her.  
  
"Kari are you okay?" he asked as he kneeled down and put his sword aside.  
  
"I'll be fine," Kari answered in a weak voice "So don't worry about me and just get him."  
  
TK couldn't help but smile even in this grim situation. He ran his fingers through Kari's fine hair as she struggled to keep herself awake, feeling like he should stay by his love side.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Kari reassured him weakly. "Just finish this once and for all."  
  
"Oh isn't that cute," VenomDaemon said sarcastically. "I think I'm going to destroy you before I throw up. Inferno darts!!"  
  
TK spun around and saw the darts coming down like rain towards them. Thinking quickly, TK put up his yellow crest shield just as the inferno darts hit. TK felt the stress of keeping the shield up under all of this pleasure he was taking and groan quietly to himself.  
  
"Hahaha! Nice save," VenomDaemon said sarcastically. "But let see if you can handle this? Dark flame Vertex!!"  
  
Seeing the vertex of fire spiraling towards them, TK put all of his remaining strength into holding the shield up. The vertex engulfed the two- transformed Digidestind and TK was straining himself just to keep the shield up.  
  
On the sideline the others Digidestind watched as the flames overtake their friends, a feeling of utter helpless washing over them.  
  
"Dude I can't believe this!!" Davis shouted into the air and kicked a rock in front of him hard. "WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING!!!"  
  
"Yes VenomDaemon had played his hand good," MagnaAngemon said calmly.  
  
The two normal angel-type digimons had joined the others after finding Joe at TK and Kari's request.  
  
"What do you mean?" Davis asked angrily, spitting in the angel-type's face.  
  
"What MagnaAngemon means is that VenomDaemon had planned everything out," Angewomon replied calmly. "Like a game chess."  
  
"But it is sucks," Yolei said angrily then her voice gave away to sorrow. "I mean I wish I could be out there with my best friend."  
  
"We all wish that now Yolei," Cody's voice quiver as he was forced to watch his best friend hurting himself just to keep the one he cares about safe.  
  
"But their nothing we can do and that monster knows it," Ken said, tighten his newly healed arm in a tight fist.  
  
Sora and Mimi didn't have any words to express so they softly cried to themselves. Joe wanted to take his tear filled eyes off of the ensuing chaos and yet he just couldn't tare them off. Izzy for once didn't have any thing to say, so he like so more other just cried. Even all of the digimons didn't have anything to add, so they to just cried. So almost all of the Digidestind were in tears, feeling more helpless then ever.  
  
Matt and Tai probably felt the worse of the bunch, but they forced their eyes to remain dry. But it was getting hard, if not impossible to keep them dry much longer. They there were, two older brothers watching as their younger siblings fighting against all odds to keep themselves alive and they were forced to do nothing but watch. It was pure insanity and just wrong.  
  
Suddenly the thoughts of human and digimons alike became dead set on one single thing. And that was helping their closest friends and they began bathed in a light of rainbow colors, causing them to vanish from sight.  
  
VenomDaemon chuckled insanely as TK began weakling and his hold on his shield was loosening. "HAHAHAHA!!! WITH YOU GONE NOTHING WILL STOP ME!! I WILL RULE THIS AND MANY OTHER WORLDS! Huh?" VenomDaemon noticed this strange light out of the corner of his eyes and turned to check thing out. When he saw the Digidestind bathed in that strange rainbow of lights and it startled him greatly. "WHAT'S GOING ON!!!"  
  
The Digital world itself seemed to respond to the strange massive power the Digidestind were releasing. The ocean settled, the wind calmed, the dieing forests and meadows began growing back to their lush green states. Digimons of all sorts began leaving their hiding place as they felt this power flowing over the digital and into them, giving them new hope and shattering their fears. Even Gennai and the three digimons of the original Digidestind were surprised by all of this.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?!!!" VenomDaemon screamed.  
  
Suddenly 6 different color lights shoot from the light and into the sky. The lights zoomed past a very confused and slightly frightened VenomDaemon and he could feel the souls of the Digidestind and their partners in those beams. The beams head towards the inferno that imprisoned the transformed Digidestind. The first one to enter the vertex was an orange beam, followed by a metal blue one. A ruby red beam was next, followed by a green beam, purple and black. An orange and blue mix was next, followed a red and green mix and a black and purple mix. The flames suddenly went up in a flash of rainbow color light, blinding VenomDaemon. The light died seconds later and when VenomDaemon regain his sight, he looked down and saw something that chilled him to the bone.  
  
The transformed Digidestind were staring up at him with cold glazes. But what had the dark lord quivering was the fact that they looked, rested, healed and ready to take on the worlds.  
  
How? How is it possible? Before VenomDaemon could answer his own questions, TK let out a loud battle and charged. The speed of the Digidestind was so amazing that it shocked VenomDaemon so much that he didn't see the sword coming for his head until the last moment. He was able to dodge the blade at the last second and then flew away from TK to get his head straight.  
  
"Where.in.the.two.worlds.did.that.brat.get.so.much.power?" VenomDaemon asked himself. That's when he noticed the exhausted Digidestind and their digimon partners and it suddenly it hit him. "Those BRATS and their partners somehow transferred all of their energy to those others brats!!!" VenomDaemon felt so mad that he went for the Digidestind in a blind rage.  
  
Fist of the eternal light!!" The whitish pink beam came blasting toward the dark lord and he didn't have time to dodge it either. The attack pierced right through VenomDaemon's chest, paralyzing him on the spot.  
  
"H-H-How?" VenomDaemon gasped.  
  
Kari joined TK and said in a very serious voice," You never understand the power we all have."  
  
"What?" VenomDaemon screamed.  
  
"It is courage, friendship, love, knowledge, sincerity, reliability and hope in our hearts and adding the light, that give us the power to fight away the darkens," TK looked into Kari's eyes lovingly as he spoke the last part. He stared into the female angel's eyes for what seems like forever before looking at the monster and pointing his sword at him. "Now VenomDaemon your darkness will be gone forever."  
  
Suddenly VenomDaemon began laughing, despite his pain, catching everyone off guard," HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! IF YOU BELIEVE THAT YOU STUPID BOY THEN I WILL TAKE THESE POWERS AND SCATTER THEM ACROSS THE WINDS OF THE DIGITAL WORLD!!!" Suddenly he began glowing in an eerie dark light.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" TK screamed.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!! I RELEASING ALL OF THE ENERGY I HAVE!! THAT ALONE WILL BE ENOUGH TO DESTORY A GOOD PIECE OF THE DIGITALWOLRD AND WITH IT YOU BRATS!!!" VenomDaemon said insanely.  
  
"TK I'm scared," Kari said fearfully and cline to her lover's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry I'm here," TK forced all fear from his voice as he warped an arm around Kari's waist. But in all reality TK was just afraid as Kari, but he couldn't show it to her.  
  
Kari pulled away from her lover embrace and looked at him in a sad, happy way. She knew that it was the end, but she didn't care, she had TK. So with silent tears coming from his bright red eyes, Kari threw himself into TK and he held her in a tight with his free arm.  
  
TK wished he just could freeze time and stay like this forever, but he knew it wasn't meant to last. The young boy turned digimon forced himself from his comfy position he was in and looked at his friends. The other Digidestind were trying to get back on their feet, but in their weakened states they kept falling. He turned his eyes to the sky and notice it was darkening again. TK then thought about all of the digimons that was about to suffer and made up his mind.  
  
"Kari," he said softly, causing the angel in his arm to look up at him. "You know what we must do."  
  
"I know," Kari said with a soft nod. "But I just wanted to stay like this forever."  
  
"I do too," TK said softly into Kari's ear.  
  
Kari looked into her lover's loving glare one last time before they both looked at the ball of dark light that VenomDaemon had become. TK lifted his sword up and Kari grabbed his hand with her armored hand. TK once again wrapped his free hand around Kari's waist and suddenly their face plates were gone, allowing them to have their first ever kiss. They both looked at the monster of the digital world as their face plates returned and they began glowing their respect.  
  
"VenomDaemon! This ends now!!" Both TK and Kari said in heavenly voices.  
  
The light engulf them and then with a burst of energy, a yellow and pink beam came blazing from the light. The beam pasted over the Digidestind and digimon and human alike felt the power of this light . The beam went straight into the ball of dark energy and disappeared into it.  
  
At first nothing seemed to happen, but then pink and yellow beams of light began escaping from the ball and it suddenly exploded, engulfing the land in the most purist of light. The light died down in a matter of seconds and the Digidestind once again their strength returning to them. They all stood up and look up at the spot where VenomDaemon was, only to find the single dark spore he had created from the others. It floated there for a few seconds before shattering into mare dust and disappearing before reaching the ground.  
  
The Digidestind were finally able to breath a sigh of relief, knowing that the greatest threat to two worlds was finally gone for good. But the moment was short lived as they all remember the two very special people responsible all of this.  
  
"Wait where's Kari?" Tai asked as he began looking around.  
  
"And TK!" Matt said as he joined in the search.  
  
Soon every Digidestind and digimon was in on the search. They looked under every rock and in every tree that around, but because of the battle half of the land was tore up and it made looking harder. Gatomon was looking through a group of fallen trees with Patamon when she ears started to twitch.  
  
"What's up?" Patamon asked, after noticing his girlfriend's ears.  
  
"I think I hear something that sounds like snoring," Gatomon answered quickly and then hurried with Patamon to the source of the sound. They came to a group of piled up rocks, where the sounds was the strongest. The two lovers looked at each other for a quick sec before looking behind the rock. What they saw caused huge smiles to appear up their faces.  
  
"Everyone come quick! We found them!!" Patamon called.  
  
In a flash the entire team was by Patamon and Gatomon's side and what their saw caused them to," Awww."  
  
A brown Nugaromon with her tail wrapped around a blonde Poromon. Both were sleeping peacefully. Tai looked at his sister and he possible brother- in-law for a few seconds before bending down and picking both up.  
  
"C'mon, let get these heroes home for a well earned long catnap," Matt said in a whisper so not to disturb the two sleeping digimons.  
  
The other nodded their agreement and started for home. Tai was the last one out as he looked over the land that held the final battle against the strongest forces in the digital world, feeling a sense of relief wash over him again. He let out a low sigh and began walking gently so not to wake his passengers when the wind suddenly changed, blowing through his large mass of hair. He stopped when he hear a voice through the wind.  
  
"Thank you. All of you from doing what I could not." And with that said, the wind stopped and the voice faded into it.  
  
Tai looked up at the blue sky of the digital world with a gentle smile on his laps. "There's no need for thanks.father of the digital world." And with that waked off with his sister and her lovers.  
  
(.)  
  
Gatomon: So it that it.  
  
Me: Nope, one more chapter to go.  
  
Patamon (Confused): Do what's there's lift to tell?  
  
Me: Just the whole 25-year thing with my own twist.  
  
TK: That was GREAT!!!  
  
Me: Well I glad you liked it.  
  
TK: Like it? I love it!  
  
Gatomon: Yeah, but you really need to work on your love scenes.  
  
Me (shrugging): Yeah I know that and I'm trying my hardest. 


	25. Part 25

Disclaimer: Yo I don't own Digimon  
  
Me: Yo this is the end man.  
  
Gatomon (Jumping for joy): Finally!  
  
Me: What you don't like me story.  
  
Gatomon: Oh it's not your story, it you I don't like.  
  
Me (Sarcastic): I bet you say that to all the authors?  
  
Gatomon (Smiling innocently): Nope just you.  
  
Me (Sighing): Thought so.  
  
TK: So you're doing the whole 25-year thing right?  
  
Me (Nodding): You got it man. You and Kari are still digimons.  
  
Gatomon: Well we could have figure that out.  
  
Me: Yeah, but I added a little surprise.  
  
Gatomon's Little Sister:  
Part 25:  
  
(TK's P.O.V.)  
  
25 years. 25 years had passed ever since the battle between VenomDaemon or as the digimons now called it, the final battle of the titans. 25 years since Kari Kemiya and myself had became transformed Digidestind. 25 years, room enough for some changes and there have been many changes in both worlds and in us, but what to start off with?  
  
"But mommy I want to with you and daddy," a young male voice whined.  
  
I stopped polishing my Angemon helmet and looked in at the apartment we share with Tai and his family to see my mate arguing with my oldest child. Yes you heard my correctly, Kari's my mate and we have children, two in fact. We had an 8-year-old boy and a 6-year-old girl by human's standers.  
  
I turned my attention away from the argument and return to shining my helmet. I ignore this because it's just the normal fight Kari gets in with Tamon or as his human names gone Takato Takaishi, named after the leader of the first Digidestind.  
  
My son looks like a Tokomon only his skin is more blondish brown and in place of my and his uncle Patamon's long floppy is a tail like his mother and aunt Gatomon. But he's has a tempter like Tai and that sometimes make he just as hard to deal with.  
  
"Can you please stop fighting with mama, brother?" a shy brownish blonde Nyaromon with Tokomon's long ears asked as she jumps into the room.  
  
That's my little kitten Hikaru or as she is known in her little in- training form Himon. She's the complete opposite of her brother. She can be sky and something close off at time, but she is always willing to break up any fight she see, just like her mother. But most of the time she tries to plays it cool like her uncle Matt.  
  
If you're wondering how two digimons can have sons and daughters, then you had forgotten that Kari and myself are part human and it that human side that allowed Kari to have such wonderful children. And like Kari and myself, our children had digimon partners, who they treat just like siblings.  
  
As Kari tried again to reason with her son, I turn my eyes slightly to the right, seeing that Tai is having a noisy dinner with his family. Tai and Sora had gotten married and have two children just like us.  
  
Tai and Agumon are now diplomats; dealing with handling between the real and Digital world and Tai finally cuts his hair. Sora surprisingly had became a fashion model with Biyomon. And we were always betting that it was going to be Mimi who was going to be the famous model, boy glad I didn't place money in that bet.  
  
I hear a loud yea and turned in time to see my son landing, showing his Tokomon's teeth in a big smile. Which could only mean that Kari must have promise him that I will tell me one of our past adventures for a bed time story.  
  
I turned my eyes to the star filled sky with a smile on my face as I mutter," Just the usually night here."  
  
I hear Kari opened the balcony door and closed it again without even looking at her. Another thing about us being digimon is the strange bond that appears when we mated, so we can always feel when one is close enough.  
  
I looked at Kari just as she finished digivolving into her Neon- Angewomon form. These last 25-years had really been good to us and gave us time to learn have to control digivolving filly. We now can stay in our champion and ultimate forms from days on end, but we choose not too. Don't get me wrong, they come in handle, like when Kari teaching her kindergarten class or when I writing one of my books based on the many adventures of the Digidestind. That's right even though we're half digimon we were still able to live out our greatest dreams.  
  
"Hey TK I think that helmet shiny enough," Kari asked in girlish way and the let out a light giggle.  
  
I shook my head as a blush threatened me and I looked down to see a nice and shiny helmet. I often found myself getting lost in Kari's prefect beauty and I hate to say this, but it's embarrass me to the point that I turn redder then a tomato. But I just couldn't help myself when the being I love stands right in front of me and I think she does that just to see the look on my face too  
  
Shacking my head to clean my mind, I slipped on my helmet and grabbed my vest that was laying by my side. I put it on and my wings unfolded. I offered Kari my hand and asked in a gentleman like way," Shale we?"  
  
Kari smiled sweetly as me and said," Let." She grabbed my hand and we took off into the night skies.  
  
As we soared over the city, hand in hand, I looked down at the street and took in the many changes that had happened in the past 25 years. Digimons and humans now live with each other in both worlds and digimons even have jobs, but I really didn't need to tell you that little detail.  
  
As we continue with the sky I saw something that haven't change much in the past few years. Davis was chatting away with Ken as the former boy gienus ate his fill of noodles. Davis had finally opened his noodle cart and it became world famous too. But I think the most surprising thing is that Davis get married and had a kid. Now that was truly a surprise no one would have seen coming.  
  
Ken and Wormmon had became detectives. Ken also married Yolei and was a father of three. But I think Ken had this sorta radar to warn him when Yolei had a really bad day because he always stays with Davis when he knew his wife was going to be in a bad mood.  
  
We moved right along and in a short time I see the apartment which Matt's lives with his family. As we flew by, I shot a glaze at my older brother, playing his guitar and Gabumon singing to my niece and nephew. Matt only plays the guitar as a hobby now and he's an astronaut these days. He and Gabumon even made it to Mars once, even though it was only suppose to be a moon launch.  
  
In the other room, Mimi and Palmon were busy at work making exciting new recipes for they cooking show.  
  
We flew on and soon came to the apartment complex that Joe and Izzy live in. Izzy is now a sentient, working on figuring out the many mysteries still surrounding the digital world. Joe had became a doctor like his father wanted, but he took his brother's advice and now is the digital worlds very first doctor. It's too bad most of his patients eat his tongue despisers.  
  
And how could I forget my best friend, Cody? He's now a lawyer and a pretty good one too. But then again I never did put anything past that little kid. It's just a shame that he had to spend so much money on briefcases because Amarillomon keep sitting on them.  
  
Looking back at it now, I would have never image myself as a digimon novelist or as a digimon for that matter. But in the end I knew it was worth giving up my human body. Someone had even asked me was it worth it once and I looked at my brown haired goddess and said," Because of her."  
  
(Kari's P.O.V)  
  
TK took me high above the city where no one could possible see us and took my other hand. For the next few seconds, we just floated there, each enjoying the others company. Then TK let go of my hand and slowly reached out. He gently grabbed my helmet and in turn I grabbed his just as gently. We then slowly removed them, showing to each other the eyes we love so dearly and let out helmets dropped. They disappeared into the night like a couple of twinkling stars. What happens to our helmets when they disappear doesn't really bother us. We were to involve with staring into each other's eyes.  
  
TK moved his hands from my face to my shoulders and wrapped me in a loving embrace. His eyes haven't left my since we had taken each other's helmets off.  
  
TK leaned in close and whispered softly into my ear," you know I will always love you."  
  
I couldn't help myself as the girlish giggle escaped me. He had said the same thing every night for the past 25 years and I still can't figure out if he was still madly in love with me or if it's the digimon bond thing we have. But it doesn't really matter; I love TK with all of my heart.  
  
"Yes I know you love me and I love you with all of my heart," I answered him in a soft, gentle whisper.  
  
He looked at me again with those eyes I couldn't help but love and I knew TK was thinking the same thing. We floated them for a period of five minutes, lost in each other's eyes. TK then leaned in with his eyes still glued to my. I lean forward and our laps meant in a passionate kiss.  
  
(Normal P.O.V)  
  
TK and Kari began glowing their respected colors as they deepened their kiss. The light was first a twinkle in the sky. It grew just enough so people down on the streets could see it clearly, but no one really paid it much attention anymore. The light stayed there for a few minutes before it exploded in a faint burst of energy.  
  
Kari pulled apart from her husband/mate and look at him with a teasing smile," You know we have got to find a better way of letting go the days energy."  
  
TK returned the smile and said teasingly," Yeah, but where's the fun in that?"  
  
Kari giggled girly and said," You're right there, TK."  
  
TK floated over to his wife/mate and grabbed her hand again. He looked her straight in the eyes with a loving glare and said passionately," I know I am. Beside being here with you help me relax after a long stressful day."  
  
Kari giggled again and said jokingly," What stressful day? You sit around the house all day, playing with the kids."  
  
"Here it isn't easy looking after two hyperactive kids while trying to keep a deadline," TK said playfully.  
  
The two summoned their helmet back on and began flying back to the apartment they share with Tai and his family.  
  
"You think it easy to watch a group of screaming kids with digimons?" Kari asked playfully.  
  
"Hmmmmmm," TK seemed to think for a minute before saying," Well with Takato and Tokomon around I feel like I watching a group of screaming children and digimons."  
  
Kari giggled and said softly," Oh TK."  
  
The two-transformed Digidestind flew the rest of the way home telling each other how their day went and in no time flat the two were landing on the balcony. TK reverted back to his Takerumon state while Kari went back to her Karimon state. The door suddenly swings open and a blondish brown tackled TK to the floor.  
  
"Daddy!!" Takato said happily.  
  
Kari covered her mouth with her paw as a couple of girlish giggle escaped her. Even TK chuckled at his son's usually nighttime antics.  
  
"Yes son, I'm home and if you get off of me, I'll tell you and your sister the story of the time your uncles defeated the dark master," TK said, his childish voice, but now carrying a fatherly tone.  
  
Yea!!" Takato jumped off of his father and hurried back inside.  
  
TK stood up on his hare legs and shook his head. He then looked at his wife/mate and asked in a exhausted father voice," It this just a phase he's going through?"  
  
Kari shrugged and said as she walked over to him," Who knows. I mean my brother went through most of his life with the same hair cut and anytime someone ask him to cut it, he would argue about it."  
  
TK sigh and said a flatly," I just wish he's stop tackling me. My back is starting to really get sore."  
  
Kari giggled again only more openly and said," Oh come on it's not that bad."  
  
TK sigh again, looked at his mate straight in the eye and said in passionate voice," No it isn't, especially when I'm with you."  
  
Kari blushed and said a little embarrassingly," TK not now."  
  
TK let out a sigh of defeat and said," Right. I just got caught up in the moment."  
  
"But there's always tonight," Kari said with a playfully giggle.  
  
Hearing that TK immediately brighten up and said anxiously," Well let get these kids to bed!!"  
  
He then hurried into the house just as fast his son and Kari followed slowly, giggling the entire time. It was just another normal night in the household of the Kemiyas/Takaishi.  
  
(...)  
  
Me: Okay before I go, I want to get a few things off of my chest. First of all, there something I just didn't feel like putting in this chapter.  
  
Gatomon (Sarcastically): Oh like you brain?  
  
Me (throwing a glare at her): For your information, I didn't add that Tai brought a bigger place so that everyone wouldn't be fighting or tripping over each other.  
  
Gatomon: Oh that's not really anything to big.  
  
Me (Sighing and rubbing my temples): Please just leave and take Davis with you.  
  
Kari (Looking at the still tied up Davis): I forget all about him.  
  
Me (Irritated): Will you just please leave.  
  
Everyone (left with the still tied up Davis)  
  
Me (Sighing): Well now that's that over I want to get some things I want to get off of my chest before ending this.  
  
BlackRenamon (Entering): Hey buddy how did everything go?  
  
Me (Glaring at him): And where were you when I need you, huh?  
  
BlackRenamon: Oh I after calling Veemon I remember there was an all you can eat thing going in my favorite place, so I went.  
  
Me (Sighing): I need a new partner.  
  
BlackRenamon (pouting): Hey I'm a good partner.  
  
Me (Ignoring him): Well before I go for now I just wanted to say thanks for all of you who had reviewed and stuck with me during my story. I know I'm not the best writer on the net, but I try my best.  
  
BlackRenamon (Getting a little sarcastic): Is that all you have to say?  
  
Me: No, I have one more thing to get off my chest.  
  
BlackRenamon: Well don't leave the reader hanging, tell them.  
  
Me (Sighing): Well since the Digimon series is probably done, it's an open grab for anything so don't be so surprise if you see another one of these types of stories popping up every now and then. 


End file.
